Animaniacs Return
by Msmelanie
Summary: Animaniacs is coming back to TV, with a twist. Things look up at first as the gang come together, but interruptions and kidnapping put more than just the show at risk.  Complete!
1. Ratings

This work has been edited and improved for readability. To find more of my works feel free to check my profile. If you like my work, please feel free to comment, if you don't then do not read it. I've uploaded this for fun, nothing else.

This was up years ago upon this site, but came down and has been improved some. This is a fiction story, and even though I stay in the lines of Animaniacs, it has my own spin and yes, it does ignore real laws and real companies. Take anything said with a grain of salt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter One: Ratings

Phil Porter sat in his black cushioned chairman seat. He had enough of his so-called 'team' speaking of the rating weakness.

"Comedy Central has the smash hit South Park." One of his team members—maybe Jerry- reminded him. "Cartoon Network has a solid block of a thing called Adult Swim. The animation is aimed at a larger crowd."

Jerry or John, who was he speaking too? Not important enough to remember. "Yes, I know." Phil grumbled as he brought a coffee mug to his lips. The black coffee tar the secretary made did nothing to ease his mood. Movies by Warner Brothers were doing a satisfactory job, animation was okay, but they were getting creamed by something else: The new hip genre.

"Animation for adults is really the trend right now." One of his team members said again. This time it was one of those girls with clumpy looking glasses, he wouldn't even bother half-guessing a name. "Even clay animation, that show Robot Chicken-"

"Well, yippee for them." Phil slammed his mug onto the meeting table, the contents spilling out. As of yet, Warner Brothers hadn't had a smash animation hit for adults. "More options. Now."

"We've used all our ideas," Some other team member said, "but sir, this is a trend and it'll pass."

"It's been steady and rising." Phil disagreed with the nameless drone. "Trends drive ratings. I want an animation show for adults that is a breakaway hit."

A woman on the team groaned, soft, but Phil heard it. As revenge, he put all his attention upon her. One of the few names he remembered, it was too simple to forget. "Yes Ms. Cart? Do you have something you want to say?" He leaned back in his chair more and pressed his fingers next to each other. He tried not to let an inside grin out as the woman fidgeted with the pencil, clearly nervous. "Well? You've been given the floor." Phil watched the woman stand up and touching papers in front of the large meeting table with a nervous hand.

"Animation is turning to adults, I agree, but children this day and age need role models too." The nervous ninny said as she brought up some of the papers from the desk. "Shows like Blues Clues and Hamtaro don't reach a high level for many children these days. The anime market rakes it all in because they censor their shows."

Hm. Maybe Cart knew something after all. Phil stopped leaning against his chair and placed his elbows on the desk.. "Go on Ms. Cart."

"Robot Chicken drives adults to it and isn't supposed to be watched by viewers too young, same as South Park," Cart blabbered on, "and shows like Rolie Polie Olie reach children and don't cater to adults. There's that awkward between age for children, where they don't know where they fit."

Phil blinked. What was Cart driving at? He stood up from his chair and moved over to the woman. Ugh, her perfume invaded his senses, he should ban that at the next meeting. "Please, continue." Cart sat down as he stood by her, immediately stuttering and looking through more papers.

"W-what if we make a hit for everyone, sir? Young and old?" Cart asked. "Record an episode and cut it accordingly?"

Phil's eyes lit up, one of his lousy team members had a brain after all! "A great show for kids? Then, during prime time more aimed at teenagers." He could see the potential and dollar signs appeared in his eyes. "at the midnight striking hour the whole thing, uncut, for adults. Genius. We'll begin right away."

"Ummm...Mr. Porter?" Someone else spoke up to Porter. "We don't have anything."

Mr. Porter lowered his eyes into a deadly glare. "We need something, pronto."

"Most of our cartoons are too tame though." Another member of his team mentioned. "Everytime we try to make a more adult cartoon, it usually ends up being a flop."

"Inexcusable!" It was an excellent idea, would make tons of money, and it would put them on top. Phil calmed down, another idea that would never see itself realized. He left Cart and sat back in his chair. "Fine, next issue. Reality TV."

"Kid Surprise is still in the making, but it's not doing too well." A random male said. He didn't know, he hadn't bothered to look at him. "Most of our testing groups don't think a single women going through the usual group of guys, choosing one, and then telling him she's having someone else's baby is entertaining."

"Well everything's been done!" Phil yelled, "What else? How is 'We're Not Really Your Parents' going?"

"Not over well, sir." The same voice came from before. "Even worse than Kid Surprise actually."

"Many people are getting sick of the usual reality concepts Mr. Porter." Ms. Cart spoke up again. "They want something new, not the same shows recycled in different ways."

"Damn." Phil leaned back in his chair and groaned. He turned his chair around to face behind and saw the portrait of Thaddeus Plotz, hung in the conference room in his honor. "His ratings were always great. Everyone followed him; he had everyone under his thumb. He didn't have to tag along behind a Chicken!"

Phil turned back around and stared at Kathy. "Ms. Cart, I want gold one more time. Give me gold and I'll triple your usual bonus." He watched as her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Sometimes money made them think better. He waited for Cart's reply.

"Uhhh...Animaniacs?"

Phil gave her a disgusted look. "Animaniacs? I should fire you for that recommendation!" He stood up and pointed his finger toward the door. "Get out of this office, I can't believe you want me to hire those whack jobs! Why I heard rumors they were vile and rude and-?!" he stopped yelling, his pointing finger became relaxed. "They could barely be controlled? They even got away with putting some very adult innuendo's into a child's show." He grinned from ear to ear. "Ms. Cart, you're a genius. I'll triple your salary if you find everyone for me again." He placed his finger down and hit his desk, palms outward. "I want the Warners, the cat and dog. I want Minerva, definitely that mink. I even want the crazy disguising chicken. Make it happen."

"But sir, many of the cartoons grew older," Kathy said, a quick reminder when he realized how much older everyone was. "Mindy's talking now, Skippy's a teenager, not to mention the Warner issue."

"I want everyone back," Phil demanded, "It'll bring the adults of today who watched it when they were kids back! I want all of them back, and don't forget the pigeons."

"S-sir?" The member of his team who kept dashing his hopes had to do it one more time. He needed to remember to lower his bonus. "We can't get the Warners."

"What?" Phil sat back down. "What do you mean we can't get the Warners?"

"Back in 2000 they went to trial in a cartoon courthouse," the hope dasher informed him. "The sentence was to split them up forever. Yakko Warner is somewhere on the West Coast, Dot Warner is on the East Coast and Wakko Warner's in Mid America. They can only go so far before a little buzzer on their foot goes off. When they cross the line, they have to go back to jail. It would become worse each time they tried to outwit it."

"..." Phil's dreams of a hit had become crushed. "What would the show be without the Warners? Who was the judge? I want to appeal this decision!"

"Sir. The Warners grew up and they are even worse than they were," Mr. Hope dasher said again. "If you bring them all together again, there's no telling-"

"That's what makes it a hit," Phil said, "call up the Judge. Call up all the Warners. This deal is not going to fall through!" He looked at each member of his team. "I want every one of you to make sure all the old characters are retrieved, every one of them. This meeting is dismissed."


	2. Yakko's Refusal

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

By: Paradox

Chapter Two: Yakko's Refusal 

Yakko Warner leaned against the door of a lime rust colored Ford, his cuff on his leg sounding metallic as he hit the bottom in boredom. Yakko glanced forward, then away as he heard his boss talking with athe new guy. Looked like he was making a sell today. He adjusted his brightly colored tie, a sign of a good car salesman. Orange, red, and yellow with his bright pants always made him look friendly to his prey.

He glanced toward the new guy a moment, then looked back. Typical guy, brown hair, white shirt, he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't even wear a yellow vest to point out he was a salesman and not a customer. Well, he'd learn his lesson. Yakko stole another glance then pushed his green and white plaid shirt sleeve to check out his watch. This could be his fastest sale yet at Ed's Emporium of Exciting Used Cars. 

Ed the Edster walked out with the new guy, Yakko barely turned his head like he'd just noticed the situation.

"Quick lessen there kid!" Ed patted the new guy on the back and gestured to Yakko, "If you want to make it in this business, follow his lead! He's the best I've seen in years! Why, this guy could make a five year old want to buy a Mazda if he tried hard enough!" "Yakko!" Ed yelled at him like he was deaf. He pushed the new prey toward him. "Here's the new guy!"

Yakko had a giant grin on his face.

"I'm Bob." The new guy looked like he was creeped out. "Nice to meet you Yakko?"

"Nice to meet ya Bob!" Yakko grabbed his hand and shook it with both of his. "So you're the new guy, huh? What do you know about cars?"

"Well, I graduated-"

"Got an old tired black one huh?" Yakko wasted no time and ran over on the other side of the Ford. "I gotta tell you, even this old beat up piece of junk could outdo that thing. Did you know your hubcaps were falling off?"

"Hubcaps falling off?" Bob asked confused.

"Absolutely! You didn't see it?" Easiest sale yet, Yakko did his best not to rub his hands in his excitement.

Bob tried to catch up as Yakko ran over on the other side of the lot to look at his car. He'd known which one the new guy drove when he first pulled up. Always good to study prey.

"Oh man! What have you been shining it with, sandpaper?" Yakko looked at the finish on the car. "No way, this'll never do. You can't sell cars and drive this old thing. What is it? A 90?"

"No, actually it's an 80's." Bob shifted his foot. "It's worked really well for me."

"Yeah, uh huh. Not married, are you?" Yakko thumped the car. "Could tell right away. Man, you don't want to buy a car like this until you're married with kids." He wiggled through the car's lowered window.

"Hey," Bob yelled at him, "get out of my car!"

"Isn't my fault. Look how easy I got in." Yakko shook his head as he steered the driving wheel. "You plan on selling cars? Is Bob out of his mind? You don't even have proper security for it!" He kicked the door open and got out. "Uh uh, you're not gonna last very long if you have to redirect attention to this old piece of junk."

Yakko ran the other side of the parking lot, his prey trying to keep up. He jumped back up on the Ford. "Now, see this baby? This is what you should be driving to sell cars! Security system up the yingyang! Nice finish, jet black, cool, suave, says 'Hey! I know about cars! Buy from me'!"

"Well, I'm not the richest guy in the world," Bob frowned.

"You don't have to be, this thing isn't brand new." Yakko laughed at him, "It's even been discounted. It's 90's, but it's in great shape and could look like a 2000 model! Yes sir, if you're gonna sell cars, this one is your best bet. Otherwise, you'll have to pay up the wazoo for a new one to look good." Yakko jumped down off the car. "Leather seats, working engine, you wouldn't believe the deal on this baby, and look at that price!"

"That is actually a really good price." Bob walked over and looked at the discount numbers featured on the windshielf.

"Even at a beginning salary, you can afford that," Yakko chuckled. "At least, I hope you can. What, with what you'll be redirecting your customers too, I don't know. You might not last that long at all."

"You're right." His prey pulled out his checkbook. "I could probably make minimum payments."

"Absolutely! Come on over and we'll draw up a contract." Yakko pushed the new employee back into the store and over to his small office. He opened the door with his title on it and headed to his small desk to gather papers.

A few minutes later, it was a done deal.

It wasn't until Ed the boss stopped by to see the grin on Yakko's face, that good ol' Bob knew what happened. Ed shook his head and looked over at Bob. "He got you to buy a car, didn't he?"

"Well, it made sense though," Bob confessed. "I'm going to be selling cars, and I don't have a nice car to redirect customers to. It's 80's, and it wasn't in the best condition when I got it many years ago. He went and showed me a great discount on a Ford."

Yakko chuckled, shook Bob's hand and left the office. He stopped to overhear a conversation he knew would be fun.

"Do you know what he drives?" He heard Ed's indistinguishable voice.

"Huh? Actually, he never showed me his car."

"He doesn't drive!" Ed's laughter erupted from behind. "What'd I tell ya?! Yakko is the best I've seen! He even made a future car salesman buy from him on their first day! Redirect? Who says you had to show customers your own car?!"

"Oh my god, you're right!" Yakko heard papers shuffling, good ol' Bob probably wanted to find a loophole.

"Don't bother, those contracts are signed and sealed too well to back out of." Ed's voice echoed again. "Yakko fixes any loose ends. If you break it, you'll end up paying more in legal fees than in payments for the car."

Yakko heard Bob swear and complain, a small chuckle being emitted as he jiggled his keys. He walked along again though, no time to dawdle.

Fresh meat was hitting the lot.

"I don't know honey..." A man was leaning on an old red Chevy. "I don't know if I like this."

"It's nice though, and I think it would fit the kids really well." A woman beside him said, probably his new prey's wife.

"Hi there, I'm-" Yakko stopped to look at the older lady of the couple. She was nice to look at it, but her familiarity was making his mind go nuts! He decided to skip it for now, he had a sale to take care of. "Looking for something in particular folks?"

There was no delay to the girl though. "Oh, wow! It really is you?" She laughed and gave him a strange look. "Aren't you Yakko Warner from that old show Animaniacs?"

Yakko leaned on the red Chevy. "Yeah, I am!" He pointed at her, "you seem familiar."

"Well, I was much younger," she smiled, "and we didn't really bond that much on the show, I was more of a less used character. I'm Katie."

"Hey, I knew you looked familiar!" Yakko laughed. He started to sing her theme song. "Her family knows that any time soon, their little lady Katie, goes Kaboom!" He chuckled. "Wow kid, you grew up!"

Katie smiled and gestured next to her. "This is Frank, he's my husband now. We're looking for a nice family car."

"Not too family though," Frank mentioned.

"Ah hah, I get ya," Yakko winked at him. "Something that says 'hey, I'm a dad' but not 'I'm a dad and I have no other life' right?" He grabbed Frank's hand and led the way. "Right over here, she's perfect for you, a classy little number. Rich metallic blue and room enough for seven. How many kids you got?"

"Two," Katie answered.

"Yes sir, it's perfect. See," Yakko grinned, "You can get out and in real easy. It's got great security features, has childproof locks on the door, but it's not close to a family minivan."

"Well..." Frank wasn't eager, no doubt thinking Yakko only saw him as a sale. This time though, he didn't.

"That's perfect," Katie said as she pointed to the price on the top. "Is that the price right there?"

"Absolutely," Yakko smiled. "It's all laid out in front of you, no gimmicks!"

"The price seems right," Katie looked at her husband. "I think we could swing this, Frank."

"So exactly how did you end up in San Diego?" Yakko had to ask.

"Well, we're from farther away," Katie admitted. "We're looking for a new car though, and what with such a possible opportunity coming up, how could I not resist to come see your lot?"

"What opportunity?" Yakko asked, "Did you stay in show business or something?"

"Didn't they call you yet?" Katie asked her as she folded her arms. "Animaniacs. They want to start the show again."

Yakko's lip curled on the side and his eyebrow shot up. "...hahn?"

"I know, it's strange isn't it?" Katie chuckled, "I don't quite understand myself, but they offered me 10,000 dollars simply to come down for one meeting." Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure they'll call you soon, you were a main character."

"Actually, we didn't want to just call."

Yakko turned around and saw a man with the WB logo on his vest. His day just became interesting.

"Yakko Warner?" The man tried to smile politely, probably scared of him. "As you may have heard-"

"Not interested." Yakko interrupted.

"My name is Donald Mcalister," The man tried again, "it's about your old show-"

"What kind of car do you drive?" Yakko smiled, realizing he could turn this encounter around.

"2007," Donald said, "I'm quite happy with my car, and I'm not here for car buying."

Yakko smacked a car nearby in a playful manner. "Well, then you're in the wrong place!"

"We are getting the old Animaniacs show running again, with a new twist," Donald said.

"Wakko and Dot made the show what it is too. If I can't star with them, I won't star at all." Yakko said firmly as he hit the car again, less playfully.

"Well, the chairman Phil Porter is looking into the verdict." Donald said, "we're trying to get your brother and sister back on the show."

"Is it possible?" Was it really possible? Yakko's attitude changed, "Hey, if you can get Dot and Wakko back, I might consider coming back too."

"We thought you'd say that," Donald pulled out some papers. "This is information about the show and the meeting. We're working something out with the court system, but until then, we'd like you to come to the first meeting."

"So fast?" Yakko didn't like that, fast wasn't always a good thing, especially with business.

"We'll pay you 10,000 dollars," Donald added.

"I don't know. I already used my vacation time," Yakko continued.

"15,000 dollars?" Donald tried again.

"You know, I don't think it's worth the risk," Yakko insisted. My job could be on the line. What if Wakko and Dot don't come back too? Or the show doesn't work for the new millennium, huh? I'll be out on the streets!"

Donald groaned. "30,000 dollars?"

Yakko looked off to his side and grinned at Donald. "You know, that new gadgets on a car really don't help much and the cost of insurance on those newer things is high. Why waste it all on a simple car? I've got a car that screams 'WB High Class kiss up!' without all that high insurance."

"I told you, I'm not interested." Donald said firmly.

"A car that says 'Hey! I can get Yakko Warner to say yes, he'll come back to the show'!" Yakko leaned against the red Chevy. "Not just some fruity new edition, only good to you the first year it comes out. Nuh uh, that doesn't say 'I want you to come back', that says 'we don't need you as bad as you think'." He winked.

Donald grumbled and pulled out his credit card. "Cheapest car you have."

"Deal!" Yakko shook his hand and shouted back at Ed. "Hey Ed! I need to take about a week off!"

"Okay!" Ed shouted back. He really had no problem, he was his best salesman.

Wakko yawned as he watched another person come into the store. He shoved his hands in his blue uniform pockets. "Welcome to Tar Mart, now go away."

"What?" The customer didn't look so pleased.

"I said have a nice day." Wakko picked himself back up, knowing he couldn't take a nap. Oh, in the good old days with his brother and sister he'd never take a nap, there was so much to do. Now though, he had to work for a living. He saw two more people come in. "Welcome to Tar Mart, run for your lives."

"What?"

"I said see our special on knives." Wakko smiled politely but then moved quickly as he saw a good-looking woman walk in with some boyfriend. He grabbed a cart and jumped on the front, running toward them "Welcome to Tar Mart!" He said as he 'gave' her boyfriend his ride. "I'm Wakko, your personal greeter." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Anything you have problems with, just let me know. I'm here for your convenience."

"Hey, I need a cart!" A bitter man yelled at Wakko.

"Just a sec." Wakko took off toward the carts and hurled one at the man, then came back to the woman.

"She doesn't need any help!" Her boyfriend said, getting some air back in his lungs, and grabbed her hand. "Come on Tracy."

"Thank you for visiting Tar Mart Tracy!" Wakko waved after her. "If you have any problems whatsoever, I'm here to help!"

"Cart?"

Wakko shoved a cart at someone else. He smiled as another nice looking lady came in. He grabbed another cart and gently shoved it toward her. "Your personal cart from your personal greeter."

"Uhhh...thanks?" She said uneasily as she took the cart.

"If you need anything else, just let me know!" Wakko grinned as he jumped in her arms and gave her a big kiss.

"Ugh! What are you doing?!" She yelled as she dropped him.

"I'm from the European division," Wakko chuckled. "We're a lot more friendly with our customers! Helloooooooo Tar Mart customer! How may I make your day more special?"

"WAKKO!!"

Wakko groaned. Not the manager again.

"Wakko! Are you jumping on the customers again?" The manager yelled as he came over to see him. "What did I tell you?"

"To make sure I greet them," Wakko said, "I've been greeting well."

"I told you not to jump and kiss them!" The manager continued to yell.

"How else can you greet well?" Wakko watched more people come in. "Welcome to Tar Mart, where you get what you pay for."

"Wakko Warner, don't say that!" The manager yelled at him, once again. He was always getting yelled at. "Stick to the script! Have a nice day! Welcome to Tar Mart! Come back soon! Those are acceptable!"

"I include them," Wakko tried to be polite. Guy always yelled at him.

"If you don't straighten up, you're going back on cleaning duty!" The manager yelled.

"Faboo! With the big old waxer?!" Wakko asked as he bounced up and down.

"No, wait, I remember, that's not a good idea," The manager groaned.

"Wakko Warner?"

Wakko heard a new voice say his name.. He looked to the right and saw a customer in a professional black suit with the WB logo on it. That was unusual to see in Wichita, Kansas. "Hi!"

"My name is Jeff Turmeister. I've come to talk to you about your show Animaniacs," the man said right away, "we're bringing it back and we'd like you to be a part of it."

"Really?" Wakko jumped up into the man's arms. "Are you kidding? This is great! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll come back! What about Yakko, what about Dot, are we working together again?!"

"We're trying to work something out with the court system," Jeff simply said, "we're having a meeting very soon and we'll give you-"

"A ride?! Let's go!" Wakko yanked his hand and dragged him out of the store. "Let's see...that must be it!" Wakko ran to the black limousine in the parking lot.

"Actually, we were going to pay you 10,000 dollars to come," Jeff frowned as he dusted himself off.

"Oh, you still can if you want!" Wakko opened the door and crawled in. "To Burbank Alfred!"

Jeff groaned but got in after Wakko. Well, at least he got an easy yes. He dialed up the chairman as he got in the limousine. Wakko's legs were bouncing back and forth excitedly, so he saw a small green blinking light on the back of the collar around his right leg.

He really needed to call to make sure it was okay. He didn't want to go to jail as an accomplice.

Wakko investigated all the buttons in the limousine while Jeff talked on the phone. 'Back to Yakko and Dot! I don't know who would want to start the show back up, but I don't care! We'll be the warner trio again!' 

Kathy Cart adjusted her glasses as she knocked on Slappy Squirrel's door. She would gather a lot of the local characters first, then she had to go retrieve Dot.

"Whatcha want?!" Slappy asked her crankily as she opened the door.

"Ms. Squirrel?" Kathy smiled, "My name is Kathy Cart. I represent-"

"You think you can help me?" Slappy groaned. "Quit bugging me! I'm not buying from Avon!" She slammed the door hard enough to make Kathy's glasses slide awkwardly to the left.

Kathy knocked on the door again. "Ms. Slappy Squirrel, I am not trying to sell you anything!" She yelled through the door. "I'm here to offer you 10,000 dollars to go to a meeting!"

That got her to open the door again.

Kathy smiled. "The Chairman wants to bring your old Animaniacs show back. We will give you 10,000 dollars to come to the first meeting about the return."

"What are you, nuts?" Slappy stared at her. "Why do you wanna bring some show from the nineties back?"

"Well, there's a twist." Kathy explained as she handed some important papers over to Slappy. "It will be uncensored, and can be for adults as well."

"You're bringing it back, uncensored?" Slappy scoffed "Your boss is looney. Still," she took the papers, "I'll show up to that meeting."

"What meeting Slappy?" Skippy Squirrel appeared by her side as he walked over.

"That's aunt Slappy." Slappy corrected him. She looked at Kathy and gestured toward Skippy. "Teenagers."

Kathy examined him. He was no longer the curious kid squirrel anymore. She pulled out some more papers to hand to him. "The show Animaniacs is coming back. We would like for you to come back as well."

Skippy didn't look at the papers as thrilled as Slappy Squirrel. "I'll get 10,000 dollars just for showing up?"

"Don't count your chickens yet there lady," Slappy warned her. "Skippy's got another contract for some forgettable show. You know, those dumb teenager shows? Two Tree Hole? Debbies Brook? Whatever, I forget names. What do you want from me, I'm old!"

"Got that right," Skippy slipped some shades on, "and I keep telling you, it's just Sky."

"Sky's what's above us, it's not your name!" Slappy disagreed, "Your name's Skippy!"

"It's Sky Pay. It's what I go by on the show," Sky insisted. He looked at the papers longer and rubbed his fingers together. "Well, a little extra something never hurts. I'll show up."

Kathy sighed. Well, at least getting them to show up was a start.

Minerva groaned as she heard what the Chairman's little representative had to say. Her fluffy blonde tail waved behind her in disbelief. "Are you kidding? You want to bring Animaniacs back?"

"Yes. We'll give you 10,000 dollars," He smiled. "My name is Thomas Trellis by the way."

"I don't know," Minerva said, "I've been offered a contract with a great model agency. Besides, I was hardly shown on that show."

"You will be shown more though," Thomas insisted, "The show will be uncensored."

"Uncensored?" Minerva shook her head disagreeably, the network was being an idiot.

"The Chairman wants all the characters back," Thomas insisted.

"Well...I get 10,000 for showing up?" Minerva questioned again. She grinned and flung her hair, then fluffed it up. Her tail behind her made it's presence more known. "Is that set in stone?"

"I-I could do 15,000," Thomas stuttered.

"I am some years older," Minerva smiled at him sweetly. "But uh, I was a bit too young on the show. I think I might finally be in my prime. What do you think, Thomas? Do you think, I can still pull off the sexy mink?"

"...yah," Thomas answered.

"I just don't know, Tommy." Minerva leaned against the door. "I was barely used last time, so the money was very low. I want a steady income, no matter how much I'm used. I want a higher pay too. During that show, no guy would stop drooling over me. No offense," she smiled.

Thomas wiped his mouth quickly.

"Besides that, I could never have any friends," Minerva remembered. "That's right, I was the outcast. Most of the women around the studio thought I was too slutty. Nope, I want a costar to work with. Someone to help take off some pressure."

"Someone who won't judge you?" Thomas asked, "because they will be judged themselves?"

Minerva nodded. "I never had one friend on that show because of the 'risqueness' of my sketches."

"There is a failed cartoon," Thomas responded. "She has no contract...maybe we could use her?"

Minerva thought it over. It was good money, and she'd be guaranteed to have someone stand by her. "Alright, I'll probably do it," She smiled at Thomas. "Alright Tommy, I'll see you at the meeting," she winked. 


	3. The Body Doubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

By: Paradox

Chapter Three: The Body Doubles

"Just change your verdict." Porter groaned on the phone with the Warners' Judge, Laos. If he played the game with precision, he should get it overturned.

"The Warners _cannot_ control themselves when they are together," Judge Laos said none-too-gently through the phone, piercing Porter's ears. "I refuse to change my verdict. Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner should turn back, I've repeated this over and over. I don't care what your reasons are."

Porter pulled his cell phone away from his ear a moment. No choice, he had to use his trump card. He brought his mouth back to his cell. "You have a young boy, correct? Graduating soon?"

No words came through the phone, had the call been dropped? Judge Laos' voice revealed itself again. "What about him?"

"I hear he's a fine young lad," Porter laid it on thick. He knew nothing about the kid, he could've picked his nose all day for all he knew. "Hasn't quite landed a job yet. What is it he really wanted to be again?"

"A producer." Judge Laos said, his words unenthusiastic. No, not enthusiastic, perhaps troubled? "If I made this problem of yours go away--temporarily only-- not that I will or that I would let the Warners be together again 24/7." Judge Laos stopped again, but Porter grinned as he picked up a pencil and bounced it up and down on it's eraser. "What if I did something for now?"

"Then maybe a nice position at Warner Brothers would be to his liking?" Porter grinned, "It would raise his chances of being a successful producer."

"I warn you, they are hysterical _with_ each other," The Judge warned him. "I will allow one month of freedom for them—one month- but _that_ is it! Afterwards, they shall get an appeal in court. If they don't straighten up, I cannot allow them to be near each other."

"No one is perfect." Porter stopped bouncing his pencil with enthusiasm. "I'm sure they've learned their lesson, don't be so hard."

"Wakko Warner flung my toupee in the air and Yakko Warner shot it with a shotgun like a clay pigeon!" Judge Laos yelled over the phone. "That was right before I pronounced sentence. No, they have to be good in order for me to revoke it fully. Help with my son's career or not, if they are still a menace to society, they will be kept separate. Understand?"

"Fully." Porter picked up the pencil and shoved it behind his ear with pride. "Wakko Warner is on his way, his beeper should have been going off. He has gone by airplane and he should be arriving soon. Yakko should be along shortly; he's already in California. Dot has not been contacted yet." Porter listened for a last minute warning, then hung up his phone to look through papers. Another battle fought and won.

"Mr. Chairman?" One of his team knocked gently on the door and came into the room. "I have almost convinced Minerva Mink to come back."

"What do you mean almost Johnson?" Porter said as he looked up from his papers.

"She wants a partner, like you said she would. And it's Thomas, sir." His employee informed him. "Do you know who we could use?"

"Aroma Therapy, the copy." Porter simply stated as he went back to signing papers. "Have her contracts ready as well as the other two's, so hurry up and go Johnson."

"Come again sir?" The employee didn't understand.

"The studio will make money off of them," Porter glanced up at Johnson, he hated when people lower than him had to ask so many questions. What was he, a teacher? "The Warners are unpredictable, we're changing them out every once in a while. It's in the papers I'll give you."

"Sir?"

"They are body doubles! This way, if the Warners go completely bonkers, we can replace one every now and then," Porter said, paying more attention to his papers than John—Thom—whatever his name was.

"Oh, yes sir, very smart."

"This will get those bums some work too. As for the Minerva costar situation, I have hers ready. She can be a body double when Dot has too 'off' of a day. Otherwise, she'll fit in perfectly with Minerva. Now go, I've had a bad day, and if I hear _one_ negative thing about anything," Porter pointed at Thomas, "I'm not gonna be reasonable. Move."

* * *

Thomas groaned as he craned his neck to see the top of the WB tower. It had been a short walk from the chairman's office to the tower, but how was he supposed to get up there? He looked around for some kind of convenient doorbell toward the ground. "Hey, is anyone up there?!"

Suddenly, the door of the tower flew open. He watched as a cartoon jumped down to the ground. He looked a lot like Yakko Warner but he wore shades, a leather jacket and a smidge taller. "Yeah?"

"Zenny Therapy, right?" Thomas looked at his papers on the failed cartoons. "I'm here to inform you Mr. Porter has use for you."

"Really?" The toon chuckled and leaned against the tower. "We're actually gonna be used?"

"Yes, you are going to be body doubles." Thomas brought out some information and handed it to the toon.

Zenny looked at the papers with displeasure. "We get a contract finally and we're body doubles? To who?"

"Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. There are three of you, correct?" Thomas asked, making sure his facts were straight. "You, Aroma, and Arni?"

Zenny chuckled. "Uh, yeah. There's three but no Arni."

"Zenny, who is it?"

Thomas watched as two more cartoons jumped down from the tower. One wore a pink dress with a red shawl wrapped around her. The other wore a simple down to earth blue dress and smiled.

"Aroma and Arni?" Thomas was not the least bit happy, the information was incorrect. "You're not male."

"Brilliant deduction." The toon with the blue dress laughed. "I'm Iridescent," she gestured to the toon next to her, "that's Aroma."

Thomas looked closely at them. "You're both females?"

"We're gonna be body doubles," Zenny said to the other toons as he handed him the informing papers. "I'm supposed to be Yakko. One of you has to be Wakko and the other's Dot."

"What?" One of the girls scratched her head. "Are you serious Zenny? I thought the Warners were too hard to control."

"That's why you are their body doubles," Thomas explained. "The Warners have...good days and bad days. The Warners are more unpredictable the more excitable they are. If one is too excitable for the day, you'll replace that toon."

"Well, not the best gig," Zenny shrugged his shoulders, "but at least we got a contract."

"Actually, contracts." Thomas handed Aroma another piece of paper. "You on the other hand, are a character in the show."

"I am?" Aroma looked down at her paper. "I'm supposed to play with Minerva Mink?"

"She's supposed to what? " Zenny's cool exterior disappeared as he heard the news. "No way!"

"It's only acting, and you'll be paid well," Thomas made a circular motion with his finger. "You are attractive for a toon, with a push in wardrobe, we should be able to make you a great partner to her."

"Well, she better be getting paid _really _well." Zenny's voice was none too friendly.

Aroma looked at the paper and her eyes became wide. "Actually Zenny, this isn't bad pay."

"Wow..." Iridescent looked over at it. "Nice!" She smiled at Aroma. "It's okay, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Thomas smiled at Iridescent. "You look quite nice in blue."

"Oh? Thank you," Iridescent smiled, then she frowned. "What?"

"Red cap, blue shirt. Perfect. Just hide the essentials," Thomas insisted. She was a cartoon, she could do anything.

"I really have to look like Wakko Warner?" Iridescent asked again.

"More than that. Mr. Porter has the contracts ready," Thomas said gently, "Could you just pretend to be a boy? Always?"

"What?!" Iridescent's voice sounded undignified as her jaw hung open.

"Well, the contractor must have forgotten it's two females and one male instead of vice versa," Thomas explained. "Look, if the show's a success, we'll fix the problem. I will handle it personally. If it's a flop though and I bother Mr. Porter with such a minute detail-"

"I'm a girl," Iridescent interrupted. "That's not a minute detail last time I checked."

Zenny chuckled at Thomas, "If 'girl' is minute to you buddy, I don't want to see the bars you go too."

Thomas gave Zenny an unhappy stare then turned his attention back over to Iridescent. "Mr. Porter sees opportunity in this. I should not give my own personal opinion, but I do not see a long running success to this show. If I bother Mr. Porter to make a separate contract because of something so small, and this show does not last...Mr. Porter said if he heard one negative thing he would not be reasonable, and he only uses those words when-"

"We get it," Zenny interrupted him. "Easy fella! Mr. Porter would blame it all on you. You'd be fired. We know."

"He's such an ass," Iridescent crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll be a 'boy' for now. If this series does not go too long. I won't spend _years_ being a boy."

"Two months, at the most." Thomas assured her, "We should know whether it will be a hit by then."

Iridescent sighed, "I'll still get paid though? For the work, even though it's technically a different name?"

"I assure you, I will look over the contracts myself. It will be included in the second one." Thomas sighed in relief. "Thank you. Really, you are saving my job." He smiled awkwardly "And there's just _one_ more thing we need to discuss." He looked at the tower. "You're getting some new roommates."

"Oh no..." Zenny groaned, "I knew this was coming. I knew it, I knew it."

Thomas shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry. It was their tower, and if you don't share, they won't be the ones leaving."

"I have to play a sex object..." Aroma groaned.

"I have to be a boy..." Iridescent groaned.

"We have to share our tower with complete maniacs?" Zenny groaned.

They all had one big final groan together. Just how crazy would these Warners be?

* * *

"-And I know what I like! Energy T! The Energy drink for kids! Wheeeeee!"

"Aaand cut! Nice job Dot!"

"Of course," Dot smiled as she got off her stool. She had grown older since the Animaniacs show, but her voice was still as sweet and cute as before. Which was how she made her living now. No longer being able to even be around her brothers, Dot had found a great career in New York City. Whenever someone wanted anything for kids, for cute singing or for just over-the-top sweetness, they would come to Dot. She was number one in that department now. It might not have pulled as much as the show Animaniacs did, but it pulled enough to be well off.

Dot opened the door to the sound proof room.

"Can we eat now?"

Dot smiled as she looked at her pals, Rita and Runt. After the sentence was carried out, it was hard not to ever see her brothers again. After she heard Rita and Runt were actually in her area, she went and picked them up. She had never really dreamed before that she would ever own that cat and dog, but it had been lonely without her brothers. "No, not yet. I've got to make sure I've got all the ads done first."

"Now that's important," Rita agreed, "and what we're you doing just now? You looked like you wanted to laugh."

"Energy T!" Dot couldn't help herself as she chuckled, "energy drink for kids? Kids don't need energy. Who comes up with this stuff?"

"Dot?" A man smiled as he came up to her with a piece of paper. "We've got a possible new one. For some tablet called Yummy Pills."

"Yummy pills? What's that?" Dot recited what was on the paper. "Yummy yummy yummy pills. Yummy yummy yummy pills. Eat a brownie then a pill, yummy yummy yummy pills?"

"It's some kind of tablet for overweight people," The man explained, "It's supposed to let them keep eating the way they do now."

"Weight pills," Dot couldn't believe her ears, "for kids?"

"It doesn't say for kids," The man defended the ad. "They are willing to pay you whatever amount you want."

"Dot." Rita looked at Dot knowingly. "Your voice is cute and sweet. If you're singing a jingle for that, you know its true meaning."

"Yeah, it's directed at kids!" Dot pushed the paper back. "No way, I might be a little crazy, but I won't do that one."

"_Whatever_ amount you want," the man pushed it back at her, "whatever, they really want you."

"I said no!" Dot crossed her arms in a fit. "Now excuse me, I'm going home! My doggy and kitty haven't been fed for awhile."

"Since lunch!" Runt whined. "That was a long, long, long time ago."

"I gotta admit." Rita agreed. "Even my tummy's starting to growl."

"Well, let's go home and order a pizza." Dot grinned as she started to walk out. She stopped when she saw a woman in a suit with the WB logo on it.

Kathy Cart smiled. She didn't realize Dot had taken in Rita and Runt at first. She had only come for Dot at first, until she compared addresses to Rita and Runt's new home as well. If she could bag Dot, the other two would be easy! "Dot Warner I presume? My name is Kathy Cart. I have been sent on behalf of the Chairman Mr. Porter."

"Who?" Dot frowned. "Why do you have the WB symbol on you?" She toon became defensive. "I haven't crossed any line, I've never shown up near Burbank!"

"That is not why I am here." Kathy handed out some papers to Dot. "We are trying to bring back the show Animaniacs."

"Animaniacs?" Dot Warner didn't seem to know how to react to that. "What about Yakko and Wakko?"

"They've agreed. The Chairman Mr. Porter has worked out something with the judge that sentenced you," Kathy smiled at politely as she could. "You can work with your brothers again if you come back. You will also be paid-"

"I don't care what the pay is!" Dot grinned as she jumped into Kathy's arms in excitement. "I'm going home! Let's go right now! I'll buy new furniture!" She jumped down and looked at Rita and Runt. "You two, move it! Our new home is going to be Burbank!"

"What about the pizza?" Runt whined.

"Oh Runt." Rita groaned. "Back to the lot then?"

"Yes. You are very welcome too," Kathy smiled. She couldn't give them information; they had no hands to hold it. "10,000 dollars to each of you for showing up at the first meeting."

Dot grinned ear to ear. She didn't have to make corny commercial jingles anymore! She was going home!

* * *

"Pinky."

Pinky turned around and saw a strange large man. "Oh, hello!"

"My name is Thomas Trellis. I represent Mr. Porter, the Chairman of the Board of WB." Thomas recited once again, "We're offering you 10,000 dollars to show up at the first meeting about the Animaniacs show." So far, Thomas had no problems on his end. It took extra convincing with some characters, but he wasn't prepared for the answer he'd hear from Pinky.

"I don't think so." Pinky smiled.

"...it's 10,000 dollars," Thomas repeated, "you just have to show up."

"I don't want to," Pinky repeated.

"15,000 dollars." Thomas raised the price.

"No, not at any price. I like it here!" Pinky grinned.

"Pinky." Thomas said firmly. "Whatever it is you want, I can try and get. I understand you're with a horse named Phar Fignewton? Right? We could set up the nicest stable for her."

"Umm, no. That won't work." Pinky replied. "We like it here."

"The nicest most gorgeous stable. Plenty of security." Thomas tried again.

"No. I like it here, but thank you!" Pinky grinned.

"Why?" Thomas had to ask. Why wouldn't Pinky take any offer?

"Phar Fignewton and I like it here! We're going to raise our kids here! Narf!" Pinky smiled.

"You're a mouse," Thomas sighed. "You can't have kids with a horse."

"But we are!" Pinky laughed. "She's carrying it now!"

Thomas gulped. Pinky wasn't always 'all there'. "She's a horse. You're a mouse. It is physically impossible for her to have a foal with you."

"A foal?" Pinky asked.

"A baby horse." Thomas simplified it for him.

"Oh. Well, but she is!" Pinky grinned.

"But she can't." Thomas groaned. "Mr. Pinky, it is impossible for her to have your foal. You are NOT a horse."

"Oh, I know that." Pinky chuckled. "I'm a mouse!"

"You're a mouse. She's a horse," Thomas sighed. How could he make this mouse understand? He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mr. Porter's number.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Porter complained through the phone.

"Sir, I have a problem. This mouse thinks a horse is carrying his kid. He won't leave." Thomas said through his phone. "I don't know how to get the point across that it can't be his."

"Ohhh..." Mr. Porter groaned over the phone. "That Pinky mouse is supposed to be too dull witted to understand anything. I need him too though, it's not right without him." The phone went silent for a minute. "Contact The Brain. He will personally have to go and explain what's going on. He was his partner for awhile, if anyone can reach that mouse, it's him."

"Yes sir," Thomas heard the dial tone at the end of his cell. He put his phone back away. "Are you sure you don't want to even go to the meeting?"

"Oh no, Phar Fignewton could have it any day now!" Pinky grinned excitedly.

"Well, okay." Thomas gave in, "by the way, an old friend will probably stop by to see you soon."

"Who?" Pinky asked excitedly.

"The Brain," Thomas replied.

"Brain? Brain's coming to see me?" Pinky danced around excitedly. "I can't believe it! Poit! We haven't seen each other in years!"

"Yes, I'm sure." Thomas sighed and started to walk away. Hopefully, The Brain could explain it somehow.

* * *

Yakko waved his tie around as he waited for his escort. Ha! An escort to their old tower? It hadn't been _that _long.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Donald Mcalister came up to him and shook his hand. "I trust you got here safely?"

"I trust you bought yourself one heck of a car!" Yakko grinned. "Don't forget to pick it up. I kept my word; I gave you the cheapest one we had. It was out back. Wheels are damaged, paint job's real bad, and there's a funny smell in it."

Mcalister wasn't exactly grinning from ear to ear. "I meant price, not condition."

"Oh, that's too bad. See, that one wasn't really priced at all! I kinda had to set the price," Yakko chuckled. "So, let's go already. Is Wakko and Dot at the tower yet?"

"No, your other roommates are," Mcalister informed him.

Yakko's happy-go-lucky attitude vanished. "What?"

"Roommates. They will be your body doubles." Mcalister looked at his papers, "Arni, Aroma and Zenny."

"Body doubles." Yakko didn't like the sound of that or not. It had always just been the Warner trio who lived there. His eyebrow arched oddly as he gave a crooked expression to Donald. "Well, thanks for not letting me know at the very last second because _boy_, if you would have forgotten to tell me something so obvious at the last second, I think I would have been pretty _pissed off_!!" His laugh had a strange creepy feel to it as he lifted his finger. "So, Donald! You know I never did write down the exact pricing on your car yet. Or maybe I did? Did you buy the whole car in one payment?"

"Mr. Porter was the one who forgot to tell me, I just learned an hour ago." Mcalister said in his defense.

"Well, Mr. Port A Potty needs to get his act together," Yakko laughed oddly, "and I want to see my brother and sister. Soon. Got me?"

"Of course," Donald gestured to his car, "shall we go?"

Yakko got in the car with no cheery smile in his face. They had better not be trying to fool him into working with other toons instead of Wakko and Dot! 'Cause it wouldn't work. Wakko and Dot only. _Oh, if they are trying to trick me... _He folded up his arms in a displeased manner.

He knew how to not play nice.

As they arrived at the tower, Mcalister opened Yakko's back door. "Welcome home, Yakko Warner."

Yakko got out of the car and a grin found it's way to his mouth. The old paint, the giant WB lettering and the rusting metal. That was home. He shut the car door as old memories ran through his head. No matter what apartment he'd had in the last decade, nothing would ever beat the familiar smell of old paint and metal. Wakko, Dot and him running up and into it after a hard day's work...

Inside the tower...

Zenny looked at Aroma curiously. "What's wrong?"

Aroma had morphed into a look alike of Dot without the flower in her ears. Except for the red dress, she made an exact replica. "You have seen their shows, right? I don't feel like being hounded every second. If I look like this, I should be fine."

"I'd kill to only have to do that." Iridescent groaned as she placed a red cap on her head. "How do I look?"

"Don't even want to risk telling them?" Zenny asked her.

"That I'm not actually under contract, but it will be fixed soon?" Iridescent nodded her head. "We don't know them. What if they try to blackmail me?"

"She's right Zenny, what if they want a piece of her next contract?" Aroma asked him. "They are supposed to be completely nuts."

"Point taken." Zenny agreed. "Okay-"

"Hey there, I'm Yakko!" Yakko had swung the door right open for himself and jumped right in. He looked at the three copies, taking in every feature instantly, before turning his attention to the toon guy. "Hey, what's up with that? Shades and leather jacket? Fonzie passed out of style years ago!"

"I'm not Fonzie," The toon was less that adamant. "My name's Zenny."

"Should have been Kenny," Yakko continued. "We could have done some things to you to drive the ratings higher." He circled Zenny once. "So you're supposed to be me? Boy, you've got a _long _way to go." Teasing done with copy number one, Yakko set his eyes upon copy number two. Short, cute to a degree but dull. He watched her a second longer as she finally muttered a word.

"Yes?"

"Are you a Saint?" Yakko asked her. She looked at him confused. "Are you a Bernard?" She shook her head, idiot still didn't get the joke. "Are you a Saint Bernard? " Yakko finally laughed, "Really, did your creator hate you or something?"

The wakko-look-alike stood up next to the dot-look-alike. "Who do you think you are making fun of Aroma like that?"

"I be Yakko Warner!" Yakko pointed at himself proudly, "I already told you that at the door! And you're who again, Arni?" Yakko made a circling motion near his head and moved his eyes around like he was crazy. "So do you pay for your own psychiatry or are you under some plan Mr. Wakko look alike?" Arni's elegant reply?

"Shutup."

"Alright girly," Yakko shook his head, "man, your voice is way too high pitched. You sound like a girl, I can see why you were a flop."

"Hey," Zenny marched over to him. "Who do you think you are? You just open the door and come in without any invitation, and you insult each one of us?"

"Well Kenny, I've already told you, now going on a _third_ time," Yakko informed him. "I'm Yakko Warner! And besides I live here, I don't _need_ to knock! Never have and never will. As for insulting you?" He just chuckled. "It's not like I even had to try."

"My name is Zenny, not Kenny," Zenny tried to argue back, "And furthermore-"

"Boring!" Yakko blocked his pathetic attempt. "Now where's my room? Oh, there it is." He marched into a room covered in pink and red shades. Girl's room? Ooh!

"That is Aroma's room now!" Zenny yelled at Yakko. "We'll find you space but, don't touch that-!"

"Whoah, hoah hoah!" Yakko came sailing out of the room. "Saint Bernard knows Victoria's Secret?!"

"I am _not_ a Saint Bernard." The plain girl stood up for herself and yanked her Victoria's Secret undergarments out of his hands. "How could you go through my drawers like that?!"

"Oh, it's easy, There's no lock it just opens." Yakko thought that was pretty common knowledge, but copies could be stupid. "By the way, you're wasting lots of money pooch. For a girl like you, 99 cent things will do."

Yakko watched as Zenny ran over to him. Finally, took a lot to drive that guy mad. "That's my sister you-"

Yakko instantly moved, seeing his move. "Waaaay too slow Kenny. Do you know how long us Warners have been around?" He laughed at Zenny's attempt to hit him. "What are you, probably not even 10? Slow down, you might get hurt." Yakko jumped over by the couch and hopped down on it, picking up the remote and surfing through the channels. "Boring, boring, boring." He looked back at Arni and Zenny. "What's wrong with you Arni and Kenny, huh, No playboy?!" He just scoffed and laid the remote down. "Bummer, you copies need to get satellite."

Aroma, Iridescent and Zenny all shared a look.

This was _not _going to be easy.


	4. Bagawk

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

By: Paradox

Chapter Four: Bagawk.

Author's note: Since they didn't show up as often in the show, I'll give you a small reminder of each girlfeather. Sasha (dark reddish tint) is Squit's girlfriend but Pesto's sister. Pesto's girlfriend is Kiki (bluish green tint) and Lana (lavender) is Bobby's.

* * *

Yakko looked around him as he surfed around on the dull T.V. The body doubles were hiding in each of their rooms so they wouldn't have to talk to him. Bored was an understatement. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. No way. No how. Can't fix. Who cares. Zenny? Arnniiiii? Ah come on you guys, come on out!" He stood up on the couch and jumped up and down. "Your programming _sucks_, so come on out! Let's talk, chat, yip and yap, or yap and yip!" Yakko groaned as he saw no one come out and landed back on the couch grumpily. TV was boring and those doubles were easy shots. "Man, I can't wait 'til the others get here already. You guys are _boring_!"

"You rang? "

Yakko's irritability vanished as he saw Wakko open up the tower door.

"Hi Yakko!" Wakko exclaimed as he bounced over to the couch.

"Wakko?" He checked out his brother's clothes, his usual red cap and blue shirt gone. In it's place was a Tar-Mart boring dark blue uniform. Yakko couldn't help himself as he laughed. "I was beginning to think they were trying to stick me with lousy doubles!"

"No way," Wakko laughed, "That would not be a very good thing."

"Well, how have you been? What have you been doing without your big brother around?" Yakko asked eagerly as he pointed to his shirt.

"Some of this. Some of that. Some of this and that, and some of that and this." Wakko responded.

"Sounds riveting," Yakko jumped once and landed back on the couch.

Wakko chuckled himself and landed back on the couch as well "So what's up with the tie and vest?"

Yakko grabbed his tie proudly. "I get paid well to annoy and trick people, legally! "

"Oh," Wakko understood, "you're a salesman."

"Yep. Used cars, lots of suckers, it's great," Yakko grabbed the remote and tossed it up and down. "So what about this or that? How was that? When did you stop this?"

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "No one ever seemed to keep me on for too long," he shook his head sadly. "I tried _really _hard with the pizza delivery too."

"Really?" Yakko tossed the remote behind the couch. "So did you-"

"No," Wakko groaned. "I guess it only happens in movies."

"Oh great."

Yakko saw Zenny come out of his room. "Wakko, meet our new roommate." He gestured toward Zenny. "His name is Kenny!"

"Zenny." Zenny tried to correct him, but Wakko followed Yakko's lead instead.

"Hiya Kenny, I'm Wakko." Wakko jumped off the couch and shook his hand eagerly. "Love the jean jacket. Pants I could do without."

"Aww..." Yakko chuckled, "Did I beat ya up too much Fonzie?"

Zenny frowned at him. He had changed his leather jacket to an old jean jacket instead. Being called Kenny was bad enough, but being considered a Fonzie too would double the teasing. Apparently, this soon-to-be whacked out trio would do too much of that anyway.

"Yo! Arni! Smelly! Come on out and meet your new roommate!" Yakko called out affectionately.

Aroma and 'Arni' both came out of their rooms; still disguised as Wakko and Dot look alikes.

Wakko just stared at 'Arni.' "Wow, it's almost a perfect copy." Wakko held out his hand to Arni. "I'm Wakko!" He shook Arni's hand eagerly.

"I-I'm A-arni." Arni stuttered by the vibrations of the handshake.

Yakko just smiled. Alright, he'd play a _little_ nicer now. He didn't make the perfect first impression, but he _had_ to make sure the studio knew he wouldn't play with just any doubles! He wanted Wakko and Dot. "That 'Dot' over there is named Aroma."

Wakko chuckled but politely shook her hand too. "Hi Aroma, wow, you look just like my sister!"

"YOOO DODODODODOOOODOOODDDILLLYY YOOOHOOO!!"

Yakko and Wakko both looked at each other. What was that noise?

"Oh no...not now, not now, not now..." Arni chanted over and over softly. "Zenny, you take care of her!"

"Who is it?" Wakko and Yakko both asked at the same time.

Zenny wasted no time as he opened the door and jumped out of the tower. She could blow it if she didn't know any better.

"Zany! Zanny! My Zany Zanny Zenny!" A woman with coke bottled frame glasses shouted. "I just heard the super fantastic wonderful news!"

"Madam Marie." Zenny said quickly. "There's something you should-"

"Already know!" Madam Marie declared proudly, "Zenny where is 'Arni'?"

"Who the heck are you?"

Yakko and Wakko appeared behind the odd woman.

"Ah, the originals!" Madame Marie said in delight, "welcome, welcome, welcome! Welcome! Oh and Welcome!"

Yakko raised his finger...but couldn't continue. "Nah, it's too easy."

"There is my Aroma! My sweet smelling Aromaaaa!" Madam Marie started clapping her hands eagerly as Aroma and Arni appeared. "There's my little Therapy's!"

Yakko and Wakko both looked at each other. "Therapy's?"

Zenny hid his face in embarrassment. Oh no.

Yakko and Wakko both started to chuckle.

"Hey, you don't have to be a Kenny after all." Yakko managed to get out as he tried to speak to Zenny. "Your name Zany Zanny Zenny _Therapy_ is great enough!"

"Please stop that," Arni tried to interrupt, "it's not like that."

"Let me guess. You _were_ supposed to be just like us?" Yakko laughed as he pointed at Madam Marie, "Right down to the insane creator!"

"It is not insanity!" Madam Marie laughed as she raised her own finger to correct him. "It is insane with imagination! I create Insamination!"

"Madam." Aroma spoke, trying to be very nice, as she saw Yakko and Wakko laughing against each other's backs for support. "What are you doing here today?"

"Oh my sweet Aroma Woma." Madam Marie started patted her head like a small child. "I had to see how you all were doing. Plenty of food? Toilet paper?" Madam Marie brought out a roll of toilet paper from her purse. "Bathroom tissue is so extra important."

"Did she just say-?!" Wakko stopped laughing long enough to spout.

Yakko tried to control himself as well. "..." He tried not to laugh. "Did you get..." He just couldn't do it.

"It's extra quilted!" Madam Marie bounced her hips with the rhythmn. "Cha cha cha! Charmin!"

Zenny, Arni, and Aroma all covered their faces as they watched Yakko and Wakko fall down to the street and laugh hysterically.

"Madam. We _have_ toilet paper! We have plenty, we're fine," Arni insisted. "Please, just go?"

"Are you sure?" Madam Marie asked as she wiggled the toilet paper. "I still have another spare in my purse."

None of the Therapy's thought the Warner Brothers could laugh any louder. They were wrong.

"Madam?! Please! Just go!"

"Alright, alright!" Madam put the toilet paper back in her purse and squeezed Zenny's cheek. "You be a good boy, bye bye Zanny!" Madam Marie waved at Aroma and Arni. "Bye you two, you be good! Remember what I always say. Eat well and flush twice."

As Madam Marie walked away, none of the Therapy's wanted to make eye contact with the Warner Brothers.

Finally, Yakko spoke and broke the ice. "So Therapy's! Was that your mommy?"

"Our creator, not our mama," Arni disagreed.

"Oh, I don't know," Wakko chuckled, "I don't think Lon was ever nice enough to send the very best toilet paper!"

"It isn't true!" Arni yelled at him.

"He's right Wakko," Yakko agreed. "There are many different kinds of strategical tests out there for the common bathroom tissue brands, and claiming supreme superiority in every test could prove to be quite difficult."

"Arni was not talking about the toilet paper," Zenny informed them. "Madam Marie is not our mom. She has a tendency to take care of her creations, that's all."

"Momma's boy," Yakko chuckled.

Zenny didn't respond. "So, when is this third Warner supposed to come?"

"You know, for having such an insane creator, these copies are pretty tame." Wakko spoke to Yakko, ignoring Zenny's comment.

"Yeah. She's probably on med's, screwed them all up," Yakko reckoned, then grinned at his brother. "So what are we waiting out here for? Entertainments gone, let's go find more!"

The Therapy's all watched as Yakko and Wakko started to run away. Great. What a wonderful way to spend the night.

* * *

"Pinky's location should be around here somewhere." The Brain was trying to look at the map clearly. It was not easy though, considering he had never been to Nebraska and what his ride had been.

"Bagawk!"

The Brain dropped the map as he grabbed onto his ride's feathers. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Bagawk! Bagawk!" Chicken Boo ran as fast as he could!

"Dang! I missed it!"

"Fettucini Alfredo! Watch it!" The goodfeathers landed next to The Brain on the poor molting bird as Pesto squawked his opinion. "Ya took care of it Bobby?!"

"Bada bing, bada boom. Little knock on the gun, ya know? The guy wasn't expecting it at all," Bobby said proudly.

"Yeah, you did great work Bobby!" Squit grinned at his companion, "It's too bad this chicken is always such a target."

"What do ya expect? He's like gigantic!"

The goodfeathers watched as the girlfeathers started landing next to them.

"Like really. Look, we can all fit on him easily. For sure!" Kiki landed next to Pesto.

"Yeah. It's kinda nice you know." Lana replied as she landed by Bobby. "Gives the wings a little break."

"Squit!" Sasha yelled at Squit. "Yo! You still got our contracts?"

"Nah, I gave them to Pesto. He said he would be responsible." Squit replied.

"What did you say?" Pesto frowned. He flapped over to Squit.

"I said you were responsible. You could watch the papers better." Squit smiled.

"I'm responsible?! What, do I look like I have to take care of everything?! That I'm just some pawn, some servant here to take your order?! Is _that_ what you're saying?!" Pesto squawked angrily.

"Nah, nah that ain't what I'm sayin'." Squit tried to explain, "I just said you're responsible!"

"I'm responsible?" Pesto asked again.

"Yeah." Squit smiled, "That's what I'm saying."

"That's it!" Pesto started to fight with Squit. "Here's responsible! Take that for responsible!"

"Hahahahah!" Bobby laughed as he watched the two duke it out.

"Will you domestic roof dwellers please be silent?!" The Brain couldn't take any more. "I am trying to concentrate!"

"Ba-gawk."

The girlfeathers, goodfeathers and Chicken Boo continued down the road. They had all happily been on their way until they had all received another call. The Brain was assigned the duty to talk to Pinky and bring him back. Unfortunately, he was a mouse and he needed help. So, 5,000 dollars extra to each would be given if they helped him get to where he needed to go.

"You know, it should have been 10 again." Lana frowned as she watched Bobby continue laughing at Squit and Pesto fighting.

"Totally!" Kiki agreed. "Helping a mouse is easy, but who said we had to dodge bullets because of a giant chicken?"

"Ba-gawk."

"There," The Brain pointed to an old barn, "that should be where he is."

"Ba-gawk!"

"Hey quit shooting already! You're driving us crazy over here!!" Pesto yelled out loud to whoever was stalking Chicken Boo this time. Chicken Boo rushed into the barn with all the others trying to stay on or follow.

The Brain was flung off into some kind of pail hung on the wall as Chicken Boo stopped suddenly. "Wonderful." He replied sarcastically.

"BRAIN?!"

Pinky eagerly tried to help his friend up. "Brain? You're really here!"

"Of course," The Brain dusted his arms off.

"Alright, so let's go already!" Bobby yelled. "I don't wanna lose all the money because we couldn't make it."

"Yeah. That money could pay for a lot of seed," Lana replied.

"Or some Canoli's," Sasha grinned.

"For sure," Kiki laughed.

"Pinky. We have much to discuss," The Brain began to explain.

"Brain! Brain! She was born today!" Pinky danced around happily. "I'm a daddy! I'm a daddy! Narf!"

"Pinky, this cannot be true." The Brain frowned.

"Oh it is! She's so cute too!" Pinky laughed. "She talks a bit funny though."

"A newborn foal talking?" The Brain shook his head. Even Phar Fignewton didn't talk, surely a foal couldn't. "Pinky-"

"She's really smart! She can even stand up!" Pinky chuckled. "We named her Brian!"

The Brain looked at the groaning birds. "It will be a minute." He looked over at Pinky. "Come. Walk with me Pinky."

"Okay!" Pinky grinned. "Then you can go see her! Oh, Brian's so cute!"

"Yes Pinky, I'm sure." The Brain sighed. Yes, it was possible, but Pinky? No, no it could never be. "Pinky, I believe it's time we had the birds and the bees speech."

Pinky laughed and started to blush.

The Brain was surprised. He knew about that? Pinky was always a little 'lax' in his cranium. But, well if did understand how it worked? Maybe it was possible then...'No, no, no. Pinky a father? No, even my brain can't comprehend that!' "Pinky, you cannot be the father."

"Oh, I am though!" Pinky laughed. "Really! Me and Phar love each other so much and in the last five years we've...we've really shown affection.".

The Brain just had an odd look on his face. No way. He was a mouse. She was a horse. It was too much of a gap between the two types of toons. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Toon or not that was just-

"Come meet her!" Pinky grabbed The Brain's hand. "She's over here with Phar Fignewton."

The Brain stared at the foal Pinky brought him to. Even all the pigeons and Chicken Boo had to stare. It was a sweet white filly asleep next to Phar Fignewton.

"Brian! Wake up! I want you to meet someone!" Pinky waved at the little one.

Brian slowly opened her eyes. And groaned. "Go away. I will not respond to the name Brian."

Phar Fignewton nudged her. Brian sighed.

"It's a freaking talking horse?" Pesto had to start to laugh.

"Man, I've seen some matches in my day, but hoah boy!" Bobby couldn't help but chuckle.

"At least it looks more like a horse. Almost exactly." Squit smiled.

"Yes. Exactly like a horse." Brain looked over at Pinky knowingly.

"Almost but lookey!" Pinky started to run down some rope over to his daughter and picked up her huge tail she was trying to tuck away. "She got my tail!!" he laughed proudly.

Everyone's mouth just dropped! Including Brain's!

"And my colors!" Pinky went over to the front of her. "She has such a cute pink nose! Poit!"

Brain just groaned. He could not deny the facts. She may have looked just like a horse, but she had the tail of a gigantic mouse. As strange a pair of toons they were, they had done it. Wonderful. A horse and a mouse?

"She's kinda cute," Lana smiled.

"Yeah, but Brian don't fit. That's a boy's name," Sasha said, "hey, I know! How about House?"

"For Horse and mouse? That's stupid Sasha." Pesto disagreed with his sister. "Nah, I think Morse is better"

"You calling me stupid?!" Sasha shouted back angrily.

"Yo you two, ease up!" Bobby shouted. "It's a Kodak moment after all. Bada bing, a horse and a mouse!"

Brian just ducked her head and groaned.

The Brain felt the same way. With Brian now being born and ACTUALLY Pinky's, how could he convince him to come back now? Would they find someone to replace Pinky's spot? Or would the Pinky and the Brain Segments never exist again?

Aroma sighed and knocked on the door. She really had to talk to Minerva about the Warner problem. They had never met face to face, but that didn't matter anymore. Minerva answered the door and looked at her questioningly. Aroma looked around herself quickly before she turned back to her true size and shape. "I'm Aroma Therapy."

"Oh." Minerva giggled. "I could have sworn you were Dot Warner."

"Speaking of the Warners, I have a very big problem." Aroma brought out two posters out of nowhere. One with Yakko and one with Wakko. "My new roommates."

"Oohhh...ohhh...ew." Minerva shook her head. "You poor thing, no wonder you looked like Dot."

"They seem to be accepting my less unattractive appearance," Aroma explained, "but the MOMENT they see this show and my name in the heading?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. You totally need a nickname," Minerva nodded her head. "Don't worry. You can have the nickname they've always wanted to give me. I kept turning them down though, I love my original name," She smiled. "I'll let the bigwigs know that you want to hide too. I'm sure I can make them understand."

"That'll be great," Aroma sighed with relief as she turned back into the Dot look alike. "Thanks Minerva. I'll see you soon."

"You will?"

Aroma jumped and turned around as she saw Dot. "D-Dot Warner?!"

Dot laughed at her. "I was heading to the tower to go see my brothers." She pointed at Aroma, "but I couldn't help being curious when I saw a copy of _me_ heading in a different direction."

"Wow! She really does look like Dot, doesn't she?" Runt asked Rita.

"Yeah. Why?" Rita asked.

Bummer. She knew now? "I'm your body double for some days," Aroma revealed as she extended her hand, "My name's Aroma."

"Can it!" Dot warned her rejecting her polite handshake. "Why were you visiting..." Dot gave Minerva a weird look. "Her?"

"To play chess and checkers?" Aroma laughed nervously.

Dot wasn't smiling.

"Oh for gosh sakes." Minerva rolled her eyes. "She's _scared_ of your brothers, Dot! She's actually very attractive and she is going to be starring with me. So, she is looking like you to hide. Can you blame her?"

"Oh." Dot looked at Aroma up and down again. _Hmmm...Yakko. Wakko. Roommate. Hot toon in same tower? _She chuckled. Sure the guys would run after her every once in awhile, probably try to kiss her and jump up in her arms, but they weren't that bad. Eh, oh well. Maybe this could work to her benefit? "Fine, fine, I'll hold your secret for no-ow! I'll want favors in exchange though, and I just thought of the first one. I haven't seen my brothers in _forever_ and I just thought of a great way to make an entrance." Dot eagerly grabbed Aroma's hand. "First things first, give me your red dress."

Dot stifled a giggle as she saw Yakko and Wakko sitting on the couch. She was wearing Aroma's red dress version and took off her yellow flower. It was time to stir up just a bit of fun! And why not, she hadn't seen them in forever.

"They really need satellite!" Wakko whined as he channel surfed.

"Hey Yakko!"

"Dot?!" Yakko turned around and saw Aroma smiling at him sweetly. "Oh, it's just Smelly."

"Smelly?!" Aroma yelled angrily as she jumped on the couch and threw him off. "Who are you calling Smelly?!" Wakko jumped off while Yakko tried to stand up. "Whoah! She sure changed," Yakko dusted himself off. "PMS is a real killer."

"Hello?"

Yakko and Wakko both turned around and they saw Dot. "Dot?!" They both laughed as they ran to her, but she dodged them? What was wrong with their sister?

Dot read a piece of paper. "Guess what? You're going to be Uncles?"

"What?!"

"Twins." Dot continued to read. "I'm naming them after you. Aren't you proud of your baby sister?"

"_What_?!" Yakko and Wakko both yelled even angrier.

"Ha ha! You guys have just been punked! Not officially, but you know!"

Yakko and Wakko turned around to see Aroma laughing at them and running over to her counterpart. It didn't take long to figure out what happened.

"You traded places?" Yakko groaned loudly. "Dot Warner, I haven't seen you in _years_ and you go and do something like that?"

"Eh," Dot chuckled as she put her flower back on, "oh come on, it was funny! You should have seen your faces."

"It wasn't nice," Wakko whined, "Tricking us into believing we were uncles!"

"Who said that was a lie?" Dot looked at them blankly. Then started to laugh as she saw their expressions. "Gotcha again!"

"Dammit," Yakko crossed his arms, "You're being mean!"

"And wrong, and despicable!" Wakko added.

Then they all three smiled.

"Mean, but still cute," Yakko admitted as he went over and knuckled her head. "Really mean!"

"I know! I'm proud," Dot grinned. "So, you guys ready for this? Are we really gonna be free now?"

"If we can make this show work, I bet we can!" Wakko laughed.

Aroma started to slowly leave. The Warners were having a nice family moment, and she didn't want to interrupt. Let the trio entertain each other.

Rita and Runt slowly crept into the tower.

"Geez, is this what it really looked like?" Rita couldn't believe all the room and STUFF inside the small tower!

"Come on in!" Dot waved her cat and dog over, then she looked over at her brothers and smiled sweetly. "Oh yeah. We have pets now."

"We have what?" Yakko tilted his head a bit to look at Rita and Runt. "When did _we_ make that decision?"

"The moment I walked in," Dot chirped, "oh come on, they won't bug you that much. Just play fetch once in a while with Runt and pet Rita. It's easy."

Yakko groaned. "Pets. Yeah, that's gonna go over well."

"Well it will have too!" Dot yelled. "Because I say they stay! They are my pets, I can't just throw them out! So what's for dinner?! I'm hungry!"

"Hungry Warner? What are you, new?"

Yakko and Wakko turned around to see Zenny coming in.

"Oh, did he just try and make a joke?" Yakko chuckled. "Good job for such a young cartoon."

"Hey?" Dot looked at the strange wannabe up and down. She had already been briefed about her new roommates. "You're supposed to be Zenny? Hmmm..." She just didn't know. Was he worth jumping up on? He wasn't awful hot like Mel or Johnny or anyone like that. Not only that, he was taller to her, but he was well, _short_ compared to her hottest choices. Although, he did have something about him... "Well, you're not worth jumping on right now, but you're not a complete waste like my brothers."

"Hey!" Yakko and Wakko complained at that comment.

"What?" Zenny didn't quite understand the comment.

"You're not 'jumpable'," Dot said, "you're not cute enough to warrant any action."

"Not cute enough to warrant action?" Zenny frowned. Not that he cared much, but not cute enough to warrant action? He wasn't that bad looking. He didn't really date, but he could if he wanted to and- "Well, when's the last time _you_ looked in the mirror?" Zenny slipped some shades on and shook his head sadly. "I would think Marita Hippo's got more curves than you do."

Yakko and Wakko stayed silent. Ooh...the new cartoon made one bad boo-boo.

"More curves?" Dot growled, "So? I don't care to have curves! If I did, I'd have them but I don't care because I'm cute! Cute, cute, cute! I'm the Princess of Cuteness! No scratch that, I'm the _queen_ of cuteness to you!"

"Damn," Zenny just chuckled and headed to his room. "I'd hate to see what your subjects look like then."

"_What_?!" Dot followed him angrily. Yakko and Wakko slowly followed, apparently intrigued.

"You take that back! Admit it, I'm _cute_!!" Dot brought out a mallet from nowhere. Not her forte, but this guy was pissing her off! No one said she wasn't cute!

"Sure yeah, right underneath him," Zenny gestured toward Runt.

Runt pointed at himself, "I'm cute?" He smiled at Rita. "Hey Rita, I'm cute!"

Rita just buried her head on the floor.

"You're saying..." Heavy breathing was heard coming from Dot. "That Runt..._runt_...is cuter than me?"

Yakko and Wakko slowly started to back out of the room.

"Cuter?" Zenny looked over at Runt. "With the scratching and the licking and the constant drooling? Yeah, slightly."

"Runt is not cuter than me!!" Dot started to try and hit Zenny with the mallet. "He's not! He's not! He's not!"

Yakko and Wakko both watched as Zenny darted from place to place to ignore Dot's mallet. Well, he was more limber than they had given him credit for.


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created my original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Author's Note: I left the view in Omniscient Point of View so there would be less hassle with so many characters. And there are a lot of characters in this chapter.

Animaniacs Return

By: Paradox

Chapter Five: The Meeting

------------------------------

"Sky! Sky?! Oh my god, it's Sky?!"

"Sky! Can I have your autograph?! Please?!"

"SKKKKYYYY!!"

"Will ya shutup already!" Slappy yelled at the flock of females that were surrounding her nephew. "Skippy, turn them off!" Slappy pulled him inside the meeting building. The faster she could get away from all those obsessed females, the better. She dragged him all the way to the elevator where she pushed the button 20. Finally! Going anywhere with Skippy nowadays was such a hassle. After they got off the elevator they went down five rooms until they arrived at a door. "Animaniacs Return Meeting. This is the place." Slappy pushed the doors in hard and went right through.

"Rigatoni! This place is crowded!" Pesto yelled as he, Bobby and Squit flew into the window with the Girlfeathers.

"Tell me about it," Minerva groaned as she crossed her legs behind the large meeting table. She noticed a lot of her old co-stars still remembered her as well.

"Wow. Never thought I'd be here again."

Mindy pointed to the strange person who said that. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I was known as the Randy Beaman Kid," he smiled. "My name's-Ow!"

"Watch where you're swinging that butt!" Someone yelled out.

"Hmph!" Marita crossed her arms. "Flavio! This place is too small, I cannot even _move_ without hitting someone!"

"Don't worry Marita darling, everything will be fine. Just calm down." Flavio tried to relax his precious Marita as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you stop pushing?!" Scratchansniff complained as he groaned and put his head on the table.

"Where did Buttons go?" Mindy looked around her chair. "Buttons?!"

Buttons peered out from beneath the table.

"Johnathan?! Katie?! Where are you?!"

"Oh, she looks familiar." Dot commented as she watched a blonde walk right past her.

"It's Katie Kaboom," Yakko told her. "I ran into her when I sold her a car."

"This place is packed," Wakko gazed at everyone, only half the staff even had chairs at the meeting table. "I think everyone's here except-"

"Bagawk!"

"...nevermind, everyone's here," Wakko finished.

"They said they wanted everyone," Dot chuckled as she leaned her chair back and placed her feet on the table. "They must be shelling out a lot of money!"

"Is everyone here yet?" Thomas asked as he checked his guestlist along with Kathy and Donald.

"Everyone but one." Donald reminded him. "I don't know what we'll do about him." He smiled at everyone. "Alright everyone, I think we can begin."

"Not yet." Katie disagreed. "My son and daughter are missing!"

"Oh? Yes well, everyone look around themselves." Thomas said politely. "They couldn't be that far."

Dot looked under the table. "Are they really small? Like playing/torturing dogs and cats?"

Katie sighed with relief as she spotted them along with Dot. "You two, come out of there. No, Katie! Let go of Rita's tail!"

Rita, Runt and Buttons started to follow the children out.

"Alright, now let's begin." Kathy started to pass out some papers to everyone at the table. Donald passed out papers around to everyone that was not at the table. "I'm sure you all understand the basics. We want to bring Animaniacs back completely uncensored."

A person none of them had met before started bringing in charts and graphs. Instead of fetching characters, he had been in charge of gathering information. "As you can see here," he pointed to one of the charts, "this is where the first huge animation for adults took off according to our research. It was on the cartoon network and it was called Adult Swim. It had started off with Cowboy Bebop, Home Movies, and a couple of other shows."

The Warners started to get drowsy. Great, a history lesson?

"Yeah, yeah." Slappy interrupted him, "We get it. We all heard of the successes, can we get on with it?"

"The point is animation for adults has reached an all time high." Kathy took over for the presenter. "Shows like South Park have been running over a decade now and Robot Chicken has started to gain popularity too. Each episode is nearly 15 minutes, meaning their DVD collection, with tax, is approximately around $30.00 will equal no more than 7 or 8 half hour episodes. Still, they are being bought as well as the Aqua Teen Hunger Force's."

"They never quit pressing that limit, the edge of what is acceptable," Thomas continued for Kathy. "Family Guy had also been the same way, but it was ahead of its time. Now, it has made a come back. Futurama is also scheduled to make a comeback to Comedy Central in 2010."

"Really?" Wakko replied. "Futurama is making a comeback too?"

Yakko chuckled. "Yep, we're getting satellite for sure!"

"The point is that this show has a potential for giving the studio it's first big adult animation hit," Kathy continued for Thomas, "but it will also cater to younger age's as well during the day. Touching the younger generation as well as old."

"Like Japanese Animation," Donald added.

"So..." The Randy Beaman former kid looked at them strangely. "You want to try and rake in profit from every age group?"

"More or less so," Donald replied.

"We haven't made episodes for a long time," Katie frowned. "I'm _not_ a teenager. The Randy Beaman kid is _not_ a kid. It can't be the same."

"It won't be, there will be changes made. It is not Animaniacs anymore," Kathy reminded her, "It's Animaniacs Return. We aren't pretending that time has not passed by. New characters will be added, and older characters taken out."

"Well," The Randy Beaman former kid held out his hand, "I know I'm out, so could I have my money now?"

"Yeah!" Sasha the girlfeather started to protest. "When do we get paid?"

"At the ending. And no, you are not out. In some way or another, the original characters however old will still be used." Kathy insisted.

"Except one."

Everyone's attention turned to see The Brain strolling across the table.

"Pinky will not leave Nebraska. He has no hang ups about money and has started a family." The Brain informed everyone.

"For sure! With that horse he liked!" Kiki laughed. "Brian's cute!"

"Brian?" Dot had a funny look on her face. "A horse and a mouse?"

"A horse and a mouse," Thomas sighed. "What's next? The cat and the dog?"

"Cat? Where's a cat?!" Runt yelled as he jumped around on the table.

"I STILL SAY NO!"

Everyone watched as a funny looking woman ran over to the Hippo's.

"Who are you?" Donald took charge, "get out, this is a closed meeting."

"Oh, but she was on the show too," Flavio informed him, "it is quite alright."

"I say no! And no, no, no!" The raving woman yelled again.

"Oh Geena. Settle down." Marita smiled at her, "we shall be fine!"

"No," The woman started to walk over angrily to Donald, Kathy and Thomas. "You cannot let them work, they are too endangered!"

Kathy chuckled. "Oh yes, I remember you now. We forgot to contact you?"

"I do not care! I said they cannot work! I, Geena Embryo, demand you not let them work on this show!" Geena pointed over to Marita and Flavio, "They are a rare and endangered species and they are having a baby! Do you know how important a discovery that is?"

"A baby?" Everyone looked over toward Marita who was blushing.

"Can't you tell?" She smiled, "I've gotten a bit bigger."

"Oh, but you are still so beautiful my darling," Flavio grinned as he gave her a small kiss.

"Oh great. Pregnant Hippo?" Kathy groaned. "Alright, your parts will not be dangerous at all. You will be completely fine."

"But they are endangered," Geena insisted.

Donald shoved some copies of some papers toward her. "We should have contacted you, you must have been overlooked. Here, you may come back to the show as well. Then, you can watch them carefully if you must."

"I must protect the hippo's!" Geena took the papers and looked at them as she went over to Marita. She never stayed away from the Hippo's for too long. On the show, she had always hidden from the Hippo's, but in real life? She was always beside them! They were very much endangered and in order for them to stay out of a safe sanctuary like a zoo, they either had to stay out in the wild or always have someone watching over them.

"Okay, let's go on," Thomas continued for Donald. "Animaniacs Return will be similar to the original show with its characters, but it will be unlimited. The crazier things you can do, the better."

"Are you really serious?" Yakko laughed, "Unlimited?!"

"Yeah right!" Dot laughed alongside him. "Sure, uh huh, there's a limit to everything!"

"Probably the most memorable episode on South Park was where one of the main characters named Eric Cartman had tricked an older boy into eating his own parents at a chili cook off," Thomas reminded them.

Dot looked appalled! "What?!"

Wakko snickered. "Yeah, that was a weird episode. Scott Tenorman I think? Hey!" He looked over at Yakko. "Did you ever the see the one with J-Lo?"

"You mean the I-love-tacos-and-burritos one?"

"Wait! So you mean, there really is no limit?" Dot asked again, "When you say uncensored, you mean _completely_ uncensored?"

Thomas nodded his head, "Now, today we will be focusing on contracts and character roles. Some of you are fine, like Slappy. You can still play yourself."

"Oh, I feel so honored." Slappy replied sarcastically.

"Others have grown and their role revolved around them staying small, like Mindy." Thomas began.

The man none of them knew the name of went back over to the chart. "From our calculations, this should work fine as replaceables. After some slight modifications."

Some of the cartoons didn't mind what they saw. Some did.

YAKKO/ZENNY-Yakko Warner

WAKKO/ARNI-Wakko Warner

DOT/AROMA-Dot Warner

KATIE-Katie Kablooie's mother

KATIE KABLOOIE-Katie Kablooie

SLAPPY-Slappy Squirrel

SKY PAY-Skippy

PINKY-Pinky

THE BRAIN-The Brain

RITA-Rita

RUNT-Runt

BUTTONS-Buttons

THOMAS KABLOOIE-Thomas

MINDY-Thomas' older sister

RANDY BEAMAN GUY-Thomas' father

RALPH-Ralph

MINERVA-Minerva

PLEASURE-Pleasure

The list went on and one but almost everything looked the same. The goodfeathers were still the goodfeathers, the doctor was still Scratchansniff. Even The Mime and Mr. Skullhead still had a part. Here and there, a few changes were made but everything looked pretty good. Except for a couple.

"You want my kids in the show?" Katie frowned. "Mine? My real kids? They barely even talk!"

"They fit as perfect replacements," Kathy insisted.

"But starting them in a show?" Katie seemed very unsure.

"Hey! I got a question!" Dot stood up in her chair. "Are my brothers and I free now or what?! You haven't told us anything about that!"

"Yeah!" Yakko and Wakko both stood up as well.

"We're working on that. You are free right now." Donald answered them. "Just be nice in the appeal and you should be fine."

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all looked at each other. They knew it. Depending on the show's success would probably predict the outcome.

"It's gonna be different," Wakko couldn't help but mention as he looked at the chart again. "Different characters, missing characters.."

"Ummm..." Aroma held up her hand unsurely, "the character beside Minerva? Is she costarring?" Thomas nodded at her. _Heh. Okay._ Aroma sighed. _Pleasure? That's my name for that show? As if it won't be hard enough._

"Pinky is in question right now and we'll have to delay his part." Kathy informed everyone, "Other than that, the show should be able to start production very soon."

"Hang on right there," Slappy started to protest, "just hold up! What about contracts? This show sounds like it's gonna flop harder than Skippy's other show!"

"My show will not flop," Sky insisted.

"Hey! What's this?" Dot pulled out some of the sheets she had been looking at and showed them to her brothers. Yakko and Wakko did the same thing.

"Huh?" Wakko set his paper down and pointed to a section. "So, a different plot?"

"No, not a different plot." Donald went over to Wakko's paper and pointed. "Just older. Like, you were protected in the tower."

"Ahhh, protected by the all mighty tower," Yakko chuckled. "Sure, yeah!"

"Yes, but the more you escaped on the outside, the more time took its toll on you three," Donald explained.

"Took a toll? More like a hit and run for me," Slappy grumped.

"Well, I guess it's doable." Dot leaned back in her seat. They had always played strange kids that had been locked in the tower in the past. It had been aimed at kids after all. But according to the new information, they wouldn't play kids anymore. They'd play adults?

"Well my song Hello Nurse is out the window," Wakko sighed. "No more eight year old? That was fun!"

"Is this really a big deal?" Yakko went through looking at other papers. They were right, everyone's part was in some way mimicked with the changes of time. He chuckled knowingly. "We're supposed to play adults like our real selves? Boy, you really are stretching for uncensored aren't you?"

"We know you got away with a couple 'tidbits' in your show before." Kathy reminded him. "Just a small 'push' in age would probably make a difference."

"So are you expecting foul language?" Wakko asked.

"Sexual innuendo's?" Dot asked.

"Nudity?" Yakko asked.

"Well, we don't really know what to expect." Donald informed them.

"Expect foul language." Wakko smiled.

"Sexual innuendo's." Dot smiled.

"And well, you know a bit of bare skin wouldn't hurt the ratings!" Yakko chuckled.

"No Nudity! I do _not_ do nudity!" Minerva said firmly.

"Awww..." A lot of the male's suddenly seemed disappointed.

"We don't need total nudity." Kathy reassured her. "You and Pleasure will be fine."

"Yeah! And where is this Pleasure?!" Wakko asked as he looked around. "A new co-star with Minerva?!"

"HELLOOOO NURSE!" Yakko and Wakko both shouted.

"Yes?"

Yakko and Wakko looked a few chairs down from them at a short-haired blonde with glasses that had been holding a baby. Their mouths hit the floor! Hello Nurse had a baby? And a kid behind her?!

Hello Nurse smiled, knowing what her old 'kids' were thinking. "He spoke funny and he made me laugh."

"Close your mouths, so we can get on with this," Scratchansniff warned them.

"Doc?" Yakko just gave Scratchansniff a strange look. "But you're old!"

"What? No, not me!" Scratchansniff rolled her eyes.

"Then who?" Wakko asked curiously. "Do we know him?"

"Could we get back to what's important?" Donald frowned. "You may talk later. Now, on to your contracts. Each of you will be getting a fair share for what you will be doing."

Whoah. A few minutes went by as the contracts were handed out and looked upon. Some were pleased...and some were not.

"We don't get _paid a dime_ unless it's good enough to renew a second season?" Minerva complained. "I don't think so."

"It is a very risky move. You will all be fed and well-taken care of until the second season. Then, payment will begin." Thomas informed her.

"We have a thing jobs and a life." Katie informed him. "This is risky. You want us to throw our jobs away for a 'maybe' career?"

Even the Warners knew those contracts would _not_ go over well. This wasn't good, their freedoms depended on this show to work!

"The price of your jobs will be paid in full if everything does not work out." Kathy assured her. "An agreement with your boss that you can come back to your job if it does not work out can and will be made."

"You can't just walk up to someone's boss and say 'I'm taking your employee for a while. He can come back later though.' It doesn't work that way." The Randy Beaman Guy reminded him.

"Trust me. It'll be fine." Kathy assured him. It would be. Even if they had to make a small 'donation' to their companies, they would all be fine. "There is no risk to you. If somehow you do lose your job, we'll find an even higher paying job for you. Guaranteed."

"I don't know Flavio." Marita looked skeptically at the paper. "It seems like such a gamble."

"But the reward..." Flavio kept staring at the paper.

"Am I reading this right?" Mindy scratched her head. "500? Thousand?"

"Per episode." Thomas pointed out. "That you are in."

"So...okay!" Yakko chuckled. "Either you guys are shelling out a _lot_ of money for a hit or no money for a flop?"

"Sounds dastardly." Dot frowned.

"It's not dastardly." Donald pointed out. "You will be paid at least your regular job salary."

All the former actors grumbled. Being a toon wasn't always what it was cracked up to be. There was no way a non-toon would even see such a contract! It wasn't fair, but that was show business for toons.

"Couldn't we get a pay or play contract again?" Wakko asked hopefully.

"No way!" Slappy turned that one down. "This is real money here folks! I don't want no pay or play contract!"

"Your 'playing' for your contract always outweighed your pay." Donald informed the Warners.

"Well, you know us." Dot smiled innocently. "All work and no play, you know how it goes."

"No 'pay or play' contract. This is it." Thomas said firmly. "If you earn 200,000 but you damage 500,000 it comes out of your earnings. The studio will not pay for it this time."

"But mathwise, that don't make sense!" Wakko complained.

"It's called 'debt.' Wakko." Yakko frowned. "They'll hold our contract money back 'til they get their full amount."

Dot just chuckled. "So if we do...say 20 million dollars worth of damage?"

"We'd be in so much debt we could never pay it off." Wakko shrugged

"Ooh yeah! Did ya see?! All the mo-can you believe?! Momma! We'll be rich! Oyle!"

Suddenly, everyone _knew_ who the father of Hello Nurse's kids was, as her boy in the back spoke.

"_He_ made you laugh?" Dot just looked at Hello Nurse oddly. "Mr. Director?!"

Hello Nurse just shrugged her shoulders. A lot had changed after all.

Slappy studied the contract carefully. When it came to being gypped, she'd had her fair share of blows in that department. "Come on, all of you! _Look_ at it! Even if we don't get the big wazoo of money, we don't lose any! I've seen a lot shadier. It's a gamble, but it's worth it, ain't it?"

Sky looked carefully at his contract. That was a lot of money. "Can I still have my hit show as well?"

"Yes. You're show is doing fine Sky Pay." Donald insisted. "We will not interfere in your career if you do not wish us to do so."

"Fine. I agree with Slappy Squirrel then." Sky nodded his head.

"We couldn't lose money." Flavio urged Marita.

"I could give them a chance for a career." Katie sighed. She started to dial her phone to call Frank.

"I think it'll be a go." Dot sighed in relief. The Warners _needed_ the show. Without it, there was no way some chairman would keep standing up for an appeal.

It didn't take long for everyone to sign their whole year away...

Away to a show that had never seen the light of the new millennium. To a show that always had 'Bill Clinton play the Sax'. To bring Animaniacs back...

Animaniacs Return.


	6. Snappy and Slappy, What a Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

By: Paradox

Chapter Six: Snappy and Slappy, What a Reunion

* * *

"I hate that guy." Dot growled loud enough for Zenny to hear as he passed her. "He thinks he's all hot!"

"I'm not all hot." Zenny replied. "Only parts of me are hot, the rest are just cool."

Yakko had a small smile on his face at that comment. He wouldn't dare chuckle at it for fear of what Dot would do, but still. Heh, that was pretty good.

"You're a JERK!" Dot yelled back. She looked over at Yakko and saw his grin. "And that wasn't funny!"

"I didn't laugh." Yakko said quickly. He looked over at Wakko. "Come on Wakk, did I laugh?"

"No." Wakko laughed. "You didn't laugh."

"You wanted too!" Dot whined at Yakko.

Yakko put his hands on his head. "So? Want and do are two separate things. I want nurses, but I can't...well, you get it." He chuckled.

"Boys!" Dot griped. "Even when you are 100, you'll still be immature!" She turned her anger toward Zenny. "Especially you!"

Zenny just sighed. Dot just couldn't let their first introduction pass. He didn't even care about it that much, he hardly remembered it. He'd been a little steamed, but he let it go a long time ago. Only thing was, Dot Warner wasn't one to let anything go. Especially when it dealt with her cuteness factor. He had no clue how sensitive she had really been to that. "Will you quit already?" He frowned. "I've apologized like 100 times. You're not cuter than Runt, okay?"

"That's right, and don't you forget it! I'm the Princess of-?!" Dot stopped and looked at him angrily while Yakko and Wakko started to laugh. "Wait, what did you say?!"

"Runt's not cuter than you." Zenny repeated.

"That's not what you said!" Dot disagreed. She pointed to Yakko and Wakko. "That's not why they were laughing!"

Wakko deciding now was as better a time as ever brought out a big black card with the word censor on it. "I didn't show you guys what I got today!" He held it up for all of them to see. "It's a miniature version of our bleep card. When we say something bad in the censored version on a Magnetox camera, it'll replace it with a bleep. It's even supposed to sense when you'll start and hangs on for a few seconds. Nothing's supposed to get by it. Makes editing a lot faster I guess."

"You're kidding?" Yakko looked at the card. "Does it really work?"

"I don't know, I didn't use it." Wakko replied

"Well, why not?" Dot scoffed. "How do we know which words are too far then?"

"I guess your right." Wakko agreed. "We could try it!"

"Okay, I'll help." Yakko smiled at Dot. "Hey Dot, guess what Zenny told me today? There was a cute pageant in town yesterday, but he didn't think you'd win, so he didn't tell you."

"_What_?!" Dot yelled angrily as she turned around to Zenny.

Yakko held the card in front of her as she started to rant and Wakko filmed it with a small Magnetox camera. After the rant was over, Wakko popped the newly recorded dvd in. "Let's see which words it caught."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the DVD...

"You didn't (bleep) tell me?!" Dot started in on the poor guy. "Why you lousy (bleeeeep) ! I'm the (bleep) winner in all the (bleeeep) cute things! When I'm through with you you'll be (bleeeeeep) out of a (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) playing hopscotch with the mime!"

End censored video.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey it really works. What do ya know?" Yakko chuckled.

Zenny looked over at Dot. "And you're supposed to be a lady?"

"I'm not a lady!" Dot said defiantly. "I'm _cute_!"

"Got it." Zenny walked away but muttered something under his breath. "A lot cuter than she is a lady."

Dot heard it, but she didn't care. She didn't have to be a lady. She was cute. Nyah!

"That's one of our new toys," Wakko said as he brought out some pills. "These are called mixed ups. There's no side-effects except what it's supposed to do."

"Oh yeah?" Yakko asked. "A pill? What's it do?"

Wakko popped one of the pills and gave one to Yakko, then smiled. "You can't cuss anymore." Wakko tried to say something inappropriate and Yakko just laughed at him.

"Wakko, what the heck is a 'Mehucrotekrfke'?." Yakko laughed.

"Similar in species to the sheaesol!" Wakko laughed back.

Aroma and Arni just rolled their eyes. The Warners were playing with the digital censorships and mixed up pills? Boy, it had been awhile since they were making episodes.

"What?" Yakko noticed their expressions. "Come on, loosen up. Stop being such a schtubickupt!"

"Quit, We know what that one is!" Arni stood up for 'his' sister. "We've dealt with mixed ups before."

"Well fine then, let's get out." Wakko whined. He ran over to Zenny. "You know any places to go?"

"Preferably somewhere with the female race?" Yakko winked.

Dot groaned. "You guys drive me nuts." She looked over at Aroma. "Come on, wherever they're all going isn't going to be any fun for us."

"Girls night out?"

"A girls night out, let's go!"

Arni smiled and instinctively headed toward Aroma, when she remembered. She was supposed to be a he. 'Dangit. I wanted a girls night out. Now I'll have to deal with a guys night out?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And where was the guys night out?

"The owls are so beautiful," Yakko purred as he watched a waitress walk by.

"Nature in its most beautiful form." Wakko added as he watched a waitress bend over.

"Good atmospherer...and hot wings." Zenny added as he smiled sweetly at Arni.

Poor Arni looked lost. _Hooters? Guys night out at Hooters? Great..._

"What can I get for you guys?"

"We have options?" Yakko eagerly slid his elbows against the table closer to the waitress. The waitress just continued to grin. She'd probably dealt with worse.

Arni just groaned. _I so don't want to be here!_ Overall, the Warner Brothers hadn't caused too much ruckus. Most likely because the view was enough to keep their excitement leveled off. That, and causing too much trouble before their next court date probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Zenny looked over at Arni. It would have been a much better night if she could have gone with Dot and Aroma. Instead, his disguised sister was stuck in a Hooters' restaurant with guys drooling all over waitresses. Literally.

"You're getting drool on my outfit." One of the waitresses groaned as Wakko smiled from close behind her.

Wakko turned back around and looked at Arni, smiling awkwardly. "So Arni, this isn't your favorite kind of place, huh?"

Yakko just chuckled. "Please! If Arni didn't like it here then he'd be..." Yakko couldn't finish the phrase.

"He's fine." Zenny covered for 'him'. "Arni's just attached to someone, that's all."

"Attached?" Yakko stuck out his tongue. "Ew."

"Why would you attach yourself to someone?" Wakko asked.

"Not that kind of attached." Arni replied bitterly. "I'm just sure my lovely _girlfriend_ wouldn't appreciate me ogling all these women around here is all."

"Girlfriend?" Yakko looked even more grossed out. "That's even worse than just being attached to someone!"

"An actual girlfriend?" Wakko went along with Yakko. "You mean just one?"

"Yes, just one." Arni answered. "Why, don't you guys ever have girlfriends?"

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "...they usually try to run off when I jump on them and kiss them."

"Here too." Yakko agreed. "And besides? Even if we could, why would we want to?" He gestured around himself. "THIS is where it's at! Unattached and free as a bird! What can sticking with one girl ever get you?"

"Well, if I have to answer that, you men are more clueless than you look." Arni growled. Men!

Zenny tried to give Arni a warning look.

Yakko and Wakko looked at her suspiciously too. There was something just not right about Arni.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the girls night out...

"Now this is MUCH better." Dot agreed as she sipped on her shake. "The views better and there's no one complaining."

"Hey!"

Aroma smiled as she started to eat her popcorn. "Yeah! No one's saying 'this is such a chick flick' or 'I wanna go home already'." Aroma laughed.

"Go away! Get off my car!"

Dot frowned and pounded the car underneath her. She and Aroma had been sitting on someone's hood so they could watch a great movie they'd both been wanting to see, and the owner kept yelling at them and distracting them! "Hey shutup! We're trying to enjoy the movie here! Be a little more considerate bub!"

"You be considerate! Get off already!"

"And if the guys heard that they'd be snickering." Dot added as she looked over at Aroma. "So much nicer to have a female to hang out with." She sat her butt back down firmly on the car. "I have my brothers back now plus another female to hang out with. Life couldn't get better."

"Yep." Aroma started eating more popcorn and pointed to the roof of the other car beside them. "Too bad they can't say the same thing."

"You guys are really something." Lana frowned as Bobby tried to get closer to her.

"Yeah! We come to see a movie and you think you can just sashay in!" Sasha yelled at Squit. "Beat it!"

"But it's a movie!" Pesto tried to get close to Kiki. "Come on, it's time for-!"

"Zip it Pesto!" his sister Sasha squawked at him. She turned to look at Squit who just smiled nicely at her. "What?"

"Come on Sasha?" Squit smiled innocently.

Sasha growled at him as she grabbed his beak. Beat it, alls you!"

"For sure!" Kiki started to move from Pesto.

"We already told you, beat it." Lana added as she stared at her feet.

"Fine!" Bobby yelled at her. "If you don't want us here, then we're out! Let's go fellas! It's just a dumb chick flick anyways!"

Sasha, Kiki and Lana all watched the goodfeathers take off.

"Problems girls?" Dot jumped off of the car and on top of the other car the girlfeathers were on. Aroma did the same thing.

"Men are pigs!" Sasha whined. "I don't care about Squit anymore!"

"Why? What's so bad?" Aroma asked gently.

"I'm just a girlfriend. We're always JUST the girlfeathers." Lana frowned. "There's nor30;babyfeathers."

"Ooohhh..." Dot and Aroma looked at each other knowingly. The girlfeathers and goodfeathers had been dating for some years. And they STILL didn't reach that far?

"No Egg-Hatcher." Lana looked at the moon sadly. "Bobby and the others won't commit."

"We've been trying for YEARS!" Sasha complained. "But geez, we can't even make them sit on an egg!" Sasha groaned. "Coo! I'm getting sick of this! This many years later and still no egg-hatching! No commitment!"

"We're still just the girlfeathers." Lana admitted again.

"Totally." Kiki said softly as she sighed.

"Wow." Aroma shrugged her shoulders. For a brief moment, she forgot their old episodes with the goodfeathers wasn't real life. Even Sasha had not had any eggs? "Why didn't you just dump them and find someone else?"

"We already did that once. Twice. Three times." Lana admitted. "Coo! They just find a way to wiggle back into our hearts."

"Well, that's 'cause your hearts are still there to be wiggled into." Dot laughed. "You need to go find different pigeons girls, go make them jealous."

"Honey believe me, we tried everything." Sasha whined. "We love the goodfeathers but we _want_ to be egg-hatchers!"

"Grow up. Guys will never commit."

Dot, Aroma and the girlfeathers saw Minerva Mink standing next to the car they were on. She was pointing to the guys in the vehicle they were previously on. "See those guys with their tongues hanging out? It's the same with them all. No one's ever gonna commit to you, just gawk. It's because of this fatal disease called nocommititis. They think if they commit, their male machoism disappears."

"Yeah, I think Bobby's got that." Lana replied. "For years it's been left untreated."

Dot just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. I go after guys, not the other way around." She gave everyone a real cute look. "Tee hee!"

Aroma just smiled. Dot used her cuteness to de-attract guys. It gave her the edge to choose whom she wanted to be with. Yes, the Warner Sister was smarter than she looked.

Minerva just shook her head. "Trust me, all guys are dogs. And all DOGS are guys." She growled dangerously.

Dot gave her a funny look. Did something happen between Minerva and a dog? Minerva walked away while all the girlfeathers sighed.

"Maybe she's right." Lana confessed. "Bobby's said for years one day he'd be ready. Year after year after year..."

While the girlfeathers thought about their dilemma, Dot and Aroma bounced away. They couldn't help them anymore with their problems and they were missing the movie. They sat back down in their former positions. Aroma started to sit cross legged. "Hey Dot?"

"Yeparooney?" Dot asked as she ate some of Aroma's popcorn.

"Do you think I can really do it?" Aroma asked. "I mean, the show. We only have a few days and then we begin production. I've never really played in a real show before." She sighed. "And I certainly wasn't someone named Pleasure."

"Oh." Dot stopped eating her popcorn. "You're a cartoon, it'll come naturally. As for the Pleasure part, I'm sure Minerva will guide you how to act. You'll be fine, just don't worry."

"Good idea." Aroma nodded. "Maybe not worrying would be smart. Then, I don't have to think about eventually acting like a sex object." She started to eat some of her popcorn, when her and Dot both heard something peculiar.

"Pipe down already you yappers! I swear, I'll hit you with a two by four!"

Dot and Aroma looked a couple cars down. It was a bitter squirrel, but it wasn't Slappy?

"Hey shutup! I can hear your kissing from way back here! Lay off, go away!"

Dot and Aroma watched as the bitter squirrel jumped on the hood of the car they were sitting on.

"Hey, move it!" The person inside the car yelled.

"Shutup!" The bitter squirrel commented. "You!" He pointed at Dot. "I've seen you on the TV many years ago. You played with Slappy Squirrel."

"Sure yeah." Dot looked at the squirrel carefully. Cranky he was, but old like Slappy, he was not.

"Well, where is she?" he demanded.

"Well, why should I tell you?" Dot frowned. "Who are you?"

The squirrel brought out a cane and flipped it several times. He then stopped to lean on it. "I'm Snappy Squirrel. Old friend of Slappy's."

"Couldn't be that old." Dot disagreed. She pointed behind her. "She lives somewhere over there. Crack a telephone book for the address." Without even thanking her, Snappy Squirrel took off in a hurry.

-------------------------------

Slappy Squirrel's house...

Slappy watched Skippy as he continued to study his lines for the next part on his hit show. "Somebody just shoot me. How could this day get any worse?"

_knock knock_

As Slappy, opened the door, Snappy squirrel stood in the doorway, staring at Slappy. "..."

Sky Pay looked at his Aunt. "Uhhh...Slappy?"

Slappy did not reply to Skippy. She continued to stare at Snappy.

"...surprised?" Snappy gave her an awkward smile. "It took me a little while to figure out what had happened." He turned to look at Skippy and smiled. "So that's him, huh?"

Slappy didn't say a word. Instead, she slammed the door hard on his face! "Beat it Snappy! No one needs you here! We're better off without you!"

"Are you really?!" Snappy yelled through the other side of the door. He beated on the door with his cane. "Your still just a cranky squirrel, aren't you? You can't make decisions for him!"

"Aunt Slappy?" Sky asked very gently. "What's going on?"

"Just practice your lines and forget him!" Slappy yelled angrily at Skippy. "You don't need him, Skippy!"

"Every boy needs a father!" Snappy yelled angrily through the door again as he rapped on it with his cane.

"A...what?" Sky glanced quickly at his aunt Slappy. "What?!"

Slappy was in a bind. "Skippy...go upstairs."

"No." Sky growled. "Hell no Slappy, what's he talking about?! You said my dad was dead!!"

_He's gonna be when I get through with him!_ Slappy thought angrily. She pointed to the top of the stairs. "Go upstairs before I have to get the dynamite! NOW Skippy!"

Sky growled. "I want to know what's going on!"

"Fine, later!" Slappy yelled. She opened the front door, stared angrily at Snappy and started to poke him in the chest. "Snappy! Squirrel! You lowdown, ingrate!"

"No name calling!" Snappy snapped back.

"You're nothing but a coward! A sham!" Slappy yelled as she poked him harder. She slammed her front door and started to make him walk backwards as she walked forwards. "All that hooey you spouted before Skippy was born was nothing but a pile of-!"

"Quit yer blabbering and I can explain!" Snappy yelled back at her angrily. "I've been looking for Skip for a long time!"

"Coulda fooled me." Slappy growled intensely. "What, you never heard of 'Animaniacs' before? Way back in the freaking 90's? What, you didn't watch television?!"

"How was I supposed to know his old bitter 'aunt' had taken him to America?!" Snappy protested.

Slappy didn't know what to say to that one. "You weren't there for her. You left..." Slappy closed her eyes briefly. "...you left her. Alone and pregnant!" She pointed to herself. "I carried her through those months and I carried her up to that day when she traded her life for Skips."

Snappy bowed his head. "I know. I put on a tough show, but I wasn't ready for it." This time, there was no snapping in his voice. "I came back to her place a day before she gave birth, wanting to reconcile. To tell her I was ready now. By the time I figured out she was sharing some little apartment with you, you two were long gone. By the time I reached the hospital where...she wasn't there anymore, two days had passed."

"You?" Slappy didn't know if she should believe him. "You came back for her?"

"I tried to. I didn't know so much about her 'sister'." Snappy growled. "I didn't even know he was in a whole different country!" Snappy started to twirl his cane. "What's done is done, but I deserve a second chance with Skippy!" Snappy stopped twirling his cane and leaned on it as he presented a contract. "And this will let me."

Slappy's mouth dropped! "You got a freaking contract on Animaniacs?! _How_?!"

"A little dive into Skippy's history, a phone call from a CEO, and I'm here." Snappy grinned.

"WHY?!" Slappy yelled angrily as she stomped her foot. "Why would they do that?!"

"Why else?" Snappy smiled. "Come on Slappy, what better way to drive ratings to their show?"

Slappy just stood there with her mouth open. The CEO requested him?

"Now." Snappy looked behind Slappy and saw Skippy standing there. "Can I introduce myself or are you going to introduce me instead?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far, everything was going as planned. Soon, it would be the big day. The big day to shooting the first episode. Of course, there was still someone not quite comfortable with their new starring role yet...

Minerva's place...

"Twirl up more. Spin and twirl up." Minerva insisted as she helped her new co-star 'Pleasure' learn how to be more in character.

Aroma spinned and twirled her tail more up. "I feel like it's going to lift my dress!" She complained.

"It will, but it won't lift it enough." Minerva said confidently to her. "Come on Pleasure, try it again."

Aroma spun and twirled again, her tail finally lifting to the right altitude. "There." She quickly checked her backside.

"Perfect. Now, you can use that when a sexual move can get you out of a situation." Minerva insisted. "Now, as for that shy attitude you have you're going to have to-?"

Minerva stopped as she heard a knock on the door. She went over to it and opened it up.

It was Newt the Dog holding his contract. "Hello Mink." He giggled as he remembered what he always called her. "Hi Minerva, how are you?"

Minerva smiled. "Newt?" She shook his hand. "I'm pretty good. Haven't seen you for, wow, for a long time." She laughed.

Aroma looked over by the door. _Newt the dog is laughing with her?_ Yes, sometimes shows did give a different appearance to the characters after all.

"Is the new character Pleasure going to be living with you?" Newt asked. "I never saw her, is she another mink?"

Minerva held the door wide open. "No, she's not." She pointed over to Aroma. "Pleasure, meet Newt. Newt, meet Pleasure."

"Well, it's a 'pleasure' to meet you Pleasure." Newt smiled as he extended his hand to Aroma.

Aroma looked at him oddly. "...thanks?"

"Oh, don't worry about Newt." Minerva insisted as she went over to Aroma.

"What about the thing you said that one night?" Aroma asked wearily.

"What thing?" Newt asked.

"Huh?" Minerva had to remember for just a second. "Oh right, right. All guys are dogs, and all dogs are guys." She giggled and pointed at Newt. "Newt never counts, he acts more like a harmless puppy."

"Ah?!" Newt looked offended and crossed his arms.

Aroma tried not laugh. "Oh. So, you meant someone different?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Just don't. Date. Dogs. Period!" Minerva insisted. "They can be real suave, and their hair can be just right...;" She smiled as she remembered. Then, she started to frown. "But no matter how gorgeous he is, he'd hump anything with 2 or 4 legs!"

"Ay." Newt didn't feel very comfortable in the room now.

"But like I said," Minerva smiled at Pleasure, "Newt's more like a harmless puppy. He'd never hurt a fly. You couldn't ask for a better villain."

"I am not a villain. Well...okay, maybe I am a little in the show." Newt confessed. "But will you stop calling me a harmless puppy?"

With her attire she now had to wear on, 'Pleasure' had not felt very comfortable with Newt being in the room. But maybe Minerva was right. She reached out and finally shook his hand. "My name's Pleasure. Pleased to meet you."

Newt smiled at her. "You...look quite familiar." He said as he looked at her. "Are you a new cartoon? Oh, a copycat Warner?"

"Copycat." Pleasure frowned. "I'm not a copycat. I just happen to be made in the image of the Warners."

"Don't feel bad." Newt cheered her on. "There's at least three or four others out there I believe who also look like them." He gestured around Minerva's place. "So, if you are not living here, where shall you live?"

"That's private." Minerva stood up for her as she started to scoot the dog out. "Goodbye Newt!" Minerva crossed her arms and sighed. "Sorry, he thinks he needs to know everything. So? Think you're getting closer to being ready?"

Pleasure nodded. "I think so. A couple more lessons and I think I can do it." She grinned. "I can't believe it's really happening tomorrow."

"I know. _First_ show even." Minerva grinned. "Last time, I don't know how many episodes went by until I got my chance." She looked very pleased with herself. "I bet I can even do better than last time. Watch out! Minerva Mink is on her way! Along with her friend Pleasure!"

Pleasure laughed and started to act like she had been taught. "Oh honey, nothing can stand in our way!"


	7. The First Shoot

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Seven: The First Shoot!

The day of the big shooting…

Colin looked at his script. From Randy Beaman Kid to a dad? And why was he supposed to be the first on the show? "This still isn't right." Colin he looked over at the director. _They are really stretching._ From the beginning of the show, they wanted _everyone_ to know how much the show would be different.

"Aaaannd….ACTION!"

Thomas started to suck on a lollipop while he was hanging from the tree. He had indeed taken Mindy's place. Buttons slept on cue for the camera while Colin started to stroll up to Thomas…

…with a beer. "Hey there!" The cameraman only filmed up to the waist so the beer would show but not the face of Colin. "How's my big boy, huh?" Thomas smiled at Colin and continued to suck on his lolly.

"Alright then, good!" Colin laughed. "Daddy's gonna go see if he can find you a new mommy tonight again. Speaking of 'mommies', I still need to send her child support for Min." He took out a check and started to write on it. He went inside briefly while the camera focused on Thomas.

When Colin came back out he strolled back over to Thomas. "Alright Thomas, daddy's gonna leave you with Buttons for awhile. Okay? After all, it's not like I can afford you and child support AND a (censored) babysitter." Colin strolled over to Buttons. "Now Buttons. You take good care of Thomas while I'm out. And _don't_ let anything happen to that support check I just wrote or I'll come home and kick your ass!"

Buttons started to wake up and nodded. He watched as Colin started to leave the yard.

"Damn child support. I'm not even the (censored) father, I shouldn't have to pay." He grumbled as he walked away. Off camera finally, Colin stopped and sighed. Yeah, they wanted to rival _South Park_ alright.

On the first episode, Thomas' lollipop would accidentally get swung over to a moving car. Bringing a reminiscence to the old show where Mindy's lolly got stuck to the post man's car. After that, the similarities would end. The car would finally stop at an all-night bar. Thomas would crawl in below the bouncer unnoticed. Buttons would finally catch up and try to get in the bar. The dog would have trouble though and would get bounced out. He'd try again and again. After succeeding, Buttons would realize Thomas left the bar and somehow ended up in the back of a dangerous motorcycle, trying to pry his lolly off a biker's jacket. Button's would steal someone's motorcycle and try to catch up but the biker was riding with his gang. So, Buttons would get pummeled again by the angry bikers. Finally breaking free, Buttons would see Thomas crawling into a trucker's car, where his lolly had just been flung. Buttons steals another truck and eventually gets even with the truck. Side by side, Button jumps in and steals the wheel.

They crash into a tree on the other side of their house. The truck driver curses the dog, kicks him out and starts to leave. Thomas having already gotten out of the truck strolls into the front yard, safely with his lolly. Meanwhile Button walks over to his dog house and collapses.

Yep, that's how it would play out and Colin watched it being pulled off without a hitch. Seeing it was time for his entrance, Colin sighed and started to get up. He went back on camera with a beer in his hand again and strolled up, acting quite drunk, to the yard. "Wheeeeewie, that was a great night! Who knew I could have a Margarita in one hand and a girl with the same name in another!" He smiled over at Thomas. "How was my boy's night tonight, huh?" Thomas smiled back at him.

Colin strolled over to the house. As he went inside, he became angry. It seemed the jolt into the tree with the trucker knocked the support check on the floor where a mouse was currently nibbling on it. "BUTTONS!" Colin comes out angrily and starts pointing at the dog. "I told you not to let anything happen to that fucking check and now some rodent is eating it! Bad dog! Bad, BAD (CENSORED) DOG!"

Buttons covered up his ears and started to whine.

"Aaaannnd…CUT!" The director smiled. "Beautiful!"

All the Animaniacs cast stand around and absorb the whole scene they just saw.

"Whoah…" Yakko said out of nowhere. "Definitely not by the same rules."

"Or director, or creators," Dot complained. "Is this really what people want now?"

"Uncensored is one thing." Wakko admitted. "But this?"

"Well." Yakko sighed. "If it brings in the ratings, I guess that's all that matters." He smiled at Wakko and Dot. "Don't worry. We'll find our own groove in the show. Now come on, we're gonna be on next."

The director came back and started up again. This time everyone went to the water tower.

The Warners dove inside while the camera man started to panhandle up.

"Aaannnddd...ACTION!"

In a few seconds, the Warners came out grinning and singing

"It's time for Animaniacs!

And we're zany to the Max!

So just sit back and relax,

You'll laugh 'til you collapse!

We're Animaniacs!"

They jumped out of the tower and we're joined with the whole cast on the ground.

"We once we're a big T.V. show

until we all were fired.

The networks thought we were too adult

But now we've been rehired.

Many years have passed you see

And everything has changed!

From our language to our ages, there is nothing just the same!

We are Animaniacs!

We have no morals on now how to act!

We're still zany to the max

There's still baloney in our slacks!

We're still Animaney,

totally insaney

Dot: Youtube us any day-ey!

We're Animaniacs! Those are the facts!"

"Aaaaand…CUT!" The director grinned. "That was great." He started to gesture toward the Warners. "Alright you three, line up."

The Warners quickly lined up in the middle of the street.

_Just don't mess up._ Dot said to herself quietly. It had been a little while since any of them were on camera. And this was _majorly_ important! If they failed, they would no doubt be separated again.

"Aaand…ACTION!"

The Warners all started to stroll down the street. Yakko had his hands in his pockets. "Well sibs, what do you guys want to do?"

"I know." Dot grinned at him. "Let's head over to that new fancy restaurant and make fun of people."

"Nah, I want to go the new candy store." Wakko argued.

Yakko shrugged his shoulders and looked at a car next to him. "This one fine?"

"Sure." Wakko and Dot replied casually.

Yakko started to bust into the car when the alarm started to go off. "Eh, it's one of the noisy editions." He said annoyed.

"I can fix it!" Wakko volunteered as he brought out his mallet.

"No, no. This'll be fine." Yakko disagreed. "Besides, I still remember the other time you tried to help."

"Yeah." Dot agreed as she hopped in on the other side. "You can't drive a vehicle after it's smashed to pieces!"

"Just asking." Wakko frowned as he climbed into the middle.

The Warners started to speed off, the car alarm still going.

"Oh look, it's got On-Star!" Yakko laughed as he pushed the button. "Helloooooo On-Star!"

"I'd like a pizza with extra toppings!" Wakko yelled at the button.

Dot gawked at her brother. "Wakko! It doesn't offer that kind of service!"

(This Vehicle has been reported stolen!)

"Wow, they're fast, aren't they?" Dot smiled.

"Huh…wonder what gave it away?" Yakko asked as he tried to talk over the alarm.

"That sounds annoying!" Dot complained. "Let's listen to the radio or something!"

Wakko started to go through his wacky sack. He pulled out a random cat, a kitchen sink, a stack of old AOL CD's, until he finally found his goal. "How about my MP3's?"

"Anything's better than this caterwauling." Yakko agreed as he picked up the cat. "Except maybe your caterwauling."

"Hey, watch out for the drunk guy!" Dot pointed out in front of them as Yakko stepped on the brakes.

Thomas' Father started to stroll past the car.

"It wasn't even his chance to walk yet." Dot complained as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. That's the problem with cartoons these days. No respect." Yakko agreed as he flipped someone off behind him who had tried to cut him off.

"WHEEEEEEEOOOOOOO!"

The Warners looked back and saw bright red lights flashing behind them.

"Not them again." Dot groaned. "Don't they ever get tired of chasing us?"

"PULL OVER! WE KNOW YOU STOLE THAT VEHICLE!"

Yakko just laughed. "Yeah, but we were gonna bring it back."

"Yeah. Technically, it's just borrowing." Wakko agreed. He looked over to the side of him. "Oh, look, there's the candy store!"

"That looks funner than this is." Yakko agreed. He saw an approaching branch up ahead. "On three sibs! One, two-"

On three all the Warners jumped in a low branch above the speeding car. The car kept heading down the hilly road, with the cop cars still after it.

"Yeah, our destination." Wakko yelled happily as he went over to the candy store.

Then the Warners all whined.

"Closed?" Dot complained. "But we drove all the way across town!"

"Don't worry." Yakko assured her. "We'll go to the old one."

"But it's all the way across town." Wakko complained.

Yakko started looking at cars again. He pointed to a green one next to him. "This one looks good."

Dot came over and looked at it. "Yeah, but it hardly has gas. That crap is so expensive, why bother taking the car?"

Wakko smiled. "I have gas! How much do we need?"

Yakko looked uncomfortable a second, took his hand and then kissed it shouting "Goodnight Everybody!"

"Aaaaand…CUT!" The producer smiled. "Alright, that's it for tonight. We'll pick up the rest in the morning."

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot looked at each other. That was definitely different from their old show alright.

"Ummm…can somebody tell me just _how_ that's gonna be changed for kids?" Yakko had to ask. Dot and Wakko shrugged their shoulders. "….well, we got through it at least." Yakko smiled at his brother and sister. "Cheer up!"

"I know." Dot frowned. "It's just…"

Wakko looked around them. "…a reminder of_ why_ we were split up." He finished for his sister.

Yakko didn't know how to reply to that. "It's just a show." He reminded them. "And it's saving us right now." He said confidently. "Quit worrying, we're gonna be alright. We'll have that so-called court decision beat real soon."

"You're right." Dot agreed. "If we can get the show to take off, we'll be fine."

"Of course." Yakko smiled. "Now come on, that old candy store should be here somewhere. We've got twenty minutes and if we just run for it, we can still make it!"

"Yeah!" Dot and Wakko agreed as the Warners all took off.

Although, there were a couple cast members that stuck around to see the Warners part, no one was more interested than Zenny.

Having gone to the candy store earlier he yanked a sucker out of his jacket and started to suck on it. "…why they were split up?" He repeated Wakko's phrase. "Hmmm…"

The next day near Minerva's Place…

'Pleasure' stood very still next to Minerva. She was still a bit nervous, it was her very first acting part. Newt was reading the morning paper while Minerva was yawning. They wanted to shoot their first scene early.

"Alright, you know what to do." The director smiled at Minerva and Pleasure. "Places, everyone."

Newt walked off. He'd be in a different part until his entrance came.

"Aaaand…ACTION!"

"It's not easy being me." Minerva sang as she came through her front door. "Try it and you'll see. It's harder than you think, being a gorgeous mink." Minerva brushed her hair and gestured inside the house. "Come on Pleasure, let's go hit the mall."

Pleasure exited the house with a wide grin. "Coming Miny!" A Mime showed up in front of her and started to salivate. Pleasure groaned. "I said Miny, not Mimey!" She complained. "Grr-oss!"

"Ew, you have mime on you?" Minerva looked into her purse. "Sorry Pleas, all out of Mime-B-Gone."

Pleasure sighed and rolled her eyes. She batted her eyes at the mime. "Like to play mime games, huh?" She started to roll up and down the mime sexually…well, almost. She was only a few inches away.

The mime started to go nuts, then an anvil fell on top of him.

Pleasure walked off, ignoring the mime as she walked alongside Minerva. During the walk, they flipped their hair and took off their jackets eventually sitting on twin boulders. They made some of the male forest creatures go nuts while the females went and smacked their counterparts.

Then, on cue Newt showed up. Newt acted surprised. "Aha! Well, if it isn't the old mink I could never catch!"

Pleasure and Minerva turned to look at Newt.

"Oh…it's you." Minerva frowned. She gestured toward Pleasure. "This is the dog hunting me for my fur. Remember, I told you about him back in college?"

Pleasure nodded. "Oh yeah. He's the one you said had a better chance of getting lucky with a frog before he could ever catch you." She smiled.

"You wish!" Newt said angrily as he got out his net. "I will not fail my master this time!" Then, he took a second look at Pleasure. "And what species are you supposed to be?"

Pleasure got up slowly from her rock and strolled over to Newt. "What species am I?"

Newt watched as Pleasure turned around. Her dress was swirling up just enough…not enough, but just enough to catch anyone's attention. "Duuuhhh…"

Pleasure grabbed Newt by the chin. "My class is seximus pleasurismus." Then, she let go of his chin roughly rubbing up and down on her arms while she kicked one heel up and wiggled her tail. "You only_ wish_ you could touch this fur."

Newt went nuts and ended up as a puddle on the floor. Pleasure walked back around and gave Minerva a high five.

"Guys are sooo gullible." Pleasure remarked as she took her spot back on the rock.

Minerva grabbed a large turning spatula and started to scrape up Newt. "Careful Pleasure, keep him on one side too long in the sun and he'll burn."

Feeling himself being flipped over, Newt soon snapped out of it. He came back to his original self and angrily pointed at Minerva. "I demand to know who that is!"

Minerva just batted her eyes at Newt. "That? Oh, that's my best friend from College. She just moved in with me in my old place."

Pleasure just wiggled her fingers at him in a 'hello'.

Newt studied the fur on Pleasure. "You are a new species? Your fur would make a nice addition to my master's collection as-"

"HELLLLOOOOOOO NURSE!"

Pleasure suddenly fell out of character as she saw Yakko and Wakko closing in on her!

Yakko reached her first. "Holy (censored)! You're just like us?" His tongue started to pant.

Wakko and Yakko both started to howl.

_Oh no, somebody get me out of here!_ Pleasure thought desperately.

Just then, Dot came over and smashed both her brothers with a mallet. She quickly grabbed a wheelbarrow as they both fell in. She smiled at Minerva and Pleasure. "…Boys." She said playfully as she wheeled them away.

Minerva saw the expression on poor Pleasure's face. Clearly she wasn't used to that yet. She just held her hand and gave her a polite smile. "Pleasure, don't worry. Contrary to what you think…they really don't do much more than any other guy around here." She crossed her arms. "Your completely safe here, just watch yourself _outside _of the studio."

"CUT!" The director couldn't take it anymore. "Minerva Mink!"

"What? She was scared!" Minerva complained.

"Take it from…the wheelbarrow." The director said, deciding the Warners part was actually a good edition. "Aaaand….ACTION!"

Pleasure tried to concentrate on her parts. Now that she'd seen firsthand what the Warner Brothers would act like _if_ they knew she was really Aroma, she was more scared than ever! _Crazy! Insane! Who knows what they would do?_

The things she did for the studio.

That night in the tower….

Dot munched on some popcorn while she sat with her brothers on the couch. "Are you guys going to watch the shooting for Slappy tomorrow?"

"Why?" Yakko asked. "Is her part different too?"

"Didn't you hear?" Wakko said in surprise. "Snappy's going to be in the show."

"Who?" Yakko frowned.

"It turns out that bratty squirrel I met?" Dot informed her brother. "Was actually Skippy's father."

"Skip's got a dad?" Yakko sounded surprised.

"Seems so." Dot frowned. "And I heard that Slappy Squirrel is _really_ pissed off at him."

"She is!" Wakko agreed. "When we were coming back from the candy store I heard her refer to him as 'a (censored) parasite, trying to feed off Skippy's success'!"

"Wow." Yakko sighed as he ate more popcorn. "How'd he even get a contract?"

"I don't know." Dot frowned. "But I bet somehow someone found him and thought he'd bring in higher ratings."

"Well, higher cases of dynamite." Yakko gave in. "Who else is up tomorrow?"

"Rita and Runt!" Dot exclaimed as she pointed to her pets nestled on the ground next to them. They had been asleep for a little while. "Their big day will be tomorrow."

"And umm…the goodfeathers?" Wakko answered. "I don't know if they are in yet." He grinned. "But I hear Pleasure and Minerva will be working again!"

"Again?" Yakko didn't seem upset at their second shooting in a row. "Where did this Pleasure even come from?" Yakko started to trace curves in the air and whistled.

"Yeah! Do you think she lives with Minerva?" Wakko asked excitedly. "I wonder how much like us she is?"

"Aw Wakk, even if she's just a teeny bit zany, that's good enough for me!" Yakko laughed.

Dot sighed. "She's just like Aroma you two."

"Yeah except…" Wakko traced curves in the air and whistled like Yakko had before him.

"…boys." Dot grumbled. She watched as Zenny started to come into the tower. "…jerks." She added.

Zenny ignored the comment. Instead, he smiled at the Warners. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Alright." Wakko simply said for them.

"Oh. You know, I couldn't help overhearing yesterday." Zenny came over by the couch and leaned on the back of it. He had been debating since yesterday whether he should ask or not, but he was getting pretty curious. "That your first shooting reminded you of what happened."

The Warners became uncharacteristically quiet.

"I know what you did to make the judge mad, but what did you guys do to end up there in the first place?" Zenny asked.

"It's none of your business, Zen." Dot growled dangerously.

Zenny didn't heed Dot's warning much. She always talked bad about him.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Yakko finally replied. "And you're kind of like a cat, so _maybe_ you should watch your own self." Then, he glared at Zenny.

Zenny quickly stopped leaning back on the couch. "Sorry." He replied as he started to walk away. Did Yakko just threaten him?

"That might have been a bit rough." Wakko said looking over at Yakko.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters." Yakko frowned. "But this show's success." He started to smile. "We're together now and we're always gonna be together! Besides, it's no one else's business."

Dot and Wakko both nodded their heads. Yakko was right.

Yakko started to stretch. "Now, I think it's high time I go to bed. 1:00 P.M. is pretty good for me."

"Me too." Dot agreed as she started to get up.

"Me three!" Wakko laughed as he bounced up with Yakko.

Yakko started to stretch again. "Yep! A nice shower and I'll be ready!"

"Already took one." Dot stuck her tongue out as she dashed to her room.

Wakko gestured toward the bathroom door. "Arni's been in there awhile, you can see if he's done yet."

Yakko nodded and proceeded to head for the bathroom door…


	8. Not Worth That Extra Piece

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Eight: Not Worth That Extra Piece.

"There aren't any towels." Wakko smiled innocently to his brother. "They're all in the laundry basket."

Yakko groaned and headed for the laundry basket. Wakko snickered and headed over to the bathroom door. He had a great device he wanted to put on the toilet stool. It was supposed to flush it when the shower came on. He hadn't tested it yet but now was the perfect time! Either Yakko, or Arni if he was still in the shower. Heh, one or the other.

_They will be in for a surprise!_ Wakko chuckled as he opened the door. But the one in the shower wasn't the only one in for a surprise.

Iridescent quickly closed her bathroom curtain while her face lit up a bright red! Wakko Warner just walked in on her taking a shower and since she could finally look like herself instead of Arni, he got to see a_ lot_ more than he bargained for.

Wakko…blinked. He was trying to put together what he had just seen. _Arni is not Arni? Arni is a girl? No, Arni is a boy? No…_

Arni was a woman.

Iridescent took a few seconds to compose herself. _What am I going to do now? He's SEEN me? Okay, besides the fact he just SAW me, now he knows! He's going to rat me out!_

"…uuhh…" Wakko finally started to form words. "…A-Arni?"

"…yes." Iridescent replied weakly.

"Umm…are you…eh, uhh…"

"I'm really female." Iridescent didn't want to drag it out. "I've needed to hide for personal reasons. Nothing against you, just-!" She sighed. _I'm doomed! He'll tell everyone!_ "Please don't tell!"

"…" Wakko just blinked again. "…?"

Iridescent took a deep breath. The Warners could be persuaded by money, but she didn't have any. What could she do? What else would the Warners accept?

Then it came to her. She slowly looked out but made sure the only thing showing this time was her face. "…please don't tell and I'll go out with you?"

Wakko's eyes grew wider at that statement. He blinked his eyes once again. "…like that?"

"Yes. No!" Iridescent yelled quickly afterward. "With clothes. Female in clothes."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Iridescent rolled her eyes as she heard Yakko just enter the room. Oh great!

Yakko's eyes grew wide. He couldn't see 'Arni's' body, but he could tell she was still female from the voice he just heard and her face. "Huh?" Yakko looked over at Wakko. "What's going on?"

Wakko slowly pointed ahead at Iridescent. "…He's a girl."

Like he couldn't figure that out. "Why?" Yakko frowned. "Hey, what gives?"

"Shh!" Iridescent tried to hush him. The last thing she needed was the last Warner to know! She was already running out of bribery things!

"Wakko?" Yakko looked at his brother. He seemed a bit out of it. "Uhhh…Wakko?"

"He's a girl." Wakko simply said again. "…and he wants to be my girlfriend?"

Yakko just raised an eyebrow.

"Not girlfriend. Just go out." Iridescent corrected him.

"Oh? Ohh…" Yakko started to grin widely. "No one knows you're a girl, huh?"

"Crap." Iridescent said under her breath.

Yakko just rubbed his hands together. He just learned a big secret!

_Dangit! Yakko Warner now?_ Iridescent tried to think. _I already promised to go out with Wakko. What else can I do?_

Wakko tugged on Yakko. "She's gonna go out with me…" He grinned at his brother. "She's gonna be my girlfriend!"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. Not a real girlfriend." Iridescent tried to explain again. "Just a date."

"Just one isn't really fair." Yakko pointed out. He grinned at his brother. "Nice score Wakko! Can't see the whole package but from the silhouette-"

"Can you just go now?" Iridescent whined.

"Go now?" Yakko whined. "But you're going out with Wakko. Don't I get anything?"

Iridescent sighed. She could go out with both of them, but then that would just feel double wrong. What else could she do? Then, a piece of cheesecake suddenly entered her mind…

Iridescent smiled at Yakko. _Oh, Aroma is going to kill me_. "Okay, how about if someone else dated you?"

Yakko held his fingers up in an okay. He quickly grabbed Wakko. "Sounds good but we'll work out the details later!"

Iridescent finally sighed in relief when she saw the Warners leave. "Thank goodness!"

"Aren't you guys done yet?"

Iridescent looked a bit worried as she heard Dot's voice through the door.

"Arni's just got a 'bit more' to wash up than we thought."

Iridescent just groaned. Oh, Aroma was not going to be happy. But neither was she! She just agreed to go out with Wakko. Wakko the crazy Warner Brother.

And it sounded like one little date wouldn't be enough. Iridescent slowly turned off the water. To use herself is one thing, but she just included Aroma?

To Yakko Warner.

_I had to._ She convinced herself as she got dressed. _What else was I supposed to do?_ She sighed and dried herself off. She put on her robe and looked out. Dot was nowhere around. She quickly took off to Aroma's room. The faster she told her, the faster she could get it over with. "Aroma?"

Aroma groaned slightly.

"Uhh, Aroma?" Iridescent smiled awkwardly. "Hey, we have something we need to talk about."

"Talk about? This late?" Aroma said in a muffled voice since her head was lying in her pillow. She groaned and pushed herself up. "What?"

"Well you know, you remember that piece of cheesecake I gave you? Oh, just a few months ago?" Iridescent started simply.

"Cheesecake?" Aroma started to sit up. "Iri, what are you getting at?"

"Now you said you'd do _anything_ if I just gave you that extra piece." Iridescent stated. "Well, it's time to pay up."

Aroma frowned. The Amaretto Cheesecake. Sweet, flavorful. Eaten all up by Zenny and Iri _before_ she even woke up! Iri had the last piece, and Aroma really wanted one before it was gone. That cheesecake took two hours to make, she wouldn't get any for a long time again.

So yes, she said that. But now she was wondering why so early in the morning her 'beloved' sister was suddenly remembering that promise.

"You know." Iridescent just smiled at Aroma. "Yakko Warner _is_ kinda cute."

Oh, she really didn't want to hear it now. "Iri, what did you do?"

"They caught me!" Iridescent protested. "It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know they had no manners?"

"Calm." Aroma urged her. "Will you just stop and explain?"

Iridescent took a deep breath. "I was taking a shower and Wakko walked in." She started to grow red as she thought about it again. "I knew he'd squeal and I had to bargain with something. I don't have money, and there's only one thing the Warner Brothers are into any way." She groaned. "I agreed to go out with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry Iri." Aroma said suspiciously.

"-and just as I got him off my case, Yakko Warner walks in." Iridescent whined. "Now he didn't get the whole 'eye full' that Wakko did, but he knew now too. I didn't know what to do."

"So I said you'd go out with him." Iridescent smiled. "And-"

"Yakko Warner?" Aroma interrupted. "Are you kidding?"

Iridescent shook her head. "Sorry Aroma, I'm not. I didn't know what else to do and you did owe me."

"…cheesecake." Aroma reminded her. "It was a tiny slice of cheesecake!"

"You didn't state that." Iridescent reminded her. "Besides, you're my sister! You've gotta help! Plllleeeease?"

Aroma sighed. "…this is not fair."

"I know, but Aroma I just can't be discovered." Iri reminded her. "Please?"

"Fine." Aroma groaned. "When?"

"He said he'd iron out the details with me later." Iridescent sighed. "Sorry."

Aroma rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Iri smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"I know." Aroma groaned. "Don't mention it. Umm, ever." She added as she watched Iri walk out of the room.

Great. Just great. She had to go on a date with Yakko Warner?

How could this possibly get worse?

The next day…

Rita licked her paw and cleaned herself while Runt wagged his tail.

The director looked at the two in a bit of curiosity. "You are Rita and Runt?" He looked at his list of actors. "…you are." He sighed. This was not going to work out too well.

Rita and Runt used to be homeless. A homeless cat and dog playing on the show to make ends meet. But now? Rita's fur was clean and tidy, and Runt was well-groomed. Both of them even put on a little weight.

The director held up a half eaten fish a couple days old to Rita. "Here kitty?"

Rita looked at the fish in disgust.

Runt tilted his head and looked just as appauled.

The director sighed. "This isn't going to work out…" He looked on the side and saw their owner just smiling at them. "…and that's why." The director walked over to Dot and smiled. "You're the owner, are you not?"

"Yeah." Dot smiled. "How are they doing?"

"…they have to reschedule." The director said seriously. "And we need to have a talk."

After just a few minutes of 'talking' , Dot was ready to clobber this guy! "No way! Uh uh!"

"They can't work like this." The director insisted. "And they signed a contract."

Dot growled at him. "Don't mess with me, Bub."

"If you don't, then their contract will not be fulfilled. If they do not fulfill it, they will be in violation. A heavy fee and jailtime will be highly considered!" The director yelled back.

"You can't send a cat and a dog to jail." Dot whined. "They…they can't go to jail."

"It's up to you and you alone." The director frowned. "If you agree, the show will go on and they will both be given a dirt bath. If not, then other measures must be taken."

"I…" Dot whined. "I can't kick them out of the tower!" she insisted. "I can't just let them be homeless for one stupid show."

"You don't have to do that."

Dot looked behind her at Zenny.

Zenny walked up to the director. "You don't have to go that far to get the cat and dog back to themselves." Zenny insisted. "Dot's just spoiled them a bit. Let her work with them and they can become their old selves again, without being homeless."

The director thought about it. "…we'll hold their segment off a bit longer." He agreed. "But only for one month." He insisted. "If they aren't back to their old weight and willing to eat from a trash can again, they're both through."

"Understood." Zenny nodded. "Dot?"

Dot just looked at Zenny. He stood up for her cat and dog? Warners weren't the most 'patient' of cartoons, if he hadn't showed up who knew what would have happened? She just nodded her head. "Fine. I can get them back to their old selves."

The director nodded and walked off.

Zenny just smiled at Dot. "You okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine!" Dot insisted. "…but why'd you stand up for them?"

Zenny seemed disheartened. "Why wouldn't I? Besides…" He shrugged. "You looked like you were about to cry."

Dot just dropped her mouth. "I was not!"

Zenny seemed taken back. "I didn't mean it in a bad way." He just sighed and started to walk off. "I just didn't want to see you cry."

Dot watched as Zenny walked away_. He didn't want to see me cry?_ She continued to watch him wag his tail and walk out of sight.

No guy had ever said that to her, with the exception of her brothers. She just didn't know how to feel after such a comment. It was a combination of wanting to blush and smacking him at the same time.

And why would she want to blush?

"As red as the nose, isn't it Runt?"

Dot came back to her senses and saw Rita and Runt in front of her. "Okay." She grinned quickly trying to forget her strange encounter. "Let's get you two back into shape."

"Ooh, a square! A square would be fun." Runt nodded.

"That's not what I meant." Dot groaned at Runt.

"Or red circles!" Runt exclaimed. "Like you have!"

Dot pointed at her nose. "It's a red nose and it's one circle."

"That ain't what he's talking about." Rita giggled.

Dot felt her face. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! "I'm blushing?" Her face was very hot and now realizing it, had made it even hotter.

"Wow, that's definitely a deep red." Runt remarked.

Dot tried to cool down her face. "It's just…really hot today." She said, trying to convince herself as well as her pets.

"Is it now?" Rita just smiled as she swirled her tail.

"Yes!" Dot yelled angrily. "It's heat! It's HOT out!" She insisted. _He's not making me blush! It's just hot out! He's not even that cute! Okay…he's a little cute, but he's not real cute!_ Dot berated herself. _Why do I keep blushing? It was just a simple comment! I don't care about it! I don't care about him!_ "He's a JERK and I'd never like him! He's not even that cute!" She yelled at her cat and dog. "He's not! He's just a nobody! He was just created to be a wanna be Warner! That's IT!"

Runt lowered his ears as Dot walked off. "…she scared me, Rita!"

"Don't worry Runt." Rita just smiled. "Dot's just a little confused right now."

"Confused how?" Runt asked.

Rita smiled. Dot Warner liked guys. Hot guys. Cool guys. If a guy was good looking she'd give chase. That was Dot's life. Actual feelings for a guy never came into play. Well, they hadn't anyhow. "…don't worry about it Runt. Let's just head home already."

"Okay Rita. But do you think it's really hot outside?" Runt asked. "'Cause it definitely feels cooler to me than yesterday."

Rita couldn't help a chuckle. Runt was clueless a lot of times but you couldn't ask for a better friend. "Whatever you think it is, Runt. Whatever you think it is."

Back at the tower…

Yakko was eagerly rubbing his hands. Who knew in one night he could discover such a great secret? With Dot gone, and Zenny too for some reason, it was time to talk negotiation.

"That is not a negotiation." Iridescent frowned. "That's insane."

"Well you can't just give us one date." Yakko whined. "One measly date for such a _huge_ secret?"

Iridescent groaned. "Fine. How many?"

"Twenty!" Yakko and Wakko both grinned.

Iridescent groaned again. She looked at both brothers. "Why would you want so many?" She smiled remembering the 'guy's night out'. "Especially when neither one of you ever want to be tethered to one girl?"

"…" Wakko just chuckled. "She had a good memory."

"Well…we're not." Yakko insisted. "You owe _us_, we don't have to be faithful if we don't want."

"Uh huh." Iridescent just rolled her eyes. Yeah like the Warner Brothers could gain anyone else anyhow. She could tell from their giddiness they probably hardly had any real girlfriends.

"So! Who do I get?" Yakko couldn't take it anymore. "Did you talk to her? Huh, huh?"

"Yes I did." Iridescent insisted. "Aroma?"

Aroma came over to Iridescent's side and sighed.

Yakko looked a bit confused. "Huh?"

"I agree to…go out." Aroma finally spoke.

Yakko just stood still. He seemed…

Disappointed?

"…that's not fair." He finally whined. He looked over at Iridescent. "Are you kidding? She doesn't have anything!"

Aroma just stared at him, utterly speechless! _WHAT did he just say?_

"What did you just SAY?" Iridescent yelled at him. "What's wrong with my sister?"

"Come on!" Yakko whined. "Look at _you_! Wakko gets to date you, the field should be even!" He just held his hand down at his waist. "…not this short!"

"…" Aroma just stood there. At first, she just tried to register what happened. _I was rejected? He's probably NEVER even had a girlfriend and he just rejected ME? _There were few things that got under Aroma's skin but this was definitely one of them! Yakko didn't care about the date, he cared about the looks of his date.

_Why should I be surprised?_ Aroma growled to herself. _He's always been so…and when he first arrived? And-aaah! _She just glared at the Warner Brother, but he didn't even notice. Didn't even notice. _Cold-hearted…if I was originally the way I am he would never treat me this way. It's all about looks…_

"I don't know who else to set you up with!" Iridescent yelled at him.

Yakko sighed. A date with Aroma wouldn't score him any popularity points. _Well, if she doesn't know anyone else…_ Yakko never planned on telling the poor girl's secret anyhow. Neither had Wakko, but when a great opportunity showed up, why not go with the flow? This flow wasn't going anywhere for him though.

He was just about to tell the girl to forget it, when Aroma spoke up.

"You know…" She said almost in a light growl. "I am pretty good friends with Pleasure. You've heard of _her_, haven't you?"

Yakko looked stunned. "Her? Yeah, Yeah!" He nodded his head anxiously.

Iridescent looked strangely at Aroma. _What is she doing?_

"Fine then." Aroma nodded her head and turned around to her room. "She dates just about anyone so I'll see what I can do."

Yakko grinned from ear to ear_. A date with Pleasure? Minerva Mink's Costar!_

Iridescent just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what her sister was up to, but she started it on her own. "Alright. Give or take five dates."

Yakko and Wakko both frowned.

"No way. At least…10!" Yakko whined.

"Fine, ten." Iridescent agreed. _As long as it isn't twenty._ She watched as Aroma came back out.

"She said 'whatever, fine'." Aroma said to Yakko. "Take her out tonight at 7:00. Don't be late unless it's fashionable."

"Late? Heck, I'd _never_ be late!" Yakko jumped once in the air for joy.

Slappy Squirrel's Yard…

"…a-a-and Action!"

"Here you go Walter! Don't forget to take your-oops!"

"CUT!"

Snappy just growled at Slappy as he tried to shake the black that stuck to him from that the bomb she threw at him. "Slappy!"

"Oops, sorry there Snappy." Slappy just snickered. "Old age. Arthritis."

"I'm sure." Snappy growled as he tried to shake his fur back to normal. Being accidentally 'blown up' in scenes when the bomb 'slipped' the other way was becoming more and more common.

Sky Pay never stepped in to the controversy. The idea that he had a dad in the first place was still puzzling to him. One part wanted to hug him and find out all about him. Another part wanted to choke him and ask him why he left him. In the end, he followed a middle ground.

He acted like he didn't care.

Snappy looked over at his son. Skip would never say anything for or against him. He just treated him like an everyday stranger.

Even if he yelled at him, it would be something.

"Yo, Snap! Get back in position!" Slappy growled at him. "We're filming the next scene!"

Walter Wolf just whispered over to Beanie the Bison. "Hey Beanie, what do you want to bet the bomb doesn't hit us again?"

Beanie just laughed. Even the Braindead Bison knew those chances.

After the shoot was over, Slappy quickly walked away. "Come on Skippy, let's go!"

Snappy just watched as Sky Pay followed closer to Slappy. Teenager or not, the boy still cared for his 'Aunt' more than anything. More than he'd ever care for him…

Snappy just sighed. Patience was not one of his virtues. He chuckled. _Or hers._ He remembered. Yeah, Skippy's mom was one in a million.

If only he would have known what had happened. _I would have never made that mistake._ He just watched as Skippy talked with Slappy up ahead. _They have such a strong bond._ He thought jealously. _The bond me and his mother should have had with him_. He groaned_. I hate patience! I hate this! I wish I could just whack some sense into that kid!_

Snappy just continued walking. _I wish I could whack some sense into his 'Aunt' Slappy._ He growled._ She's just an old bitter cranky squirrel!_

Why'd she have to be so bitter all the time? He was just trying to get closer to Skippy!_ If I could have been there, I would have!_ he thought angrily. _I just realized my mistake a little too late._

A little too late though didn't cut it. He missed Skip being born. He missed Skip being a baby. He missed Skip growing up as a kid. _I'm not gonna miss anymore!_ He growled to himself._ Snappy, you've missed enough! Somehow I'm gonna get close to my kid again! Dammit, he's gonna at least talk to me or yell at me at some point! He's got to!_


	9. Mirror Mirror On the Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Nine: Mirror Mirror On the Wall…

Later that day at Minerva's house…

Minerva just looked at Pleasure curiously. "Are you kidding?"

"No. He's a self righteous and indecent cartoon." Pleasure said as she looked herself in a mirror and gave it a sexy look. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the _bitchiest_ of them all?"

Pleasure just smiled deviously. "Why, Pleasure of course." It was time to see how far looks really did matter to that Warner Brother.

_I won't slip up this time_. She reminded herself. _He won't freak me out this time. I'm tired of being freaked out._ She looked back into her mirror nostalgically. "No more…" She said lightly to herself. No more being a coward. No more running away.

No more being hurt.

_Yakko Warner is the same kind of guy…_ she growled. _He'll pay for it. I'll make sure 'Pleasure' makes him pay for it!_

Minerva just sighed. She had thought the girl hadn't had any experience with guys before. That's why she had acted so shy about the whole becoming Pleasure thing.

Apparently, Minerva was wrong. "Whatever happened, it's the past." Minerva warned her. "I've had my share of disappointments too, just don't go too far."

Pleasure turned back around. "Disappointments?" She just shook her head. "It's not about that." She said softly.

"Then what?" Minerva asked. "Revenge?"

"Maybe." She admitted. "I don't know what it's called." She started to play with her ears in the mirror. She just sighed. "…why can't there be any nice guys out there anymore?"

"There are." Minerva smiled. "They are just really hard to find. Really, really hard. Like Really REALLY hard. Besides Newt, I just can't really find one."

"You are not referring to me as a harmless puppy again, are you?"

Minerva turned around and saw Newt standing by her doorway. "No, I'm not." She chuckled. "Pleasure's just looking for a nice guy."

"She is?" Newt grinned over at Pleasure. He coughed. "Well…I'm pretty nice."

"Completely safe." Minerva agreed.

Pleasure just sighed. "I'm sure you are."

"Umm…would you like to…?" Newt tried to begin.

"Newsflash Newty." Minerva smiled. "That's not how Pleasure really looks. She's actually very similar in appearance to Dot Warner off the show."

Pleasure was about to warn Minerva about what she just said, when Minerva added that last bit. Very similar in appearance?

Minerva just winked at her. She twisted it, working it in her favor! "Her real name is Aroma and she lives in the water tower. She just morphs for this part. The Warner Brothers don't even know it's really her. So." She held her finger up to Newt.

Aroma just smiled. Now Newt thought she didn't actually look like that? Well, at least she didn't have to worry about his date offers anymore. She morphed back into her smaller self she always was in front of the Warner Brothers.

"Oh…" Newt thought a moment in his head. "…interesting." He smiled. "But would you like to perhaps go for a uhh…coffee?"

Pleasure and Minerva both looked stunned.

"This is how I really look." Aroma continued with the lie. "99 percent of the time."

"Right." Minerva said roughly. "Newt, take a gander. She's not that pretty."

"Yes, but..." Newt smiled. "It's not really just the looks."

Pleasure smiled and started to blush. He liked her…for her?

Newt smiled at Pleasure. He coughed. "So…?"

Minerva had a strange look on her face. She looked over at Aroma. "Huh?" Her head started feeling really weird. _Newt likes Aroma?_ She just chuckled strangely. _He likes Aroma? Pleasure? He…asked her out? _She started to feel a bit out of it. _Well I guess she is single. He's single. They're single. He's a guy. She's a girl. It's a normal thing…_ She couldn't help this strange sensation running through her. _But this doesn't feel right. What is…my problem?_

Aroma smiled shyly at him. "Well…coffee wouldn't hurt." She decided. "But, I can't go right now. I uhh…" She muttered. "Pleasure has a chain gang date."

"A what?" Newt asked confused.

"She has to date Yakko Warner as Pleasure." Minerva said a bit rougher than she had intended. "He's coming to pick her up. He found out a secret and now he's blackmailing her for ten dates."

Newt shook his head. Those Warners were so out of control. No sense of decency. "Well then, not tonight. Tomorrow?"

"We're not working tomorrow." Aroma reminded him.

"I know. You must date him as Pleasure, but you are really Aroma?" He asked to make sure.

Aroma nodded.

"Then, I may have coffee with you as Aroma?" Newt asked. "Perhaps?"

Aroma smiled. "That's a great idea." She chuckled. "Okay. Coffee tomorrow night."

"Okay." Minerva repeated strangely. "Coffee tomorrow night. You two." She just shook her head. She just didn't see it. Aroma and Newt? "Have fun?"

Aroma noticed Minerva's strange demeanor but couldn't tell what it was quite yet. "I better get ready again. Yakko will be coming any second."

"-But must you dress up so…much?" Newt asked Aroma as she turned back to Pleasure.

"Don't worry." Minerva smiled, glad to be off the weird subject. "He won't get near her. Pleasure's going to be a total bitch to him. Aren't you Pleasure?"

Pleasure frowned. That wasn't the way she wanted to put it in front of someone nice who just asked her out. "…he's not going to get close." She assured Newt.

Newt just grinned. "I get it." He just waved goodbye at her. "I will see you later. He nodded to Minerva. "I shall see you later as well?"

_Oh look. I'm suddenly important again._ Minerva thought bitterly. "Of course. See ya." She said plainly as she saw him walk off and shut the door.

A few minutes later…

Yakko strutted up to the door_. I can't believe this! I've barely met her and I've already scored a date?_ He knocked on the door. "Hello? Pleasure?"

Pleasure answered the door with a frown. "Hello?"

Yakko just looked at her up and down. "…Yakko. It's Yakko!"

Pleasure looked him up and down…sourly. "Oh…you?" She gawked. "Whatever I guess."

Not exactly what Yakko was counting on. Then again, he didn't really know the girl. Still, that didn't stop him from his real introduction.

Which Pleasure had counted on. She looked down from the frying pan Yakko just hit his head on. Yakko was just a spot on the floor. "Ewww…not much improvement."

Yakko snapped out of it again. "Prepared? I like that!" He laughed.

Pleasure still didn't smile. "So Gabby? Where are we going again?"

"It's Yakko." He reminded her. "Yakko Warner?"

"Gabby, Yakko. Whatever." Pleasure just sighed. "So Hello? _Where_ are we going?" She looked at her fingers and blew on the fingernail polish.

"Just a little restaurant." Yakko smiled. "Ready?"

"God, it better not be that little." Pleasure said in disgust. "If I have to go through ten dates to a 'little' restaurant I will totally hang myself."

Yakko just raised an eyebrow. "…okay."

At the restaurant…

Pleasure groaned. She looked at Yakko in disgust. "Congratulations, this is the lowest place I've ever been too."

Yakko just stared at her. Ohh, she was gorgeous! A real bitch but who cared? He looked up and down at her again.

Pleasure looked up and down at him again in disgust. "Isn't there anything worthwhile about you? Or is this just…you?"

Yakko just looked at her funny as the food came. Yes, a real bitch. _Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous though!_

And that was what mattered.

Pleasure took a look at her food. "…no way." She pushed her plate away. "You call that fish? That is just..ugh!" She snapped at the waiter. "Hand me the menu again." She took it and looked through it. "This place is so lousy, I doubt I'll find anything tolerable." She groaned. "Okay. I guess the shrimp and steak will work." She closed the menu and tossed it haphazardly on the floor.

"Uuhh…isn't that expensive?" Yakko started to whine.

"Oohh…" Pleasure gave him a sexy pout. "But Yakky…" She leaned against the table. "Pllleeeaase?"

"…uhh okay!" He grinned. Suddenly that extra 25 bucks didn't matter so much.

Pleasure quickly backed off. "So snap to it." She growled at the waiter. "And what are _you_ looking at?" She complained to him. She pointed at Yakko. "Quit looking at me like I'm some skanky (censored) or Yakko will kick your (censored)!"

Yakko stopped eating his food as he heard that. "…I'd do what?"

The waiter just glared at Yakko. He wasn't a typical skinny waiter. "You'll kick my (censored)?"

Yakko just chuckled. "She was kidding?"

"Was not." Pleasure crossed her arms. "Yakky would kick your (censored) from here to like…somewhere really far away! So don't mess with him!"

Yakko just looked at her as if she was crazy. He didn't want to get into a fight.

"So go already." Pleasure shooshed the waiter. "Oh and uhhh…" She pointed to Yakko's dessert he had ordered on the side. "Take that _stuff_ too."

Yakko just couldn't stop gawking as he grabbed his desert. "Why would you want to send my cheesecake back?"

The waiter just groaned. Who knew what they wanted and he had more people to serve. He just walked away.

"Because I hate sweets." Pleasure informed Yakko. "Cookies, candy, even so-called healthy sweets. It makes me all nauseous and just want to purge up whatever I just ate."

"Well, okay. I'll remember that." Yakko replied. "But this is _mine_."

"Huh uh. If you want to be with me, you can't eat like that. I'll totally barf all over this table!" Pleasure informed him.

Not the sweetest words he wanted to hear. But a Warner giving up a dessert was unheard of.

"Ohh, sweeetie…" Pleasure walked over to him. "Pllleease?" She touched his shoulder while her strap on her dress lightly fell. "For me?"

Yakko was entranced. He handed over his dessert on reflex.

Pleasure just smiled. "I'll go dump it around the corner instead. Seeing this just splat on the ground would make me gag."

"I think I know the feeling." Yakko uttered as he watched her take his dessert away. _Really, really sexy. She's hot! But…how did I give her my dessert like that?_

As Pleasure went around the corner she stole a spare fork she saw on an empty table and began to eat it. Yeah, like she would ever let go of dessert?

She loved desserts. Although it was one of the reasons she was in this in the first place. She licked her fork in delight as she tasted the strawberry daiquiri cheesecake. After she finished, she threw the plate away.

As Pleasure came back over to Yakko she smiled. "Hi Yakky Wakky Zakky! How are you?"

_Yakky Wakky Zakky?_ Yakky was one thing, but Wakky Zakky? "Fine I guess." _Although I can't believe I let her do that. How could I let her do that?_

Pleasure sat back down. "Isn't the food here yet?" She groaned. "Hello? Like, is there anyone working?" She gawked. "For our second date you had better pick a much nicer place than this dump."

"It's not that bad." Yakko replied. "It's all in your head." _Your extremely bitchy head!_

"Is not." Pleasure remarked. "But, don't I deserve better?" She smiled at him suspiciously as she took her feet and rubbed it against his leg.

"Yes!" Yakko said, his voice raising a bit in surprise.

"Good." Pleasure brought her foot back to her chair. She watched as the waiter brought back her food.

"Well, there you go." Yakko smiled. "Shrimp and steak. Like you wanted."

"Umm…" Pleasure just pushed it away. "I don't know…" She looked back over at her fish. "…I just don't think I'm hungry babe."

Yakko tilted his head awkwardly. "You're…but…the…with the…?" His head started to factor in some cost. Her first fish was 10 bucks. The shrimp and steak was 25 bucks. And his desert was 5! He spent 40 bucks on completely wasted food! Except for his 5 dollar dish, everything was wasted.

"A girl can't help her hunger." Pleasure said just shrugging her shoulders. She grinned as she walked someone walk by. "Not for food at least. Damn." She giggled. "Now that makes me feel like I'm starving. He is _hot_."

Yakko just looked at her. She probably wasn't talking about the food.

Pleasure just giggled and winked at the guy as he went by. She looked back over at Yakko. "Okay, are we done here?" Pleasure stood up. " 'Cause I totally need to go home. There's a guy across from us just about to eat a dessert." She pretended to gag. "Do you wanna go tell him to stop Yakky?"

"Tell him to stop eating?" Yakko just looked at her incredulously. Well, forget the five buck meal. He barely got to eat his. "Let's just go."

Back at the Water Tower…

Wakko looked over at 'Arni' who was relaxing on the couch with 'his' brother. Yakko was already on his date but his timing was planne. Wakko never planned anything with her yet.

And with her being Arni, it was weird knowing she was really a girl. Wakko sighed. If it hadn't been for the fact he saw so much of her, it would be hard to accept dates from someone that looked like him.

But he had seen a LOT of the package. About everything but the toes…

Which he could see now anyhow. Wakko looked over at Dot. She seemed to have some problem too. She was just biding her time in the kitchen area. Rita and Runt were both beside her. _I wonder what's wrong with Dot? _Well, unless he felt like coughing up answers of his own, he knew he better not ask.

Back at Minerva's…

Yakko just smiled hopingly. She was a completely _mean_ cartoon. Evil! Made him spend a ton of money on nothing. But it'd be worth it if he could get something out of it tonight!

Pleasure just put on some lipstick while looking at her compact. She pouted her lips to make sure it was on right. "I'm busy tomorrow, so don't come by. Come by like the next day. 7:00 P.M. again. And have a much better place picked out."

"Okay." Yakko tried to keep his foot under control as he watched her put the compact away.

…and go back inside?

Yakko frowned. He coughed and knocked on the door. No way was he at least not getting a kiss tonight!

Pleasure answered the door impatiently. "What do you want?" she whined.

Yakko made gestures similar to her putting on her lipstick. "Eh?"

"Ohh…" Pleasure just hit his nose, a little harder than playfully. "You want a kiss, don't you? Oh that's so cute!" She giggled. "I don't kiss on the first date! Well usually not, not unless the guy is really hot!" She just smiled. "And you didn't fit in that category at all." She just laughed. "Maybe on the next date. See ya Yakky!"

Yakko just stood there a minute. He finally scored a date with a really hot girl, and this is what happened? Not even a kiss?

_Maybe on the next date._ Yakko sighed. A part of him wanted to go in there, retrieve her and get his just desserts! But he also had nine more dates to go. Screw up that fast, and he'd never have another chance. _Well, sexy is as sexy does_. He reminded himself. "I was seen around with her! No one can deny it!" He said proudly as he started to walk off. _Maybe it was just her time of the month too?_ He wondered. _Surely she couldn't be that bad on the next one? Right?_


	10. Coming and Going

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Ten: Coming and Going

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the delay in updates folks. I wanted to give the ending a more satisfactory punch than it had. Now I feel like I'm ready to post the rest of this story. I'll strive to get at least 1-2 chapters out a day from here on out because there's a lot of chapters. (I just write, I don't divide up what I right.) After that, I'll try and bring out my other Animaniacs Story The Bet. It's short, about 12 chapters and it's never been on before.

On a sidewalk down Burbank the next morning…

"Coo! I can't stand them!" Sasha squawked. "No responsibility. No sense of self, they still act like kids!"

"For sure!" Kiki replied.

"They wouldn't have a clue what to do without us." Lana remarked.

"Yeah, but why bother again?" Sasha asked. "Break up. Get together. Break up. Get together. My head is spinning!"

"Maybe Aroma and Dot's right?" Kiki asked. "Maybe I should just say 'Goodbye Pesto' and find someone new."

"It's just the same thing over and over. We say we will and we never do!" Sasha complained.

"Ah careful my darling!" Flavio warned Marita as she stepped off the sidewalk. "You do not want to get hit in your present condition."

"Oh Flavio, don't worry!" Marita waved it off. She waved at the girlfeathers next to her. "Hello! Beautiful day today, is it not?"

The girlfeathers just groaned. Lucky Marita and Flavio.

"Ah, I take it from your expressions it is not so beautiful for you?" Marita asked.

"Guys suck!" Sasha simply replied as all the girlfeathers crossed their arms.

"Oh, my sweet Flavio doesn't." Marita disagreed as she gave him a kiss.

"Aww…" Kiki exclaimed. "They are so sweet together!"

"I know." Lana added. "Why can't me and Bobby be like that?"

"Oh my Marita." Flavio smiled at her. "I would be in nothing but despair if I ever lost track of you, my precious darling."

Sasha's eyes jerked up at that statement while the Hippo's left. "That's it!"

"That's what? True love? Yeah." Kiki exclaimed. "For sure. I really want that."

"No, no, no." Sasha smiled. A very big smile. "The guys love us, right?"

"Believably, maybe." Lana replied bitterly.

"Well, maybe we should SEE how much they do." Sasha pointed at the lovey dovey hippo's walking side by side currently bumping a stand of oranges. "If they lost track of us, would they be in despair?"

"What are you saying Sasha?" Lana asked curiously.

"Maybe we should just get outta here. And not tell them where we are." Sasha remarked happily. "If they come looking for us, they'll have to have wised up. And if they don't, then we'll be away from them far enough to meet someone new."

"Wow! Like, that's a great idea Sasha!" Kiki exclaimed.

"Yeah, but your forgetting something." Lana sighed. "We signed contracts. We can't just up and leave."

"Yeah, but our part ain't even written yet. And we got like what, _how_ many stories in the last show?" Sasha scoffed.

"Yeah but, what if a part does come up?" Lana asked curiously.

"It won't matter. We won't tell those lousy goodfeathers where we go, just the guys in charge." Sasha winked. "By doing something else they need anyhow."

"What do they need us for though?" Kiki asked.

"What else?" Sasha chuckled. "The show's missing someone really big. Remember? They even had their own show."

"You mean Pinky and the Brain?" Lana asked.

"Yeah! No one can afford to stay too long to help convince Pinky. They all have lives you know? But maybe if we go, we can help!" Sasha grinned.

"Oh…well gee, that mouse seemed really set in his ways." Kiki remembered.

"Exactly. We'll be gone for awhile." Lana smiled getting it now. "We'll be on 'official business' while the guys just wonder where we are."

"Yeah! And with such a new place, maybe we'll find even better birds than those squawking three!" Sasha cheered.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll find some farm birds. Real charmers who don't just laugh and fight all the time." Lana smiled. "We could be egg hatchers."

"Yeah! New birds altogether! Goodbye old city birds, hello farm birds!" Kiki cheered as she jumped up and down.

The girlfeathers quickly took off to see a director. As soon as they could get the ball rolling, they were outta there.

At the tower…

Aroma sighed as she heard Yakko rant. Of course it would take more than one mean date to make someone like him back off. Especially when he had something like 'macho appearance' to keep up. She wasn't surprised by what she heard. She could overhear Yakko and Wakko in the kitchen.

Did he talk about what a mean cartoon she was? How she made him dump his desert? Or belittled him every chance she got? Oh no.

No, he acted like a typical guy. He lied.

"Really?" Wakko asked with uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah!" Yakko grinned. "She was completely head over heels for me the whole night. She even wanted to go out tonight, but I had to make her ease up so I can still have space."

Definitely lying. Aroma tried not to laugh from the sofa. She started to get a paddleball out and play with it. Unless she did something really unforgivable, she had a feeling she'd be stuck with the nine dates no matter what.

Wakko just groaned. "So you're already going on your second date?"

"Yep!" Yakko rocked on his tippytoes. "Tomorrow night. What about you?"

"Oh." Wakko rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I know I need to speak up, she's not going to."

"Duh. You're the one blackmailing her." Yakko chuckled.

"Nice way to put it." Wakko said sarcastically. "Anyhow, it's just weird. I mean, she's a guy all day long. That looks just like me."

Yakko chuckled. "You're right! That's gonna be kind of weird. I'm sure she's pretty though."

Wakko had a wide grin on his face before he wiped it off. "…pretty. Yes."

Yakko looked at him curiously then started to crack a smile. "Why Wakko Warner…" He looked at his brother. "YOU saw more than I did, didn't you?"

Wakko just turned red. "Well…sorta."

"Then if she's fine, what's the problem?" Yakko asked.

"Well. I see her all the time as a guy." Wakko held out one hand. "And then I see her once _extremely_ as a girl." He held out his other. He bounced his hands up and down. "I don't have a real good medium to go on."

Yakko just smiled. "You're gonna have to go on that date to see the good medium." He gestured toward the couch where Arni and Aroma were sitting. "Zenny's not there, so…" Yakko's expression changed. "Is her sister playing paddleball?"

Wakko nodded his head. He took a deep breath and went over. _I can't be rejected because I already won 10 dates. So…there's nothing to be nervous about. Just forget that I'm talking to her as a guy and don't think about her naked at the time. I can do this._

Arni looked over at a goofy smiling Wakko. Oh great. "What?"

Wakko hit his hand. "Watch. Time?"

The date. Arni rolled his eyes.

"Dot's not around, just change so he'll feel comfortable." Aroma urged Arni.

Arni frowned at Aroma. She didn't care if he was comfortable or not. "I'll be right back."

Wakko watched Arni head to his room. He gave a sigh of relief. It'd be easier now!

"Just think of her as a Ranma." Aroma chuckled as she continued to play. Her paddleball always put her in a good mood. She hadn't played with it for awhile because of all the awkwardness of the 'new guests'. But they had been there awhile and she was getting over a lot of her old fears.

Iridescent came out of the room in one of her favorite simple blue dresses she always used to wear.

That made it much easier! Wakko grinned at her. "When should we go out?"

Too easy. Iridescent groaned. "…whenever." _Let's just get it over with._

"Tonight? Tomorrow?" Wakko asked. "8:00? 9:00?

"Sure." Iridescent replied. "Tonight and tomorrow at 8:00 and 9:00." She agreed. That would whack off two dates back to back.

Wakko just rocked back on forth on his heels. "Okay!" He continued to look around. Whenever he had dealt with girls before it was just a quick leap and kiss and Hello nurse. Then they'd disappear. But she lived with him. So, what was he supposed to do now?

Iridescent just went back into her room, strategically solving his problem.

Wakko hit his head. He'd never been that bad with girls! Of course he was setting a date with someone he just saw naked a couple nights ago. Maybe that was partly it.

Meanwhile, Yakko had been watching his brother's strange behavior while watching Aroma play paddleball. After Iridescent went back into the room, he decided to come over. "Hey there Aroma! You play paddleball?"

Aroma looked over at Yakko unsurely. They were on better terms than 'smelly' and the first time they met. Still, they weren't that close. "Sure."

"How well?" Yakko asked excitedly.

Aroma just gave him a 'why-do-you-even-care' look.

Yakko sat down and stole her paddleball. "I _love _paddleball!" He announced. "I can paddle two at the same time! What brand is this? I haven't seen this."

Aroma ignored him a second, but he wasn't leaving. "It's not a brand."

"No way! You make your own too?" He laughed. "Manufactured crap always falls apart. Is it real wood or is it plastic?"

Aroma gently took her paddle back. She wasn't used to talking to Yakko this much. Except well, as Pleasure but that was different.

Yakko just stared at her paddle and back at her. Normally he didn't talk to her but he loved paddleball! He was obsessed with the sport so much it even found it's way into the old show.

And he just couldn't help himself as he saw the treasure she was holding.

"It really looks like real wood." Yakko repeated again.

Aroma sighed softly. She didn't have much of a choice, he wasn't leaving her alone. "It's real wood."

"What kind?" Yakko urged.

An hour later…

Wakko had gone out for something to eat and just enjoy the day for awhile. He figured this whole paddleball thing would be long over.

It wasn't. He could hear them talking from inside Aroma's room.

"That's nothing, look at this one. This one is really beautiful, its handle is made of Coco Bolo."

"Whoah. How the heck are you getting these made?"

"Inside secret."

"Oh come on. Tell! Tell, tell, tell! Come on!"

"No. What fun would that be if I just -"

Wakko just scratched his head as he heard tons of uncontrollable laughter.

"Tell now? Now? Huh?"

"Stop! This is cheating!"

"Well Warners aren't always law abiding. Didn't you know that by now?"

"Quit, quit, quit!"

"Tell, tell, tell!"

Wakko went over to the opened door and saw Yakko tickling Aroma to death. "…?"

Aroma continued to laugh as she saw Wakko. "Wakko, help!"

"Nah, he won't help you!" Yakko just snickered. "He's my brother, he'll be on my side. Now tell!"

"Okay, okay!" Aroma finally agreed.

"Well?" Yakko asked excitedly. "Who?"

"Someone you knew too." Aroma said as he finally let her up. "I don't know his name because he doesn't talk."

"What? Did a cat catch his tongue?" Yakko asked.

"No, he just doesn't talk." She replied. "You know him as 'the mime'."

Yakko just gawked at her. "The mime? The mime made you the paddles?"

"He's very skilled. Miming is his career but his hobby is making other things." Aroma smiled. "Like my paddles."

"He doesn't talk though." Yakko asked curiously. "How'd you know he even did that?"

"The explanation is no more of an explanation." Aroma chuckled. "I first got them from a someone who spoke. A LOT. He was becoming busy with other things though and told me about the mime's even more professional skills."

"Someone who spoke a lot?" Yakko asked. "Who?"

"…" Aroma coughed and tried not to laugh. "…Pip."

"Pip?" Both Yakko and Wakko exclaimed.

"You mean Mr. Fascinating Cheeseball?" Yakko asked incredulously. "How did he-"

"Don't know and don't wanna know." Aroma laughed. "All I know is all I know and that is pretty much all I need to know."

Wakko coughed to make himself more known.

Yakko grinned and went over to his brother. "Where'd you go?"

"To eat and walk around." Wakko smiled.

"Really?" Yakko looked at his brother curiously. "Are you sure you didn't buy a new shirt?"

Wakko gulped and looked down. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Not really, just a slightly brighter color." Yakko remarked. "What'd you buy a new shirt for?"

Aroma just stifled a giggle as she left the room. She knew what was wrong with him.

"…I just thought, maybe a slightly newer shirt would look nicer." Wakko replied.

Yakko just hit his head. "Wakk, what is your problem? You're already blackmailing her for more dates, I don't see why you wanna try so hard?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure we haven't been out on many dates but-"

"But I never really went out with anyone!" Wakko confessed as Aroma was out of earshot. "You know that. You never did either!"

Yakko covered his mouth, just in case Aroma wasn't out of earshot. "Have too!"

"Yeah? Who else besides Pleasure?" Wakko asked. "Weren't you nervous at all?"

"No." Yakko replied confidently. "I had nine more dates. Why would I be nervous?"

Wakko just looked down. "Why's it bugging me so much then?"

Yakko chuckled. "Probably 'cause she's living here with you. So…"

"…it'd be awkward all the time." Wakko whined. "Can we switch?"

"Heck no!" Yakko exclaimed. "I want to keep the girl I date outside of the tower. You're the one who agreed to date her."

Aroma wasn't quite out of earshot from that comment. _If he only knew. _

Great. Now she was dating Yakko as Pleasure and he was becoming a quick paddleball friend to Aroma. _This isn't good._ She warned herself. _Remember, he's JUST dating Pleasure for her looks. Don't start being nice to him as her or he'll never back off!_ She held up one of her gloved fingers. _He's a nice paddleball guy_… She held up her other finger next to it. _…but he's still a typical male chauvinist pig_. She nodded to herself. _I can keep that straight I think._ She sighed as she started to head out of the tower for some fresh air.

At a little sno cone stand…

Dot hid behind a nearby tree watching Zenny. _He's so confusing. _She whined. _He's a jerk! He's acted like a jerk_! She seemed so confident about it.

He was a jerk. But he was a nice jerk last night, and it made her head spin. She was spying on him to figure the guy out. Was he a really good guy? Did he have an ulterior motive?'

"Are you gonna stand there all day and watch me, Dot Warner?" Zenny turned around as Dot went back behind the tree. "I know you're there. What do you want?"

Dot whined to herself. Great, now she was caught. She started coming out from behind the tree. _Think of something! Don't make him think you like him or something because he's not cute enough to like!_ "Have you seen Rita and Runt around here?" That'll work!

"Rita and Runt?" Zenny chuckled. "I get it. You don't want anyone to know you're worried about them?"

"Have you or not?" Dot frowned.

"They came over once. I didn't give them any food though." Zenny said confidently. "Now don't worry yourself so much." He laughed. "They'll go back to the water tower when they find something to eat. That was the deal, right?"

"Yeah." Dot replied as she went over closer. "Whatcha eatin?"

"Sno cone." Zenny pointed to the sign above his head. "Want one?"

Dot ran over and jumped on the seat. "Let's see…ooh! I'll take Rainbow." She dug around herself. She groaned. Oops.

Zenny just pulled out a few quarters and tossed them at the sno cone worker. "One Rainbow."

Dot raised her eyebrow at him. Zenny didn't even bat an eye. He bought me a sno cone? She just looked at him suspiciously.

Zenny frowned as he saw the look. "What?"

"What's the deal? Why'd you buy me a sno cone?" Dot frowned. "I could've payed by check you know!"

"For a sno cone?" Zenny chuckled. "Don't waste a check on that, it was just a few quarters."

"I don't owe you. It wasn't that much." Dot stated firmly.

"I don't expect you too." Zenny shrugged his shoulders.

Dot looked at the sno cone as it was placed in front of her. "I still think you're a jerk."

Zenny didn't reply at first. "Are you ever going to lighten up?"

"Huh?" Dot looked at him strangely.

"Ever since the first day you've been on my case because of one comment." Zenny sighed. "Shoot, if I knew how offended you'd be I never would have said it. But isn't enough _enough_ yet?" He turned to look at her. "How long are you gonna blacklist me?"

Dot didn't reply right away either as she took a bite of her sno cone. She wasn't expecting a direct comment like that.

Zenny just turned back to his sno cone. Dot Warner was definitely a strange cartoon. He changed the subject. "I found someone who might be able to help Rita and Runt. He's a recent alleycat and he might be able to help them better than you just setting them free for lunch."

Dot took another bite of the sno cone. "If you want to help, help."

Zenny finished his sno cone and threw it into a nearby trash can. "Fine. He'll be by the tower tomorrow to introduce himself." He said simply as he turned and started to walk away.

Dot looked back at him as he started walking away. She turned back toward her sno cone. _An alleycat trying to help? I don't know if even Mr. Skullhead could judge this idea._


	11. Dot's Curious Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Author's Note: These early chapters have been posted as their raw selves as they were posted many years back. You'll see the quality rise around chapter 20. I was editing these, but I've got so much to do and I know there are some fans out there that are waiting to catch back up to where it's supposed to be. I'll come back and edit these when I have more time though. Until then, it didn't really bug anyone back then. Hopefully it won't now.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Eleven: Dot's Curious Thought

Aroma motioned over to Zenny and coughed. Dot was currently in the bathroom, so now was as best a time as ever. "You know, some popcorn would go excellent with this movie."

Zenny nodded. "Be right back."

As Zenny started to take off, Aroma looked over at Arni. Arni went to 'his' room quickly and came back out as Iri. She wore a simple blue dress, similar to the one she wore earlier. She started to head for the door.

Wakko watched her go and looked at the time. 8:00. _It's time._ He smiled. He quickly went outside the tower after her.

Aroma smiled as Zenny came back with popcorn. He was so absorbed in the movie he didn't seem to even notice Wakko and Arni weren't there.

After Dot came back they all continued to watch the movie for awhile longer until a knocking came from outside the tower door. Aroma grinned having a feeling she knew who it was. He hadn't shown up yet. Before she could get up though, Yakko answered the door.

Yakko looked a bit confused but grinned all the same. "Newt? What brings you to the tower?"

Newt just smiled. "Is Aroma here?"

Aroma appeared behind Yakko. "Newt? This is a bit later than I thought."

"I know, I had a bunch of things to do but I did not want to miss our coffee." Newt explained.

Aroma nodded. "I'll be right back. Let me get ready real quick."

A few minutes later…

Zenny had left to the bathroom but the emptiness of the room was starting to dawn on him as he heard the tower close. "Where is everyone?"

"Aroma went out on a date." Dot replied. "I don't know where Wakko and Arni are."

"Some guy thing." Yakko quickly covered up. He didn't need his brother to get in trouble for blackmailing that soon. Give him a couple dates first.

Zenny grabbed a soda and popped it open. "Aroma went out?" He seemed surprised. "With that mouse again?"

Dot and Yakko both turned when he said that. "What?"

"Not the Brain this time?" Zenny asked.

"Whoah!" Yakko started to crack up laughing. "Wait, wait, wait. The Brain went out with her? From Pinky and The Brain?"

"He didn't this time. Strange." Zenny shrugged his shoulders. "So who took her out?"

"Newt the dog." Dot laughed. "She's got weird taste in men."

Zenny seemed unsettled. "Is he a nice guy?"

"He's fine." Yakko replied. "Why?"

"Just making sure." Zenny replied as he got comfy on the couch.

Outside of the tower…

Iridescent walked alongside Wakko. So far, he hadn't said much of anything.

Wakko looked up. "…pretty stars, huh?" He finally spoke. He smiled at her. "Right?"

Iridescent nodded her head. "Yeah." She agreed. "They're pretty."

"Good! So, what do you want to do?" Wakko grinned. "What do you like?"

"Everything Arni liked. I am Arni." Iri reminded him.

"Oh." Wakko looked beside him. He was near a small restaurant. "Like food Iri?"

"Don't mind it too much, it does keep me alive." Iri said sarcastically. "And don't call me Iri. Only those closest to me call me that. Call me Iridescent or keep calling me Arni."

"Iridescent. Okay." Wakko walked into the little restaurant awkwardly. So far, he wasn't doing so great. _How did Yakko end up doing so great?_

Wakko tried to be nice to her the whole night. He even tried to talk to her to get to know her better.

But Iridescent refused to soften up. She did not act mean like Pleasure, but she wasn't brimming with acceptance either. She ate quickly and barely engaged in conversation.

Wakko started to tap his glass in boredom. _She won't even really look at me. It's like I'm not even here._ He sighed. "Forget it."

Iri looked over at him. "Forget what?"

"This." He tapped on the glass again. "You're pretty to look at, but you've got no personality."

Iri growled. "I do TOO have personality."

"I haven't seen any. You're more dull than the mime." Wakko sighed.

Iri slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Why you? Of course I've got a personality! But I'm not wasting time talking to you! We're doing something together, that's all a date is! I don't HAVE or WANT to talk back to you!"

Wakko stopped tapping his glass. He grinned. "You do have a personality." He remarked but groaned. "Still, if you can't even keep up a simple conversation, this isn't gonna work out."

At first Iri grinned until she realized what that meant. She quickly sat back down. "No. No, I'll…be sociable." She agreed.

Wakko smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Iri frowned. "But don't expect a kiss or anything. Blackmail doesn't give you almighty power you know. I'll be friendly but not slutty." She grabbed his head which started to drift down. She pointed between both their eyes. "Extend ME courtesy too!"

Wakko grinned. He couldn't help looking at her every once in awhile, it was in his nature. "Great, then let's start this over! What do you like to do Iridescent?"

Iridescent shrugged. "Lots of stuff. Bowling's pretty fun but I suck at it. You?"

"Make friends." Wakko smiled, happy he was finally getting a conversation. He tried to focus on her face though that way she'd continue. "It's lots of fun!"

Iridescent didn't know how to reply to that one. She took a sip of her drink.

"What?" Wakko frowned. "You've gotta do it every once in awhile." He noticed she became very uneasy with him now. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Iridescent said quickly. "…well." She stirred her drink. "Since you do want me to be sociable…the trial?"

Wakko stopped smiling as much. He pressed his hat down. Those weren't the kind of questions he was looking for right now. "What about it." He bit his bottom lip.

"What happened?" Iridescent asked.

Wakko stopped talking. "…let's not talk about that." He smiled over at her. "Tell me more about yourself! What kind of music do you listen to?"

Iri just looked at him a bit funny. Zenny was absolutely right. The Warners did have a problem talking about why they were separated. "Anything with a steady beat." Iri finished. "Aren't you going to be going to court soon?"

"I guess." Wakko shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know when yet?" Iri asked.

"No one knows. No one's contacted us yet." Wakko simply replied. "How well do you like candy?"

"Pretty good." Iri admitted. _So, they are still in the dark too?_ "You?"

"Lots!" Wakko laughed. "I have at least a truck load in my wacky sack at all times." He stopped smiling and looked very confused as he saw Rita and Runt walking by the restaurant. "Hey you two! What are you doing out?"

"Looking for food." Rita growled. "Okay, so we ain't got our alleyway prowess still! Couldn't we at least get supper?"

"But Rita, we we're supposed to." Runt reminded her. "Remember? Dot was just a little angry we gave up."

"Well the place has changed!" Rita protested. "The normal alleys where there's okay food didn't have nothing in them! Cartoons changed, moved away, others came with different ideas of what waste is!" She held her tail firmly up. "So we went home." She looked over at Wakko kindly. "What are you eating?"

Wakko frowned. "Uh uh. You guys need to learn to defend for yourself."

Iridescent pointed to the right. "A couple blocks that way is a newer fish store. They might have something back there."

Rita groaned. Fish. Old fish. Yes, there were days long ago she dreamed about having fish or even something to eat. Resorting back to her old alleyway days just for a freaking show.

Just try to get them on two seasons. "Come on Runt." Rita gestured toward her comrade.

On a roof just a few feet away…

Pesto and Bobby were just relaxing. They'd been flying for awhile and would probably be going home soon.

Squit came flapping up behind him and took a seat near Pesto. "Hey guys, you seen Sasha around here? She didn't ever show up for our date."

Pesto just laughed.

"Seriously." Squit frowned. "She never misses a date."

"Ah, who cares?" Pesto grumbled. "Them dame's been going on about this and that and egg hatching so much." He gestured with his wing. "If she went off somewhere, fine. Enjoy it while you can Squit."

"I guess you're right." Squit smiled. "Maybe she just forgot? Or they felt like getting out for awhile."

"Sure, yeah. You'll see her tomorrow." Bobby said confidently. "Fuggedabouttit!"

"Okay, I'm sure you guys are right." Squit grinned. "It will be kinda nice not being badgered about egg hatching for once." He smiled.

Later that night outside of the tower…

Wakko started arriving back with Iri. He watched her change back into Arni with relative ease. "…do you always have to be that way?"

Arni cleared his throat. "What are you talking about Wakko?" he asked innocently. "Remember, we just felt like getting out and hitting a few bars."

"Right." Wakko agreed. They both went back inside the tower.

"Hey." Arni smiled at Zenny as he came in. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Zenny frowned. "Aroma's still out though."

"She'll be back." Arni held his brothers hand tenderly. "Don't worry so much."

Yakko and Wakko didn't notice the sweet gesture too much. Dot did though.

She had a funny look on her face as she saw him hold his brothers hand._ Okay. That's weird!_ She tapped on Yakko. "Hey Yakko…" She whispered. "Do you ever get the feeling there's something different about Arni?"

Yakko instantly stood up. _Crap! If she figures it out, I might lose my dates with Pleasure_! "What do you mean?" He whispered back.

Dot watched Arni and Zenny head off to the kitchen. "I don't know. Sometimes I just think Arni is…well, maybe he's really…"

Yakko and Wakko groaned. Goodbye dating world.

"…gay?" Dot finished her thought.

Yakko just looked over at Dot. "Gay?"

"Not that there's anything wrong with it…but do ya think?" Dot asked unsurely.

Yakko tried not to laugh. "I don't know."

Wakko just decided to look away and hum their show's theme song.

"I mean, I've hung around him enough to know he doesn't seem to like women. But I SWORE I saw him staring at a guy today." Dot told him in confidence. "What do you think?"

Yakko felt really uncomfortable. If he said 'no', she'd start thinking of something else. If he said 'yes', she'd probably pursue the thought further. Dot didn't like secrets from her no matter what. A little exploring and Iri was done for. "I plead the fifth." He just smiled at his sister.

Dot raised her eyebrow at him. She looked over at Wakko who was still whistling. "You know something, don't you?"

"What?" Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you mean."

"Fine!" Dot crossed her arms. "I have a secret too you guys will never know!"

Yakko and Wakko didn't take the bait. There wasn't any secret in that water tower bigger than 'Arni' himself.

As the tower door opened again, Zenny came out of the kitchen. "Aroma?"

Aroma smiled at her brother. "I'm fine. Just tired." She started to stretch. "I'll see you in the morning Zenny."

Dot looked over at Aroma. "She's got something too." She frowned. _Something else I don't know._ "I'm surrounded by secret keepers." She grumbled.

"What, Aroma?" Yakko watched as she went to her room. "Nah, she's not hiding anything."

"I agree. Aroma's pretty mellow." Wakko replied. "I think that's in your head."

Dot watched Zenny head back from the kitchen. "Well he seems to be a bit edgier with her. Did you see how he darted out of the kitchen when he heard the door open?"

"Oh, he's just a worrywart." Yakko explained as he rubbed Dot's head. "He's a brother, what do ya expect?"

"Stop thinking the water tower is full of secrets, 'cause it isn't." Wakko said firmly.

"Sure it isn't." Dot said unconvincingly. _I can feel it. There's more secrets than just Aroma actually being Pleasure here. I know it! And the guys know something too! Argh! I HATE when I'm kept out of the loop!_

Maybe she would have to do some investigating later…


	12. It's Mime Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

By: Paradox

Chapter Twelve: It's Mime Time

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys taking a small amount of time to let me know you like the story have really made me get after it the last couple of days. Hope you enjoy the new chapters.^^

A week later…

Zenny looked over at the Warners as they watched TV. They weren't what he had expected. So far, none of them had been devious or evil, and none of them showed that they weren't to be trusted. Looks could be deceiving but so far, everything seemed fine. Still, he couldn't reveal all the secrets that they had been keeping. After all, the Warners obviously had their own secrets they didn't want to share. He watched as Dot went passed him to the kitchen for something to eat as the Warner Brothers whispered back and forth to each other. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to join her.

"So, how's everything going?" Wakko asked excitedly. "You've had three dates now, right?"

"…" Yakko faked a grin. "Great, it's fine. She's great. She's real nice, she's never mean, she doesn't belittle me and she's not a manipulative bitch at all."

Wakko just blinked at his brother. "But I thought-"

"-She's soo hot," Yakko interrupted, "but every time she does something that I just can't take." He batted his eyes. "Oh Yakko! Pleeease? For me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, she does live with Minerva." Wakko pointed out. "Manipulating guys is what she does." He looked at his brother curiously. "Did you tell her off then?"

"…we have our fourth date next week." Yakko confessed. "One part wants to tell her where to stick it! But the other part…" He groaned. "Whatever." He turned to look at Wakko. "So how's you and 'Arni'?"

Wakko frowned. "Iri." He growled at Yakko. "I hear that enough all day."

Yakko just smirked. "Yeah yeah, how's the girl coming along?"

Wakko just grinned. "She's…nice." He smiled. "We kind of have this 'blackmailing me for a date' thing aggression that gets in the way, but I don't think it's as big." His smile became very cheerful. "I think she might even be- sorta- kinda-maybe starting to like me." He squeezed his hands together. "I think on our next date…I-I might be able to get a kiss."

"…" Yakko just shook his head. "Okay, I give in. Do you still want to switch?"

Wakko frowned. "Hell no." He growled. In fact, he had come on a bit stronger than Yakko had counted on.

Yakko just blinked. "Wow. You're starting to like the guy/girl?"

"Don't call her a guy/girl!" Wakko stood up and crossed his arms. He had ENOUGH of that! Everyday Iri was always hiding as Arni. Always. Always, always, always. Until a date. Beautiful, fresh, zealous, she could be herself when she was finally out of the guy shell. Then, right back in.

Wakko sat back down. "If Dot just _knew_, she could be herself around the tower."

Yakko's eyes became raised. "Whoah, whoah, whoah Wakko. It was part of the deal that Dot didn't know, same as everyone else."

"I know." Wakko admitted. "I won't tell. It's just that, Aroma and Zenny and you and me all know she is really Iridescent. Just Dot stands in the way." He smiled longingly. "Then she could be free inside the tower."

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Careful Wakko. You're just getting ten dates." He warned his brother. "She doesn't really like you, she's dating you to make you shut up."

Wakko leaned on the side of the couch. "But what if she does like me? I mean, what if I said I wouldn't tell no matter what?" He looked over at Yakko. "Do you think she'd still want to date me?"

Yakko just laughed. "Oh Wakko." He just chuckled and shook his head. "Heck no!"

Wakko frowned. "Why not?"

Yakko frowned. "Wakko, what's your problem? Why are you even thinking about that?" He sighed. "Besides, do you really want to be attached to one girl?"

Wakko looked down at the ground. Yakko had a point. He wouldn't be able to jump on strange beautiful women, kiss them, or shout Hello Nurse. "I guess not."

"Of course not." Yakko smiled at Wakko. "Besides, if you just date one girl then they think they own you. They can tell you to do whatever they want and expect to hear an instant 'you bet' or 'okay' or 'as you command'." Yakko made a baseball safe gesture. "There's no way any girl should be able to have that much power over a Warner Brother."

"Alright Yakko." Aroma smiled over at him as she came walking toward him. "Don't be mean, don't make fun of him in anyway and don't drop any anvils on him."

"You bet." Yakko grinned and bounced off the couch. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Aroma replied.

Wakko just looked very confused as Yakko just followed Aroma straight out of the tower. He scratched his head. What did Yakko just say?

Yakko groaned but continued to be good as he watch the mime climb an imaginary mountain. _Don't drop an anvil. Don't drop an anvil._ He just tried to smile. Aroma looked sweetly over at the mime. Yakko watched as she took her hand and pretended to be playing paddleball. The mime reached the top of the mountain and waved at Aroma. The mime started to play with his own imaginary paddleball too.

Yakko tried to be good. Oh, he was really trying. He watched as the mime threw a real paddleball at Aroma.

She caught it, gave a quick curtsy and smiled at Yakko. "See?"

Yakko looked at the new paddle. He couldn't even recognize the wood but it had a purple tint to it. "Wow…" He played it for a few seconds. "The flow, the feel, the distance between ball and paddle. It's terrific!" He handed it back a little unwillingly.

Aroma took it back. "It's up to you Yakko. I can't make him do anything."

Yakko nodded his head and came closer to the mime.

Aroma smiled while she put her new paddleball away. Everyday her and Yakko were becoming closer friends. He wasn't such a bad guy at all. In fact, he was really funny and silly. She had him pegged wrong. He was bluntly honest at times, and he was_ really_ bad when they first met. It made sense though, he wanted to make sure he could be with his family and not be duped.

He may have had a fascination for beauty, but he wasn't what she thought he'd be. Nowhere near to who she thought he had been. Still, Pleasure couldn't just start 'being nice' to him. What if he started to like her? Aroma and Pleasure was the same woman, plain and simple. If he started to like Pleasure, it would just complicate things. No, Aroma was very pleasant and friendly with Yakko, but Pleasure never could be. Besides, after the last 7 dates she wouldn't have to worry about always hurting his feelings anymore.

She just chuckled as she watched Yakko. He'd have to do a lot of gesturing to get what he wanted. The mime didn't respond to others trying to talk to him, Yakko had to use complete gestures.

At first, he just tried to paddle like Aroma did. The Mime stopped climbing down from his mountain and frowned. Everyone on the old show knew Yakko Warner loved paddleballs and he wasn't giving in that easily.

Yakko tried to paddle harder. It wasn't working though. He shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, I haven't dropped an anvil on you!"

The Mime stopped frowning and went back to climbing down his mountain.

Yakko tapped his feet lightly and tried to think. _Maybe…_ Yakko imitated a cowboy twirling a long lasso in the air. …_he can't just ignore it, he's a mime! _He jumped into the air and pretended to throw the lasso at the mime. He yanked back on the imaginary lasso like he had caught him.

The Mime had no choice as Yakko started to pull him closer. After all, it was his profession. The Mime sighed as Yakko pretended to throw his cowboy hat up in the air.

Yakko just looked at him with an evil twinkle in his eye. If the Mime didn't give in now, he'd tie and rope him like a calf. And the Mime saw it. He nodded and started to wriggle around. Yakko pretended to remove the rope. The Mime played with an imaginary paddleball.

Yakko nodded eagerly.

The Mime looked around briefly. He pulled out an extra paddleball he had and went back to his position climbing down the mountain.

Yakko bounced in excitement. "Success!" He grinned and looked over at Aroma. "Look at it! Now_ that_ is a paddleball."

Aroma nodded. "Yes. Are you happy now?" She chuckled.

"Almost." Yakko bounced again.

"Almost?" Aroma just chuckled. "What else could you want?"

Yakko looked at his new paddleball. He wanted to challenge Aroma earlier when he first discovered she could play. Hardly anyone was an actual paddleball aficionado. He couldn't though when it came to quality. His old one would have broken before she even got tired._ The field is even now!_ He'd play with it a little to get a feel for the fantastic new paddle, then he'd challenge her.

"Grrrr…"

Yakko and Aroma's attention was distracted as Runt growled right past them.

Yakko just looked at Aroma and chuckled. "What's his problem?"

Runt ignored them and kept walking. _Who does he think he is? A CAT! C-A-T, evil_! Runt looked around again. Ever since Rita and him met the dumb cat who was supposed to help them get back to their old ways, he'd felt…

He didn't know how he felt. The cat kept hanging around Rita so much more often and giving _her_ tons of support. He acted like Runt wasn't that big of a deal and probably couldn't go back to his old ways anyway.

_I'll show 'em!_ Runt thought with determination._ I don't need some lousy cat showing me how to live on the streets anymore!_ He kept growling to himself. He had left Rita and that dumb cat without a word. He'd find his own lunch and then he'd go back to the tower before them. He'd show them. He'd show them!

"Hey, hey! Watch where you're walking there!" Pesto yelled at Runt as the dog just about stepped on him.

"Oh, sorry!" Runt smiled down at the bird. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeah, I'd say." Squit replied. "You look kinda out of it."

"Anyway, enough with the small talk." Bobby interrupted. "Yo dog, you seen three girl pigeons around here anywhere? Kinda pink, green and blue?"

"Multicolored?" Runt seemed a bit confused. "No, I haven't seen any girl birds."

The goodfeathers just groaned and went on their way.

"A whole week." Pesto said angrily. "They've been gone for a whole week now! No word, no warning! Just ZOOM!"

"Calm down Pesto." Squit assured him. "I'm sure someone knows where they are somewhere." He smiled. "Besides, where could they really go? If a part for them comes up in the show, they have to be here."

"Bada Bing!" Bobby yelled. "Coo! That's it! The girls have to be in town, they're just hiding out!" He crossed his arms happily. "They want us to look for them, confess how much we miss them and agree to make them egg hatchers!" He tapped his head. "That's it. All we's gotta do is not look for them. They'll either give up and come out or-"

"-or HAVE to show up because a part for them arrives!" Pesto finished. "Bobby, you're a genius!"

All three goodfeathers grinned and walked down the street proudly. They figured it out and they wouldn't let those girls win!

"Runt?" Rita called out again as Rico, their 'helper', tagged along.

"He straggled off on his own, leave him be." Rico tried to convince Rita. "Besides, he's a dog. A lost cause."

Rita just stopped and scowled at Rico. "Runt is part of the show too. Without Runt, there is no show."

Rico just groaned. Why he was even helping out he didn't know. He had heard Rita and Runt needed help. Fine, but did Zenny Therapy ever mention Runt was just a big dumb dog? No, of course not. "We're just wasting time, we need to find food."

"We need to find Runt." Rita growled at Rico. "You made him feel bad and made him run away. It's your fault." She hissed.

Rico just rolled his eyes. "Trying to act tough?" He just yawned and started to stretch. "Please little grey kitty, you're not gonna-?"

Rico suddenly got up as he almost got his nose clawed by Rita! He quickly grabbed his nose.

"Forgot your own rule Rico." Rita warned him. "Never underestimate your opponent."

Rico stopped holding his nose and sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's go find your…dog." He finally agreed. "I don't see what you see in him. Dogs are nasty, dirty-"

"-evil! Mean! Cats! I hate cats!"

Rita's face lit up when she heard that sound. "Runt?"

Rico watched as Rita ran ahead to the big dumb dog. _I hate cats he says._ He just sighed. _What an idiot._ He tried to tell him countless times that Rita was a cat too and the big dumb moron never believed it. Ever. He went over to the bitter dog.

"Don't do that ever again!" Rita scolded him. "What we're you trying to prove?"

"That I can do it on my own." Runt replied as he looked at Rico. "I don't need a mean cat! No cat!"

"He's just trying to help." Rita replied as she jumped onto Runt's back. "And so he's been a bit rough with you, he knows that." She looked over at Rico. "You owe him an apology."

Rico just looked at her stunned. "Apologize to a dumb dog?"

"Cat's can't be nice Rita! Cat's are just bad creatures. Definitely, definitely bad!" Runt yelled back.

Rita just covered her face. Overall, Rico was a good cat but he couldn't stand a dog. Overall, Runt was a good dog but he couldn't stand a cat. Just how in the world they'd both become their old alley selves in time when Rico and Runt were enemies was really eluding her.

That night…

Yakko continued to play with his paddleball as he leaned against the tower. The wood was so great and firm, the string felt unbreakable and the ball had such power. Say what you would about the mime, but he knew how to make a paddleball! He stopped and walked over to Aroma who was sitting on the couch. He leaned over it with his back and played with his paddleball. "Who do you think's better? Me or you?"

Aroma just chuckled. She turned a page in a book she was reading. "Me of course."

Wakko and Dot just looked at each other on the sofa.

Yakko just chuckled back to her. "Come on, you saw my old show didn't you?"

Aroma turned another page of her book. "Sure." She shrugged her shoulders.

Yakko stopped playing with his paddleball. He had a feeling she'd feel that way. "Prove it then Miss Priss."

Aroma just looked at him again. "Prove what?"

"Get your paddleball and let's see who's better." Yakko smiled. "I bet you anything it's me!"

"Oh, anything?" Aroma chuckled. Yeah right.

Arni looked over at Aroma. Over the past week, 'his' sister and Yakko Warner had become quick friends. It was very weird. She looked to the side at Wakko who was eating candy and just offered him some. He smiled and took some, then looked down at it.

For being blackmailed, Arni sure was being nice to Wakko too. What was wrong with them?_ I'm being nice because I'm being blackmailed. But I am a guy right now, I don't have to be nice. _he reminded himself. Deciding not to think about whether he should be nice or not, Arni just ate the candy.

Aroma finally sighed and smiled. "Fine, let me-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Zenny who was nearest to the door answered it. "Newt?"

Newt smiled and looked over at Aroma holding some flowers.

Aroma walked over to Newt and took the flowers. "Flowers already?" She smiled. "What are these for?"

"No reason." Newt shrugged. "I do however have a surprise for you."

Yakko just stood up again and started to drum his fingers on the couches edge. The sooner Newt left, the sooner he could play a round with Aroma.

"A surprise?" Aroma asked as Newt took her hand. She chuckled. He was very romantic at times and she wasn't used to it.

"Yes. Two dinner reservations at a very, very nice place." Newt grinned at her.

Aroma just grinned back. She was a bit shocked, they weren't supposed to go out again for awhile. "Well, how can I turn that down?" She gestured for him to come in. "Let me go get dressed real quick, alright?"

Newt stayed beside the door. He never had a real close relationship with the Warners. He just waved.

Zenny went over to him and looked him up and down. He hadn't really got a chance to know this dog yet. "So you're Newt?"

Newt just nodded. "You must be her brother, Zenny."

Zenny looked at Newt's hand for a second but eventually shook it. "Guilty." He replied. "So where exactly are you taking my sister?"

"Zenny." Arni gave him a warning tone. "Leave him be, Aroma's a big girl."

Wakko just looked at Zenny. Most of the time Zenny was easy to get along with, but he definitely had a wary eye when it came to his sisters.

Dot looked over at Arni again. _What a weird tone…_ She looked back straight ahead. _He sure does act weird around Wakko. And Wakko acts a bit bizarre too. _She looked back at Wakko who was still looking at Zenny.

Yakko tapped his foot and rolled his eyes. Great. NOW he couldn't challenge her tonight. _Because of her unexpected dumb date._ He thought bitterly. He just looked over at Newt.

Aroma soon came out in a simple red dress. "Okay Newt." She smiled. She looked over at Yakko. "Ohh…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Yakko. Maybe we can play later?"

Yakko smiled. "Okay! Prepare to be beaten." He warned her.

"You only wish." She replied before she turned to Newt. "Ready to go?"

Newt nodded his head and escorted her out of the tower.

Yakko flipped over on the couch and sat down. "Well, I guess I have to waste a couple hours." He turned on the TV. "We get satellite yet?"

"A couple hours?" Dot frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Then we can see who is better." Yakko replied. "Bummer! We _need_ to get satellite."

Wakko just chuckled. "I'm pretty sure she meant later as in another day."

"Nah, then she'd say tomorrow not later." Yakko corrected him as he channel surfed. Surely her date would only be like an hour. Two, tops.

Wakko and Dot just shrugged. Fine, he could wait up if he wanted.


	13. The New Writer

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Thirteen: The New Writer

Sasha stretched as she started to get up. Another morning in the barn. _Coo! How I miss the city. _She looked over at Pinky who had fallen asleep on Phar Fignewton's head. Brian was sleeping beside her mother as well.

It had been well over a month now and so far, no go. Pinky did not want to leave. He didn't mind them staying around, but so far Pinky had not seen a reason to leave for Burbank again.

Lana had already been up and was staring out of the barn at the rising sun. The place had its own subtle charm but it just wasn't home. _Bobby never even came._ She sighed. If the goodfeathers had cared, they surely would have found them by now. From the last call to the producer's assistant though, they weren't even looking for them. Guess they didn't love them enough after all.

Kiki was starting to wake up too. "Anything happen?" She asked. She'd been asking that every morning since they first arrived.

"No, the guys still don't care and they never will." Sasha growled. "So I'm heading out again to find Butch."

"Again?" Lana asked worried. "You and he's been going out a lot lately."

"Well I ain't turning back!" Sasha squawked. "If Squit don't want me then he don't have to have me! Butch is just fine and he don't seem to see a problem with egg-hatching."

"Obviously." Lana agreed. "Neither does Target."

"See? We done found our new guys and I'm not turning back." Sasha crossed her wings. "Even if he came now, I'd be hard-pressed to go back. Wouldn't you Lana?"

Lana shrugged.

"And that's the reason we always stayed with them lousy goodfeathers." Sasha growled. "I'm done, I quit!"

"But what about the show?" Kiki chimed in. "And…I mean, am I really supposed to leave Pesto for good?"

"You're getting cold feet too?" Sasha scoffed. "It's always the same thing and I'm too tired of it." Her anger started to subside a little. "I'm too tired. I can't just waste my life away anymore on someone that don't feel the same way." She started to flap her wings. "You two stay and convince the unconvincing mouse he should leave back to that dirty lot! As for myself, I see little reason to want to return."

"We're under contract." Kiki reminded her again.

"Oh don't worry, I'll return, but it ain't gonna be the way Squit wants." Sasha growled as she started to fly out of the barn.

Kiki looked over at Lana. "I think she really is serious this time…and I don't think Pesto is coming."

Lana nodded her head. "Maybe she is right. Bobby's never gonna change. This is really it for us."

"Your inferiority shows upon your very wings."

Lana and Kiki turned to see Brian starting to wake up.

Brian swooshed her mouse-like tail as she headed over to them. "Why must the females in our primitive cultures never grow in cognitive structure?"

Kiki just glanced at Lana. Brian always spoke so strangely, but she did have a point. Sasha was moving on. The smart little mouse-horse was saying move on.

Maybe it was time they listened too?

Water Tower…

Yakko surfed in boredom on the Internet. Ratings for how the show was going varied. A lot of the old fans didn't seem pleased with the way it was turning, while a lot of new fans were honoring the new show.

It wasn't hard to see why though. The show the old fans wanted wasn't what the studio wanted. The further time went by and the more radical the show got, the more new fans were showing up. The ratings were increasing faster than decreasing.

"Anything?" Wakko asked as he came over to look over Yakko's side. "Still rising? That's surprising."

"Well the audience wants the most outrageous stuff ever." Yakko agreed. "Then look at next week's script!" He tossed it over to Wakko. "Something's gotta give."

Wakko's jaw dropped. "That's not what we would do!" He gave the script back. "Uncut or not, that's going too far."

"I agree but the audience is loving the new stuff." Yakko groaned. "I understand the fun of getting to be uncut but this is just overboard."

"What?" Zenny, Arni and Aroma were all becoming interested as well. What could be so outrageous as to make the Warners think it was insane?

Yakko handed Zenny the paper. "The audience has been eating everything up. Our ratings really soared last week too."

"And how could they ever cut that for other levels?" Wakko frowned. "There's no way there could be a kiddie or pre-teen show with that."

"It says they're skipping that." Arni pointed to the script. "Looks like they're trying to hang on to the adult audience more."

Aroma just shook her head. "That's not right. That's not what the show was meant to be."

Zenny picked up the script. 'This just isn't right. You guys gotta go over this."

"We've never rejected a script before." Wakko thought sadly.

"We can't do this though." Yakko shook his head. He looked around. "Where's Dot?"

"Store." Aroma replied. "I wonder if Newt's script is gonna be as bizarre."

Yakko just rolled his eyes. He didn't care much for Newt. That dumb dog seemed to have some kind of problem with him playing paddleball with Aroma. It made no sense but Aroma didn't want to anger him so as of yet they still couldn't play!

Dumb dog.

Zenny and Arni both looked over at Aroma. They knew what she was really thinking.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Aroma said as she started to leave the tower. _What if this show is getting out of control? What will they expect me and Minerva to do?_

"Should we head down there now?" Wakko asked Yakko. "Do we need Dot too?"

"I don't know." Yakko groaned. He handed the mail from that morning to him. "We can't do this but we can't anger them either. Look what just came."

Wakko saw the address on one of the envelopes. "Court."

Yakko nodded. "They've got us right where they want us."

Wakko nodded his head. "We can't do this script though."

Arni smiled and placed his hand on Wakko's shoulder. "I think you guys can protest it just fine. You aren't the only ones involved."

"He's right." Zenny agreed. "Tell the nurse about the script and she'll definitely protest for you."

"Good idea!" Wakko exclaimed.

Yakko had already started to dial his phone. This script wouldn't last that much longer without a change.

At the store…

Dot hummed as she continued to maneuver through the store with her cart.

BAM!

"Oops!"

"Hey watch where you're going!" Dot was angry at first at the cartoon who bumped her, but her anger soon turned to surprise. "Huh?"

A cartoon looking very much like her and her brothers smiled. "Sorry there! Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Hey, who are you?" Dot frowned. "There's not supposed to be any more wanna-be's!"

"Let me guess. You must be Dot Warner." The stranger held out his hand. "I'm Renraw! I'm a real big fan of yours."

"More than that." Dot didn't look very pleased. Aroma, Zenny and Arni were supposed to be the only copies. So who was this guy?

"Wow, you really got a hot flare around you?" Renraw chuckled. "I like that a lot in a girl."

Dot groaned. Who was this strange guy?

"I got an idea! What say you and me dump this grocery stand and head out on the town for a bit?" Renraw smiled. "Unless of course you're chicken."

"I'm no chicken!" Dot gave a second look at him. He was a lot more rambunctious than the other copies were. "Fine, I'll go!"

Streets of Burbank…

_Dumb cat._ Runt thought bitterly to himself as he just finished his take. Rico the dumb cat was bothering Rita again. They'd already been enough of 'alley dweller's' again that the cat's job should have been done.

He kept hanging around Rita though.

"Rita! Runt!" Dot came careening up to see her pets. Beside her was another cartoon neither of the pets recognized. "This is Ren!"

"Hey there C and D." Ren winked at them. "Nice to meet you." He looked over at Dot again. "Ready to go again? Let's go hit the candy store about a mile down the road!"

"Okay!" Dot yelled excitedly as she started to run again with him. Ren wasn't like the other copies, he was a lot more like the Warners themselves. He was fun, spirited and he loved to run and do things the Warners loved doing. He was absolutely great!

"Well that was quick." Rita noticed. Who was that new guy traveling with Dot?

"Never seen him before." Rico commented as he swooshed his tail. "And I know everything about this city."

"Yeah from the time you were born." Runt commented. "New cartoon dumb cat."

Rita just groaned. The two just were never gonna get along. "Come on Runt, let's head home."

Slappy's Tree House…

"Want some popcorn?" Snappy asked Sky Pay.

Sky looked at it a second and decided to have some.

Slappy looked over at Skippy and Snappy. She quickly looked away.

"Want me to snap, crackle and pop some your way?" Snappy smiled as he handed Slappy some popcorn.

Polite. She hated when he was polite. It was so much harder to hate him. She took some popcorn. "Needs butter."

"Needs salt." Sky added.

Snappy pulled out some salt and butter and placed both on the popcorn. "How's that?"

Slappy looked over at the popcorn. _Heh. He just smooshed a stick of butter on top. _Realizing she was smiling though she quickly tried to hide it.

It was too late. Snap saw her smile and smiled back. Skip just looked at his Aunt curiously.

"What?" Slappy yelled crankily. She gave the popcorn back and picked up a lit bomb. "Stop smiling and take this!"

Sky watched as Snappy blasted through the tree house. He watched as the squirrel landed back where he was covered in singy black soot.

Slappy headed for the upstairs. "I hate you and you shouldn't be here!" She yelled at him as she went up.

Snappy groaned and tried to shake off the blast. He noticed the strange look from Sky.

Concern maybe?

Sky looked away again. His Aunt hated Snappy, his supposed dad, so much it was crazy. Then again, at times she had a real soft spot for him. Why?

Snappy headed off the couch and twirling his cane started to head up after Slappy.

Slappy's door was locked and he tapped on it with his cane. "Will you quit going psycho and just talk to me?"

Slappy angrily opened the door. "Ya shouldn't be here and you know it! Skippy and I have been doing just fine without you! Go away!"

"And how about when you're gone?" Snappy growled. "You're getting older Slappy Squirrel and Skippy will need someone."

"Ooh, that's a low way to earn respect." Slappy growled. "And don't count your chickens just yet Snap, I ain't going anywhere for a long, long time!"

"I'm sorry." Snappy apologized. "But even you can't hold on forever."

"Watch me!" Slappy yelled crankily as she slammed the door on his face.

Snappy rubbed his face. He knew she didn't want to hear it, but it was true. Slappy Squirrel was getting very old and she had to start accepting him at some point. When she did, then Skippy would follow in her footsteps.

He started to head down the stairs. _Disgruntled, conniving, stubborn-oh_! He just groaned. Slappy was definitely a lot like Skippy's mother.

The Chairman's office…

The chairman turned around and stared at his appointments. "What?"

"I completely refuse." Hello Nurse crossed her arms. "There is no way I am doing this script."

"And you called us in." Yakko replied as he and Wakko stood next to the nurse.

"One at a time." Phil Porter complained. He pointed at Yakko and Wakko. "You receive your court papers?"

Wakko held up the papers.

"Good. You aren't going though." Porter demanded. "Your doubles will go for you."

"What?" Yakko and Wakko both looked at each other.

"Are you kidding?" Yakko whined. "We can't just send in Zenny and the gang. This is important."

"Yes and they are much calmer!" Phil Porter yelled back at him. "You two and your sister are completely out of your mind and I WILL NOT lose this series just because you messed up your meeting!"

"You think we're actually gonna mess up?" Wakko said in disbelief. The Warners _knew_ how important it was. Not just to a show, but to their family.

"We will _not_ mess up!" Yakko shouted firmly.

"I won't take that chance! Now send in your doubles!" Phil Porter yelled back. "And if I find out differently, you're really gonna regret it!"

"Ooh, you've got no clue who you're messing with." Yakko growled. Old Plotzy would know to run for the hills after saying something like that to them! Too bad there really wasn't anything they could do yet. Not yet, not until the court was off their backs. Afterwards though, this guy was gonna have to watch it.

"Second order." Phil Porter growled. "The new script seems a bit more rambunctious than we're ready for."

"That is not the right word for it." The nurse growled.

"But the show has been doing great since our new writer joined." Phil Porter replied. "I'll not just throw the script away. You will compromise with him on your scripts." He started shuffling some papers. "It took time to get him squared away too, so you will be nice to him when he comes back."

"Comes back?" Wakko asked. "Is he meeting us here?"

"No, he's going to live in the tower with you." Phil Porter grumbled.

"_Another_ cartoon?" Yakko whined. "Why the tower again?"

"It was his home before!" Phil yelled.

It was his home before?

"But…Arni and the others never mentioned anything." Wakko frowned. "I thought they were the only ones who lived in the tower besides us?"

"They're failed copies." Phil grumbled. "Renraw is…different. He's not considered a copy and he's...different BUT he is vital to the success of this show. Understand?"

Yakko and Wakko nodded while the Nurse slowly nodded.

"This script will have to change a lot." She replied as she started to leave.

Yakko and Wakko started to leave too. It was time to go have a talk with Zenny and the gang.

On their way out, three wayward pigeons came in.

"More?" Phil Porter grumbled. "Now what? There's not much changes to your scripts."

"No, but we kind of want there to be." Squit replied.

"The girlfeathers. Why aren't they in the scripts yet?" Pesto growled. "It's been over a month already!"

"They will enter when the show is ready for them to enter! And that's final!" Phil yelled. "Now go away, I've got more important things to do."

"Bada bing." Bobby growled. No scripts, no girlfeathers. No girlfeathers, no telling where they were!

The goodfeathers had taken it easy for awhile but enough was enough. The girls had been gone way too long!

Where were they?


	14. As the Tower Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Fourteen: As The Tower Falls

"Zenny!"

Zenny turned around and saw Yakko and Wakko headed straight for him. "What?"

"Who else lived here with you?" Wakko frowned.

"Yeah! I thought you guys were the only ones." Yakko complained.

Zenny didn't seem too happy at the question. "You have your business and we have ours. Right?"

"Not anymore." Yakko crossed his arms. "Whoever this guy is, he's coming to stay in the tower."

"What?" Zenny growled. "Heck no!"

"Apparently heck yes according to the chairman." Wakko frowned. "So who is he?"

"Over my dead body. There's no way he's coming to live back here!" Zenny shouted angrily.

Aroma and Arni looked over at Zenny and the Warners.

"…Renraw." Aroma said softly.

"There's just no way." Arni growled. "There's not!"

"There be."

Everyone turned around and saw a stranger with Dot.

"Hi guys!" Dot cheered. "Look who I met." She pointed over at the stranger. "His name is Ren."

Yakko and Wakko didn't know what to make of the guy. He seemed pretty okay. Dot seemed okay with him at least. Zenny on the other hand was seething. His fists were curled up in a ball. Aroma and Arni both stayed still.

"Long time no see." Renraw chuckled. "Long, long, long time no see Zenners." He looked over at Arni and Aroma. "And who the heck are you?"

Busted.

"What do you mean?" Yakko frowned. "You've lived with them before, right? That's Arni and Aroma."

Renraw started to laugh. "Hell naw, that's not my Aroma!"

"She ain't your Aroma!" Zenny yelled at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Eh. The show needed some spice, something to mix it up." Renraw just smiled. "A little of this and a little of that and I'm out and back." He just pointed over at Arni. "So when did this sex change happen Desie?"

"Sex change?" Dot frowned. She looked over at Arni.

Arni grumbled. Everything was falling apart now!

Dot looked curiously at her brothers. "What? You two don't look like you didn't know!"

Yakko and Wakko shrugged their shoulders.

Renraw just shrugged and smiled over at Aroma. "Miss me?"

"I don't care what the chairman says _you_ are not moving in!" Zenny yelled angrily.

"Come on Zen, didn't you miss me just a bit?" Renraw joked. He smiled at Dot. "Well I guess I'm not too welcome yet, am I?"

"Not surprising." Dot crossed her arms. She knew something was going on!

Yakko and Wakko didn't know what to think. The Therapy's seemed to not like Renraw much but Dot had no problem with the guy.

"I'm not so crazy about this look." Renraw started to walk toward Aroma again. "Your other look though, now_ that_ is a keeper. Tell me, how come you never acted that way for me?"

Yakko and Wakko looked over at Aroma. What was Ren talking about?

"Renraw!" Zenny growled.

"What? Come on, I haven't done anything bad yet, have I?" Renraw smiled innocently. He looked over at Dot. "He was never much fun, was he? I'm a lot funner than him."

"I'm inclined to agree." Dot smiled back.

_Uh oh._ Aroma glared at Renraw. She knew exactly what he was doing. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Renraw whined. "Come on, I missed the tower and you guys." He chuckled. "Besides! If I can't stay then why should I work out a compromise with the script, huh?"

Nailed it. "We aren't doing that script." Wakko insisted. "I guess he should just stay."

"He is NOT staying!" Arni yelled at Wakko. "You don't KNOW him!"

"And I sure as heck don't know you!" Dot stood up to 'Arni'. "You've been a girl this whole time? I knew Pleasure wasn't the only one hiding things!"

"Pleasure?" Yakko frowned. "Wait, what about her?"

Dot still angry about not knowing about Arni pointed over at Aroma. "She's right there!"

"Huh?"

Aroma sighed. It didn't matter anymore anyhow. The Warners weren't as bad as she originally thought and with Iridescent's secret now exposed she didn't have to worry about Yakko anymore.

Besides, the Warners were not the pressing issue at the moment.

Renraw just clapped his hands. "It's like a soap opera with all the secrets in this place. You should just make a separate show called 'As the Tower Falls.' It'd get ratings I guarantee it!"

Yakko just looked in disbelief at Aroma. _Pleasure? SHE is Pleasure? The manipulative, sexy little thing that lives with Minerva who doesn't do anything but b-?_

It just couldn't be, could it?

"Too bad there's no popcorn." Renraw just smiled. "Unless you've got any Dot?"

"Will you stop getting so chummy with her?" Zenny growled at him.

"Why? What's wrong with him being nice?" Dot frowned. "At least he hasn't been hiding stuff!"

"Oh, you've got no idea." Arni growled at Renraw.

"Come on Iri. Desie, you remember me?" Renraw faked hurt. "We knew each other from the beginning, how could you be like this to me?" He sighed. "You know I could have easily told everyone that you really were a guy and made sure you didn't get a penny for that contract." He shrugged his shoulders. "With this treatment though, why should I?"

"You…" Zenny growled. "You're gonna blackmail your way in this tower, aren't you?"

"Guilty!" Renraw chuckled. "Come on, blackmail's nothing new around here. I mean with Yakko and Wakko and your sisters. I mean, you did know that right?"

"What? What?" Zenny looked over at Yakko and Wakko. "You were blackmailing my sisters?"

"I didn't know I was!" Yakko protested. "I thought I was dating Pleasure NOT Aroma!" He crossed his arms angrily. Aroma and him had been good friends, why would she do that? And treat him like that on their dates?

"So you're dating Iri?" Zenny growled at Wakko. "How'd you find out?" He looked over at 'Arni'. "How long has this been going on?"

"…since he caught me in the shower." Arni confessed in her original voice. There was no more need to hide anymore in the tower.

"You walked in on her in the shower?" Zenny yelled angrily at Wakko.

"Hey don't act so high and mighty! What are _you_ hiding?" Yakko stood up for his brother. "Are you a girl? Are you hiding your appearance? What?"

"Aw, Zenny doesn't have anything to hide." Renraw sighed. "He's just a boring guy. A real flop to how he was supposed to turn out."

"Quit that!" Arni yelled.

"You quit it!" Dot stood up to Arni again. "I can't _believe_ everything that's been happening in here!"

"Yeah, really fun." Renraw joked. "Oh yeah, now would be a good time for the Warner Brothers to discuss the court stuff. I'm guessing you didn't tell the others about their part yet."

"What?" Dot looked over at her brothers. "What about it?"

Yakko frowned but held up a document. "Yeah. We're not supposed to go though." He gestured toward Aroma. "Those wannabe's are supposed to take our place."

_Nice name._ Zenny thought sarcastically. "How can we? It's not like you've told us anything about it anyhow."

"Well it wasn't exactly your business." Yakko snapped. "It's not like we were lying though! Not as bad as you guys."

Arni just looked over at Renraw's smiling face. "Forget it. Spill the beans, I don't care. You are _not_ living here."

"Why not?" Dot humphed. "All he's done is expose all your dirty secrets! I'd rather live with him than any of you!"

"You've got no clue what you're saying." Aroma warned her.

"And my sister should listen to you for WHAT reason?" Yakko growled at her.

Zenny sighed. As angry as he was about not knowing about the blackmail there wasn't much he could do right now. "Let's settle down for a moment, we're all pretty high strung." He glared at Renraw. "You are not welcome here and you know it. You are only starting trouble to make yourself look good."

Renraw shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I never said I was a saint."

Zenny looked over at the Warners. "If you want us to play you for this court thing, then you have to refuse to live with him too."

"Oh? More blackmail?" Yakko smiled sarcastically. "That's pretty much the word of the day."

"Yakko. You don't _know_ him." Zenny warned him.

"Yeah? And we apparently don't know you guys either. Oh, I mean guy and girls." Dot growled. "I say we can handle the court without you! It's none of your business anyhow."

Zenny just glared at all the Warners. "So you really want him to stay?"

"At least he's not pretending to be someone he isn't." Yakko said as looked at Aroma.

"We need to get our scripts changed." Wakko added.

"And he hasn't lied to us yet like you have." Dot finished. "All in all, yeah I'd say he's welcome here!"

"Fine." Zenny held up his hands. He looked over at Aroma and Arni. "Aroma. Iri. Pack up. We're outta here."

"Outta here?" Wakko said sadly. "Wait, you're just leaving?" He looked at Arni questioningly. "Where to?"

None of the Therapy's answered him as they all started to leave.

Wakko looked at the ground sadly. He had really started to like Iridescent.

"Forget it. She's about as worth it as Pleasure slash Aroma is." Yakko scoffed. He couldn't believe her! He thought he knew that girl. She was sincere, nice, mellow and liked paddleball. Well, that was far from the truth! She was Pleasure?

"Audios." Dot smiled as she saw the Therapy's all packed up. "Please forget to write."

Renraw just smiled at the Therapy's. "Hate to see you leave just because of me."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before we ever live with you." Zenny growled at him. He looked over at Aroma and the properly dressed Iridescent. "Go on ahead. I'll meet you at the bottom."

Aroma and Iri just kept their heads down as they passed Dot and Renraw.

Renraw just smirked at Aroma. "See ya round?"

Zenny picked up his suitcase and looked over at the Warner Brothers. "I know neither of us are very fond of each other at this point."

"That's putting it nicely." Yakko humphed.

"But remember. Renraw is not what he appears to be. He isn't considered a copy. Watch him." Zenny warned them.

"Sure, right." Yakko said unconvinced.

Zenny just continued on his way. He tried to warn them as best he could. They would have to learn the hard way who Renraw really was. As Zenny came down and joined Aroma and Iri they all started to walk away.

"Should we at least tell them something about him?" Iri asked Zenny. "They're gonna assume he's just like us and them."

"No, they're not gonna assume he's like us." Zenny frowned. "The Warners think we are pretty boring. Even Dot is already treating him like an equal to them."

Aroma was silent for a time. "…I don't like this."

"We should at least tell them the difference." Iri continued as they continued to walk. "Zenny, he is not the same as us or them. I mean, at first I thought they would be like him, but they aren't."

Zenny rolled his eyes. "Wakko was blackmailing you."

"Yeah, but…" Iri shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know how to explain it. They just aren't the same."

"It doesn't matter, they won't listen to us." Zenny disagreed. "We'd be wasting our breath."

"At least tell Dot?" Iri pressed.

"She won't listen to me. She doesn't even like me." Zenny sighed. "She doesn't trust you either. She might slightly trust Aroma…"

Aroma didn't reply as she kept walking.

"…nah. They're all against us." Zenny shrugged his shoulders. "I warned them the best I could under the circumstances. It's up to them whether they'll follow the warning or not."

Back in the tower…

"So any of their rooms is mine now? Well too bad, I really liked those guys. They were something to poke fun at." Renraw chuckled.

"Yeah. So, about this script?" Wakko held up the script.

Renraw ran for a chair and started to spin around in it. "Let's see here! What's wrong with it?"

"It's not doable." Yakko frowned. "None of that is doable and there's no way we can do it."

"Alright Mojo Jojo." Renraw teased him.

"Mojo Whatsit?" Wakko didn't get it.

"It's edgy, it's now and hell I'd love doing it." Renraw chuckled. "But fine, let's see." He took a pen and started to mess with it. "How bout I cut the Internet part?"

"Eh heh. No." Yakko disagreed. "That's not gonna be good enough."

Renraw just rolled his eyes. "I thought you guys were the original rebels? Making me melt down a script." He shook his head sadly. "Would have gotten real high ratings. I thought that's what you guys needed."

Yakko examined Renraw closely. "What kind of name is Renraw anyhow? Isn't that Warner backwards?"

Renraw stopped smiling. "Yeah. Kinda." He seemed a bit disgruntled. "But hey, apparently I wasn't what they were looking for so they had to try for something a little 'tamer'. Eh, (censored) it." He smiled. "What if we 'tastefully' didn't show anything on camera?"

Nice language.

"What do you mean? What's the script about?" Dot frowned.

Wakko smiled. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we have ice cream? Dot?"

Dot smiled. "I'll get it!"

Renraw just watched as Dot took off.

Neither Wakko nor Yakko liked how the newcomer was staring as Dot left. Maybe they should watch out for him after all?

"You're gonna have to change more than that." Yakko continued. "This script is going too far."

"Yeah and the nurse is married with kids." Wakko agreed. "She can't play that role."

"Oh, it's because of her?" Renraw smiled. "I knew it. You guys aren't (censored), you just know she won't go for it." He chatted his teeth with his tongue. "Alright we'll move the scene from the shower to a pool and put on a bathing suit for her. How's that?"

"Oh, I…" Yakko's voice slid with uncertainty. "…I don't suppose you could change anymore?"

"Heck no, I already changed enough." Renraw growled. "You guys need high ratings and if you pussyfoot around then you ain't gonna get them."

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other. This would drive their old fans further away. The guy was right though, the newer crowd is what was driving the ratings. They wanted everything pushed to the limit and passed.

Yakko sighed. There just wasn't much choice! "Fine, we'll do it."

"Good to hear! Heck, I would." Renraw fixed the script. "There! Now instead of you guys spying on the nurse in the bathroom and uploading it onto the Internet you just spied on her in a pool, with her bathing suit, and you're gonna put that up on the Internet."

Yakko and Wakko glanced at each other. Yep, the old fans were being pushed further and further away…


	15. Something Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Fifteen: Something Bad

One week later…

So far, Renraw and the Warners were getting along fine. He did seem to push the envelope a bit, especially with scripts but he always seemed to work out something with them. Dot didn't have any doubts about Renraw. Wakko's doubts were there, but not very big. Yakko's doubts were the biggest but so far he just didn't seem like a bad guy.

They all came to the conclusion the Therapy's just couldn't handle his rambunctiousness. Well they could! On the contrary, they loved it. He was a lot like them. He ran around the lot, joked around with other cartoons, even joined them in making some special friends.

He was as close to a real Warner as anyone could get.

Wakko sighed. Renraw wasn't that bad of a guy but he was starting to miss Iridescent. Even if they all had something to hide, he understood why they did it.

Dot just smiled as she read a magazine. She didn't seem to mind whether the Therapy's were there or not. Aroma's secret was one thing but she _hated_ when she was out of the loop! It made her feel stupid, so having all of the copies out made her feel better again.

Yakko on the other hand, was a bit confused. As a whole, he didn't mind the copies. The only one he had issues with was Aroma!

Renraw was looking something up on the computer, and slightly glanced over at Yakko. "Hey Yakko. Come here a second."

Yakko strolled over. "What?" He smiled.

Renraw just smiled back at Yakko. "Keep your distance from Aroma."

Yakko frowned. "And why would I even try to get close to her? She's manipulative and mean!"

Renraw just chuckled. "Backwards idiot." He stared at the computer. "Aroma is the sweetest, gentlest and prettiest thing on the planet. So is the Pleasure side of her, it's all an act."

"Act?" Yakko replied.

"Yeah." Renraw winked. "So just don't get in my way."

"In your way?" Yakko seemed surprised. "Hang on…you dated her?"

Renraw just smirked. "Just stay away from her. She's mine."

"..." Yakko shrugged. The guy was weird at times.

Renraw went back to looking at the computer. He had been bored and started to play computer games. He smiled sweetly over at Dot who was far away reading her magazine. "I'm heading out on the town!" He spun off the chair. "I'll be back later you guys!"

"See ya!" Dot waved.

"Bye." Wakko smiled.

Renraw jumped out of the tower and landed squarely on the ground. Unlike the Warners, he didn't care for basic tricks to ease a landing.

Alley…

Rita and Runt were taking a break down an alley. They were slowly getting to know the streets again.

When Rico showed up. He was out of breath as he ran for the duo. "Rita! Something's wrong!"

_Yeah, you._ Runt grumbled to himself.

"What is it?" Rita asked.

"I was just relaxing ya know, minding my own business." Rico declared. "When out of the blue I start hearing voices from inside ACME labs! I think some rat's in trouble."

"Nobody's down at ACME labs though." Rita disagreed. "Who would be down there?"

"You've got to believe me." Rico begged. "The voice did not sound friendly."

"Authorities never understand cats." Rita shrugged her shoulders. "We should go tell Dot."

"Well we should probably do something. I got a feeling something bad is going down." Rico frowned.

Nearby Slappy's Tree House…

Snappy had just come from the store. He even bought a joke book for Slappy hoping that would help out the situation. Sooner or later, she and Skip would have to allow him to get closer. He twirled his cane a few times as he walked down the streets, but stopped as he saw something near someone's trash. "?"

He swore it looked like a small tail…

"Don't come near that trash!" An angry chipmunk said half psychotically. "That's MY trash!"

Snappy just gave her an odd look. What was her problem? Not really caring about what some chipmunk thought he lifted the lid of the trash.

"Stay out of my trash! Out, out, ou-?" The psychotic chipmunk soon quit though as she saw what was underneath the lid.

Water Tower…

Dot was still reading her magazines when Rita, Runt and Rico came shooting in. She looked over at them in surprise. "What's the rush?"

"There's a rat in trouble down at ACME labs." Rico warned her.

Dot chuckled. "A rat in trouble? Do go on."

"He's serious." Rita frowned. "Rico heard voices outside that lab."

"Hmm…" Dot looked over at her brothers. "Should we call the police?"

"Are you positive?" Yakko inquired. "A call to the police won't look good on our record if it isn't serious."

"Then go down there!" Rico complained.

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. That's probably a better idea than calling the police because a cat said so." He started to take off along with Wakko.

ACME labs…

Yakko looked around with a magnifying glass wearing his Hercule Yakko detective outfit. "I see no sign of foul play. Anything my dear Wakko?"

"Huh uh." Wakko commented. "Why would anyone even be down here?"

"You're right. The cat must be confused." Yakko nodded his head. "Good thing we didn't call the police."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Yakko and Wakko turned as they saw two cops with guns trained on them.

Ooh, just what they needed right before court!

"What are you doing here?" One of the cops questioned.

"Just checking it out." Wakko held his hands up. "For a cat. He heard voices."

"You talk to cats who hear voices?" One of the policeman replied, not sounding convinced. "Sure you did."

"Suspicious activity." Yakko assured them. "We wanted to check it out before we called you guys. There's nothing here though."

"We'll be the judge of that." The other officer replied. "As for you two, you are suspects right now."

Yeah. Right before court. Perfect!

"Can't we settle this a different way?" Yakko insisted. "This really isn't what we need right now!"

"Don't worry guys, everything's fine." Renraw showed up behind the cops. He nodded at the two policemen. "Officers, they were with me right before I called you. They couldn't have done anything."

Yakko and Wakko both sighed in relief. Renraw was lying of course, but who cared at the moment?

"Trust me. They were just checking out the facts while I called." Renraw smiled.

"Fine." The policemen started to put their guns away.

After the whole police situation was solved, Renraw went over to Yakko and Wakko. "Geez, you guys alright? That kind of publicity isn't what you need right now."

Wakko agreed. "So you called the cops?"

"Yeah, I was going by and I heard voices." Renraw shrugged his shoulders. "Then they were gone so I phoned the police." He chuckled. "Never thought you two would be down here. Are you always where there is trouble at?"

Yakko and Wakko just grinned.

"It's Warner luck." Yakko smiled. "Come on, let's go find something more fun."

Minerva's place…

"Where's the catsup?"

Minerva groaned as she pointed to the cupboards. Just her luck. "Second shelf."

She had to admit, at least Aroma was right about her brother not being such a perv. He gawked a bit at her but he wasn't anything like the Warner Brothers. Good thing. One mess up and he was out. Aroma had explained the situation though and they all needed a place to stay. Well, she only had room for maybe two cartoons since her place was small.

Newt volunteered to help out but Zenny didn't seem to be very fond of the idea. Neither was Minerva for some reason, so everyone stayed with her except Iri.

She had to find another place. Luckily, she did.

With Slappy, Skippy and Snappy Squirrel. That arrangement didn't bode well but there weren't many places to stay.

Zenny unscrewed the ketchup trying to get some to come out. Minerva's little place was nothing like their tower, but as long as Renraw was around, they weren't setting foot in that place. "We're out."

"We're out of stuff to make sandwiches too." Aroma commented. "I guess I could go to the store. Anyone wanna chip in?"

"Here." Minerva handed her friend some money. "I know you guys don't actually get paid yet."

"I know. I promise we'll make it up to you." Aroma smiled as she took the money. The Therapy's were only mooching off of Minerva right now, but they tried to do as little of it as they could. They bought things to make sandwiches and very cheap dinners like Mac and Cheese. Just things to get them by until their own payday.

After Aroma left, Iri came in.

She didn't look very well. "Where's Aroma, Zen?"

"She just went to a store." Zen commented. "Why?"

"Something…happened." Iri said softly.

Nebraska…

Sasha cuddled up to Butch happily as Lana cuddled up to Target. They had both given in to the inedible.

Kiki was hanging in her own nest alone. She either couldn't find someone or she just wasn't ready. She had her tiny cell phone clasped to her leg though when it rang.

Pinky was humming as he was bathing his little girl. "You're going to look very pretty today Brian!"

"Thrilling." Brian muttered as she got sprayed with water.

Kiki immediately flew down to disturb the other love birds. "Lana! Sasha! Bad!"

"What is it?" Sasha asked. "What's so wrong Kiki?"

Kiki gave her phone to Sasha. She looked over at the smiling Pinky.

"Uhh…what's bad?" Pinky continued to smile blissfully.

Sasha put down the phone sadly. "We've gotta head back."

"Why Sasha? What's wrong?" Lana questioned.

Sasha took a deep breath. "Something bad has happened in Burbank. To The Brain."

"What?" Pinky's smile was fading. "What about Brain? Did an anvil land on him?"

Sasha just shook her head. "Wishful thinking. Come on girls, we gotta get out here!" She looked over at Butch and smiled. "So whats you think?"

Butch just grinned. "City life sounds fun for a bit. What you think Target?"

Target nodded. "There's no way I'm trusting my Lana to go back home to where an ex boyfriend lives. Let's go!"

To a cartoon hospital in Burbank…

Iri looked out the window patiently to see if Aroma was coming yet. Zenny would tell her as soon as she came home what happened.

"Stop eating in the room!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Oh my god! They said Sky is in the hospital!"

"Just visiting!"

"Get a life you dumb broads!"

"You get your own!"

Iri rolled her eyes. It was Snappy squirrel and the gang who found The Brain in a trashcan. Since she had no choice but to stay with them at the time, she had found out about the news first.

"Moocher! Go do something useful and get a soda!"

Unfortunately they weren't the most pleasant squirrels to live with. Sky Pay was okay, but Snappy and Slappy fought constantly. Not only that, hearing Sky Pay's entourage outside screaming their own worries didn't help matters any.

Iri looked toward the bed at the patient. It took a lot to do that to a cartoon. Smooshed, blown up, anviled, cartoons could take a lot of damage and still be fine. Still, some cartoons could get beat up beyond belief and would have to be taken to a cartoon hospital to heal. It took a TON to put one in the hospital. Usually, the hospitals were mostly empty with one or two patients at the most.

At the moment their current resident was lying unconscious in a bed way too large for him. Then again, it was hard to find anything fit for a mouse.

_Aroma…where are you?_

At a store…

Aroma juggled some tomatoes and onions with her tail and hummed while she was reaching for some lettuce. Without the Warners anymore, she had no need to hide her appearance.

"Well if it isn't the little faker!"

Aroma didn't even need to turn around as she heard the words. She knew it was Yakko Warner.

"So where are we going on our date this week Pleasure?" Yakko growled. "Oh that's right. There isn't one because your entire families secrets are about to be blown."

Aroma sighed. She continued to ignore him as she set down her groceries in her carts.

"What? Nothing to say?" Yakko stood in front of her cart. "No, 'I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you Yakko'?"

Aroma knew he wasn't going to get off her case. "Number one, you were blackmailing my sister. Excuse ME for not thinking I'd be the perfect little dater."

"Yeah and?" Yakko pressed.

"You're just a typical guy." Aroma finally informed him. "You only care about looks and I wasn't gonna date and risk starting to like you. Alright?"

"Risk starting to like me? Because you were dating me?" Yakko chuckled. "Why? Do you have a crush on me?"

"You don't get it." Aroma started to push the cart but Yakko jumped in front of it.

"You do! Well, I can be pretty irresistible." Yakko grinned. "Eh. Aroma or Pleasure, I'd date both of you."

Aroma covered her face. "I treated you horribly. I made you spend large amounts of your money and I did everything I could in my power to drive you off or insane."

"Yeah I know. I forgive you; just go out with me again." Yakko smiled.

Aroma just looked at him incredulously. As the exact copy of Dot, Yakko had clearly been very angry. Now that she looked like herself? Somehow he didn't seem to care. "Is everything about looks with you?" She grabbed some nearby carrots as she started to push the cart, Yakko still in front.

Yakko wasn't getting out of the way though. "Come on, don't be embarrassed! You like me as Aroma so you tried to drive me away as Pleasure. It makes sense and I don't care. Just look like that on a date and I'd go for either one."

Aroma stopped again. "Are you really this conceited?"

Yakko just grinned at her.

Aroma grabbed some cereal. "You're a nice friend but I don't want anything else beyond that. Ever."

"Yeah you do." Yakko replied.

"No I don't." Aroma disagreed.

"Do too." Yakko smiled.

"Do not." Aroma disagreed again.

"Do too." Yakko grinned.

"I do not and you are never gonna get it! I am NOT a trophy!" Aroma let go of the cart and started to walk off.

"A trophy?" Yakko seemed confused. "What do you mean a trophy?" He got off and started to follow her. "Wait up!"

Aroma tried to walk fast but Yakko wouldn't drop it. "Leave me alone!"

"What do you mean a trophy though?" Yakko kept pestering her. "You don't look gold and shiny to me." He groaned. "Okay, maybe I would tell everyone that I was dating a really hot girl but that's not the same thing. If you told me you wanted to date in secret then I could do that too."

"You just don't get it." Aroma continued to walk away while Yakko followed her.

"What don't I get?" Yakko whined. "Come on, talk to me!"

"I'm not a trophy! I have feelings and emotions! I'm not just something that becomes-!" She stopped as she saw Renraw. "…yours."

Yakko looked over at Wakko and Renraw who stood ahead of them.

Renraw grinned from ear to ear at Aroma. "Aroma. We didn't get much of a time to talk yet." He started to walk toward her. "You miss me?"

Yakko looked between Renraw and Aroma. He didn't sense a very happy vibe at all. In fact, he was feeling chills coming from Aroma.

What was that about?

Aroma immediately looked at the ground and started to walk away.

Renraw just chuckled. "Bye!" He just shook his head. "Hasn't changed a bit."

Wakko noticed the strange moment too. "What's with her?"

Renraw smiled. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

Yakko gave Renraw a very weird look.

Was he the reason Aroma wouldn't even give him a chance?

Minerva's Place…

Zenny watched as Aroma started to come through the door. "Aroma."

Aroma didn't have any groceries on her so she noticed Zenny's expression right away. "What?"

"…it's your mouse friend."

At the hospital…

The Brain blearily opened his eyes. He looked around himself and started to make out some arguing squirrels and Iridescent.

Iridescent smiled and went over to his bed. "How you feeling?"

"…I've had better past times." The Brain remarked.

"Brain?"

The Brain looked over by the door and saw Aroma standing there. "Aroma."

Aroma smiled and started to enter into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Considering the situation and all minor events involved, I would say fine." The Brain remarked. "And you?"

"Fine." Aroma smiled. "I'm really glad your okay."

"…I don't get this."

Aroma looked toward the door and saw Yakko scratching his head.

"Why in the world would you want to date a mouse?" Yakko frowned.

"Well, aren't you polite." The Brain commented.

"Wasn't created to be." Yakko smiled. "So! How'd you end up in this joint?"

Iridescent groaned. "Yakko, could you give Aroma a second to talk to him? Alone?" She looked toward the squirrels too. "Please?"

"Oh sure, what do we matter? We didn't do anything but find him and call for help." Snappy snapped. "Ah, everyone's the same."

"Yeah, there's no respect nowadays." Slappy agreed as her and the others started to leave.

Yakko watched Iridescent leave. He looked between The Brain and Aroma. "I don't get it."

"Come on." Iri started to tug his arm.

Aroma watched as everyone left the room. She looked seriously at The Brain. "Who did this to you? Was it…"

"For reasons I cannot reveal at the moment that information must remain classified." The Brain replied.

Aroma bit her lip nervously. _I knew it!_ She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I am very aware of this fact." The Brain replied. "I just wish I was less aware of the fact right now."

"Did 'your attacker' say anything else?" Aroma asked gently.

"There was a form of a message that I received." The Brain revealed. "He said to tell you that-"

"BRAIN?"

The Brain watched as Pinky sailed through the door. He started to climb the high bed covers and ran over to hug his old friend. "…Pinky. You're choking me."

"Are you alright?" Pinky asked. "Brain? BRAIN?"

"I can hear Pinky!" The Brain yelled at him.

"You can hear? That's great news Brain!" Pinky started to hug him tightly again. "I'm sorry Brain! If I was here, this never would have happened!" He stood up and raised his leg in a karate fashion. "I could have fought him off for you, Brain!"

"I'm sure you could have." Brain said unconvinced.

"I would have told him "You leave Brain alone or Pow R-!"

Brain and Aroma both watched as Pinky knocked himself out accidentally.

Aroma chuckled at the sight. "I think he's back."

"…thrilling." The Brain sighed as he tried to get up to wake up the now unconscious Pinky.

Aroma just shook her head. They were an odd pair. "Good luck?"

"And you as well." The Brain said, in a slight warning tone.

Aroma nodded and proceeded to leave.

"And how are we this fine morning?"

Aroma looked up and saw Yakko again. "What do you want already? Why are you following me?"

"What's up with you and the mouse?" Yakko frowned.

"With me and Brain?" Aroma rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

"Why'd you date him then?" Yakko pressed.

"It's none of your business." Aroma replied. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because he's a mouse and that's _weird_." Yakko whined. "Why?"

"Because he was a nice guy." Aroma finally answered him. "He didn't care what I looked like."

"Kay. Why'd you stop dating then?" Yakko asked.

"Because I didn't have enough…brain for his taste." Aroma admitted. "And he had way too much for me."

Yakko chuckled. "I should've known." He stopped in front of her. "So! Are you ever coming back to the tower?"

"No." Aroma said firmly. "Not as long as Renraw is there."

"What's so wrong with the guy?" Yakko asked. "He does have this weird fascination with you, but is that it?"

"Look, Yakko." Aroma turned to him and gave him a very serious look. "Don't take him lightly. Renraw is not who you think he is."

"Okay?" Yakko shrugged his shoulders.

Aroma just shook her head. Yakko and the others would probably never understand.

"Hey!"

Aroma looked back at him.

"What about our date? We still have at least three." Yakko smiled.

Aroma just looked at him in disbelief. "I'm dating Newt."

"I was dating you first." Yakko frowned

"Not as me and that was blackmail too." Aroma frowned back.

"Still counts. Where are you living?" Yakko asked curiously.

"Zenny and I are with Minerva." Aroma answered. "Iri is staying with the squirrels."

"Ew…that's fun." Yakko commented. "Squirrels huh? Got it. See ya round."


	16. Zenny's Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Sixteen: Zenny's Idea

On the streets of Burbank…

"D-Do you see what I see?" Squit said in disbelief as he saw Sasha up ahead with a strange pigeon. "H-he's holding Sasha?"

"Coo, Squit." Pesto shook his head. "Sorry. At least the girls are back." He yelled over at Sasha. "Sasha! Where's Kiki?"

"And Lana?" Bobby added.

Sasha just looked away as if she didn't see any of them.

Squit started to flap over. "Sasha? Who is this guy?"

"Sasha?" The pigeon looked over at her. "Is this the guy?"

"Yeah, that be the pigeon." Sasha shrugged her wings. "He's no freakin' deal Butch."

"Sasha?" Squit asked weakly.

"It's over." The pigeon growled dangerously at Squit. "Sasha's mine, now beat it."

"Come on Squit, fuhgheddaboutit!" Bobby said as he grabbed Squit. "It ain't worth it."

"Yep, she dumped you." Pesto agreed.

"I ain't the only one." Sasha growled. "You goodfeathers are just a thing of the past. We'll do the show with you, but we ain't yours no more! We's all done with you!"

"What? Linguini with Marinara, not my Kiki!" Pesto started to molt.

"She ain't found anyone yet but she's done with you." Sasha informed him. She just smiled at Bobby. "As for Lana, she already found Target too."

"Another pigeon's been cooin' with ma bird?" Bobby yelled angrily. "When I get my hands on him-!"

"You didn't care and it's way too late." Sasha cuddled up tighter to Butch. "Come on Butch, let's go find somewhere more quiet."

Squit just watched sadly as Sasha flew away with the other pigeon. "…I shoulda gone after her."

"Well how's we supposed to know they was serious?" Pesto growled. "I ain't losing Kiki! She don't have no one yet, I can still get her back."

"I'm not just letting go of Lana either." Bobby growled. "I don't care who this other pigeon is, he's gonna regret cooin' with my Lana!"

"Ahhh, cats!" Squit warned them all as he started to flap up in the air.

"One cat." Runt corrected him. "This is a cat." He pointed at Rico.

"And that is an idiot." Rico pointed back at Runt.

"Please. Pigeon ain't that good anyhow." Rita replied. "Let's head home."

"Yeah. Me and Rita can head home. Not you cat." Runt growled at Rico.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see ya tomorrow?" Rico smiled at Rita.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." Rita replied as she walked away. "You coming Runt?"

"Right behind you Rita!" Runt yelled happily. He accidentally kicked up a little extra dirt on Rico before he started to run.

Rico growled. If it wasn't for Runt, he could have had Rita by now. That dumb dog was _always_ with her!

He was the dumbest mutt on the planet. What did Rita ever see in him?

At a hotdog stand…

"One hotdog please!" Dot chimed. She licked her lips once as the hotdog was sat down in front of her.

"Keep the change."

Dot turned around and saw Zenny standing beside her. "Oh great, it's _you_. What do you want?"

"Haven't seen you in awhile. I thought I'd stop by and see how you were." Zenny replied.

"Doing super fine! Renraw is really cool." Dot smiled.

"Be careful what you think is cool." Zenny warned her.

"Yeah, yeah. What's your problem with him?" Dot frowned. "He's fun and exciting."

"He's dangerous Dot." Zenny sighed. "You really should watch yourself."

"I watch myself just fine." Dot started to look at her arm. And then her other. "Yep, everything looks pretty good still."

Zenny just cracked a smile. "Just promise me you'll think before you act when it comes to him?"

"Why? What are you some knight in shining armor?" Dot frowned. "I can take care of myself just fine."

"Ever wonder about his name?" Zenny continued.

"It's Warner backwards. Obviously." Dot took a bite of her hotdog. "It's no stranger than Zenny, Aroma or Iridescent."

"Yeah, but it ain't the same." Zenny warned her. "He was supposed to be the original copy of you guys. He was even going to star in his own show once similar copies were made. But, his creator disappeared and me and my sisters were created by Madame Marie later on down the road. We were seen as failures but it didn't matter though. He was going to get a show all his own eventually."

"Really?" Dot sounded surprised. "What happened?"

"Let me just explain it this way." Zenny began. "You have a conscience about things you do. Bad or good, right?"

Dot smiled. "Eh, sorta."

"He has no sorta." Zenny continued. "He goes for what he wants, when he wants, and he doesn't care what the consequences are."

"Still sounds like us." Dot shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit it yourself." Zenny sighed. He knew there was no way of reaching her but he had to try. "Enjoy your hotdog."

Dot continued to eat her hotdog again as she watched Zenny out of the corner of her eye.

The guy was just paranoid, right?

Tree House…

"Will you quit hogging the remote!" Snappy snapped at Slappy.

"Well quit hogging the T.V! You never change!" Slappy yelled back.

Sky Pay just rolled his eyes. _Oh…someone get me out of this._

Iridescent just rolled her eyes too. _Why couldn't I have lived with Minerva instead_? "Can you two knock it off a second?"

"Hey! You can't ask for requests, you're a moocher." Snappy growled at her.

"What does that make you?" Slappy complained back to him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Somebody answer the door." Slappy complained.

"The moocher is the closest." Snappy insisted.

Iridescent got up and headed for the door.

Wakko stood there grinning. "Hi!"

"Wakko?" Iridescent seemed a bit surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard this is where you were staying." He smiled. "You know Renraw hasn't said anything yet about you really being a girl. You're still under contract."

"Okay." Iridescent replied. "So what?"

"Well…"

"You want more dates." Iridescent sighed.

"I didn't say that. I just said your cover wasn't blown yet." Wakko explained. "So…"

"Oh will you knock it off already?" Snappy grumbled. "Blackmailing won't get you any closer. Stop being a wuss and just ask her out!"

"Ooh, Mr. Valentine is giving advice." Slappy groaned.

"…You're Snappy?" Wakko asked as he looked at the strange squirrel.

"Would you close the door already?" Slappy stood up, walked over and pulled Wakko in. "Your raising the bill just talking out there!"

"Slappy he wasn't invited in by her yet." Sky Pay replied bluntly. "A woman should be able to choose when and if she's ready for that sort of thing."

"There's no girls to impress here Skippy." Snappy informed him. "Save it for the T.V."

"Eh, young love. Who needs it?" Slappy gestured toward the kitchen. "There's a romantic Mac and Cheese dinner for two. Knock yourselves out."

Wakko and Iri went into the kitchen.

"So what is it you want then?" Iridescent questioned as she started to dig up her dinner.

"Well. I mean besides the whole blackmail thing we did have fun, didn't we?" Wakko smiled. He wanted to see how far he could get, but a plethora of voices came through the door.

"Knock it off and ask her out already!"

"Can't you give them any time?"

"Don't worry Skippy, Snappy's never been Mr. Romantic."

"…do you just wanna go out without blackmail?" Wakko finally asked.

"Took long enough."

"Would it kill you to share the T.V?"

Iridescent didn't know how to reply. "You blackmailed me for dates. Now you want real ones?"

Wakko just smiled. When she put it like that it didn't sound as nice. "Yeah?"

"Go for it honey, there ain't that many good ones out there anyhow."

"Could you two leave them alone?"

"How's Renraw?" Iridescent changed the subject.

Wakko started to eat some macaroni. "He's fine. You guys really aren't coming back unless he leaves?" He watched Iridescent nod her head. "We can't do that though. He hasn't seemed that bad, but his scripts are…" Wakko waved his hand back and forth. "…iffy. If he doesn't stay he won't work with us. If he doesn't work with us, then we have to follow them as is."

"I know." Iridescent insisted.

"Well, I came down for more than macaroni." Wakko began.

"Well you ain't getting anything else!"

"One moocher is enough around here!"

"It's our trial. The chairman's really insistent upon you guys taking our place." Wakko sighed. "Do you think you could help out? He holds a lot of the cards. Even if we obey the judge, he's the one who rules the show."

"Well, we probably could." Iridescent agreed. "But you're going to have to tell us some stuff if we have to play you again."

Wakko nodded. "You wanna take a walk then? I don't really want to talk about it here."

On their walk…

"Before the trial, we got away with anything." Wakko smiled. "I mean anything! If it was great enough they even used it for the show later. We found out though, the hard way, that we had limits." He continued walking. "Ralph was chasing us as usual. He chased us on screen and off back then. Well, we made a getaway in a car. Kind of like the first episode?"

"Oh yeah?" Iridescent nodded her head. "So you were busted by the police?"

"Ha. I wish that was it." Wakko shook his head. "No, it was more than that. As we sped away we heard thumping in the back. It happened more and more." He looked at the ground. "We stopped and opened it up and there was a woman with a gag in her mouth! We tried to calm her down but she acted like we were the ones who kidnapped her! Well, the cops were still following us and, with our record, things didn't turn out real good."

"There was someone in the trunk?" Iridescent looked like she couldn't believe it.

"She didn't have any proof and it was all based on testimony. We didn't think much of it at the time." Wakko confessed. "We even joked with the judge. I mean, the studio has always gotten us out of everything. We knew it wasn't us, so we figured it was just one more thing." He sighed. "We were wrong."

"So they split you up." Iridescent finished.

"We didn't have anything to do with that lady in the trunk. She was off her rocker accusing us like that!" Wakko whined. "They took what she said into account and our own records, and pieced something up between. Like we were just psycho's playing with her while she thought we were gonna hurt her. Something like that."

"Joyride gone bad." Iridescent agreed.

"You gotta believe us. We had nothing to do with it. We don't lock anyone up and put them in trunks! Well, have we?" Wakko tried to think. "No, I don't think so. Not without airholes at least."

"I get it and I do believe you." Iridescent smiled. "You guys are bad, but you aren't _that_ bad. I'll convince the others to take your place."

"Thanks." Wakko smirked. "Just for that, I owe you dinner. Tomorrow night."

"Oh." Iridescent groaned. "You know I…"

"It's a thank you dinner. You can't just reject that." Wakko smiled.

"Alright, a thank you dinner. Until tomorrow then." Iridescent smiled before she started to head back to the tree house.

Water Tower…

"Yello!" Yakko answered his phone delightedly.

"Hey Yakko. Is Renraw there?"

Definitely Zenny. "Yeeeees."

"Can you talk outside the tower then?"

"Mmmmmmmmaybe?" Yakko smiled on the phone.

"We need to talk about Aroma and this blackmailing thing."

"Hmmm…less liking to come outside now." Yakko replied.

"I think it's a good thing."

"Okay, I'll be right down!" Yakko hung up the phone and jumped down the tower. "Zenny!"

Zenny smiled. "Let's go for a walk." He looked up.

"Yeah, yeah. Ren's inside." Yakko started to walk. "Let's go! So what's up?"

"I don't want Newt dating Aroma. Do you like her?" Zenny questioned him.

"I…" Yakko's voice slid slightly. "…don't know if this is a trick question."

"What if I said I'd make Aroma date you if you did something?" Zenny asked.

"Oh yeah! Like what?" Yakko smiled.

"Will you beat up Newt?" Zenny asked casually.

"…ex-queeze me?" Yakko frowned. "You want me to beat up her doggy?"

"Yeah. Beat up the doggy and you can have her." Zenny said simply.

"…are you off your hinges?" Yakko looked at him as if he was mad. "I'm not gonna beat someone up just to date your sister!"

Zenny grinned from ear to ear at him. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"What?" Now Yakko was really confused.

"Iri can still play Arni, Wakko told her she could. Therefore, you can still blackmail Aroma. Push for six dates, what have you got to lose?" Zenny smiled. "Have fun."

"Hey…hey good point." Yakko laughed. He looked over at Zenny curiously. "But how come you're reminding me?"

"If you want Aroma, take six dates." Zenny simply replied. "Newt's out of the picture right now too. You just have to watch out for Renraw."

Yakko just chuckled. "I can handle that cartoon."

"Good. Stop by around eight o' clock at Minerva's place. Aroma will be there and she won't treat you like Pleasure did." Zenny said confidently.

_Bonus!_ Yakko grinned. "I'll be there! Count on it!"

Minerva's place…7:50

Zenny looked over at Aroma suspiciously. He had given his sister some time to absorb what was happening. He couldn't wait much longer though. "So…Brain? How was he?"

"Been better." Aroma replied. She noticed the question in his eyes and answered it. "Probably but he will not say anything."

"Damn! Still obsessed." Zenny growled.

"Whose still obsessed?" Minerva asked.

"Old boyfriend." Aroma replied.

"Oh, I know those." Minerva sighed. "Is Newt safe? To keep dating you I mean?"

"Good point." Zenny agreed, thankful for that helpful break. "I don't think it's such a bright idea anymore."

"Yeah. I should just give up everything again." Aroma thought bitterly. Well, it was better that way. Even though Newt was a romantic he wasn't exactly the sort of cartoon who could stand up to Renraw.

Minerva couldn't help a small smile. "That's probably for the best."

"Well, I've got some more news." Zenny smiled at Aroma. "Iridescent wants us to help the Warners out. We're doubling them for court."

"We are?" Aroma frowned. "I thought they didn't want help."

"Guess they changed their minds." Zenny shrugged his shoulders. "She really sounds insistent about it. Renraw hasn't spilled the beans about her either yet. It turns out she can still play Arni. She can still be herself with the squirrels though since no one knows she's there right now."

"Great." Aroma smiled.

"So technically I guess you're still being blackmailed?" Zenny asked suspiciously. "Six dates."

"I think I was down lower, but what's that matter?" Aroma frowned.

"No, you are up to six now. You'll be polite to Yakko too." Zenny warned her.

"What?" Aroma sounded outraged. "What are you talking about?"

"I had a talk with Yakko today." Zenny explained. "He either doesn't care or know how dangerous Renraw really is. So, I told him to keep blackmailing you."

"What?" Aroma just looked at her brother in disbelief. "Why?"

"You don't want to be Renraw's again." Zenny reminded her. "You've said it a thousand times. Newt can't handle him but Yakko can. I still remember how quick he was the first day we met."

"Thanks for the watchout Zenny, but I don't want to date Yakko just to 'feel safe'." Aroma complained.

"Once the Warners understand how bad he is, maybe they can help us figure out a way to get rid of him again." Zenny urged her. "And he's gonna keep his happy innocent face on for a long time if none of the Warners are making him mad. You know him."

Aroma nodded slowly. "I do."

"It'll come down to two things. His obsession with you and his obsession with the show. One of them will have to give." Zenny informed her.

"And if it's his obsession with the show and not me?" Aroma questioned.

"Congratulations, you and Yakko will be very happy." Zenny chuckled.

"That isn't even funny." Aroma groaned.

"Yeah, I know. He's not Renraw though, I know that much." Zenny reminded her.

"Just give him a chance." Minerva smiled at Aroma. "Come on Pleasure, I'm sure he'll be fine."

_Thanks for the backup._ Aroma thought sourly. "What about Newt?"

"If all goes well you can go back to Mr. Romantic if you want." Zenny smiled. "But you need to do this first. Don't worry, I'll explain to the dog what's going on."

"Zenny, I should really be the one to explain to him." Aroma disagreed.

"There's not really time…Yakko's coming in a few minutes." Zenny chuckled nervously. "Just making sure you didn't back out. You are doing this for Iri in the end, so follow through."

Aroma's mouth just dropped.

"Impulsive date? You can borrow a dress of mine." Minerva grinned. "Come on, I'll help you get dressed. You can even borrow some of my jewelry. Chic, expensive, you'll love it."

Aroma just continued to stare at Zenny in disbelief as she was being dragged away to Minerva's room to play dress up doll.

KNOCK KNOCK

Zenny went over and answered the door. "Right on time."

Yakko stood there grinning. For once he would not only have a really hot date, she was supposed to be nice to him! How could he beat that? "Yo!"

"She's almost ready." Zenny smiled. "Good luck."

Yakko chuckled. "You know, aren't you even the slightest bit mad at me for blackmailing her? I would be if someone did that to Dot." He stopped to think about it a second. "Actually, I'd _really _not like that." He looked back over at Zenny.

"It's temporary," Zenny replied, "but necessary."

_Whatever that means_. "Is she ready now?"

"Yes she is." Minerva came to the door and opened it wide for Aroma.

Aroma stood in the back of the kitchen wearing a red sequined strapless dress with one of Minerva's beautiful gold necklaces. Yakko just stared. And wiped his mouth as he finished slobbering. Aroma started to head toward them, knowing the friend card was now over. She'd just be a senseless piece of meat to him now.

Minerva and Zenny watched as the two headed out.

"They just match each other so well." Minerva smiled.

"What?" Zenny chuckled. "No way. Yakko's dating her because she's pretty. Aroma doesn't really care for him. It's all just a convenient way to get the Warners on our side. Once this is over, she'll start dating the dog again."

"This is really nothing that worries you?" Minerva frowned. "You know, Newt _might_ meet someone else. He might not want to wait for the 'coast to be clear'."

Zenny looked over at Minerva curiously. "Sure he might. That's always a possibility." He just smiled knowingly.


	17. Who's Dating Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Seventeen: Who's Dating Who?

-

"..." Aroma just looked around a bit confused. Yakko had brought her back to the fancy restaurant they had gone to on their first date when she was Pleasure?

"Now I'll have this and this, oh and that too!" Yakko said excitedly. "And what are you gonna have?"

Aroma just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, whatever. After all, _you_ are paying." Yakko said casually.

Aroma blinked. "I'm what?"

"Paying. _You_ are paying." Yakko grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm paying?" Aroma frowned. "With what?"

"Oh yeah, good point." Yakko chuckled. "You don't have much do you? Let's see..." He snapped his fingers. "Okay, I'll pay, but then you owe me a favor."

"No way," Aroma frowned. "You're already blackmailing me for Iri, I'm not giving in on anything else."

"Don't have much of a choice though, do you?" Yakko winked at her knowingly. "Face it Aroma, I'm not clueless. It's obvious your brother wants you to date me because of Renraw."

"..." Aroma looked away. "...he doesn't run my life."

"Either way, you need me for something. So if I'm just a pawn I might as well enjoy myself." Yakko chuckled.  
_  
As long as HE is the pawn?_ Aroma thought bitterly. _I'm the one being blackmailed!_

"Ah, ah, ah." Yakko tisked. "You're getting an angry attitude and I can tell. Zenny said you wouldn't act like Pleasure, so don't get carried away." He warned her. "Or I might just have to call this off."

"Call this off?" Aroma gave him a strange look. "You are blackmailing me."

"Yeah in a way I guess." Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "But from what I'm picking up from your brother, you need me more than I need you."

Need him? She needed him? Aroma bit her lip though.

_I knew it._ Yakko just smiled at her. "So are you paying or do you owe me a favor?"

"I..." Aroma's expression started to change. She darted her eyes down at the table.

Yakko's smile faded as he watched her reaction. He expected some kind of heated response. That's what the Warners always received when they pushed someone over the edge. Then he could keep having fun with her for a little while.

He just didn't know what to do now as he saw her start to shift uneasily. _What's her problem? She either agrees to a favor or she pays, why is she acting like that? _"Well?" Yakko pushed. He smiled again trying to hide his surprise toward her reaction.

"..." Aroma sighed and closed her eyes.

Yakko started to drum his fingers in boredom. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

"What kind of favor?" Aroma finally answered.

"What kind?" Yakko repeated. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet." He chuckled. His expression changed again when he saw Aroma getting even more fidgety. "What is up with you tonight? You never fidget this much."

Aroma started to look through her things for the money she would need. She counted it over and over and knew she wouldn't have enough. _Maybe I could wash dishes for so many nights? Maybe I could talk to the cook?_

Yakko watched her count her money over and over again. It was obvious she had about enough to buy a candy bar and that was it.

"Pardon me." Aroma replied politely as she started to take off from the table.

Yakko watched her start to head the way the waiters would come and go. He got up and started to follow her. He watched as she looked around for the cook. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Aroma turned around and saw Yakko behind her. "..."

"Hmmm..." Yakko looked her up and down. "You might not be as kooky as a real Warner, but you definitely have psychological issues." He suddenly smiled. "Do you even know what you're doing or did you lose track of what you were supposed to be doing?"

Aroma looked away again. "Please go sit down, I just need to talk to the person in charge, that's all."

"Why?" Yakko pushed.

"Because." Aroma replied.

Yakko smiled and held his hands behind him. "Because whyyyy?"

"Because." Aroma looked around again. "Maybe I can do dishes or something for the meal."

"Dishes?" Yakko frowned. "I told you I'd pay you'd just..." He stopped. _She'd just owe me a little favor. Why is she going through all this trouble to ignore owing me a favor? _He groaned. "It just would have been getting an actual kiss tonight instead of burned like you always did to me before."

"...a kiss?" Aroma seemed surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Duh! What else would I ask for?" Yakko said in an obvious fashion. "And not just a little peck on the cheek either." He grinned.

A kiss was what he wanted? _That's simple, but I just can't. And what if he would want more afterwards?_ Aroma asked herself. _Give in once and he'll expect me to give in all the time!_

Yakko watched as a nervous expression reached her face suddenly. "Yep. You're unbalanced." He smiled. "Makes sense, your creator isn't exactly perfect in that department either. So what are you, bipolar? Do you have multiple personalities or something?" He chuckled. "Oh! Do you have a personality that's sexy and likes to have lots of fun? I'd love to meet her."

"..." Aroma just looked at him confused. One minute he seemed like the friend she had grown fond of before and the next he was a perverted predator. Now he was a...combination? "You are very confusing."

"_I'm_ confusing?" Yakko said in surprise. "You're the one who's confusing me!" He whined. "Just which personality are you anyhow? Oh forget it! I'm going to go sit back down. Tell me when the simple Aroma I knew back at the tower is back in control."

Aroma watched as Yakko started to walk away. _Simple Aroma?_ She frowned._ He thinks I have multiple personalities?_ She couldn't help a small chuckle and she didn't quite know why. _Maybe I am overreacting. Yakko isn't Renraw. _She thought about all the times she had watched where he jumped and kissed beautiful women, on and off air. He had never meant any harm before. He was just...impulsive?

Impulsive! That was it! _Why didn't I get that earlier_? Aroma rolled her eyes. _It IS Yakko, everything has just been going so fast tonight!_ She smiled to herself_. Yakko is Yakko and Aroma is Aroma. Just because I look like this it won't spin everything around in a 180. _She started to head back to the table.

"So? Are ya back to yourself?" Yakko asked as he watched Aroma sit down.

Aroma smiled. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry! Something had to be messed up about you since you were a copy." Yakko replied as he looked back at the menu. "So who am I speaking to now Cybil, and what are you gonna eat?"

"It's just me." Aroma chuckled. "And something simple. Although, I do want to talk about this favor. Can we switch it for something else?"

"Uhhh..._why_ would I wanna do that?" Yakko had to ask.

"Hey. Up here!" Aroma said a bit firmly as his eyes gestured down. "Can't you imagine I still look cute like Dot?"

"Oh, I probably could, but why would I want too?" Yakko chuckled.

"Life was easier when you did." Aroma sighed.

Yakko guffawed. "Yeah for you! Everything's perfect this way though. I still have Pleasure but I have you too."

"Umm...what?" Aroma blinked.

"Uhh...what?" Yakko tried to think about what he said. "I mean, you're...Pleasure was hot but mean but the real you is nice. Now I have a nice _hot_ nurse, what could be better than that?"

"Oh." Aroma gave a small smile. "Okay."

"That and you do play paddleball really-OH!" Yakko hit his head in an epiphany. "We can play paddleball!"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right." Aroma smiled sweetly for him. "Why don't you make that the favor instead?"

"Why?" Yakko came off a bit more rough than he meant too.

"You. Are. Blackmailing. Me." Aroma said word for word for him. "Newt's only out of the picture for so long. I'm dating you, yes, but I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have too. Does that make sense?"

"Well, uhhh...no." Yakko replied. "What do you mean hurt?"

"I don't want to kiss anyone else. Unlike what you may believe, kissing is a personal matter to me." Aroma tried to explain.

"..."

"It's an emotional bond." Aroma tried again.

"..."

"...you know? Haven't you ever watched anyone you really like getting kissed by someone else?" Aroma tried yet again.

"...Wakko kissed the girls too." Yakko replied.

"Not like that. I mean, someone you liked?" Aroma groaned. "Not just a random pretty woman."

Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Guess not."

"Okay. Well, when it does happen you'll understand what I'm saying a bit better." Aroma smiled.

"So no kissing?" Yakko pouting. "What's the use of even dating then?"

"I don't know. You'll have to figure that out for yourself." Aroma replied. "So? Will you change the favor?"

"..."

"Please?" Aroma added softly. _Impulsive but he understands, right?_

Yakko groaned. "Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "I'll change the favor." He replied as he started to look through the menu again. "Will you get around to ordering now?"

Aroma smiled and nodded her head. Reluctant and not very happy, but somehow he seemed to understand. He was still the friend she thought she knew.

The rest of the date went fine. Yakko and Aroma simply talked about the show and a bit about the trial. Everything went smoothly and when Yakko took Aroma home he didn't even hang around that much. There was no reason to after all since there'd be no chance of a kiss.

After Yakko left though, Aroma came back out of Minerva's house. She started to head on her way to Newts until Zenny stopped her.

"Aroma." Zenny warned her. "I talked to him and he understands. It's really a good idea if you stay away from him."

"Zenny." Aroma frowned. "I need to at least talk to him. Your words are one thing but I don't want him to think he's a second rate banana. He deserves to hear what's going on from me."

Zenny shook his head. "It's not a good idea. He didn't want to hear that much of what I had to say. He kinda understands but he doesn't really like it."

"Of course not. I'm dating Yakko as myself and I can't date him anymore." Aroma frowned. "Why would he ever like that?"

"Just give him a little time, alright?" Zenny asked her. "I'm telling you, everything'll be alright between you and him if you just give him some space right now."

"I've got to at least tell him that I won't do anything else besides go out on dates with Yakko Warner." Aroma replied.

"In a little while, just trust me." Zenny implored. "Concentrate less on him and more on what's really important. Speaking of which, did he show up?"

"No. I didn't see him at all." Aroma replied.

"Well he will soon." Zenny smiled. "Then they'll see the real him and be on our side."

"Okay." Aroma said casually. She still felt very bad about what was happening between her and Newt. It just wasn't right.

At a nearby bar...

"She needs to date Yakko Warner for safety." Newt mocked as he took a sip of his drink. He was anything but thrilled with the situation. Why Yakko Warner bugged him so much he didn't really know. He was impulsive, rude, annoying, and he wasn't Aroma's type in any way. There was absolutely nothing he should really fear about the situation. "I could keep her safe too though. There's no reason she should have to date him anymore!"

"They want the Warners on their side."

Newt looked behind him and saw Minerva. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you Newt." Minerva smiled as she sat down. "You always head here when things get rough."

"So." Newt replied gruffly as he took another drink.

"Easy boy." Minerva half teased. "Maybe this is partly a good thing? You never seemed completely right for each other."

"What?" Newt growled.

"Oh I didn't mean it in a mean way Newt." Minerva replied. "It's just that we used to be close and I had a good grip on who you matched with the best. I just don't sense that with Aroma. I mean, I like the girl but something's amiss."

"You're just too close to each of us to tell." Newt replied. "We are perfect for each other. We were doing so well up until this 'Warner' thing."

"Eh, I don't know. Maybe you're right." Minerva replied. "Zenny doesn't see any harm in it and its just six dates." She looked at her watch. "Actually, probably five by now." She looked back over at him. "Are you nervous about him stealing her away?"

"Nervous? Of him?" Newt laughed it off. "Nonsense! They don't have anything in common and the Warner Brother is not her type. At all. In a million years, they'd never get together."

"Then there's nothing to worry about it." Minerva smiled at her friend. "He's just a small hurdle to pass."

"Exactly." Newt insisted. "They have nothing in common except well..."

"Well what?" Minerva asked.

"They both have this...thing..." Newt reluctantly agreed. "...for a child's stupid game. Obsession for the paddleball… but other than that, there is nothing they have in common. The Warner Brother is rude, annoying, unbridled, and I'm sure he doesn't know anything about romance or wooing! Aroma is sweet, polite, perfect in almost every way."

"Yeah." Minerva replied a bit roughly. "She's freaking perfect in every way."

Newt frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." Minerva replied. "Just take it a day at a time. Five more dates, that's all there is."

"True." Newt agreed. "Just five. I can handle five. There's nothing to worry about at all I'm sure."

"Sure." Minerva smiled as she started to get up. "I'm heading back home and I hope you do the same soon Newt. See ya round."

"See ya." Newt smiled as he watched her leave. _I should have known she would know where I was at. We used to have such a close connection back then._ He turned back around and looked at his drink._ She's right. There's nothing to worry about. Yakko Warner is still just a crazy Warner Brother. Everything'll be fine._

Around the Studio Lot...

Zenny yawned as he walked around the lot. He wasn't tired and he'd felt cooped up in Minerva's little place.

"Well hey there!"

Zenny turned around and saw Dot Warner. "Dot." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Enjoying sneaking up on you for once." Dot chuckled. "So how are things going now? I hear Wakko and Yakko are already making acquaintances with your sisters."

Zenny shrugged his shoulders. "It's their lives."

"Yeah. So, you're living with Minerva now huh?" Dot smiled. "How many times a day does she have to whack you?"

"Whack me?" Zenny said a bit confused. "Why would she whack me?"

"Because." Dot replied. "You're living with her, aren't you jumping on her and stuff?"

Zenny shook his head. "I don't jump on women."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot, you're pretty boring." Dot laughed. "Isn't there anything you do that's fun? Karaoke?"

Zenny shook his head again. "Not much of a singer."

"Not a singer?_ Not_ a singer? Wow, you really are a failure!" Dot commented. "Sorry to say this Zenny, but I doubt you're ever gonna get a girl."

Zenny didn't understand but that comment made him feel a bit burned. Most times he let things roll off him, but for some reason that stuck. "I could too if I wanted one."

"Yeah right! Who would go for you, you are pretty boring fella." Dot smiled. "Not like Renraw at all, he's exciting and fun and-"

"Dangerous!" Zenny finished for her.

"Sure yeah, and dangerous. But aren't we all a little dangerous?" Dot winked at him. "Nice guys finish last every time."

"Wrong." Zenny growled. "To you maybe. All you want is some dangerous good looking guy to glomp 24 hours a day but not everyone is like that."

"Heh. Name one reasonable woman who'd go for you Mr. Dull?" Dot teased him.

"..."

Dot started to laugh hilariously. "You can't even give an answer can you?"

Zenny just turned around and walked off.

-

Later that night at Minerva Mink's...

"Maybe I am too close to the situation?" Minerva sighed as she stirred her own drink. Aroma was already in bed and Zenny was still out walking around. "Why does it bug me so much though? They're both good cartoons..."

"I can tell you why."

Minerva turned around and saw Zenny behind her. She wasn't too surprised though, the Warners used to be able to appear out of nowhere quickly so a copy probably could do it too. "You're eavesdropping?"

"A little." Zenny replied. "Do you wanna know why it bugs you though?"

"Like you would know?" Minerva rolled her eyes. "Don't push it mister. You've never jumped on me yet but I'll throw you out if I sense anything from you."

"If I ever did something so thoughtless, I would throw my own self out." Zenny answered her back.

"What?" Minerva looked at him very confused. "Fine...WHY does it bug me then Mr. Intelligent?"

"Because you've never had the chance to have what they had." Zenny replied. "Every male has always drooled over you and wanted your body. There's never been any that just wanted you for you."

"What? What do you mean?" Minerva frowned.

"Aroma likes Newt for who he is and Newt likes Aroma for who she is." Zenny smiled. "They make a good couple because of that. There's no dating because one of them is hot or cute. There's no dating for money or for looks. They date because they like each other. That puts them on the same playing field."

"Same playing field?" Minerva frowned. "Are you saying I'm jealous because I've never had that?"

"I never said you were jealous." Zenny smirked. "I simply explained why you didn't understand." He sighed and though back to the Warner Sister. "There are some women who could have that, but they just see the rich and handsome. They just want the dangerous and fun and never think about anything else."

"..." Minerva looked down at her table_. I have always gone for the handsome guy or I've...acted like I was superior to the less inclined. I'm beautiful but..._ "Wow. I didn't know why I didn't see it before. It's obvious."

Zenny shrugged his shoulders and started to head out of the room.

"Zenny, do you want to go out?"

Zenny turned back around and looked at Minerva. "What?"

"You know, you're right. I've always gone for the wrong kind of guy. That's why I just don't accept Newt and Aroma. It's because I can't find anyone." Minerva admitted. "Every Saturday night I have a date, but every Saturday night it's different. I've only gotten close to a few guys and they were more handsome than honorable." She groaned.

"..." Zenny didn't quite know how to act. She thought he'd been talking about her on the last part?

"Think about all the years I've wasted finding someone special because I knock all the good guys down?" Minerva sounded disgusted. "Sure being supreme and dating the hottest around is fun, but after awhile..." She looked back at Zenny. "Well?"

"...you want to date me?" Zenny said unsurely. "You know, I'm not that good in that area."

"I know." Minerva nodded. "Which is why you'd be a good start. You've treated me right so far so it seems fit I start with you. I mean-oh!" She hit her head. "I'm doing that superior thing again. I mean, it seems fit we start with each other. Don't you think so?"

"Well." Zenny shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have a girlfriend, right?" Minerva asked.

"No." Zenny replied. "No, I don't." He sighed. "Still, I doubt it'll work."

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"Well because..." Zenny stopped remembering what Dot had just said coldly to him. _Nice guys always finish last. She doubts I'd ever find a girl..._ He smirked. "Nice guys don't always finish last."

"What?" Minerva frowned. "You doubt it'll work because nice guys don't always finish last?"

"No, I was thinking it through." Zenny smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You're right. Maybe we should." He slid his shades off and looked at her. _Am I sure she didn't have too much to drink?_ He thought about that a bit. He didn't want to rope her into anything if she wasn't clearly thinking straight. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He smiled as he walked off.

- -


	18. Court

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. I only created Tiger and Caress and other original characters. I claim no rights to any of this. This was made purely for entertainment. No profit is made off of this.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter Eighteen: Court

The Warners rubbed their hands anxiously. Today was the big day.

"Today's the big day." Dot smiled. "It's the biiig enchilada!"

"That sounds good." Wakko couldn't help but comment.

"I don't think I'll touch that one right now." Yakko smiled. "But yep! It's the big day." He looked at himself. He was pretending to look like Zenny while Dot and Wakko were pretending to be Iri and Aroma. That way they could still watch in the courtroom.

"It is." The CEO came and stood beside them. "A very big day and I am taking a very huge gamble on keeping you out. Do _not _make me regret this."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot all shook their heads. Everything had to be alright. As long as they worked on the cartoon and behaved, they'd have support. Something they didn't have as much of last time they were in that situation. The biggest reason their case would work too was that their 'victim' refused to testify. She didn't want to be anywhere near them again.

Lucky for them.

The copies acted like perfect angels in front of the judge. Polite, sweet, everything.

Judge Laos scratched his head slightly after 'Yakko' finished his last speech. "Well...you sound okay. Better, I guess. But-" The judge pointed to the doors in the back of the courtroom. "Let's just have a refreshing reminder of _why_ you were separated in the first place before I make a decision shall we?"

_Oh no!_ The Warners all froze as they watched the young woman, who had been found in the truck in the case, walk up to the front of the room.

_Okay, okay! So she changed her mind. Don't panic_. Dot tried to tell herself as she recounted everything that happened that night.

"It was sadistic! They weren't playing around, I don't care what anyone says!" The victim shouted as she pointed at the 'Warners'. "It was them! They tied me up, they laughed cruelly, they said they'd drive me all around in the back until I finally suffocated!" She clutched as her chest as she started to cry. "They are completely psycho. I don't care how much time goes by..."

The real Warners looked at each other in fright as they looked back at the woman.

The woman had a complete look of fright toward the 'Warners'. "...I'll never forget. They wanted to kill me...f-for fun!"

"..." 'Yakko' didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say to that? He knew the real Warners quite well but the look in her eyes...

Something definitely happened. Something that just didn't look like the Warners would get a second chance.

The Judge looked at the 'Warners' seriously. "Obviously you see how I want to judge. You got off _easy _last time. Just being separated was not the worse thing that could have happened. It was the least that could happen!" He held up his gavel. "And I would have to be as crazy as you to let you stay out there together 't I?"

"But we've been great! We haven't done anything wrong!" 'Dot' protested. "It's wrong! Please? Y-you just can't do this!"

"Oh? Convince me otherwise." The judge dared her.

"But..." 'Wakko' interrupted. "But if we were dangerous, we'd have gone after her after the first trial! We never did though!"

Three simultaneous slaps on the face could be heard in the back.

'Wakko' froze. "...did we?"

The judge pointed his gavel at the 'Warners'. "You've just confirmed my suspicions! You aren't the real Warners!" He looked back at the real Warners. "You are!"

The Warners looked guilty as they quickly changed back to their real selves.

"Uhhh!" Yakko pointed at the CEO beside him. "He said we had to do it! We wanted to represent ourselves!"

"Yeah!" Dot and Wakko agreed.

The CEO frowned. "What about-"

"Changed his mind. Going into an art major instead." The judge answered. "Besides, after hearing the victim's statement again, I think I'd still reject it."

"But-but-but!" Dot started to panic. "But she wasn't even supposed to testify!"

"I agree! This will not go down without a fight." The CEO complained to the judge. "We we're unprepared for her. She was not supposed to be present!"

"She changed her mind." The Judge replied seriously. "I would not have such an extreme case as this and not have her present if I could."

"But..." Wakko looked between his siblings and then back at the judge. "Our show though!"

"Yeah," Yakko backed him up, "we can't do it if we can't be near each other anymore. Everything'll be ruined." He looked over at the CEO. "We're your main stars, do something!"

The CEO groaned. "...like what?"

"I don't know, think of something." Dot yelled at him. "Hello?"

"If it were Plotz, he'd do something." Wakko crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Yakko agreed, "Plotz took that extreme case and kept us from going into an asylum. Now you, you haven't made any headway at all!"

"He is _not_ in control of this situation." The judge replied as the victim started to leave the witness stand. "I am."

"..." The CEO groaned. "...I was afraid this would happen."

"What? What happened to 'hey, we've got this case licked!'huh?" Yakko growled at him.

"You can't do the show without us!" Dot pleaded him. "Come on! Help us out, pleeease?"

"I don't..." Wakko looked at the ground. "I don't wanna go back there again. I don't!" He looked at the CEO pleadingly as well. "We belong here!"

"You must have some kind of heart." Yakko looked toward the judge. "Or...maybe a quarter of a real heart. Somewhere around there."

"Yakko!" 'Dot' scolded him. "Now's not the time for games."

"Gee, ya think? I'm just about to get booted out again!" He whined as he looked around himself. Armed guards were standing ready against them. He looked over at the CEO. "You don't have a show without us! Show some backbone and do something! Anything!"

"Would you stop yelling at me?" The CEO growled. What was he gonna do? He looked over at the 'Warners'. For the longest time they had fooled the judge. "Maybe..." Before he could finish his thought though the Warners were already being grabbed.

"This can't be happening! I don't wanna go back!" Wakko yelled as he kicked repeatedly trying to get out of the guards arms. "No more Tar-mart!"

"No way! This isn't right!" Dot gritted her teeth as she kicked in her guards arms. "We're the Warner Trio! TRIO!"

"Hellooooo judge and co!"

Everyone stopped fighting and bickering when they saw who walked through the doors. Renraw? "I am guessing I missed a lot, huh?" he smiled. "Did my invitation get lost in the mail?"

"Get out!" Zenny demanded as he pointed at Renraw. "The situation here is bad enough."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Renraw shook his head sadly. "Aww Zenny. How could you?" Renraw walked over to the Warners. "It's alright fellas, let me talk to your judge. I'm really good with these situations." He grinned as he walked to the front.

"Your honor. The Warners have claimed for a long time they didn't do this." Renraw began. "Now, you know last time the evidence just wasn't strong enough to put them away. Sure you've got one girl but that's it." He held up a folder. "I don't think they were represented to their full potential last time." He slid it over to the judge and grinned. "Let's talk this over?"

The judge looked at him strangely as he took the folder and looked at it. He quickly shutted it. "...I'm listening."

"Give us just 'til the end of the show's season." Renraw smiled nicely. "We will have evidence to prove to you that it was someone else, not the Warners. Or if it was, then it will be the end of the season and the contracts'll be over. No season interruption. What do you say? Judge?" Renraw grinned again.

The Warners all watched in amazement as the judge slowly nodded his head.

"...fine." The judge agreed. "You had better have really good proof." He took his gavel and held it in the air. "The day after your last episode you will come back with _undeniable_ proof or the Warners will be separated. Court adjourned!" He yelled as he banged his gavel on the desk.

"REN!" The Warners quickly ran over to their friend as the guards let them go.

"You're a life saver!" Wakko grinned.

"No kidding! Without you we would have been toast," Yakko chuckled in delight.

"Yeah! And not just the golden brown, the burnt kind." Dot added as she hugged Renraw.

Zenny ran over and stopped in front of Renraw. _What?_ With the Warners out of the way, Renraw could have easily tried to take a position in the show. He could have gotten around to Aroma much easier. It just would have been…easier. "Why did you do that? Why did you help them?"

"Zenarooney." Ren just shook his head. "Hey, I know you didn't want me involved. Things were looking really great but..." He just sighed. "You know, the pay of being a main star _is_ more than a double but this was going too far."

"What?" Iri frowned. "We never said anything about that!"

"...can't we all be friends yet?" Renraw asked gently. "Why do you guys have to try to take over by yourselves? The tower's big enough for all of us and so's the show."

"We didn't try to take over. The Warners asked us to play them here." Zenny tried to cover himself. "We weren't thinking about taking over their spot."

"Oh really? Come on." Renraw looked over at Yakko. "I know you're smart and you were caught up in the moment. But ya gotta think what you just asked of them."

Yakko looked at Renraw questioningly.

"It wasn't too hard to convince them to take your place on the stand, was it?" Renraw pointed out. "And with the CEO watching them all act at once? Look at Mr. CEO. Yakk."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot all looked over at the CEO.

He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "They acted amazing, didn't they? I thought I always needed to have the real you's but their acting has greatly improved."

The Warners jaws dropped.

"Obviously the originals are best." The CEO added. "Only...if anything happened..." He started to smile.

"What? Nuh uh!" Zenny and his sisters shook their heads.

"We aren't trying to become the stars!" Iri looked over desperately at Wakko. "Don't believe him. Please? Renraw isn't what he appears to be!"

"Gee. Ya mean he didn't just save us from being split apart?" Yakko interrupted before Wakko could say anything. "He had a _real_ good chance of getting his own spotlight and instead he helped us. Yeah, he's not what he appears to be at all."

"But you all totally had all the cards to take over!" Dot cried out as she pointed at them.

"You asked us!" Iri protested.

"And you agreed pretty quick. Especially after being thrown out of the tower!" Dot added.

"Alright alright, hang on. Hold up a second." Yakko changed into a referee and blew a whistle. "This game is going out of bounds."

Zenny sighed and rolled his eyes. "Forget this. I don't know what game he's playing, but I'm not a part of it." He started to walk out the door.

"Well I'm not a part of it either." Iri agreed. She looked over at Wakko. "You believe, don't you Wakko?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh please, they are all guilty." Dot interrupted Wakko. "Don't trust her Wakko!" She glared at Iri. "She's just playing you. That's probably the reason she is still going out with you."

Iri gave her an irritated look. "I am not going out anymore."

"I never said that." Wakko glared at Dot. "The last one was a thank you get together. You know, for playing us?"

"Did you thank her enough then?" Dot glared at him back.

"Whoah, ho! Sibs!" Yakko pushed himself between Wakko and Dot. "Time out already!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Renraw agreed with Yakko. "Cartoons make mistakes, don't hold it against them Dot."

Yakko gave Renraw a funny look. "That's not what I meant."

"Whatever." Dot crossed her arms. "You guys are all being ridiculous." She pointed to Aroma and Iri. "I know it's them, it makes sense! Why else would they continue to go out with the two of you?" She uncrossed her arms. "All of them are just shutting other cartoons up."

"Other cartoons?" Yakko raised an eyebrow. "What other cartoons? There is no one else but Zenny."

"Yeah, Zenny." Wakko agreed. "So, what are you talking about?"

Dot didn't answer, just quickly grabbed Ren. "Let's just get out of here, they aren't being reasonable."

Yakko and Wakko both looked displeased as she started to leave with Ren. They were almost separated and she just runs off like that?

Aroma slowly came over to Yakko. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't worry, I know things aren't like they appear." Yakko smiled at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry too!" Wakko grinned over at Iri. "I'm really sorry! So I better make it up to you. I'll take you out for an apology dinner."

Iri gave him a funny smirk.

Wakko looked over at Yakko almost giddy. "Well? Aren't you gonna take Aroma out for an apology dinner?"

"Nah, we don't really go out on dates anymore." Yakko replied casually.

"But it's not a date. It's an apology dinner." Wakko explained a bit confused. Why wasn't his brother using the gimmick?

"Alright, I need to get going." Iri insisted. "Wakko if you insist on an apology dinner, try showing up Saturday."

"Okay." Wakko smiled at her and waved goodbye.

Aroma waved her hand very casually and smiled at Yakko as she passed by.

Wakko scratched his head and looked at Yakko. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Yakko said, in an almost distasteful manner as they walked outside.

"What do you mean?" Wakko whined. "Did you already use up all your dates?"

"Oh heck yeah, long time ago." Yakko informed him. "Zenny kept setting up more dates too."

"He did?" Wakko smiled. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Yakko frowned. "And considering our victory today we _should_ be going out for pizza, but oh no, good old 'Dottie' had to take off."

_Wait._ Wakko stopped to think. Yakko's mind was still on Dot's reaction? "Yakko, this isn't like you. Why aren't you thinking about the girl?"

"Why should I be?" Yakko rolled his eyes. "Wakko, you don't get it. I'm not dwelling on her because there's nothing to dwell on. No matter how many times we go out, I'd never get a kiss or anything like that." He just shrugged his shoulders. "I stopped impressing her a long time ago. We just go out as friends."

"Huh?" Wakko looked at him strangely. "You mean you still go out?"

"As friends, duh." Yakko smiled as they started to walk. "Shoot some pool, annoy some other cartoons, play paddleball, stuff like that."

"Wait! She annoys cartoons with you?" Wakko seemed shocked. "Aroma? Therapy?"

Yakko snickered. "Oh yeah, you should see her. She doesn't use the direct approach like us when she makes 'special friends' but..." he waved it off. "Eh, what are we doing? Let's go find Dot already. We're all celebrating together whether she likes it or not."

"Oh." Wakko nodded. He understood now. "What do you think about the whole thing that happened though? With Ren?"

"Oh hey, welcome back to reality." Yakko teased him. "I thought you'd be stuck in girlland all day." He started to walk. "I don't know. I mean what he did was great, but I just don't completely trust him. I don't distrust him either though! I mean all Zenny wants is for Renraw to get pissed off and screw up his good standing."

"He hasn't done anything?" Wakko asked.

"Not a thing." Yakko insisted. "Doesn't even seem to care about my deal with Aroma at all."

"Yeah, plus the trial thing." Wakko agreed. He looked over at Yakko. "So what has Aroma told you about him?"

Yakko just shrugged his shoulders again. "She doesn't talk about it much. I know pretty much what every one else knows."

"Yeah. Do you think Dot is gonna be mad about us not believing Ren?" Wakko asked. "She got really pissed about it before."

"Don't worry about that. She seems to get pissed everytime Zenny's involved for some dumb reason." Yakko answered back. "She'll calm down soon."

"How could you let those copies get away with that?"

"...or not." Yakko finished as he smiled behind himself to his sister. "Yo Dot!"

Dot was crossing her arms. "You just left me and Ren hanging! You are such jerks! How could you side with those girls? Just because you like them doesn't make them right! You know it! You guys are complete morons!"

Wakko and Yakko just continued to smile at her. "...pizza?"

"Pizza?" Dot's anger suddenly flushed away. "I want pepperoni with sausage."

"What no supreme?" Yakko asked her. "Gotta get your vegetables in you know."

"Yeah, you should eat more healthy, like us." Wakko added. "We're having ultimate supremes with extra everything."

"...I remember getting pizza..."

The Warners turned around and saw Squit the goodfeather.

"...with a little bird seed on it. I found it and brought it to Sasha..." Squit started to walk away gloomily.

The Warners shrugged their shoulders and started to walk away themselves.

"Sasha..." Squit looked up at the sky. "Oh my love? How can you still be-"

"Cooin with that bird! Night and day! Bada bing, I oughtta rip his wings off!"

Squit looked back and saw Bobby.

"Lana was always supposed to be mine...always..." Bobby moaned. "Why'd she have ta do this to me? What did I ever do?"

"It's what we didn't do." Squit answered back. He cooed softly. "I thought by now Sasha would have seen the light."

"They aren't gonna come back unless we agree to make them egg hatchers." Pesto flew in close for a landing. "It doesn't matter what I do, Kiki's still determined never to come back to me. So...why can't I get her out of my head?"

"It has been awhile." Squit agreed. He looked up at the light post he was leaning against. "I just can't seem to forget her. Especially today."

"Wha-what?" Pesto faked his innocence. "What do ya mean Squit?"

"You know what he means." Bobby pointed at the light post. "Mr. No Romance, you ended up here too."

"We always took them here to celebrate the anniversary of when we first met." Squit said out loud as he looked at a highwire above them. It wasn't anything as great as Scorcese's head it was just a random place where he'd met the bird of his dreams. "Year after year...this would be our...uhhh..."

"What are you, a nimrod?" Pesto groaned. "Of course it would be our-! Uhhh..."

"Oh no!" Bobby slapped his wing in his face. "We don't even know how many years it was, do we?"

"It was like 15! Or maybe 16?" Pesto asked.

"Felt like it was in the 20's." Squit remarked.

"No, couldn't be more than 10 or so." Bobby added. "Right?"

The goodfeathers suddenly all felt very ashamed. They couldn't even remember the exact year they first met the girlfeathers...

"It was...I know it had to be in the 90's." Pesto reckoned. "We were prowling around, so it must have been the 90's."

"We weren't prowling." Squit disagreed. "We weren't together, we sort of all ended up on the high wires somehow."

"No, we were together as a team when we first met them." Bobby disagreed. "Right?"

"You're pulling my beak here!" Pesto yelled at them. "No way, I remember! We were prowling!"

"No, we met them separately!" Squit disagreed. "Right?" He groaned. "Oh Sasha would kill me if she knew I didn't even remember how we met."

"Look, does it matter anymore?" Bobby growled. "They aren't even ours. Remember?"

Pesto and Squit stopped arguing. Bobby was right, it was pointless. It didn't matter that they didn't remember the details. It didn't even matter what year they met.

None of it mattered anymore...


	19. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Animaniac Returns

By: Paradox

Chapter Nineteen: The Decision

Iri looked over at Slappy in concern. Many months had passed since Snappy was there and the old squirrel still seemed to reject him. She looked over and saw Sky Pay sitting casually next to it or not, Sky Pay had already warmed up to his father. But Slappy? Not in the least.

Iri walked over to Slappy. "There is a spot on the couch next to Sky and Snappy."

"I see it, I ain't blind 'Iri' tating." Slappy replied.

"…ridiculous." Snappy just sighed. "Forget it Iri, she's never gonna change."

Iri just looked back at Slappy. If she could just learn to get along with Snappy, then living in that house wouldn't be as hard anymore. "Slappy; can't you just give him a chance yet?"

"Yet?" Slappy growled. "Why should I? Why should I ever give him a chance?" She stood up angrily and pointed at Snappy. "I don't care how many years go by! I remember what Midge said!" Yeah, she remembered it well enough. The words were stuck in her head, crystal clear…

_Anything's better than going back to Snap to ask for money. I ain't begging him for nothing! That lousy good-for-nothing creep!"_

"Easy Midge. You were married to him. Are ya sure you can't work this out with him? What if you made him change his mind?"

"No way. He betrayed me! I don't care what he ever tried to do, I'll never forgive him! Whether or not I keep the kid, he's never gonna be the dad!"

-

"It's burned in my memory and I will never forget it. She would never forgive you, so I ain't either!" Slappy remarked. "Never!" She started taking off to the top of the stairs.

Everyone jumped as they heard the loud slam of her bedroom door.

"…" Sky started to move away from Snappy.

Snappy ignored the gesture and continued to watch T.V. as he crossed his arms.

Iri just looked toward the top of the stairs._ Those two are never gonna get along_. She sighed. _I wish I didn't have to be in the middle of all this tension… _She looked at the ground_. I wish I was still in my tower… _With Renraw still there though, she knew that could never be an option. He was cold and ruthless, it didn't matter what good the Warners thought he was doing. They weren't ever going to understand.

Especially now. Renraw and the CEO told the Warners last week they had a fool-proof plan for their upcoming court date tomorrow. If Renraw could prove without a doubt that the Warners weren't responsible for anything after all, there would never be any chance to change their minds anymore.

_It doesn't matter what I tell Wakko, he doesn't seem to care._ Iri thought as she headed over to the couch. _The more we tell them to distrust him, the more they trust him_. Iri shook her head._ That's not an option. I couldn't ever do that. _She sighed. _Somehow it has to work itself out. Right?_

-

Minerva's place…

"Smelly!"

"…"

"Yo Stinky!"

Aroma groaned as she got up from the table. She looked out the door. "Blabbermouth! Will you knock it off already?"

Yakko just chuckled as he ran over to her. "Aroman noodles, let's go."

Aroma sighed. "I can't go right now, Newt's coming over."

Yakko rocked back on his feet. "Okay, but you're gonna miss out on something…"

"Well I can't go," Aroma insisted, "but what would I miss out on?"

"Oh nothing much. Just an all-you-can-eat dessert buffet." Yakko grinned.

"A what?" Aroma looked back at the house. "Well maybe I could leave for just a little while, but I have to get back after that."

"What?" Minerva frowned as she watched Aroma and Yakko run off. "Oh for gosh sakes." She shook her head. Aroma and Newt could hardly see each other in a romantic sense and now that he found a way to visit, Aroma just takes off?

"Minerva!"

And leaves her to deal with the dog. "Newt. " Minerva smiled. "How are you today?"

Newt was holding flowers anxiously. "I'm fine. Is Aroma inside?"

"Not at the moment." Minerva replied. "Nice flowers. Real friend gift there Romeo."

"Yes. Where is she?" Newt questioned again.

"I don't know." Minerva replied testily. "She took off okay?"

"To where?" Newt asked.

"I don't keep track of your girlfriend." Minerva growled. "Besides…I have to go too."

"Where to?" Newt frowned.

"With uhh…Zenny. Yeah, 'nother date." Minerva smiled. "You know him. Such a romantic."

"…yeah, well," Newt continued to frown. "Good for you."

"Thanks." Minerva smiled smugly. "So could you leave now? I'd like privacy with him."

"Well! Fine!" Newt yelled. "I mean, what do I care?" He tried to laugh it off. "I'm…I'll be a distance away, I'm just waiting for Aroma."

"Sure yeah. See ya." Minerva smiled as she closed the door. She groaned and went back to the kitchen table until she saw Zenny about to leave. "Zenny! Hey, want to sit down?"

"I was taking off to see Iri." Zenny replied.

Minerva got in his way though. "Are ya sure you have to do that right now?"

"…" Zenny gave Minerva a funny look. He looked out her nearby window and saw Newt looking at them. "Not this again."

"I'll up it to 30 for a bit." Minerva replied. "Please?"

Zenny grumbled. Minerva and him had gone out only once. There wasn't any spark but Minerva wanted to keep dating. She had liked going out with someone that wasn't drooling all over her for once. Every now and then though, she'd get this urge to lie about them to Newt though. Zenny obviously knew why, but kept up the charade with a little 'incentive'. About 20 bucks could get him a couple nice things to eat every once in awhile.

Not only that, but for some reason it felt really good to march around the studio lot with Minerva in front of Dot.

"Wasn't he supposed to be coming to a friendly dinner?" Zenny asked suspiciously. "It's not really nice to blow him off like that. Especially since Aroma hardly gets to see him."

"Well, I wasn't the one who blew him off." Minerva frowned. "Your loving sister ran off."

"…nuh uh." Zenny disagreed. "Aroma wouldn't do that. That's why I set this thing up with Newt."

"Well believe it or not, she did." Minerva replied. "That smug old dog came over with freaking flowers."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Zenny asked.

"What? Nothing." Minerva groaned. "She said she'd be back very soon though. Then they can go on a lovely friendship dinner by themselves."

"Which will look suspicious," Zenny frowned.

Minerva sighed. "Look Zen, if Renraw was going to get bent out of shape and done something bad, he would have done it by now. Your sister and Yakko have had over a dozen dates."

"Well, you do have a good point." Zenny agreed. "Your right. I don't know what's up with Renraw. Maybe he has chosen the show over her? Maybe we should just let Newt and Aroma get back together then." He looked at his watch. "If she said a little while, she should be back by now."

"She better." Minerva frowned as she stared out the window. "He's just waiting patiently on a hill."

"I'm sure she'll be back." Zenny smiled. "When she comes back, we should probably clear out of here for them. We'll make up some excuse." He looked over at Newt through the window again. "Do you know where she ran off too?"

"A little, but that's not as important as who she ran off with." Minerva replied.

"Wait, ran off with?" Zenny frowned. "No way…not today. Could be any day but she wouldn't do that today!"

"Oh she did. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I saw it." Minerva replied as she looked out the window again. A few minutes later, Aroma could be seen finally joining him on the hill.

"See? I knew she couldn't stay away for long." Zenny smiled. "Dessert was probably involved, right?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. She sighed. "It was some kind of dessert buffet."

"A dessert buffet?" Zenny laughed. "We're lucky she came back at all then." He looked back at his watch. "He's preoccupied, can I go see Iri now?"

"Why not?" Minerva shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go."

"You want to come too?" Zenny questioned her.

"What?" Minerva frowned. "It's boring here. I'll add an extra five bucks, but only if you're extra sweet."

"Extra sweet?"

Zenny and Minerva turned around and saw Dot gawking at them through the front door.

"Oh I knew it, I knew it!" Dot started to bounce up and down. She had come to search for her brother but instead she found something much more interesting! "You guys are fakers! I knew something was up!" She stopped bouncing and pointed at Minerva. "You're trying to make Newt jealous!"

"I am not!" Minerva protested. "Why would I do something so petty? He has a girlfriend!"

"Oh I knew it! I knew it!" Dot practically danced around. "Why else would Minerva be dating _you_?" She pointed at Zenny. "No girl would ever want you! You're completely undateable!"

"I am not." Zenny frowned.

"Are too!" Dot laughed.

"…am not." Zenny repeated.

"Are too." Dot repeated herself.

"Am not!" Zenny said a little stronger.

"Are so totally too!" Dot repeated herself again.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yeah prove it?" Dot laughed.

"Fine! Next Thurday night at 8:00!" Zenny yelled back at her.

"Fine!" Dot yelled back as Zenny and Minerva both started walking out. "I'll prove your undateable, just you…wait, what did I just say?"

-

The next day in court…

_What did I agree too last night_? Dot thought to herself as she was listening to the judge in front of her. Renraw had promised he had undeniable proof about the Warners involvement, so her mind was stuck elsewhere. _Is he proving undateable or that a girl would go out with him? What if just agreeing proved his point and I didn't see it? Or is he actually planning on showing up on Thursday?  
_  
"Don't look nervous Dot." Wakko smiled at his sister. "It's covered remember?"

"Huh?" Dot looked at Wakko. "Oh yeah, sorry I was spacing out Wakko, I-"

"Will you knock it off!" The judge yelled loudly. "I am trying to speak here!"

"You're not making us look any better you two." Yakko complained.

"Now let's hurry this up." The judge growled. "You say you have evidence about the Warner's involvement."

"Yes sir!" Renraw winked at the CEO and brought up a briefcase. "Right in here!" He set it on a table and took out a video. "Yeah, see the first time it happened, there was a video that didn't make it into evidence." He smiled as he brought out a TV set with a VCR out of the briefcase as well. "It didn't get fixed fast enough to help anything out. We still can't get picture but we have volume."

The Warners grinned. This was it! Everyone started to listen closely.

"Get in there already!" A voice sounding like Wakko's demanded.

"Stay put! Scream and you die!" A voice sounding just like Dot instisted.

"Yeah!" Maniacal laughter only Yakko could ever pull off came through the screen. "We're going for a little joyride! Be a good girl and maybe we won't torture you too bad afterward!"

"…"

The Warners froze as they heard their voices over the messed up video.

"…oops." Renraw chuckled. "Gosh I should have listened to that beforehand!" He hit his head. "Sorry about that!"

The Warners jaws all dropped as they were suddenly arrested!

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Yakko yelled as he and his siblings were becoming restrained. "You said you would help clear this up!"

"I tried." Renraw shrugged his shoulders. "They told me when they fixed it it'd help clear things up. I guess they were on the wrong side."

"Let me go!" Dot cried out as she continually kicked. She glared angrily at Renraw. "You betrayed us!"

"Hey baby, I didn't want to." Renraw whined. "I trusted them though. I apologize, I really should have watched it beforehand."

"We didn't do it!" Wakko yelled angrily. "We didn't! We'd never hurt anyone like that!"

"This can't be happening! But the show's a hit, why aren't you doing something?" Yakko yelled out to the CEO.

The CEO didn't make any objection but he didn't look very happy.

The judge glared at the T.V. set. "Then I have no choice but to-"

"Wait!" Zenny yelled from the back of the courtroom. "Sir, you cannot trust Renraw! He's been planning this from the beginning, I assure you! He can't be trusted!"

"Yeah!" 'Arni' stood up. "Look up his history before you cast sentence!"

"Guys…" Renraw whined. "Don't you think I feel bad enough? I didn't mean for that to happen…" He looked over at Dot sadly. "There's no reason I'd ever hurt you. You've got to believe me. I was told the tape was gonna help." He pointed over to the CEO. "He was there too. We took it and locked it up safely so no one could tamper with it."

"That is true." The CEO agreed. "Lot of good that did."

"Don't fall for it." Zenny warned the judge. "His background will either be extremely horrible, or more likely, completely erased from the records."

"His background is not the issue." The judge frowned. "Although it may have a bit of bearing on this case." He pointed his gavel at the CEO. "My chambers. Now."

After a few minutes…

The judge and the CEO came back and took their places.

"Alright, we've come to a decision. For now, you will not be within the same city as one another." The judge declared. "You will continue to work on the show here and there, with the extra's taking the other slots. One year from now, you will return with absolute proof that you in no way were involved in the incident. If you cannot prove it, then I will sentence you each to 20 years in separate maximum cartoon asylums."

"No way!" The Warners all yelled.

"And if for some reason Mr. Porter does not vouch for you, you can just go straight there." The judge finished.

"You can't do this! An asylum?" Dot cried out. "In just a year?"

"Without even being in the same city?" Wakko complained. "How are we even supposed to communicate to find proof?"

"I don't care. Use your friends, use your CEO. I. Don't. Care." The judge growled.

"…huh?" Dot looked over at Phil Porter. "And YOU agreed to that?"

"I didn't get you booted out of California." The CEO replied. "Considering the circumstances, I'd say that was pretty good."

"B-But?"

"No more arguing!" The judge rapped his gavel. "My decision is final! Court is adjourned now take them away!"

The Warners looked at each other sadly as they were each handcuffed and leg cuffed.

"Wait!" Wakko protested. "What about the contract!"

"Yeah you no-excuse for a CEO!" Dot yelled at Phil Porter. "The season was a hit, you owe us money!"

"Not really. You didn't see the very fine print." The CEO replied as he brought out a similar copy. "Any charges still in session by the end of the season will cancel out that season's check. You should have brought a microscope."

Bamboozled.

"Well there's no way I'm coming back for a second season!" Dot yelled angrily.

"Then go directly to the asylum." The CEO reminded her. "I won't vouch for you."

"I can't believe this." Renraw looked crushed. "Now I've got to live by myself? I'll go coo coo!"

"No. One will stay at a time." The CEO insisted. "They'll work with the failed copies."

"I knew it…" Yakko growled. "I knew, I knew somehow you were gonna do this!"

"You're a dirty CEO." Wakko added.

"And you're gonna be sorry you ever tangled with the Warners!" Dot yelled at him.

The Warners all reached out and held hands.

"We're always going to be the Warner Trio!" Dot insisted as her hand was dragged away first.

"Always and always!" Wakko yelled as his hand was dragged away next.

"It doesn't matter what you do, we're family no matter what!" Yakko yelled to his brother and sister. "No matter what!"

"No matter what!" Wakko and Dot agreed as they were all taken out of the courtroom.

Zenny, Aroma and 'Arni' all watched the situation sadly as Ren came toward them.

"What a bummer." Ren frowned. "That was really horrible." He pointed at the three of them. "Good news for all of you I guess. You've just been upgraded to the main stars in a way." He touched his cheek. "Come to think of it, you three are the only ones who benefited from this whole ordeal. I wonder if the Warners will figure that out later?"

"Knock it off." Zenny frowned. "Knock this charade off already. What do you plan on doing now?"

"What do you mean?" Ren asked innocently.

"Why are you still acting like this?" Zenny growled. "Why aren't you showing your true self yet?"

"I just don't get what you mean." Ren shrugged his shoulders and started to walk off. "Oh wait." He turned back around and smiled at Aroma. "Heard your friend ended up in the hospital. Sorry to hear that."

"Stop talking to her!" Zenny yelled at him.

"Fine." Ren held his hands up. "You guys need to take a chill pill." He put his hands down and started to walk off.


	20. Missing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Animaniac Returns

Chapter Twenty: Missing!

Dot sighed as she returned to the tower. She looked around it. _I can't believe we lost_. She went over to the kitchen and looked for something sweet to eat. Anything to get the verdict off of her mind. How could that happen? It couldn't have been them, that tape had to have been bogus. Bogus, bogus, bogus! She pulled out some leftover brownies and went over to the couch. She started biting into it, each bite trying to relieve all the heartbreak inside.

She loved her brothers so much. A lot of others would never understand. They didn't talk or get mushy about how much they loved each other. They didn't cuddle in for sibling hugs. They never even talked a whole lot about what happened between the times they were apart. They just tried to act as if nothing had happened.

Well, it was far from that. They just wanted to_ forget_ it did happen. They just wanted to be the Warner Trio again! Now, they were all kept apart. "This is getting stale." Dot looked at the brownie, trying not to let her voice go hoarse. _So I'm separated from them again. I can do this. Oh and eventually we'll be sent to an asylum. I can do that too. I'm nuts, they're nuts, we can handle being around other nuts._ Dot tried to convince herself everything would be okay as she took another bite, but it just didn't feel that way. Things weren't looking good for them, now that those copies proved they could act as them successfully.

_Well they might act like us_. Dot thought sourly. "They will never be us though! There's only three Warners here and that's the way it'll always be!" She took a bite roughly into the stale brownie.

"Yo, you alright?"

Dot turned around and saw Renraw looking at her concerned. "Go away!" She took the tray of brownies and slammed her bedroom door. She went onto her bed with her treats.

Renraw knocked on her door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, go away you dumb wannabe copy!" Dot yelled through the door. She went and bit into another brownie.

'Come on sister sibling, what's wrong?'

Dot heard Yakko's voice in her head. She wouldn't be hearing his high but funny voice for awhile.

'Faboo times two!'

Another thing she wouldn't hear for awhile again. _Back to the drawing board._ She thought bitterly. _Back to trying to outwit these dumb collar cuffs! Or cuff collars! Or whatever these dumb things are called!_ She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she realized she had thrown her brownies against the door.

_Doesn't matter._ She decided. Sweets didn't really help the situation one way or another.

Inside a stable on the studio lot...

Brian yawned as she got comfortable on her momma. She looked outside her stable and saw a gigantic parking lot. She was really starting to miss the breeze of the countryside and all the familiar scenery of home. She was learning to enjoy it though, since her memories were starting to fade. The parking lot stable was becoming more and more like home.

Phar Fignewton looked down at her little girl and licked her mane softly. She felt sorry that her poor girl didn't get the fresh country air anymore. Pinky felt obligated to stay though, and she couldn't disappoint him. This was very important to him, so they would have to sacrifice Nebraska for awhile.

They were promised a real field with beautiful trees and scenery in the second season. It would make things feel much more like home, but so far nothing had been done. They still had a parking lot as their scenery. The only reminder of their real home was the hay that filled their stable.

Phar Fignewton laid back down and got comfortable next to her daughter when-

*Clonk*

Brian's ears shot up. For the past couple of nights they had heard strange noises just outside of their barn. "Mother? Have you deciphered where that intrusive racket is coming from yet?"

Phar Fignewton shook her head. She raised her ear to hear more closer.

*Clonk Clonk*

_A double clonk?_ Brian watched as her mother started to stand. They had never heard a double clonk before. "Mother?"

Phar Fignewton slowly started to head into the darkness of the stable.

"...mother?" Brian called out, waiting to see her mother return. "Mother?"

There was still no answer. Brian started to creep closer to where her mother should have been. "Momma?"

There was still no answer but a light breeze that ruffled Brian's mane. "Momma?" She looked around in a panic. Her mother was gone! "Mommy!" She started to run out of the stable in a fit of panic.

Where had her mother gone?

"Coo! What a beautiful night for a stroll." Sasha commented as she hung onto Target.

"Yeah. Bobby'd never take us out this late. This is when the moon is just gorgeous though, you know?" Lana commented as she held onto Brick.

Kiki sighed. She looked at her blind date. He was smiling sweetly at her. "Yeah, I guess it's like, pretty. It's dangerous though. Pesto didn't take me out because it's-"

"Oh who cares, it's the city." Sasha reminded her. "Everything's dangerous, they just always said that so they didn't have to come walk with us."

"I love walking with you." Target spoke up. "The way the moon hits your eye too, it's breathtaking."

Sasha grinned. Yeah, that's what boyfriends are supposed to be saying!

"Don't you worry none." Kiki's date wrapped his arm around her. "Trust me, if we ran into trouble we'd put the whack on da bird that was gonna mess with us before they knew what hit them!"

"Yeah, I guess." Kiki tried to smile. "I guess maybe I-?"

Just then a figure in a black robe flipped out in front of the birds.

Sasha gasped. "Target! Where are you going?"

Target ran blindly away with Brick.

The girls were grabbed by their necks and Kiki's boyfriend evaded capture.

"Hey!" Kiki squawked once.

"I said bird, that's not a bird! You're on your own!" He yelled as he took off flying into the darkness.

"Let us go!" Sasha screamed as she tried to bite the figure with her beak.

"It'll take a lot more than that bird."

The girls all gasped! They knew that voice!

Kiki couldn't help it. She didn't care what the other girls thought of her. "Pesto! Halp!"

Her courage didn't make a difference though as the figure quickly closed their beaks and ran away from the scene.

At the tower the next morning...

Renraw sat on the couch looking at the newspaper. "Yikes." He looked as Dot started to come in from her room. "Double yikes. Rough night?"

"Can it." Dot growled. She was dressed but she still looked horrible, her fur completely messed up. She headed over to the kitchen for some coffee. Usually the Warners didn't need coffee to get up and go, but she wasn't feeling so perky that morning.

"You've gotta see the newspaper." Renraw went over and placed it in front of her.

"Yeah sure, there's probably an article about us in there." Dot frowned as she started to drink her coffee. "And leave me alone, I don't _need_ your company. I'm getting those scenes over and done with and I'm out of here with my Rita and Runt!"

"Alright then." Renraw went over to the couch and turned on the TV. Talk about bitter.

Knock Knock

Renraw answered the door and saw Zenny.

"I know what you're up to!" Zenny held the newspaper in front of him. "Get it over with. Where are the clues?"

"What clues?" Renraw asked confused. He looked at the newspaper and frowned. "How many times I gotta tell you guys, I'm not bad! I haven't done anything."

"Quit messing around and give me the clues." Zenny looked back over at Dot. "Are you alright? You can take my spot at Minerva's if you want."

Dot humphed and turned away. He was one of the last cartoons she wanted to see right now.

"Will you knock it off?" Renraw frowned, then smiled. "I'll be back, I'm gonna go out and play."

"Ibb." Zenny said suddenly. "? Is that a clue?" he frowned.

Renraw rolled his eyes and closed the door on Zenny. "Whatever!"

Zenny yelled through the door. "You better not try and hurt Aroma! I'm watching you!"

"Damn!" Renraw hit the couch and moaned. "Mess up once, and everyone's out to get you."

Dot just growled at him. "Well you messed up big time pal!"

"No I didn't." Renraw groaned. "Look okay, so I asked Iri out on a date while I was dating Aroma. So? It's been years already, does it matter still?"

"What?" Dot frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"That's all I ever did wrong." Renraw insisted. "They were so mad I up and left the tower without a word. I guess they could be mad about that too, but shouldn't they just get over it already?"

Dot frowned at Renraw. "Of all days to lie, you're picking a crummy one! You know you did a lot more than that!"

"What do you mean?" Renraw asked.

"Zenny and the others told us." Dot replied. "Don't lie!"

"What?" Renraw sat up. "Exactly what has Zenny and the others told you?"

At Minerva's place...

Aroma answered the door and looked at the visitor in surprise. "Yakko?"

Yakko smiled and removed a top hat. "Hello."

"I thought Dot was here." Aroma watched as Yakko made his way in. "How can you be here too?"

"That's not important. What is important is this." Yakko held up a tape in his hand. He went over to her TV set and pushed it into DVD/Tape player.

"Aroma!"

Aroma froze as she saw Renraw suddenly coming at her.

Renraw placed his hand at the side of the wall she was on. He was mere inches from her. "What are you telling others about me?" He looked over at Yakko, also seeming surprised. "How can you be here?"

"I escaped a short time, it's not too hard to outdo the cuffs." Yakko insisted. He started to press play.

Aroma went over closer to Yakko as he played the tape. As it started to play more though, she started scooting backward from the both of them.

"Whoah." Renraw looked at Yakko as the tape finished. "You really are crazy? I mean-" He started to chuckle nervously. "I mean look, what you and your brother and sister do isn't really my bus-?"

Renraw stopped as he saw who was at the door. "...who are you?" he looked around for Aroma, but she was nowhere in sight.

Just outside Minerva's...

Aroma started to take off. _Yakko IS really crazy and Renraw is a loose cannon! I've got to get out of here! Where is Zenny already?_ She stopped though as she saw Renraw in front of her. She started to take steps backward.

"Ah, ah, ah my little trophy." Renraw grinned evilly at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not a trophy." Aroma insisted. "Leave me alone, I will never return to you!"

"Honey that isn't a nice thing to say." Renraw chuckled as he held up a leg cuff similar to the Warners. "Now stay still."

Aroma quickly started to run but was caught easily. She hit the ground with a hard thud.

"First day back together and we're already playing rough again." Renraw laughed as he clipped the cuff on her leg. "Now play nice. Or do you want your brother to meet a horrible fate as well?"

Aroma gasped. "Zenny?"

Renraw viciously picked her up off the ground and held her up in the air by her throat. "You're gonna play nice. You're gonna do everything I say. Again. If I so much as hear one peep of displeasure, your little rat friend along with that pesky dog will bear the consequences. Now, up!"

Water Tower…

Dot sipped her drink and sat down on the couch. She was trying to occupy her thoughts with the latest Cosmo when she heard Renraw come back in. Her expression changed quickly though as she saw his guest. _What?_ Aroma looked at the ground as Renraw scowled at Dot.

"Out." Renraw simply said to her.

Dot gave him a scowl in return. "Repeat?"

"Get out of our tower." Renraw said more clearly.

"Your tower?" Dot put her Cosmo down and stood up. "It was mine and my brothers long before it was yours! And what do you mean by our?"

"Aroma's moving in, you are out." Renraw growled. "Get out. Now."

"You can move in with Minerva." Aroma finally spoke up. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Dot looked at Aroma quizzically. She was wearing a long red satin dress. She didn't know of any special occasion. Had she not been in such a bad mood, she might have said something about it. As it stood though, she was in no mood for puzzles. Not only had she lost her brothers but she was getting kicked out of their tower. A part of her wanted to fight for it, but another part was ready to just give it up. It's not like any of them really lived there anymore.

Dot jumped out and grunted when she landed. She got up though and started to head off. She stopped to whistle for her pets. "Rita! Runt!"

Rita strolled over. "Are we off already?"

"Yeah. Where's Runt?" Dot asked.

"I don't know. Probably chasing his tail again." Rita remarked.

Dot and Rita started to walk away from the tower, looking for Runt. After he was found, they would head on out of California.

The Hip Hippo's house...

"Geena Embryo reporting." Geena said into her recorder. "So far my endangered hippo's are handling their newfound responsibilities well. The female does seem to take the majority of the work at night though, and appears to be very tired and cranky from staying up, taking care of her precious newborn. Further examination will be needed to see just how-"

"Flaaaaviiioooooooo!"

Marita put her ear up to their bedroom door. She was holding her newborn baby, and was waiting for her _loving_ husband to come help take over. "Flaaaaaaviioooo!" She placed her ear closer and heard snoring. She growled and stomped her foot. "Flavio, get up! I've stayed awake all night with Millicent! Come save your darling Marita, please?" She continued to hear nothing but snoring. Marita stomped her foot. "Flavio, this is not fair! You promised to support me!"

Millicent started to cry. Marita tried to soothe her, but couldn't manage more than saying 'there there'. She was exhausted from taking care of the infant.

Knock Knock

"That had better be the nanny." Marita seethed as she started to head to the door. She looked at her unexpected guest in surprise. "Who are you? Why are you hiding your face? Who do you thi-?"

BOOM!

Flavio awoke suddenly and stood up. That boom sounded very loud. "Marita, I am coming!"

"Oh no!" Geena quickly swang down from the tree she had been in. "Someone has attacked the hippos!"

When Flavio reached the door he gasped as he saw a 200 ton anvil. He started to budge it and getting it to turn over, he saw his wife as flat as a pancake. He blew into her as if she was a balloon until she finally took her original shape. "Marita? What happened?"

"Millicent! Millicent!" Marita screamed as she looked around. "Someone stole Millicent then dropped this huge anvil on me!"

"I saw it! I saw everything!" Geena ran up to the two hysterical hippos. "The perpetrator was long, skinny perhaps, wearing a dark hooded robe...oh." She looked at her description and back at the hippo's.

That didn't help at all.

Runt ran as fast as he could toward Rico. "Where's Rita?" He started to bark madly.

Rico hissed. "What are you talking about, she's always with you."

"Not anymore." Runt disagreed. "She's always with you, cat." He seemed to spit out the last word very firmly. "Where's Rita?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her." Rico commented. "How long she been gone?"

"Too long for me." Runt whined. "Rita?" he shouted and started to take off looking for her again.

"Wait for me!" Rico added as he started to take off with Runt.

Runt ran as fast as could, looking everywhere. He'd heard Dot and Rita had been looking for him so they could all leave. He'd only gone a little far from the tower though, why couldn't they find him?

Not to mention he learned it over an hour ago. Something wasn't right. _They wouldn't leave me behind! I know they wouldn't leave me! They must be here! They're definitely, definitely here! Somewhere! _"Riiiitaaaaaa!"


	21. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this. Not only that, I'm poor. I'm a writer, naturally I make little money.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A Couple more chapters and I'll have all the chapters up that were previously on last year. Then, everything else will be new from here on out. I haven't divided it out yet, but I think the whole story is between 40-50 chapters. I'll double check later.

Also, please check out my site if you have time.:) At first I kept my going-to-be-published seperate from my fanfiction image, but I am finding a LOT of authors I know aren't seperating them anymore. Ha ha, not until they become published then it vanishes. That makes me feel great because I don't really have to hide anymore!^^ So I guess until I get there (if I ever get there) I will be adding some special Animaniac stories to the site I haven't/can't post on anymore (breaks rules, like singing. Bleh). Just drop me a note if you stop by and I'll start getting it up!

Okay, now on to the story.

Animaniac Returns

Chapter Twenty One: A Plan

Kansas one week later...

"Welcome to Tarmart." Wakko replied lazily as others walked past him. He was back at his old lame job in Kansas working at a Tarmart. He couldn't believe it! He thought the three of them had somehow beaten the system. "Welcome to-" He gasped. "Iri?"

Iridescent smiled. "Hey Wakko."

Wakko grinned. "A very special one-of-a-kind-welcome-to-Tarmart for you! What brings you to this place?"

"Felt like shopping out of town." Iri joked. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, but be mindful of what you say." Wakko warned her. He pointed to where someone was sitting in a corner. He smiled and waved at them. "I'm always being watched."

"I won't do anything drastic, I just want to talk." Iri replied. "Things are getting bad in Burbank ever since you guys were split apart. Is there anyway you can...get out?"

"Get out?" Wakko didn't seem pleased with the comment. "Do you think we haven't _tried _before?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Iri quickly apologized. "I just meant, things mysteriously turned once you left and if there was any way I could-"

"Ah, ah!" Wakko covered her mouth up with his glove quickly. "Careful." He looked down at his feet. "Do me a favor and lay down by my feet."

Iri raised an eyebrow. "That is a very lame pickup line."

"You shouldn't judge vehicles so meanly." Wakko replied. "Now, could you lay down by my feet?"

Iri just looked at him oddly. She didn't get it, but she did as he said.

"Now while you are down there, scream." Wakko smiled down at her.

Iri blushed. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"You're already lying by my feet in a Tarmart, no one will judge you any more or less." Wakko answered.

Iri groaned. There'd better be a point to this. "Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Ouch!"

"Ah ow!"

"Dammit!" The guy in the corner Wakko waved at previously grabbed his ear.

Iri quickly stood up. "Others are listening to us?"

"You bet. Every word." Wakko waved at the guy in the corner again. The poor guard just opened his newspaper and tried to ignore him. "They are all around, so be careful of what you say. So! What's been going on?"

Iri watched as Wakko started to take off. "Well, Brian and Phar Fignewton abandoned Pinky."

"Is that so?" Wakko said in surprise as he continued to stroll. Iri started to catch up with him. "I didn't picture them leaving the mouse."

"I didn't either." Iri continued. "Now Pinky is so depressed that he just can't make any more episodes."

"Yikes." Wakko looked over at a shelf. "Fettucine or Linguini." He smiled. "Linguini." He reached up and pulled it down.

"Speaking of spaghetti terms." Iri continued. "The girlfeathers disappeared and the goodfeathers are molting all over the parking lot. They refuse to do any more episodes until_ they_ are found."

Wakko continued to shop. The girlfeathers didn't seem like that big of a deal. They probably just took off again. He strolled further and grabbed some cheese. "Mozzarella fine?"

"Millicent was also taken." Iri continued. "Mozzarella's fine I guess." Why ask her in the first place?

"Who's Millicent?" Wakko asked as he grabbed some shredded mozzarella cheese.

"The hip hippo's girl," Iri explained, "someone in a dark hooded robe flattened Marita and stole the baby hippopotamus."

"Really?" Wakko's interest was becoming piqued now. He strolled along further. "Anything else?"

"Runt hasn't been able to find Rita and no one has heard from Dot." Iri replied. "It's not right."

"Dot left Runt? Must not have found him." Wakko grabbed some pepperoni. "Rita's bound to be with Dot wherever she is. Dot's not fond of you, so you won't hear from her."

"Are you sure Dot's alright though?" Iri asked suspiciously.

Wakko chuckled and waved his leg with the cuff. "Can't disappear with one of these things on you."

"Okay then, there is _one_ more thing." Iri cleared her throat. "But I can't tell you."

"Huh?" Wakko looked over at her curiously as he grabbed a screwdriver. He smiled and gave it to her. "Here you go. I heard you guys had a leak you needed to mend at home."

Iri looked at him oddly but went ahead and grabbed it.

Wakko grabbed a screwdriver too. "I need to make repairs too. My place isn't as nice as the tower, but it's cozy." He emphasized as he twirled the tool. He started to head toward the line. As he was paying for his things, an undercover guard started to move toward him.

The guard looked at the cashier. "Make him pay for his screwdriver but give it to me."

"I have to make repairs." Wakko whined. "Really!"

"Then you'll get it when you need to repair." The guard replied.

Iri crossed her arms. Wakko couldn't even buy a screwdriver?

Wakko started to smile. "Trusting me for even a minute can be dangerous though. I guess you guys better fix it for me, or I might just break free." He handed the guard his list. "Once you fix that, I'll buy a hammer and some other stuff. I have to wait for payday though."

The guard looked at the list. He watched as he held it up high but the end still hit the floor, rolling away. "We're not workers for hire!"

"Okay, I'll buy everything and you'll have to trust me." Wakko warned him. "Do you know where I can buy a jackhammer?"

The guard rolled the list back up and walked away with the screwdriver, too annoyed to answer.

Iri watched as Wakko started to walk away. She was about to follow him when the cashier called her back to pay for her screwdriver. When she was done, she ran after Wakko. "Now, what do you think about everything?"

"Could be coincidence." Wakko replied. "A lot of coincidences at once though is pretty odd." He looked over at Iri as they started to leave the store. "So, what's the last thing?"

"Something smells funny." Iri replied.

"We're passing the tires." Wakko pointed over to a stack of tires.

"No, I mean something doesn't smell right at home." Iri tried again. "It's a bit 'smelly'?"

Wakko looked at her oddly. What was she trying to say?

"There's a powerful stench affecting something." Iri tried once again. "Do Roman Noodles mean anything to you?"

Wakko suddenly got it and winked. She was talking about Aroma. "What's up with the stink?"

"The stink is in big trouble." Iri replied. "No one knows what is going on with it."

"Oh." Wakko stuck out his hand toward Iri.

Iri smiled. Now it made sense why she had to buy one! She handed over the screwdriver.

Wakko bent down and started undoing a panel on his leg cuff. When he opened it there were green lights blinking on and off. _Just need a little bit to talk_. "I've got an idea!" Wakko shouted. "Let's go for a run to my house! It's not far!" He hit the third green button to the left and quickly grabbed his hand. "Okay, let's go! We don't have long so spill everything you can!"

Iri started to run right beside him. "Aroma dumped Newt and moved in with Renraw!"

"What?" Wakko couldn't believe it. He continued to run very fast. "Aroma's scared of Renraw!" he shouted.

"I know!" Iri shouted back. "She keeps wearing the same long satin red dress everyday too! And she's acting strange, she won't tell me what's going on! Not only that, Zenny is missing too! And you and I know my brother isn't the type to just run off!"

"Zenny's missing and Aroma's dating Renraw?" Wakko continued to run, swinging briefly around a lightpole to keep up his speed. "Maybe there is something going on! You think it's Renraw?"

"It's gotta be!" Iri shouted.

"Did you tell Yakko yet?" Wakko asked as he saw his door just ahead.

"No, I came to you first." Iri answered.

Wakko grinned. He knew that, but he wanted to hear it. "He'll find out soon! I think he's arriving in Burbank tonight!"

"I think so!" Iri shouted right before they stopped. "What are you doing?"

Wakko held his hand up signaling for silence and quickly poked the green light back on. "That sure was a fun run!"

"I don't get it." Iri frowned. "You were free, why'd you do that?

Wakko made a small whine. "Quiet!"

"He will never be free!" A guard said as he appeared from behind the apartment complex. He walked over to Wakko. "The cuff isn't what's tracking him. Is it?"

Wakko lifted his leg with the cuff and knocked on it. He smiled then screamed into it.

"Owww!"

"What the-!"

"I hate when he does that!"

"Nah, it's just for listening." Wakko put his leg back down.

"Wakko Warner!" A bunch of cartoons from all walks of life were running up to him.

"Hi!" He waved at them. "You all finally showed up. Are you here to fix my sink?"

"What did you discuss!" One of the late guards growled.

"Why? Didn't you hear?" Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "Must have run too fast."

"What did you talk about?" Another guard insisted.

Wakko looked over at Iri. "We we're discussing how you we're going to stay for pasta, right?"

"What?" Iri gawked at him. _Why that little-!_ She saw him just grinning madly at her. If she said that wasn't right, they'd start to suspect something else. "Yeah."

"Why? Who is this girl?" One of the guards asked him.

"We're just friends." Wakko answered. "For now." He winked at her.

"You better not be trying anything." The guard that arrived first accused Wakko. "You know it's useless. Even that genius brother of yours couldn't find it."

"Couldn't find what?" Iri asked.

"Why the chip inserted in his leg. Or is it his hand? Or is it is head?" The first guard chuckled.

"Micro chipped." Another guard said simply. "Just like a dog."

"Woof!" One of the guards laughed.

Iri's mouth dropped. Of all the nerve!

"Ooh!" Wakko laughed too. "Want to see my impression of a rabid dog?"

What?

"Ow! Get off!"

Wakko barked, growled and started pulling on the closest guards pants with all four feet on the ground. Before anyone could do anything, his pants were ripped. The guard stood there red in the face as his red heart and jalapeno boxers were now showing. He tried to cover up.

"Man Tom, cute pair." One of the guards laughed.

Iri laughed too as she tried to take the cloth out of Wakko's mouth. Wakko opened up and stuck his tongue out. He whined begging for her to scratch his couldn't help herself. "Good boy!" Wakko whined as he started to rub up on her leg. "Don't even think about it Wakko." Iri suddenly started to warn him.

Wakko stood back up. "Never hurts to try." He smiled. Iri had a thing for dogs? He'd have to remember that one.

"Come on, he's not trying anything." One of the guards finally replied. "I'm out of here, I'm missing my show already."

The others started to follow suit.

Wakko pulled out his keys and opened his door. "You'll like my spaghetti, it's my favorite!"

"Wakko, I need to get going back home." Iri reminded him.

"A little spaghetti won't hurt and you already promised." Wakko smiled.

Iri sighed, knowing everyone was listening again. "I guess a little before I go would be okay."

-  
It was a good thing she stayed for Spaghetti after all. Iri wrote notes back and forth with Wakko while they had casual conversations. It was so much easier than running and no one was going to bust in to check on them.

"Seconds?" Wakko offered as he scooted the Spaghetti pot closer to her.

"Sure. Wakko? Is it true you're microchipped?" Iri asked as she started to pull out more Spaghetti.

"Yeah, that's why it's hard to get away." Wakko shook his leg back and forth. "We had these leg cuffs figured out in the first week." He stopped shaking his leg. "They weren't stupid after all. Yakko tried to run away to a hospital once to try and figure out where it was, but he got caught way to quick. All hospitals within a 500 mile radius are always warned and know exactly the number to call." He grumped. "It's overkill if you ask me."

"It's overkill because it works?"  
"Yep."

Iri smiled at him sadly. "You spent years never seeing each other. I'm sure that wasn't easy, you three are very close. You can't even see each other on holidays?"

"Oh yeah, we got holidays." Wakko grinned. "It got added into the agreement because we were taking off so much and going to court so much, they figured giving in on that would be easier."

"Cause less trouble and keep holidays I'm guessing?" Iri took a bite of her spaghetti. "I don't suppose you realize that if you got closer to the edge of where you could be and if Dot or Yakko got closer to-"

"Tried it." Wakko interrupted her. "At first, it was just separate towns and we tried living in a three connected town. They switched it to state and we tried the same thing every once in a while, mostly for holidays." He groaned. "They create new rules the more we press. They keep threatening separate continents next time we mess up."

"Separate continents? That's awful!" Iri insisted. "I'm sorry, Wakko."

"No biggie. We've done really good for awhile, and eventually proof will come and clear our name." Wakko smiled fakely. "Any day now."

"So you've tried everything?" Iri asked weakly. "Nothing left?"

"Ha! Yakko even tried changing his last name since Warner is on the contract for everything." Wakko chuckled. "He almost got away with it, but they caught him."

"That's true, rules for toons are different. Usually they are more relaxed." Iri went in for a second helping.

"Not anymore!" Wakko stood up straight in his chair with pride. "We've added 492 laws in effect for toons now!"

"492?" Iri's mouth dropped. "You guys really did try everything."

"Whatever we come up with, they just make a new law for and adjust it." Wakko got himself a second helping too, trying to be polite and not scarf down his food too fast.

RING RING

"What's that?" Iri's ears perked up. "Church bells this late in the day?"

"No." Wakko slurped up his spaghetti. "Someone probably got married."

"A new Mr. And Mrs. Something and other." Iri sighed. "Someone's life begins anew while ours is just crashing around us."

"Yeah, a new Mr. And..." Wakko stopped his train of thought. "Something or other? Mr Something."

"This was really great Spaghetti." Iri thanked Wakko. "I really should get home though. I don't want to leave the same city Aroma's in for too long. Not with Renraw there. I can't believe Dot thinks Renraw is good."

"Mr. Something."

"What?" Iri looked at Wakko. Was he even paying attention anymore?

"Mr. Something!" Wakko laughed. "That's it! It'd give us enough time to piece something together and clear our names! Oh, and check out why everyone is missing."

"You came up with something?" Iri grinned from ear to ear. "That's great! What is it?"

Wakko just lifted his ears. "Lovely bells." He took a piece of paper he had kept nearby with a small pen. He wrote something down on it and passed it to Iri.

Iri picked it up and tried to understand what he meant. She read it over and over. "What is this?" Iri couldn't help but ask.

"Lovely church bells." Wakko grinned at her madly. "Iri, you look very lovely today? There's something I've always wanted to ask you?"

Iri's eyes lit up as her eyebrows went up. "You don't mean?"

"We were meant for each other." Wakko wiggled his nose. "What do you say?"

Iri gave Wakko a disgusted, shocked, and disgruntled look. _Marriage? Just to get him out? No way! Something's happening with Aroma though and Zenny is long gone._ "Not really on my agenda, Wakko."

Wakko wrote down something else on a piece of paper and passed it to her.

Iri read what he wrote:

It's temporary! Probably no more than a month.

"Well." Iri groaned. Temporary, and she really needed some help. "I guess… I do."

"Get me something to drink."  
"Yes dear."  
"Snap to it!"  
"I'm going, honey."  
"Don't cop an attitude with me."  
"Yes dear."

Aroma came into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. He'd get mad if she just brought back a pop. _We're out?_ She stuck her head back out of the fridge and looked around. A warm beer was better than none. She looked to the left and to the right, but just didn't see any.

"Hurry it up!"

_I don't see any, I don't see any._ Aroma looked around one more time. She had to find one, at least one! One measly tiny little beer.

"Therapy!"

She was out of time, Renraw was calling her by her last name now. She closed the refrigerator door and closed her eyes too. Now what? She headed back to the main room.

"Where is it?" Renraw complained.

"We're out."  
"We're out?"  
"Yes."  
"You let us run out?"  
"Yes."

"Dammit!" Renraw stood up and went over to Aroma. "I can't believe you did that. You remember what I did last time you ran out, don't you?"

Aroma fidgeted her fingers but stood her ground. She couldn't let him see her cower. "I'll go and get some."

"Let you out of my sight again?" Renraw scoffed. "I don't think so. You'll start (censored) around with every guy around here." He pressed his hand up firmly around her and pulled her forward. "You are mine, and I don't want anyone touching you! Do you understand? Or do I have to make it clearer?"

"Crystal." Aroma's voice fell off kilter. "What about the beer?"

"I'll go, you stay." Renraw commanded. "I don't want to see you leave."

"I'm surprised she's even here."

Aroma and Renraw turned around and saw Yakko peering through the door.

"Did I miss something?" Yakko looked between the two of you. "When did you two get back together?"

"We've always been together. She's_ always_ been mine. What the hell are you doing here Warner?" Renraw asked bitterly.

"My turn." Yakko frowned. Renraw didn't seem like himself at all. He looked over at Aroma. Why in the world was she there?

"Go stay at Minerva's, this is our tower and we don't want you here." Renraw insisted. "Right, Aroma?"

"Yes." Aroma agreed. "Go away, Yakko."

"What?" Yakko scoffed. "Why are you listening to him?" He didn't like the vibe she was giving off. Something was definitely wrong.

"Get out." Renraw growled. "Now."

Aroma jumped a little, hearing his familiar growl. He was starting to mean business. "Yakko, please leave. Dot was staying at Minerva's, we don't want to share the tower. Get out. Now."

"Now?" Yakko frowned.

"Are you deaf? Get out!" Aroma demanded.

"Fine!" Yakko yelled just as loud. What was with the temper? He caught the look Renraw was giving to him as well. Something was definitely wrong. Yakko turned and headed out of the tower. He'd find some one on one time with Aroma later to find out what happened. For now, he had to find a place to stay.

A day later at Slappy Squirrel's place...

"You're an idiot."  
"You're a (censored)."  
"You're an ass!"

"Somebody kill me." Yakko groaned as he sat between Slappy and Snappy. He would have to get out again soon. He was used to being active and he hardly spent time at the squirrels' house. They fought way too much! He was about to get up when Skippy came into the room.

"Mail." Skippy went over to Yakko. "Here you go."

"Hey, I'm important." Yakko looked at the letter and saw it had been from Iri. He knew better than that though. He opened up the letter and began to read.

Hi Yakko! It's me Wakko. I had Iri send the letter so it wouldn't look suspicious. Guess what? She totally dated me without blackmail! We had spaghetti. Oh yeah, and a lot of stuff has been going on since we left it seems, so she's really desperate to get us back.

That's fine with me! It'll give us some time to figure out how to clear our name too. Which with a little help from Iri, I've got covered! Remember how you tried to change your name but it takes too long?

You can get married! If you get married and I get married and Dot gets married, then everyone gets to have different last names and we'll be free about a month. We've gotta synchronise ourselves though, once one of us tries it, they'll be watching the rest of us like hawks.

Tomorrow at 3:00 PM, we'll be married. Sharp! Ask Aroma and I bet she'll help you out.

By the way, have you heard anything about Dot? Can't seem to find her, so it's just up to us.

Bye Brother!

Wakko Warner.

Yakko grinned as he read the letter. Perfect cover! He had learned pretty quick about all the disappearances going on around the city. With Zenny also in that mix, there was no way Aroma wouldn't give him a little help. "I'm heading out folks!"

"Yip freakin yee."  
"Go away then."

Yakko watched the tower as patiently as he could. Aroma clearly wouldn't talk to him as long as Renraw was around. When he finally watched the toon take off, he quickly took the chance and headed up the tower. "Hey there!"

Aroma gasped as she saw Yakko. "What are you doing here? You can't be here. Get out."

"No." Yakko chuckled. "Why the sudden hatred of me?"

"Get out of here!" Aroma demanded. She looked at her foot. Surely he would be coming soon? "Renraw will be back soon!"

"I don't think so, he seemed to be in a hurry." Yakko looked at her foot along with her. "What, wishing your feet could fit in shoes? What's with this sharp red dress too, huh?" He whistled. "Fits."

"Not coming back at all?" Aroma looked at her foot again.

Yakko rolled his eyes and went over by her. Why was she caring so much about her foot? He started to grab it.

"Hey let go!" Aroma demanded as he lifted her foot. Her leg went up as well, revealing the cuff underneath.

"Nice jewelry." Yakko chuckled. "What are you doing with that?"

"Why isn't he coming back?" Aroma said out loud. "He said he'd hear everything."

"Oh, I get it! Renraw tricked you into this thing, huh?" Yakko bent down to her legs and played around with it. He took an extra screwdriver he had on him, in case of emergencies, and undid the top.

"What are you doing, let go!" Aroma started to hop backwards.

"It's not even on. There's no blinking lights even, it's a con." Yakko stood back up and smiled at Aroma. "Well great, now that that is over, can we go out?"

"Damn, you are psycho!" Aroma yelled as she tried to run away to the other side of the tower. "Go away!"

Yakko scratched his head. "Now what? I told you that thing is fake, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Aroma just looked at him incredulously. "You're a sociopath!"

"That hasn't been confirmed completely." Yakko joked. "Really, what is it?"

"You kidnapped that woman!" Aroma reminded him.

"No, I didn't." Yakko frowned. "How could you start to believe that?"  
"You showed us a video!"  
"I did what?"  
"It was you! All three of you!"  
"What?" Yakko scoffed. "I just got here yesterday!" He lifted his foot. "If I had gotten away, do you think I'd be freely here talking to you right now? If I busted out, don't you think I'd be surrounded by helicopters?"

"It wasn't you?" Aroma frowned. "Someone framed you."

"Ooh, that's new." Yakko sighed. "Couldn't tell a difference?"

"No, same voice." Aroma reasoned. "Must have been Renraw messing with me again."

"Well, don't you worry." Yakko smiled. "I'm sure once were a couple, he'll back off."

"What?" Aroma frowned. "Are you sure you're not psycho?"

"Not really, but here." Yakko handed Wakko's letter to her. "I figure we have so much in common, why not give it a shot?"

Aroma looked at him oddly but read the letter. "What, you want ma-!"

"Many dates." Yakko covered her mouth quickly. "Why don't we start tomorrow? I am going on a spiritual quest."

"I can't." Aroma replied. "I'm with Renraw."

"Hello?" Yakko knocked on the side of her head. "Anybody there? He conned you! He doesn't have any sway over you."

"You don't know him." Aroma insisted. "The cuff was just a bonus. Just a trick. Just a tease."

"Oh boy." Yakko groaned. "Listen Aroman Noodles, no one holds power over you unless you let them. Drop him and he'll back off."

"That's what you think." Aroma grumbled.

"You and him are equal in power." Yakko reasoned. "What can he do that you can't?"

"Yakko-"

"What about your brother?" Yakko pressed on. "Good old Zenny seems unlikely to just take off. Help me and I'll help you find him." He brought out a spy glass and looked into it. "I make a great detective!"

"A lot is on the line." Aroma tried to make him see. "You don't know Renraw."

"Oh I've gotten to know him pretty well." Yakko replied. "He's rough on the edges, but that's all. He's just using scare tactics. If you don't want to be with him, then don't." He said in an obvious manner. "I know you don't. You said it yourself, you didn't want to get wrapped up in him again. Heck, Zenny had me date you to make him back off. Just tell him off."

"But-"

"Think about Zenny." Yakko reminded her once again. "One date. One night. Renraw doesn't even have to know if you don't want him too."

"I don't know." Aroma stared at the floor. "I just don't know."

"Deal with me, I'll help get Zenny back, I'll get Renraw off your back somehow and I…" Yakko's voice slid as he tried to think. "…I'll even help you back out with your Newty Newt! Come on." Yakko insisted once more. "Please?"

"I can't."

Yakko groaned. He didn't know how else to drive the point across. He'd mentioned everything he could and she still wouldn't budge. "Fine, I'll find someone else." He complained. "Thanks for nothing, Smelly!"

Aroma watched him walk off but didn't follow. How could she? He didn't understand. No one understood.

"Helloooooo future girlfriend!"

"Back off!" Minerva warned the final time before she grabbed the Warner Brother and threw him off of her.

"Okay, but what about your friends?" Yakko asked. Again.

"Not me. None of my friends. No one wants you!" Minerva yelled for the 100th time. Ugh, guys! "Who would ever want you? Leave me alone or I will hurt you, I swear!"

"Not very sweet off camera, are you?" Yakko complained. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Okay, how about if...if you hook me up with a friend, I'll hook you up with Newt."

"Thanks, that's very odd, but no." Minerva insisted. "What could you do?"

"I'm persuasive." Yakko grinned. "Come on! He's the one you want. Help me, I'll help you. He's not with Stinky Therapy no more."

"Stinky?" Minerva chuckled. "She turned you down first, didn't she? Are you trying to make her jealous?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing." Yakko lied. "So just get me together with somebody, and everyone will be happy. I need a date. I do. I do!"

"Ugh." Minerva looked at him in disapproval. "No one would give you a chance. I don't need you and I don't need Newt. Now go away!"

"Ugh. Women." Yakko started to walk away. How was he going to find someone to marry by 3:00 tomorrow? Aroma refused and Minerva refused to help too. He walked up a hill and looked over it. So close to freedom and yet so far.

"I'm sorry."  
"Do not apologize."

Yakko looked down and saw Newt and Aroma talking. Well, this could be interesting.

"I really need to get back, Newt. It was hard to let Renraw let me leave." Aroma insisted.

"Yes, I noticed, just lets you leave for some beer. Quite a gentleman." Newt frowned. "I've had enough of this! I don't care if I'm no match for a toon like him, I can't stand it! He does not deserve you."

"Newt, calm down." Aroma insisted.

"Calm down? You are terrified of that toon, and you stay with him! First you were with Yakko, and I accepted that." Newt grumped. "Then Zenny made you be with him, and I accepted that too, but _why_ are you with a guy who makes you feel bad? You don't deserve it. I don't care anymore, I will stand up to him! I will find out what happened to your brother, and I will make him leave you alone."

"Newt, don't!" Aroma grabbed his hand right before he ran off. "No Newt, you're gonna get hurt! NEWT!"

Yakko watched as Newt ran right past him. "Hey, hey, where's the fire?" Yakko give chase. This could lead somewhere good. "Going after Renraw huh? What would you like on your Tombstone?"

"I am not afraid of him." Newt stopped and looked at Yakko in anger.

"Didn't say that, I asked you about pizza." Yakko replied. "Whoah, serious doubts. Maybe not a smart idea to go yourself? Ooh, I know! If you could convince Minerva or her friends or a female of any persuasion to give me a chance, I'll help you!"

"Back off!" Newt growled. "Now that Aroma isn't available, you think you can just up and ask me for that? Go away, I don't need your help. I will deal with the miscreant myself." He walked away as Yakko shrugged his shoulders.

Okay, that backfired. Yakko ran back over to Aroma. She was his best bet. "So where'd that ex-boyfriend head to?"

"He's gonna confront him. He's gonna get hurt. Newt is gonna get hurt!" Aroma grabbed her head. "First The Brain, then Zenny disappears, and now Newt!"

"Yep, I hear you." Yakko tried to sympathise.

"Newt's a gentle soul." Aroma said with worry. "He's the sweetest most romantic guy in the world, but he's not that powerful of a toon."

"Yep, he's in some trouble." Yakko agreed. "Serious trouble, but maybe he'll be okay."

"Really?" Aroma asked curiously.

"If you can go on that 'spiritual quest' for me, I'll give him a hand." Yakko grinned.

"Oh." Aroma frowned. "Figured. Bribery."

"Come on, I am willing to help out the poor sap and you with your Renraw problem. Renraw _will not_ know. Newt'll _never_ know either. Soon you'll be with your romantic mushy dog again." Yakko smiled at sweetly as he could. "Come on? Give me a yes?"

"If Renraw finds out-"

"I'll take care of him," Yakko insisted. "After the whole 'quest' I will take care of him, okay? You know, your brother had me date you so you wouldn't get stuck with Renraw. He had faith in me, don't you?"

"Yakko," Aroma whined.

"Saying no would be like betraying your own brother." Yakko sighed sadly. "Poor Zenny. Who knows where he is? I'm incredibly good at finding clues, but pair me with Wakko and we'll have him found before dinnertime. Of course, if you don't care enough, by all means, keep saying no."

_Renraw is vicious._ Aroma reasoned with herself. _He's cruel and if he has Zenny, there's no telling what he'll do! But if I don't take this chance, I'll never be free of him either. What if he has Zenny? I'll never find him at this rate. I'm just a pawn, a puppet in his twisted game again. _There wasn't much choice. "You will find my brother?"

"Absolutely." Yakko nodded. "You bet! Just give the word."

Aroma closed her eyes. There was no guarantee Zenny wouldn't get hurt if she said yes. There was no guarantee Zenny wasn't already hurt either though. The Warners were the last way out. "Okay. Yes."

"Yes!" Yakko jumped up. "Good! Meet you tomorrow, right here, for our spiritual quest!"

Aroma just stared up into the sky as Yakko took off in an excited mood. _Oh heaven, what have I done?_


	22. Mr Therapy

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Animaniac Returns

Chapter 22: Mr. Therapy

Las Vegas, 2:00 PM...

"This was his spiritual quest?" One of Yakko's guards looked at another one. They had heard the whole conversation he had had with Aroma, and figured a few extra guards following extra close would be a good idea.

Yakko wasn't surprised as he continued playing cards with the other 'customers'. Aroma stayed by his side, not exactly sure how he planned on getting them married in 30 minutes. It might be the city of fast weddings, but he would have to ditch the guards long enough first. "Well, this was a fun game." He announced. "But I am in the city where adventure happens! So I'm going to ditch all of you guards and stir up some fun! Fair warning."

"Guards? What guards?"

"Let's see here..." Yakko pointed at each customer at a time. "You haven't looked at your cards. You suck at the game. I've spotted you before. You suck at cheating by the way."

"You've been cheating?" Another guard asked the accused cheating guard.

"Shutup!"

"Oh like he never knows." One of the guards groaned. "He always knows everything."

"Yep! Like the fact you have a green wallet Mandy." Yakko chuckled.

"What?" The guard who groaned reached around for her wallet. "Hey!"

All the other guards followed suit.

Aroma rolled her eyes. Pissing off his little team wasn't exactly the best way to sneak off and get married.

"You little weasel, you took our wallets!" One of the guards accused him angrily. "Give them back!"

"It's okay Stevenson." Yakko patted him on the back. "Chill out. Here this'll make you feel better."

"10% off my next car?" Stevenson didn't look pleased. "I don't need a car."

Yakko just gave him a knowing smile. "I beg to differ."

"My car? What did you do to my car?"

"Nothing more than anyone else's. I play fair." Yakko insisted.

"Why you little punk! Grab him!"

All the guards tried to grab Yakko but he just jumped up and ran off. The guards gave chase until they started to hear car alarms go off outside. All of them watched Yakko wave to them as a voice on an intercom announced that each of their cars were going off and they had to head to the front.

Yakko sat back down and watched them leave. "They're so fun."

"Now?" Aroma asked.

"Naw, there's more around." Yakko just chuckled. "We can't do that until we have privacy, sweety."

"Yakko." Aroma gave him a look but also knew she set herself up for it. _Please just get this night over with._

"Yakko Warner!" The guards started to rush back to him.

"You piled our cars on top of each other!"  
"Give us our keys. Now!"

Yakko just laughed. "Sure, you've been good sports. Follow me!" Aroma watched him and his guards all dash off. Yakko stopped and pointed at a jar full of keys. "Over there."

"There's over 100 keys." One of his guards complained as they strolled over. It wasn't easy guarding a Warner Brother.

"Hey, get away from there!" A big armed man came over to them. "That's for a drawing, you stay out!"

"Those are our keys!"

"Stay out!"

The guards all looked back over to Yakko but realized the Warner Brother took off...again.

Kansas. Carnival. House of mirrors. 2:30 PM...

"Damn Warner Brother, get back here!" One of Wakko's guards demanded as he watched the Warner Brother round a corner. Wakko had decided to take off to the carnival, so a couple of guards followed as per the usual. He even had a date with him, which was odd, but nothing to worry about. However, Wakko was now running around, bringing the two guards who followed him a harder job. "He's on the right."

"No way, I saw him on the left."  
"Center, he's staring at us right now."  
"That's just a mirror, Frank."  
"No, yours is just a mirror!"

Too much confusion with all the mirrors. One of the guards brought out a small briefcase. Inside was a device with a red dot. It was how they kept track of him when he felt like playing games. "He is on the left, far corridor."

"Really, I am?"

The guards both looked behind them and saw Wakko laugh.

"Hi there! Your thing is actually off?" Wakko chuckled. "This is even more fun now, bye!"

"What?" Both guards checked the red dot again. It didn't move. They watched as Wakko popped up behind them and ran to the right. The dot still didn't move.

"This thing is busted?" One of the guards groaned. "Fine, come on Frank! We'll have to follow him the old fashioned way."

Meanwhile...

Wakko stayed in the back, not moving an inch as he waited for 'Arni' to show. With her looking like him, they would naturally stop believing their device and give chase. He looked at his watch. Almost 2:30 PM. He just smiled at the priest. "Any minute." Once they were far enough away from the area, 'Arni' would change back to her real self and head back. They were a little ahead of schedule, but hopefully the guards wouldn't even know what happened for a bit, giving Yakko a chance to catch up.

-  
Las Vegas, 2:30 PM...

"Yakko, why am I running with you now? Are we finally going to do it?" Aroma asked.

"Are you always this promiscuous?" Yakko laughed. "Ease up, I just kiss on a first date." He stopped and pulled out his emergency screwdriver. He opened up his leg cuff and hit a green button. "Alright Aroma, turn into Dot now."

Aroma changed her appearance to Dot. Who knew what his plan was anymore. She watched as Yakko turned the light back on and started to run.

"Well hi there Dot, good to see you!"  
"Dot Warner? Get her!"

"What?" Aroma started to run even faster as the guards started to chase her down fast. "Yakko, what are you doing?"

"Hanging out." Yakko replied as he ran beside her. "Good to see you, sis. Heard you might have been  
missing, I'm glad you came to visit your big brother."

"Yakko?" Aroma watched as Yakko passed something to her and then took off at breakneck speed. It was a small piece of paper.

Lead them away. Don't get caught. Change back and meet me at the Elvis Wedding Chapel!

That jerk! He left it up to her? _He could have at least warned me!_

"Catch her!"

With Dot being 'free' somehow, she'd be their first priority. How would she ditch the guards? She was a runner but she didn't constantly do it like the others. Even Iri would have been better at a plan like this than she was!

_Almost perfect._ Wakko thought as Iri stood next to him. _We're getting away with it!_

Iri didn't feel as confident. Not exactly being the best at ditching others, she was unsure just how much time they really had. _Just a few more minutes, please just a few more minutes._

"Wakko Warner!"

"Uh oh!" Wakko and Iri both looked behind them and heard the guards coming. "Hurry, let's move!"

"What?" The priest managed to say just before Wakko yanked him along with him and Iri.

"Iri, you didn't lose them long enough!"  
"I tried, but they're really fast!"  
"Well they were hired to keep up with me." Wakko chuckled. "Okay, let's try this again. Father, can you marry us on the run?"

"A little unorthodox!" The priest complained.

"We'll give your church a bigger donation?"

"Do you-Wakko Wa-arner, take I-Iridescent Therapy to be your-awfully wedded wi-ife?"

"Awfully wedded? Sure!" Wakko joked.

"Well it's not easy-y when you run into bumps!" The priest complained. "Do you Iridescent The-erapy ta-ake Wakko Warner to be your la-awfully wedded husband?"

"For the month, yes." Iri replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest replied as Wakko stopped.

"I will soon!" Wakko insisted. "First, let's get those papers signed."

Las Vegas...

"Can we hurry this up? You aren't the only couple wanting to be married by The King."

"She's coming." Yakko said to the Elvis look-alike as he tapped his foot and looked at a watch that appeared on his wrist. They were running out of time. _Okay, maybe I should have given her a bit of a heads up._

"I'm here!"

Yakko watched as Aroma appeared beside him, quite disheveled. "About time, let's get this shindig started. Alright King, let's go!"

As The King started the ceremony, the two were less than thrilled. As he rattled, both of them carried on their conversation, not taking notice of any of his words.

"You could have blown everything. It's already past 3:00 you know." Yakko complained.

"Well excuse me," Aroma frowned, "you never told me I would be outrunning guards."

"You couldn't have run any faster?" Yakko reasoned. "Less I talk, further I get." He looked beside him at one of the paid bridesmaids. "Hi there! Remind me to come back in about a month for you." He winked.

"Are you flirting with a bridesmaid at our wedding?" Aroma frowned. "Yakko Warner!"

"What? Should I wait until after?"  
"Please, this is hard enough. Don't make this the worst day of my life."  
"Oh you'll live a long and healthy life, and I'm sure this won't be your worst."  
"I hope no one takes any pictures, I need to repress this."

"You don't have to repress this."

"Oh I do. I definitely do."  
"Hey becoming Mr. Therapy wasn't on my agenda either."

"That's it!" The King stopped the ceremony. "I refuse to marry the two of you, you clearly do not want to get married!"

"I do!" Yakko protested. He winked at the Bridesmaid. "How about you, huh? I'm not picky."

Aroma just looked away her face feeling flushed with embarrassment. Was Yakko really supposed to be her first husband? This would taint her good name for the rest of time. What would she say when she was ready to commit to someone? What would she say about her first husband? "I can't do this either, this'll screw up my entire future."

"Don't worry, we'll get this annulled afterwards." Yakko insisted.

"I just can't and it was such a bad idea-"

"You may kiss the bride."

"What?" Aroma and Yakko both looked at the priest as he finished.

"You married us?" Aroma said in shock. "You said you wouldn't! And I never said I do! Did I?"

"Something told me I should." The Priest King smirked madly. "Maybe it'll help you think more next time, huh? Good day and thank you very much for visiting my Chapel."

"I'm married? To Yakko?" Aroma still seemed stunned.

"Yakko Warner!"

"Yikes! I do!" Yakko quickly said before the priest even finished with him. They were just down the corridor now. "Paper Padre, paper!"

A minute later...

"Yakko Warner! Hands up!"

"That's Yakko Therapy, fellas." Yakko said as he waved the signed papers.

"Therapy? I knew he was up to something." One of the guards came over to Yakko and picked him up. "This won't last for long."

"It could if you hold me a little closer, Mandy." Yakko chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss. "I'm that much more attractive now that I'm married, huh? I'll have to remember that."

"Yakko Therapy, shutup and come with us!"

Court...

_Renraw will never know, neither will Newt. He promised!_ Aroma just stared at the ground anxiously. There's no way Yakko could keep his word about that! Not now, not after being dragged in court_. I might as well start my will. I'm doomed after this!_

"Aroma and Iridescent Therapy!"

Wakko chuckled. "Sounds more like a spa than court."

"No kidding." Yakko commented. "I'd like the Iridescent Therapy, it sounds more exotic."

"Shutup Warners!" The judge shouted at Yakko and Wakko. "I don't want to hear a single smart-alec comment from either of you!"

"Well that's good because we don't do singles." Yakko smiled.

"Iridescent and Aroma Therapy! Stand up!" The judge demanded.

Iridescent and Aroma both stood up.

"Are you insane as well? Why would you _ever_ consider marrying a Warner Brother? They're foul, insensitive, evil, demented toons! Are you really telling me that these marriages, that took place simultaneously, are in fact _real_?"

"Yes." Iri answered. "Wakko's unique. Aroma?"

"...yah." Aroma agreed weakly. "I could have married worse."

"I don't think that's possible." The judge muttered. "As for you Warners Brothers, what the hell should I do with you now?"

Wakko raised his hand. "Well we're not Warners, were Therapy's now."

"Yeah, we feel it is very sexist for the woman to always take the..." Yakko stopped to check out the courtroom's guard. "Well, hi there." He winked. "Where was I? Oh yeah, it's very sexist for the girl to take the guy's name all the time."

_I'm dead. I am so dead_. Aroma's new hubby was flirting with the courtroom's guard while making a statement?

"We're all about equality." Wakko insisted.

"This is the stupidest, most conceited thing you've ever done!" The judge yelled. "Getting married just to get your last names changed for the papers! Now I have to make another new law. 493." He growled. "My job used to be so easy. There were only 10 laws. Ten for toons, until you came along!"

"We're proud to make our mark on history." Wakko smiled.

"Well, I'm not!" The judge yelled at them.

Yakko smiled. "Hey Wakko, I betcha five bucks he can't make it past five minutes this time?"

"Okay." Wakko smiled.

"I will." The judge said firmly. "I won't lose my cool, we will get through this entire trial."

"He gained cool?" Wakko looked at Yakko.

"Therapy sessions I hear." Yakko commented. "Apparently he's losing it a bit."

"I'm not losing it!" The judge insisted. "I have just gone through some very rough years dealing with you Warners."

"Forgetful too." Wakko said sadly. "We're Therapy's now, remember? I can't imagine how the Mrs. feels."

"I don't want to, I've seen her." Yakko replied.

"Okay, calm down." The judge took another deep breath. "I refuse to let you get to me. I can get through one twenty minute session without losing my cool. I can. I can do it."

Yakko and Wakko just smiled.

"I betcha five bucks he can't make it." Wakko laughed.

"Sure yeah, I'll take that bet." Yakko replied.

"Knock it off!"

"Knock what off?" Wakko looked behind him and saw his lawyer's book. He knocked it off the table. "That?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? Time?" Yakko asked. "Time can't be stopped, but if you are referring to my watch-"

"Knock it off! Stop it! No, don't! Shutup!"

"Ooh, I think he's having a mental breakdown already." Wakko commented. "I can just imagine how the Mrs. feels."

"I don't want to, I've seen her." Yakko commented.

"Warner Brothers!"

"Actually it's Therapy now." Wakko reminded him. "We're not Warner, We're Therapy's now."

"Yeah, we feel it is very sexist for the woman to always take the guy's name all the time." Yakko replied.

"Stop it!" The judge demanded again.

"Stop what? Time?" Yakko asked. "Time can't be-"

"Quit!"

"You quit? Yeah!" Wakko and Yakko danced around.

"Can we get that in writing? Is this whole thing over now?" Yakko jumped over and held up a piece of paper. "Sorry to see you resign. Who's taking your place? Is it a female?"

"Helloooo Nurse!"

"Stop it! I am not resigning!" The judge grabbed his head.

"You said you'd quit." Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "He is really losing it. I hate to think how the Mrs. feels."

"I don't want to, I've seen-"

!

"Four minutes and thirty seconds. Not bad." Wakko chuckled.

"Get out! Get out! Get out of my courtroom _now_!" The judge hammered his gavel. "I will see you when I figure out just what to do with you! You have one month, enjoy it! _Now get out! NOW!"_

"Hooray!" Yakko and Wakko both slapped hands in the air.

"As for you two." The judge pointed at Iridescent and Aroma. "God have mercy on your soul for what you've brought about again. I hope it was worth it! Case dismissed!"

In the middle of nowhere, out at sea...

"You awake yet?"

Dot opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" She looked up and saw Zenny. "Oh great, it's you. Where's Rita?"

"Below deck." Zenny replied.

"Where am I?" Dot stood up immediately as she gained her senses. The last thing she remembered was leaving the tower with Rita. Then her mind just went blank.

"I don't know, same place we all are." Zenny commented. "We're stuck on a ship, drifting at sea."

"What?" Dot went up front and looked over. They were at sea. "What happened?"

"I think we've been kidnapped, along with some birds, a baby hippo, your pet cat, and the horse-mouse." Zenny commented. "One of Renraw's games."

"Well, I don't feel like being kidnapped." Dot started to climb over the edge. She was a powerful toon and could easily swim to shore.

"Don't Dot." Zenny warned her. "It's just us, I don't know where everyone else is. Renraw is not above hurting others, if you leave there is no telling who could get hurt."

"My brothers can take care of themselves." Dot insisted.

"Yes, but can anyone else?" Zenny asked. "Anyone Renraw knows you like, personal or impersonal, could be in danger."

"My hunky stars?" Dot protested. "He wouldn't hurt them, would he?"

"Maybe." Zenny replied. "Not only that, he has a secret about Slappy he'll expose as well."

"Who cares about that." Dot frowned. "He better not hurt any of my boys!" She climbed back up. "Fine, I'll stay for now. Rotten scoundrel."

"I did warn you." Zenny added. "None of you Warners believed us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, rub it in." Dot crossed her arms and sighed. "Great. Now what?"

WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

"Zenny! A little help here!" Rita came over to them. "Hey Dot, need your help too. Millicent is crying again, and it ain't easy calming a baby hippo. I nearly got stomped on last time."

"Coming." Dot insisted. She looked back out to sea once more. There was no way she could have simply got kidnapped, not with her cuff on and the microchip. There was someone very high up working with Renraw...


	23. Finally Understand

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay! I've been busting my butt off promoting my blog lately, and even though it's paying off, I wouldn't disappear from you guys forever. Here's the next two chapters (I think. I'm just editing/posting until my toddler wakes up.). I obviously don't post one chapter a day, but I'm still posting. Hope you enjoy the extra chapters. And I promise to get 'The Bet' up one day, as soon as I can figure out how to tackle the computer part within the parameters of 's rules.

Animaniac Returns

Chapter 23: Finally Understand

Back in Burbank the next day...

"Look at that Be-autiful sky!" Wakko grinned as he felt the California sunshine on him.

Yakko smiled at Aroma. "Okay, so I can't exactly keep my whole word now." He held up that days' newspaper. It had a statement in big white letters noting the marriage, on the front page, with everyone's picture. "I can still take care of Renraw though and I'll get you back with your doggie."

"Renraw is going to kill me," Aroma insisted, "I'm dead."

"Nonsense." Yakko sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright sib, follow me. We've got to figure out what's going on around here."

"Your first stop is Renraw." Iridescent insisted.

"Yeah, okay." Wakko groaned. "We're going, we're going. Let's take care of Renraw or I'll never hear the end of it from Iri, Yakko."

Yakko nodded. "Fine. Alright new wifey's, wait here."

"Please don't call us that." Aroma and Iri said simultaneously.

Yakko and Wakko ignored the statement as they headed to the tower.

"You know, I know everything still points to Ren." Wakko commented to Yakko. "It's just that, well, when we lived with him-"

"Seemed like a different toon, I know. I didn't sense much about him either back then." Yakko replied. "It shouldn't be too hard to get him off Aroma's case. He's just using scare tactics. She's jumpy." He started to climb the tower and opened the door. "Hey Ren, we need to talk!"

Ren stood, stoic in the center of the tower, with his arms crossed. He glared at the intruders. "Yakko Warner."

"Actually it's Therapy now." Yakko smiled. "Eh, it's to get us out, but that's none of your concern. I'm here to tell you that Aroma doesn't like you and wants to go back to her doggie friend."

"You." Ren glared at Yakko even harder. "Have the gall to come to my tower, after marrying _my _Aroma, tell me she doesn't want me, and she's going to go back to her dog?"

"Yeah." Yakko said bluntly. "Stop the scare tactics, I know the girl is easy to manipulate, but knock it off."

"You're just making the situation look bad." Wakko added. "Why force her to date you if she's scared of you? That's no fun."

"Yeah, go out and find someone else." Yakko insisted. "Go bribe someone, or blackmail's really good at getting dates."

Ren just glared at the both of them for awhile. We're they really...that...stupid? "Sure." He smiled. "Why not? Maybe finding a girlfriend who can stand me would be a better idea, but I'm just not good at it. Scaring them is the only way I have ever been able to get a date." He chuckled.

"You need more confidence in yourself." Wakko smiled. "Have you tried online?"

"Yeah, but I really sucked at it." Ren laughed. "Maybe I should give it another try. Are you sure you won't let me just scare her anymore?"

"No can do, I kinda promised she wouldn't have to deal with you anymore so she'd marry me." Yakko commented. "Things'll have to get ugly if you bug her again."

"Okay." Ren sighed. "Fine, I'll leave her alone."

"Good, come on Wakko." Yakko turned around and started to head out the tower.

And missed being shot at by millimeters.

"No!" Aroma jumped up behind Ren and tried to pull the gun away. She had come in quietly to make sure the boys didn't take Ren lightly. Of course, they did.

"Let go!" Ren threw her forward and held her by the neck.

Yakko stared at the hole the bullet made in the tower. "That could have left a mark." He turned around and saw Ren holding Aroma by the throat. "Okay, this isn't turning out how I thought it would."

"You shot at Yakko?" Wakko couldn't believe it. "You're holding Aroma by the throat? You're not the toon I thought you were!"

"Throat's not the worst place I've held her." Ren flipped Aroma backwards, crashing her face to the floor. "Did you really think Yakko could compete with me? Huh?"

Ouch! "Let her go!" Yakko yelled as he ran at Ren.

Unfortunately, Dot grabbed him from behind. "Stop right there! Don't hurt him!"

Wakko was shocked to see Yakko grab him from behind. "Huh?"

"Good job, Warners." Ren picked Aroma back up and held her against him possessively. "You played your own part brilliantly."

"Part?" Aroma looked back down. Of course Ren knew, he knew everything. She had been part of his little scheme?

Yakko frowned. "What's going on?" He looked at the Yakko holding Wakko. "Who are you?"

"You could call us Warner if you want, but we'd all get confused." The Yakko imposter smiled. "Oh no you wouldn't, you have the last name Therapy now. Smooth move, idiot."

"Yes, worked nicely. I didn't feel like having to go to different towns and chasing you down with those dumb cuffs on you. It was almost impossible to get Dot free to get kidnapped." Ren added. "Oh and by the way, your microchips? We're just at the very tip of your right ears."

"You've got Dot?" Wakko yelled angrily. "There's no way you are getting away with that!"

"Try and stop me." Ren chuckled. "Aroma and the others warned you several times." He looked over at Yakko. "Leave him to me. After messing around so much with my Aroma, I'll give him a night he won't soon forget."

"I don't think so!" Yakko wriggled out of the imposter Dot's arms but found out his hands were placed in cuffs. Special cuffs he knew the feel of all too well. No toon could escape from those. Toon technology sucked.

"Yakko old friend!" Ren snatched him up quickly. "Ready for a night on the town? Why don't I show you a couple of my 'scare tactics' I like using on my own Aroma, huh? One of my favorites is called crossword. I hurt a lot of your acquaintances, then you take the first letter of each name to figure out which one I'm going to put in the hospital for at least a month."

"Toon proof or not, if you think these will hold me, you're nuts!" Yakko started to wriggle even harder.

"He's clearly nuts anyhow!" Wakko tried to squirm away from the Yakko imposter. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you could say we'd be the proof you needed that you didn't commit that heinous crime years ago." Yakko Warner chuckled.

"You were it?" Wakko frowned. "We got separated for years because of you!"

"Yeah I know, it was funny." The imposter Dot chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll all three be together soon. Forever. Once our creator has a little fun with your brother."

"Creator? When did you get time to learn that?" Yakko yelled at Ren.

"Never underestimate the power of a toon. You know that." Ren chuckled. He gestured to Aroma. "Head to my room, I will deal with you when I get back."

Aroma nodded and slowly headed to Ren's room.

"Don't think I'll go half as easy this time either." Ren added to her.

"What?" Yakko frowned. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing I haven't done before 'Mr. Therapy'." Ren chuckled. "I told you, she is _mine. _Only the best toon gets her and I am the best toon. Always have been. Married to you or not, she's _my _trophy and only shines for-?" He looked up as he felt something fall on top of his head. "What the hell? Bird poop?"

"Pinky, now!"

"Righty-O Brain!" Pinky climbed behind Yakko's cuffs and undid them.

Yakko wasted no time in getting away from Ren's clutches.

"Uh oh, he's loose, nab him!"

Yakko quickly dodged the two imposters while Pinky undid Wakko's cuffs from behind.

"Thanks mouse!" Wakko smiled as he felt his hands freed.

"Ha, now the game's more fair!" Yakko announced.

Aroma came out of Ren's room as she heard the commotion. "Yakko?"

"There we go, three on three." Wakko announced.

"We don't like those odds." The imposters repeated together as they started to run off. Yakko and Wakko took off after the imposters, but unfortunately lost them. They returned back to the tower, where Aroma was alone.

"He took off." Aroma said simply. "So fast, I couldn't see which direction."

"He's beyond insane, he's nothing like us." Wakko whined. "And he knows where Dot is?"

"Yes. Leave it to you Warner Brothers to misinterpret all the given data about your enemy."

Yakko and Wakko looked above and watched The Brain.

"You are extremely fortunate I was here." The Brain frowned.

"Hey, it's the genius mouse!" Wakko waved. "Hi there! Thanks for the help."

"What are we, molded mozzarella?" Pesto asked from The Brain's side. "Bobby and Squit better not lose them, my Kiki is at stake here."

"Brain." Aroma smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for showing up."

Brain nodded.

"Ooh, I can't wait! I'm gonna get Brian ba-ack! I'm gonna get Brian ba-ack!" Pinky danced and sang around in a circle.

"If our aviation team doesn't lose them." The Brain reminded Pinky.

"No way! A goodfeather never loses a target." Pesto replied.

"We lost them." Squit replied as he flew back in with Bobby. "We tried to keep up, but they were so fast."

"Aw." Pinky's ears flattened against his head. "I don't get to see Brian."

"Sorry." Bobby sighed. "We tried. I've just got to get back Lana."

"What's going on?" Iridescent showed up at the opened front door. "Why's everyone here?"

"Oh, we just, kind of, took Renraw a little too lightly." Yakko smiled. "He's beyond psycho."

"We warned you. Warned you and warned you and warned you." Iridescent rubbed it in.

"Yeah." Wakko frowned. "You never warned us he created other toons that look like us though!"

"He couldn't have done that, he was incarcerated." Iridescent insisted. "He'd have to learn about ink, about drawing, and about creating the right personalities."

"He found time somehow." Aroma replied to her sister. "I saw them too."

"He couldn't do it in jail, those imposters framed us. Had to have been earlier." Wakko noted.

"You're right Wakko." Yakko agreed. "When he was first created."

"He couldn't though." Iridescent still insisted. "He was surrounded by public and press, he almost had his own show too. Not to mention we came shortly afterward, there was no reason to want something like that."

"Well the guy clearly came up with a way," Yakko insisted, "Renraw created imposters that got us locked up."

"It can't be though." Aroma frowned. "He wasn't created that early. Was he?"

Wakko looked over at Yakko. "Toon records?"

"Toon records." Yakko nodded. He watched as the birds, the mice, Wakko, and Iridescent walked out. He waited for Aroma, who was usually the last to leave out in a crowd. "Sorry I took him lightly."

"It's not your fault; I'm the one who married you." Aroma insisted. "I was desperate for Zenny. I knew you couldn't take him on but, I kind of hoped. At least he's gone for now."

"Yeah." Yakko answered oddly. "You okay?"

"Fine." Aroma replied.

"Yeah, but..." Yakko moved his foot awkwardly. "He hurt you."

"I've taken a hit to the ground before." Aroma shrugged her shoulders. "Every toon does, we all shake it off after a bit."

"That's not all I meant." Yakko shuffled his foot oddly again. "He really hurts you, doesn't he?"

"..." Aroma looked down. "We should catch up."

Yakko watched her head out of the tower. He looked around cautiously one more time, before following the crowd.

Toon Records...

"Renraw. Yep, that's a dead end." Wakko put his finger in the record book. "He was created after we had already been sentenced."

"Yeah, and it says he had no education in toon drawing." Yakko pointed at another book. "By the way, why didn't you tell me you tried for a degree in pastry?"

Wakko laughed. "I kept eating it too much. They caught that, huh?"

"Well then, how did he create those toons?" Iridescent asked. "This didn't get us anywhere."

"It doesn't make sense." Wakko sighed. "Renraw was funny, nice, a little rough on the edges but I didn't sense anything bad about him. Not until our last meeting."

"I told you about that too." Iridescent reminded Wakko. "He acted like a nice guy at first, that's why Aroma dated him in the first place."

Aroma shrugged her shoulders. "He was different."

"Yeah, now he gives me the chills. Ever since I first came back. Even before we confronted him not too long ago." Yakko said thoughtfully. "Almost like he was a different toon."

"Split personality?" Wakko asked. He looked at the toon book. "It doesn't say he has one."

"Nope, I'm thinking something else." Yakko looked over at Aroma. "Who was Renraw's creator?"

"~Rockabye Hippo, in the treetop.~" Dot sang as she patted the baby Hippo, Millicent. "~When the wind blows your cradle can't rock. You're way too big for any of us to hold, so please just be quiet and do what you're told.~"

WAAAhhhHHHHhhHhhHhhHHHHhhhh!

"That didn't work either." Zenny groaned. "Too bad, you're voice is beautiful enough, I had hoped it would work. Well, I'm out of ideas."

"My voice is beautiful?" Dot blinked. "Well, of course it is. Yeah."

Lana chuckled. "Zenny thinks you have a nice voice, Dot Warner."

"Yeah, I know. Shutup." Dot replied. "Okay, now what?"

"I don't know. Milli misses her mommy!" Kiki hugged the baby hippo. "I miss my Pesto too."

"Kiki." Sasha frowned. "What, you think those louse's even care were missing? Fuhgeddaboutit!"

"Bobby probably already found someone." Lana said a bit sad.

"Lana, not you." Sasha groaned. "Stop talking like that, youse twos!"

"Everyone try giving her a warm embrace." Brian suggested. "Perhaps that will be similar to being held. After all, daddy always hugged me around the neck. He was too small to hold me." Her ears flattened slightly.

Zenny patted Brian on the neck. "You'll get back to your family too. We all will, Renraw won't win."

Hcayeh!

"What was that?" Dot looked at a nearby closet.

Hcrayehl!

"Another one?" Zenny sighed and went over to the door. "We're coming." He opened the door and his mouth dropped. "What?"

"Hcryayehlaldyre!" Renraw mumbled through a gag as he dangled upside down from a rope.

"Renraw?" Dot frowned. "How the heck are you in there?"

"Hcryaylalredady!"

Zenny took off the gag.

"Help already!" Renraw squirmed as he tried to get loose.

"What kind of trick are you pulling?" Zenny frowned.

"No trick." Renraw groaned. "You've always blamed me for everything."

"Who strung you up?" Dot asked, a more valid and smarter question.

"Don't know, somebody who looked like me." Renraw squirmed again.

"Someone who looked like you?" Zenny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean somebody who looks like me." Renraw groaned. "I ran into an imposter as I watched Yakko's video with Aroma. Man oh man, you toons are crazy! I can't believe you really did it! I kept trying to prove your innocence too, talk about going for a ride."

"What do you mean?" Dot frowned. "We didn't do it!"

"Yuh huh, your crazy brother showed me." Renraw disagreed. "The real tape, it shows you three, crystal clear."

"No way." Dot remarked. "Not possible. When did we get kidnapped?"

"Yakko couldn't be in the same town at the same time. If we all got kidnapped at the same time, there's no way he could have been there." Zenny replied. "Tell us another one."

"I'm not kidding, it was him. Or someone who looked like him." Renraw frowned. "Can't you believe me for half a second?"

"No way!" Zenny shouted. "I will never trust you. You hurt my sister!"

"I dated her, and I tried to date Iri on the side. Excuse me for exploring." Renraw scoffed. "No reason to get this mad, I keep telling you that!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Dot put her arms out between the two. "Zenny, what exactly did he do to your family that was so bad?"

"I already told you." Zenny sighed. "I don't want to talk about it again. Let's just keep him in here."

"So thoughtful." Dot laughed. "Humor me. At what time did he make you mad? Before or after the Iri/Aroma incident?"

"There was no after." Renraw groaned. "Zenny got pretty mad I played his sisters, so I left to blow off some steam. By the time I got back, I was arrested and put away unjustly."

"You never left." Zenny accused him. "You became mean. After you played them and I stood up to you, you started playing games with us. Hurting anyone we really liked, then you turned Aroma into your 'trophy' and took us out." Zenny glared at him angrily. "I don't care how much you hurt me, no amount of hospital time would keep me from trying to save my sister from you!"

"Hospital time?" Dot looked at Zenny. "You didn't mention that! What did he do to your sister?"

Zenny refused to answer her question.

"I'd never hurt her. Sure I tried to cheat, but I never hurt her." Renraw calmed down and stopped squirming. "You guys were like family, and if I could take back what I did, then I would. She was a good girl...I didn't want to hurt her, I just...wanted to see if she was into...sister-sister action with me, that's all."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know. Dating was bad enough I guess." Renraw chuckled. "Anyhow, I had to try."

"Ugh!" Dot just looked away in disgust.

"But I didn't have feelings for either one, not like you." Renraw smiled at Dot. "Speaking of which, I don't suppose you'd like to try and go on a little date?"

"In your dreams!" Dot yelled.

"Yeah, probably not good to ask after I just confessed to the sister-sister thing. I'll ask later." Renraw replied.

"You never change." Zenny frowned. "You're still the dumb, perverted idiot that..."

Renraw started to swing himself in boredom. "What?"

"It can't be. It's gotta be a trick." Zenny looked at Dot. "You didn't sense anything bad about him the whole time in the tower?"

"No." Dot replied. "I didn't know he was that perverted though. Ugh!"

"Yes, he's a lot like a Warner Brother." Zenny admitted. "That's why I didn't trust your brothers much. He acted like that a long time, and then one day he flipped. The time he says he disappeared." Zenny looked at the swinging Renraw. "Come to think of it, he didn't show much interest in Aroma at all since he'd been back."

"Well, I did a little." Renraw disagreed. "Then that dang old Yakko started dating her. I tried a little to win her back, but I just moved my pursuits to Dot."

"I noticed that." Zenny frowned.

"Ain't happening." Dot pointed at Renraw. "You are exciting, and even though you're a bit rougher in the language department, you are way too much like my brothers to ever want to date."

"Oh snap." Renraw frowned. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, and that whole sister-sister thing, that sealed it." Dot reminded him. "Ew!"

"Whatever. If Yakko and Wakko had a chance for that, they'd do it too." Renraw chuckled.

"Knock it off Ren." Zenny sighed. "Idiot. Weak. Smart-Alec. You are Ren."

"Did I say I wasn't?" Ren asked confused.

"Ren didn't hurt Aroma." Zenny slouched and sighed. "He's innocent."

"A duplicate of him." Dot nodded. "Could be."

"And Yakko." Ren noted. "I'm telling you, Yakko was there. If it couldn't be him though, it had to be a copy."

-  
Back to Toon Records...

"Aha, I knew it!" Yakko pointed at the creators collection. "Renraw wasn't the first toon created by this guy. Check out that picture."

"Warren? 1998?" Wakko looked closer at the record book. "That looks exactly like Renraw."

"Yeah, but it's not." Yakko pointed to the next picture. "Renraw didn't come until about 2002."

"That's why he flipped?" Iridescent stared at the pictures.

"Yeah he didn't flip, that just wasn't him." Yakko said firmly. "It's got to be this Warren guy. Listen." He started reading from the book. "Warner was created in 1998 as an extra warner to the trio. He was created as an extra to fill in, but he fell too far for any kind of success. His personality is mean, belittling and possessive."

"Never even heard of him." Wakko noted. "Must have really sucked."

"Yep." Yakko continued reading. He pointed at the book. "This says that Warner was so bad, his creator couldn't stand his failure and renamed him Warren. Warren earned a toon drawing degree." Yakko turned the page. "That's it. He fell off the map, he didn't do anything else important worth documenting."

"I disagree." Iridescent frowned. "He took over Renraw's place, didn't he?"

"Guaranteed." Yakko shut the book and smiled. "Evidence!"

"Plus eye witnesses." Wakko grinned. "The birds and the mice are key witnesses to that imposter saying he did it! Should we call up the judge?"

Yakko shook his head. "Dot's been taken, Wakko. How? With that cuff on?"

"Oh, I get it." Wakko's ears fell. "Inside job."

"Yep. We've got plenty of proof, but we can't spill until Dot is safe and sound. Had to be a single guard, otherwise Ren-I mean Warren-wouldn't have gone through the whole marriage trouble to bag us." Yakko added.

"Pleasant." Brain replied. "As for me, it is getting late. Pinky, let's go home."

"Righty-O Brain!" Pinky yelled happily. "Just a matter of time and Brian will be home! Yeah!

"Yes Pinky, good for you." Brain replied as he walked off.

"Youse guys keep us posted." Bobby commanded as he gestured with his feather. "I want to get to Lana as soon as possible."

"And Sasha." Squit replied.

"And definitely Kiki." Pesto sighed. "Kiki."

The Therapy's all watched as the birds flapped off.

"It is getting late." Wakko agreed. "Are we all staying in the tower now?"

"Don't see why not." Iri grinned. "Beats the squirrels."

"I hear that." Yakko laughed. "We're right behind you guys, but I still got one more thing to take care of with Aroma. Come on, let's get you back with your doggie woggie."

"What about Warren?" Aroma asked as they started to leave.

"He won't tangle with both me and Wakko. You don't have long anyway." Yakko noted. "Newt can stay in the tower."

"Really?" Aroma smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Yakko muttered. "Least I can do for the poor guy."

Yakko watched the lovers scene over the hill. Well, what he figured would be a lovers scene.

"Newt!" Aroma smiled as she ran to him. "I have wonderful news."

"Yes, you got married." Newt seemed out of it. "Congratulations."

"No, not that." Aroma corrected him. "That's very temporary, maybe even less than a month now. It was just to get the Warners out. Wakko got married to for it."

"Thrilling." Newt still didn't seem all there.

"Anyhow, we can be together now." Aroma grinned as she gave him a hug. "Don't mind Yakko, the marriage is just for show. Newt?"

Newt didn't hug her back.

"Newt?" Aroma let him go. "The Yakko thing, I didn't even want you to find out. I-"

"I don't care about that." Newt looked up at the sky.

"You don't care?" Aroma stared up at the sky too. There was nothing there. She looked back at Newt. "What's wrong?"

"Minerva." Newt said simply. "Is missing."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Aroma patted him on the back. "My brother is missing too."

"She went missing later than anyone. It cannot be the same." Newt uttered. "I'm leaving to look for her. She may have left to her mothers or to a friends' house. She could be in trouble, something could be wrong. I have to look for her."

"Oh." Aroma watched as he turned and started to leave. "I'll wait for you?"

"Yes, of course." Newt turned back. "I'm sorry, but I have to find Minerva. It's important."

"Yeah." Aroma nodded and watched him walk off. She sighed. "Important." She looked behind her and saw Yakko. "He's gotta go."

"Yep." Yakko pointed to his left. "Let's head home. Your dog will come back later."

"Yeah." Aroma nodded.

"Hey! Let's go home and play paddleball?" Yakko smiled. "I bet we'll find out who's the best tonight."

Aroma smiled a little stronger, but stopped as she heard a low whine. "What is that?" She moved several feet across until she ran into Runt. "Runt?"

Runt whined. His fur was matted more than usual since Dot couldn't comb it out. He hadn't really cared about it or any of the condiments that had got stuck in it. His mind was only on one thing. "Rita."

"Come on, Runt." Yakko insisted. "We'll get Dot and Rita back."

"Really?" Runt perked up. "Definitely?"

"Definitely, definitely." Aroma chuckled. "Come on boy, let's go home to the tower!"

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Runt started to jump up and down and then started to run. "Rita! Dot! I'm going to see Rita and Dot soon!"

-  
In the middle of the sea...

"I hate to say it, but I think I miss Runt." Rita sighed as she curled up next to Dot. "Things just aren't the same."

"Yeah, he starts to rub off on you." Dot agreed.

"We'll be back before you know it." Zenny smiled and put a blanket over Dot's back. "We'll find a way to get you back with your brothers too. I think these copies are the key to proving your innocence."

"Barf." Renraw rolled his eyes. "Dot's a freaking toon, she could survive bare naked in the middle of Antarctica." He chuckled. "Actually, that's not a bad thought. Ow!" He felt his head as Zenny launched a bottle at it. "That might leave a mark."

Dot just chuckled. Zenny was such an odd guy. Renraw was right, she didn't need a blanket. It was cold, but she was just a toon. Still, it was the gesture. She was cute and sweet some of the time, but most times she was too aggressive for anyone to take. Why would anyone try and be charming like that for her? They risked having her knock their block off. Then mix in the fact he only got aggressive for his sisters and her, but never AT her.

Odd guy.

"Not real nice Zenny." Renraw whined. "Besides, I'd have to envision pretty hard." He laid over to his back. "She always keeps her real body hidden from view. Likes that cute look too much."

"Yeah, to de-attract perverts like you." Dot frowned. "I choose who I like, not the other way around."

"Yeah but with that attitude and your real body, you would be smokin'." Renraw winked at her.

Disturbing. "Knock it off, I don't care if you like the way I look! Jerk!" Dot crossed her arms. "All guys are perverts at heart."

"Will you stop making her mad already?" Zenny frowned at Renraw. "Doesn't she have enough to deal with without listening to you? Ow!"

Renraw just snickered as he watched Dot hit Zenny over the head with a spare bottle. "Yeah, she's so sweet isn't she?"

"Knock it off, I don't need you standing up for me." Dot said bitterly.

Zenny rubbed his head. "Well, too bad."

Dot frowned. "In the words of my older brother, Ex-squeeze me?"

Renraw just laughed. "You two are such a pair. Dot you are a violent temper-tantrum girl, and Zenny you are still the dumb idiot who has to play prince charming for everyone." He chuckled. "You wonder why you never got a date in your life, every girl sees you as a harmless friend."

Zenny just kept his cool, he had known Renraw's mischievous meddling.

Dot looked back to her front. "It's getting late." She wrapped herself up tighter with her blanket. "Not fair, I should be in a warm bed with a belly full of food."

"Do you have to whine about something every night?" Renraw closed his eyes. "Night."

_Insensitive jerk._ Dot wrapped herself up more. What she wouldn't give to be in her nice warm bed, back in the tower with her brothers, where she truly belonged. She felt the warmth of a second blanket being wrapped around her. She looked back and saw Zenny giving her his blanket. "What are you doing?"

"You've had a harder time than anyone on this boat." Zenny commented. "You should be more comfortable. Take my blanket too."

"I could knock you into next week, you know." Dot frowned. "If you think you're trying to score with me too, forget it."

"I'm not trying to score." Zenny sighed. "Not every guy is the same, Dot Warner."

"It's true, Zenners is a real (censored) to everyone." Renraw chuckled. "Ow!" He felt his head again.

"Will you knock off the language? Haven't you gotten past that?" Zenny rolled his eyes. "Night Dot. Night Ren."

"Night." Dot simply said as she curled up on the floor. "Night Rita."

"Night Dot." Rita curled up and sighed. "Night girlfeathers."

"Nighty-night!" Kiki cooed.

WAAAhhHHHhhh!

"Nighty night Millicent!"

Brian curled up closer to Millicent. She was used to being curled up by her mother at night, and Millicent the last few days was the closest thing big enough to give the same comfort. "Night mommy. Night daddy. Wherever you are..."

"Skip?" Snap looked into the bathroom. He had thought Skippy was brushing his teeth before bed. "Slappy,"  
"What?"  
"Where's Skip?"  
"How should I know?" Slappy came up the stairs and looked around. "Skippy!" She scratched her head. "Sky Payyy!"

"Skyyyy!" Snap yelled too. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, maybe he couldn't take you anymore." Slappy complained. "We we're just fine until you came along."

"Do you have to turn everything into an argument still?" Snappy complained. "Skips gone and you're picking a fight with me!"

"You probably made him run away!"  
"I did not!"  
"You're an idiot!"  
"Well, you're mean!"  
"You're an ass!"  
"Well you're a frigid old bitch!"

"Old bitch?" Slappy lit a bomb. "Take that!"

Snappy grabbed it and singed it out. "Not this time, there's no time for this. Skip could be in trouble."

"Puh-lease, no one's been taken in days." Slappy waved it off. "Besides, Skippy's left in the middle of night before. He's a teenager, not a baby."

"Well then, why do you have to complain so damn much to me then?" Snap frowned. "I swear, you are just like my poor Midgie, god rest her weary soul."

"Don't talk about Midge." Slappy growled. "You've got no right to talk about Midgie!"

"She was my wife and I loved her." Snappy's attitude changed. "I had gotten cold feet, but then again Midgie didn't want it either. She didn't want to be a mom no more than I wanted to be a dad." He looked out the window. "She was still my wife, and I still loved her. I just came back too late." He hit the window. "So just stop the yelling for two seconds! I still care about her. Every year, I've always put...flowers and a..."

"...joke book on her grave." Slappy finished. "That was you."

"Yeah." Snappy rubbed his face. "Every year except this year."

"Getting kinda emotional, Snap."

"Yeah but, this was our anniversary." Snap smiled.

"She didn't die on this day."

"Not that, I mean it would have been our real anniversary." Snap replied. "Haven't felt it this hard for a long time. I swear, ever since I moved here to be near Skippy...I feel her."

Slappy sighed. "It's in your head, Snap."

"Yeah, I know." Snap scoffed. "Think I don't know that? I don't know, it's probably a combination. I mean you, even though you are a really old old cartoon, you still have such a spark that Midge had."

Slappy just rolled her eyes. "Criminy."

"The way you eat, the way you yell, the way you laugh when you make an enemy explode." Snap sighed. "God, it's like you are almost Midge. You're almost exactly like her, in every way, except age and of course her voice." Snap looked at Slappy. "Besides that though, same throwing distance, same vocabulary, same...same?"

Slappy gave him a funny look. "What are you looking at, Snap?"

Snap just looked away. "Snappy goes crackle and..."

"You better not!"

"I knew it!" Snappy pointed at Slappy. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Only Midgie knows what that means!"

"Midgie must have told me then." Slappy replied.

"No, why would she?" Snappy pointed at Slappy. "You're Midgie!"

"Huh?" Slappy couldn't honor that remark with a yell back. "I'm Midgie?"

"Yes! You're attitude, the way you walk, and your voice! Not the tempo, but the way you talk!" Snap insisted. "Midgie, it's you?"

"No." Slappy just frowned. "How the hell could I be Midge? Look at me, I'm grumpy and old!"

"Midge was grumpy." Snap insisted. "Everything fits."

"You're getting crazy 'cause it's your dead wife's anniversary." Slappy insisted.

"No, I know my Midge. I've sensed her for a long time." Snap insisted back.

Slappy scoffed. "I'd know if I was Midge!"

"Clearly you don't." Snap frowned. "You're Midge!"

"I ain't Midge!" Slappy put her hands at her hips. "How could I be Midge? That no good deadbeat didn't even want to raise her own kid the day it was born! Why, it's a good thing she died at birth or Skippy would've been raised by who-knows-who!"

"Huh?"

Slappy and Snappy turned around and saw a shocked Skippy.

"How could you say that...Aunt Slappy?"

Oh, he even added Aunt? "Skippy, I..." Slappy watched as he ran off. "Skip, wait!" She covered her face and then pointed at Snap. "This is all your fault, making me talk about her! Crazy coot, how could you have ever thought I was her? Oh! Skip?" She started to trudge off after him.

Snap watched her take off. "It is insane." He looked out the window again. "Maybe I do miss her too much? Slappy Squirrel is just like her, in every way. Every freaking way!"

Why would she deny it though? Was he really going crazy?

Water Tower...

KNOCK KNOCK

Wakko yawned as he answered the door. "Skippy Squirrel."

"Hi." Skippy said sadly. "Can I spend the night here?"

"Here?" Wakko looked at him oddly. "Fighting get to you?"

"I went to Minerva's, but she wasn't there. I didn't know Katie Kaboom that well, and the Hippo's are too sad about their baby." Skippy said avoiding the question.

"Okay, you can have the couch." Wakko opened the door. "If you tell me what happened."

"Oh." Skippy looked at the ground. "Slappy called my mom a deadbeat who didn't want me."

"Oh! Oh, okay." Wakko gestured toward the couch. "There you go, you earn it. Need anything else?"

"What's all the noise?" Yakko came out of his room and looked at Skippy. He laughed. "Couldn't take the fighting?"

"No, he needed to get out." Wakko said simply. "Really bad. Well, I'm off to bed!" He started going to the middle room.

"She'll kick your butt." Yakko laughed. "I already tried 'sharing the marital bed'. Line doesn't work."

"Yeah, but yours has a boyfriend." Wakko added. He opened the door and heard a 'nuh uh!' "Then again, you might be right. Night you guys!"

"Night." Yakko looked over at Skippy. "Wow, you did have a rough night."

Skippy didn't answer as he curled up on the couch. How could his aunt say that? She'd never said anything bad about his mom. Well actually, she never said anything about his mom. Why would she say that though? Was it true? He wasn't even wanted by her? He thought only Snap didn't want him at first, but it had been his mom too.

Even his mom wanted to get rid of him...


	24. It was a BIG Anvil

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Animaniac Returns

Chapter 24: It was a BIG Anvil

Aroma lied awake, uncomforted by the thought of Newt's expression. She had married a whole other person, and he didn't even bat an eye. Not that she was going for jealous, that would be wrong and stupid. Besides, it was Yakko. She turned on her side and looked the other way. It's just that…he was way more baffled with Minerva. Sure, Minerva was gone, but he looked like he would walk to the ends of the Earth for her.

Unable to get any sleep, Aroma got up and headed to the kitchen. She briefly noticed the squirrel Sky sleeping on the couch. He looked less like his teen idol self, his fur tossled about and the bags beneath his eyes. He hadn't had an easy night, and she betted he'd probably been crying before falling to sleep. She wouldn't pry into the squirrel's problems, they must have been big enough for the Warner Brothers to let him stay.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Aroma turned her head and saw Yakko towards the kitchen. She tucked the robe against her pajamas a little tighter and headed that way. "No. You?"

Yakko chuckled. "Nah…something about my sister being who knows where kinda makes it hard to get a good night's sleep." He looked over at Aroma. "You still losing sleep over Zenny?"

"No. I've had time to process things." Aroma went over to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips. She opened them up and started to munch on them.

"Chips, this late at night? Or I guess morning." Yakko reckoned as he strolled over for a chip. "Mrs. Warner, why are you up then?"

Aroma groaned. "Don't say that, please. It isn't funny."

"I think it is." Yakko laughed as he stole another chip. "Besides, what's it matter? Your doggie didn't care."

Aroma didn't answer right away as she bit into another chip.

"Ohhh…" Yakko popped one more chip into his mouth. "That's it, isn't it? Mr. Romantic didn't seem intrigued at all you married another guy? Didn't even give you a second look, did he?"

_Oh, I thought that was in my head. _Aroma placed the bag of chips on the counter. "Yakko? Is…does Newt have something going on with…I mean, is he-"

"Madly in love with Minerva?" Yakko laughed. "Duh. You're finally noticing it, it's about time." He patted her on the back playfully. "You've got to be thickheaded not to see it. They've been driving each other crazy since day one—I mean why else would Minerva even consider Zenny, you know? I really doubt that you were more than…" Yakko backed off as he watched Aroma's expression. "I mean…in my opinion?"

"You're right." Aroma shoved another handful of chips. "Who else would stick around after all the ordeals I've put him through? It's easy to put up with if-" She picked up the chips and handed them over to Yakko. "Here. I'm going out for a walk."

"A walk? It's 4:00 in the morning." Yakko watched her leave the kitchen and head back to her bedroom. Okay, maybe he said a tad bit more than he should have.

_Maybe I should just tell him it's over. It might be best. _Aroma said to herself as she tugged her jacket tighter. She glanced around a few more times than usual. She knew Warren might be around, so she'd be extra careful. She needed to get out of the tower though and clear her head.

"Company?"

Aroma jumped slightly as she felt Yakko's hand on her shoulder from behind. She clutched her hand to her chest. "Yakko."

Yakko chuckled. "Jumpy? Figured I'd go for a walk too." He strolled along beside her. "After all, it's not everyday I get to stroll with a living Oscar. Or is it Emmy, since you're a girl?"

Oh no, he was going to start asking questions.

"So…trophy." Yakko looked over at Aroma. "What uhhh…what is it your supposed to do with a trophy?"

Aroma looked away. Company was fine, the conversation was not.

"Hey? Emmy? Are you there?" Yakko didn't give up. "Aroman Noodles?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Aroma finally answered back.

"Must have been a sucky job." Yakko went on. "I can't imagine what would make someone like you, treat me the way you did."

Aroma groaned. "Yakko, I'm married to you now. Isn't that enough of an apology? I'm sorry for the way I treated you, there."

Yakko looked to his left away from Aroma. That wasn't what he was asking. "What did he do."

It was a question, but wasn't. Aroma didn't like the way it sounded. None of Yakko's usual humor could be heard within. It was a serious question and he expected an answer. "…no."

"Blurt it out." Yakko insisted.

Aroma didn't want to blurt it out. Ever. Things were easier to repress when she didn't have to talk about them. Maybe she could distract him with something else. "Maybe the donut guy's up? If we bug him, maybe we could pawn off a few fresh donuts? I remember the last donut we-"

"Aroma Therapy."

Aroma heard the urgency in his words, he wasn't going to leave her alone until he knew. "Please drop this."

"No. You still owe me a favor." Yakko insisted.

A favor? He was calling _this _in as his favor? Aroma stopped walking. "Let's go back to the tower now, this walk isn't helping me at all." She turned to move, but Yakko reached out for her hand.

"There's a limit to what a cartoon can do to another, _you _know that. Anvils, pummels, dirt fights, it all comes with the territory." Yakko continued to hold onto her hand tightly. "How far has he crossed that limit?"

"It's not-it's none of your business." Aroma tried to tug her hand away, but Yakko wasn't letting her go. "What do you care so much? You don't have to know every little thing about me and this is over your head." She tugged her hand away finally and started to march back to the tower.

"Over my head?" Yakko caught up with her easily. "What, just because I've been to an asylum a couple times I can't handle whatever's going on?"

"I've got enough going on with Newt and Minerva and those imposters on that video." Aroma tried to detract him with something else. "Why did they bother taking Minerva after it was all said and done? Newt said it was after-the-fact." She turned back around to look at Yakko. "The video. What if she found the video?" Unfortunately, Yakko's expression showed a few things. One, he already guessed that and probably went prowling for it. Two, he knew she had tried to change the subject. Three…he knew she was reading him, and he was reading her right back. "Or not, I'm going back to the tower."

"Therapy."

"So why's Sky Pay on our couch?" Aroma asked, trying one more time to change the subject. She fumbled with her fingers, Yakko was resilient. Warners had a curiosity like no one she'd seen, but she didn't want this attention. "Did he finally get tired of-"

"He's got my sister." Yakko blurted out, tired of the constant distractions. "You don't want to give details, fine! But this Warren guy is with _my _little sister, Dot. I need to know what he's capable of."

Aroma looked to the ground. "…Yakko…he-"

"Is he back to his senses yet?"

"I don't know yet, what do I look like a doctor?"

"Well, he did that flat to normal thing."

Yakko looked around and shook his head, trying to make the birdies he saw flying around his head go away. He looked around himself and saw the goodfeathers, along with Rico and Runt. He turned to his right and left, realizing he was now on a boat.

Oh. Yakko smiled sheepishly. Someone getting the drop on a beginner made sense, but he was far from a new cartoon. How did someone get a drop on him? "So…I was distracted." He told the other cartoons, trying to salvage his honor.

"We all were, their fast." Rico replied as he swirled his tail around.

"You got hit by a big one! A really, really big anvil!" Runt informed him. "You've been flat for several hours, stuck under it."

Oh, that's twice as embarrassing. Hours stuck under an anvil?

"It was a big anvil." Aroma said as she walked in from the other side of the boat and appeared. "It fell on both of us." She looked at her fingers, they were still a little misshapen but the rest of her was almost back to normal.

Yakko hit his head. Kidnapped. Like a novice. "I was too worried about my sister."

"Yeah, yeah."

"No prob."

"I was going through an emotional state, I-I wasn't concentrating on any anvils." Yakko continued. "It was 4:00 in the morning and I was really tired."

Aroma patted his hand. "It was a big anvil. Don't feel bad."

"Well, how big?" Yakko asked.

"Big, like the hippo's." Aroma tried to cheer him up. "Even twice as big."

"Twice as big." Yakko nodded his head. "Well, that just goes to show you how tough I am." He rocked on his feet. "Any amateur would have been flattened for days on end, but I'm perfectly fine."

Aroma gave him a quick smile. Now that his ego was feeling better, onto the important business. "Well, I guess we don't need to worry about the others now. Looks like we're about to join them."

"Not me." Yakko looked over the boat. He could easily jump off and swim to shore. Then again, if he did stay he could find out where Dot went. Dilemma.

"Don't even think about it!" Pesto squawked as he looked over at Yakko. "If any of us escapes, he's gonna hurt the girlfeathers!"

"And the others." Bobby added.

"Yeah, we really think so." Squit brought in his two cents. "He said he'd done that mouse in, in the hospital. I-I don't think we should cross him."

Yakko looked down at the water once more, then looked back at the others. Getting to Dot and sending word back to Wakko would be smarter. Other cartoons were being threatened too. "Fine, okay, I'll be good, but offer is only for a limited time." He looked over at Aroma. "Your ex is really getting to be a thorn in my side, dear."

"Dear?" Squit blinked.

"Joke." Aroma corrected him. "I married him to get him out."

"Married?" Squit blinked again. "Yakko Warner is married?"

Yakko looked down at his leg, his cuff, for the first time in a long time, was completely off. No one could track him. Definite inside job, good thing they didn't hand over any proof yet. _Okay Wakko, guess it's up to you._

Yakko looked over on the other side and saw Pinky and The Brain. Even The Brain got abducted?

Well, now he didn't feel so bad. At least, he didn't. At first…

"Aroma."

Yakko whipped his head around and saw Warren. _Oh crap._

"Aroma, get over here." Warren insisted.

"Uh uh." Yakko disagreed for her. "Don't move an inch, Aroma."

"Are you forgetting who you are messing with?" Warren asked. "With a snap of my fingers, my creations could be here. Now, Aroma, get over here."

Aroma looked over at Yakko a moment, before looking at Warren. "…no."

_Thattagirl! _Yakko grinned at her then looked back at Warren. "Hear that Warren? She said 'no', so lay off the girl from now on."

"You're saying no?" Warren looked aghast. "Aroma Therapy, you think long and hard about that."

"I have." Aroma puffed out her chest.

"Brave with a Warner Brother beside you, but you won't be when you're separated. You'll crawl back to me, begging for forgiveness." Warren looked over at Yakko. "You're corrupting my girl."

"Corruption is fun." Yakko smiled out of the blue as he brought Aroma closer. He surprised her even more as he gave her a light noogie on the head. "Maybe she's a little closer to the originals than you thought she was."

"My innocent trophy…" Warren growled as he heard Aroma chuckle at Yakko's playfulness. "She doesn't stand up for anything, she does whatever I say, whatever I say! You…you…you manipulated her into something else! You've changed her!"

"Good thing then, I think she likes this side better. No more spit-polish on the trophy." Yakko teased as he looked at Aroma. "See what I mean? Like I always say, it's just smoke and fire."

"Not everything's smoke and fire." Warren glanced at Aroma. "Is it? You remember those fun nights, don't you? Hey, remember that one time where I said if you didn't do what I said, the new actors down about five blocks were gonna get it? Yeah. You knew I wasn't faking it then, and I'm not faking it now."

"Beating cartoons to a pulp isn't a way to impress anyone. And poor Brain." Yakko replied. "What a jerk, do you know how long he had to stay in that hospital?"

"Not too bad. Aroma has stayed longer." Warren looked over at Aroma. "Did they still remember your first name?"

Yakko's playfulness ceased right there as his body became rigid again. He looked over at Aroma. "Is he telling the truth?"

Aroma looked down, then back up at Warren. "…it's still no."

"Oh yeah? What about the time I dropped you from an airplane, holding your head down and crashing your skull through fifty floors of solid concrete?" Warren laughed. "Just enjoy your delirium while you can. I'll be back for you."

"That's cliché." Yakko said right before Warren took off with his creations. "Way cliché! Loser!" He looked back over at Aroma. "That was cliché." Yakko gestured oddly, his mind still thinking about what Warren just said. Anything he wanted. Dropped through fifty floors of solid concrete. More hospital time than Brain. _Think of something. Say something for her. _After hearing that, he should have something to say, but all he could think of was… "He's a cliché cartoon."

Aroma nodded her head, not looking at him directly toward the eyes. "He is. He's…he's full of clichés."

"To the tip-top." Yakko added. "So full of clichés."

"Yeah." Aroma met his eyes once, then looked away again. "He's Mister Cliché I guess."

"Mister Cliché. Yeah, sounds like he's related to Mister Clean." Yakko continued to follow her lead. "Mister Cliché. For when you can't afford the original, his evil second cousin."

"If you're not fully clean…then he doesn't care, he's Mister Cliché." Aroma said lamely.

"Yep…yep." Yakko sighed. "…yep."

Aroma looked away, unable to face Yakko anymore. She was being so stupid, but she couldn't live like that anymore. But when he came back for her? She rubbed her shoulders up and down and couldn't help herself as a sniffle escaped. _Oh no. _No, she had to stay brave, there was no turning back. She berated herself as she felt tears flood her eyes. Any moment they'd be falling. She tried to wipe them away, she didn't want Yakko teasing her about being a crybaby.

She felt herself being pulled into a close embrace, and all inhibition efforts were lost.

Aroma sighed in relief. Finally. The Warner Brother understood just how dangerous Warren really had been. A thousand 'I told you so's' wanted to rise from her throat, but she felt too emotional. She had said no to Warren. What would his revenge look like? _Before I met Yakko, I never would have dreamed of saying no. _Had that Warner Brother really given her that much confidence in herself? Would she be able to continue to say no, if he wasn't there? "I-I guess I'm a corrupted trophy now."

Her eyes still closed, not wanting to face him tear-stricken eyes or wanting to let the moment end, she felt his breath on her face. She opened her eyes to face him. "Ummm…" What could she say after all that? Her heart was pounding in fright and exhilaration. She had stated her independence, had doomed herself and was now in the arms of a cartoon who was making her feel more than just a friend right now. "…hi."

A corner of Yakko's mouth tucked up into a smirk. "Well, hi to you too! Feelin' better?"

"Yeah." Aroma cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "I just had a moment."

"Really? Is that what you call suddenly envisioning being hurled through fifty floors of concrete?" His voice lost its comical tone. "In anytime against warning me about him, it would've really helped your case if you said that."

"I couldn't. Not even Zenny knows everything." Aroma replied. "No one knows everything."

"Well, it's not happenin' again." Yakko said confidently as he spun her out from his embrace. "So no more worries, okay? You stood up to him, and that's all you needed."

"You know that's not true." Aroma sank her eyes to the ground. "He's not all smoke and mirrors. No matter what, I know I'll pay for my insolence. But…every minute away from him is worth it, and I'll hang on as long as I can."

"Insolence?" Yakko looked at her with distaste in her words. "Look, I promise Warren's not getting near you again. Just trust me?" He thought about his words for a second. "I mean, forgetting about the blackmail, I haven't done anything against ya, have I?"

"Forgetting about the blackmail?" Aroma found a smile herself finally. "That's kind of a big thing. But, besides the blackmail, no."

"Good, then trust me Aroman Noodles. That guy won't get far." Yakko said as he grabbed her hand again and started to twirl her around him. "Once we get to Dot, we're all getting out, and Warren and his dumb creations are going behind bars for good." He caught her pinky with his as she twirled back to him. "As long as you don't give in, I pinky swear. Will you give in to him?"

"No, I won't, I pinky swear." Aroma agreed, tightening her clasp on his pinky.


	25. MultiCombination Invention

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Animaniac Returns

Chapter 25: Multi-Combination Invention

"Yakko?"

"Dot!" Yakko yelled as he ran toward his sister after the boat landed on a little island. He had spotted his little sister right away. "There you are! Youhave no _idea _how worried you made me!"

"I'm a big girl. I'm fine!" Dot insisted. "You know I can take care of myself."

"Aroma?" Zenny went over and hugged his sister. "Thank goodness you're okay. What about the others?"

"Iri and Wakko are fine, I think." Aroma replied. "I've got to tell you something though. Renraw wasn't Renraw, someone's been masquerading as him."

"I figured that out." Zenny replied.

"A little late if you ask me." Another copy with a similar voice to Renraw strolled up to them. He was wearing strange flip-flops, a pair of sunglasses on the top of his head and a Hawaiian shirt. "Seriously, you thought I was that messed up?" He scoffed. "Where's the fun in that kind of violence." He gave Aroma a sly smirk. "Of course, I forgive you." He smiled. "You know me, I can never stay mad very long. You do remember _me, _right?" He chuckled and gestured to his outfit. "Thought maybe looking less like that imposter would make you feel better." He smiled at her, a familiar toothy but friendly smile. "We had some crazy times until that guy showed up and ruined everything." He gently reached for her hand. "I can see why you've been overreacting."

Aroma looked at Renraw and saw the same compassion she once fell for in his eyes. Now that she saw the truth, it was hard to imagine how she thought he could have been anything but himself. "We did have some crazy times."

"We definitely did." Renraw moved over closer to her side, bumping Yakko out of the way. "Remember that one night? That KFC chicken bucket swirling around at the top?"

Yakko cleared his throat. "Pardon." Yakko bumped Renraw back out of the way. "I think you should get permission from her boyfriend before you start flirting with her, Jack."

"Boyfriend?" Renraw chuckled. "You're kidding me, that's not even a funny joke."

"It's true." Aroma confessed. She didn't know how to feel about Renraw, after everything that had happened. "Not him, but I still have someone."

"That's not true." Renraw looked over at Aroma. "Let drooling doggy go."

"Hate to interrupt you marking your territory." Rico said from beside Renraw's foot. "But we've got some bigger things to deal with."

"Aroma, come on. Let's go talk." Renraw gently grabbed her hand and tugged. "It's the least you could do after thinking I was such a psycho. A little talk, alone." He glared at Yakko a second, then gave her a friendly smile. "And I'll forgive you. Just…tell me what that imposter did."

"Not happening." Yakko interrupted. "She wouldn't tell me easily, so why would she tell you?"

"Oh I don't know, _Jack, _maybe because I've been her actual boyfriend before instead of blackmailing her for dates." Renraw retorted.

Touché.

Renraw tugged at her hand gently again. "Come on Aroma." He gave her another funny smile and wiggled his tail comically for her. "I put on this ridiculous getup for you." He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on her head. "Eh?"

Aroma grabbed the sunglasses off her head and looked at Renraw one more time.

"Aroma, we should talk." Zenny interrupted as he came back over. "Come on."

Aroma followed after Zenny, leaving Yakko and Renraw by themselves.

They both stared at each other.

"Those dates were a joke, get over it." Renraw said to Yakko.

This guy was impossible. Now wasn't the time to mess with her anyhow, she was dealing with the whole Warren situation. "Now isn't the time for stupid moves. Say, weren't you harmlessly chasing my own sister instead?" Yakko questioned him. "What happened? Realize you weren't her type finally, moving onto different bait?"

"Bait? Ouch." Renraw tisked. "I told you once that Aroma was mine, and this little scuffle isn't going to stop me."

"Yeah, the 'little scuffle' of her thinking someone else was you? That's not just gonna disappear." Yakko reminded him.

"Look, I've got a chance to make up with Aroma again." Renraw cheered up. "We've got plenty of history that predates this (censored) crap. She'll come around." He laughed. "My charm won her over before."

"Yeah Mr. Romantic. Especially your mouth." Yakko sneered.

Renraw sneered back. "You better not be going after her too. I already told you, Aroma's mine. She just doesn't realize it yet."

"Going after her? She's got Newt. I'm just friends with her." Yakko insisted. "I'm more concerned about that little thing called 'Dot'. You've shown your true colors, and you better stop pursuing her. Now."

"Oh yeah, Dot." Renraw chuckled. "That's why you're all bent out of shape with me trying to catch Aroma? Good, 'cause you wouldn't be happy with the outcome soon."

_Outcome? _What was his problem?Yakko watched Renraw stroll over to Zenny and Aroma. Now what was that guy up to? He tagged along a ways, until he stopped in his tracks mere feet away.

Renraw had snuck up behind Aroma, whirled her around, and enveloped her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"…"

_That. That. That- _Yakko emitted a growl from his throat as he watched the sickening display. It hadn't lasted long as Zenny whacked Renraw on the head, but the picture. He couldn't see anything else, it was as if time stopped.

A joke. A prank. Something Yakko would do with any good looking woman any day if he was in the right mood. It wasn't a forceful battle, just playing around. But he saw the expression in her eyes, the sheer horror and how she slipped away as fast as she could, leaving Zenny to do the rest.

A simple joke gone wrong. Or…maybe kissing wasn't a joke after all…

_/__"You. Are. Blackmailing. Me." Aroma said word for word for him. "Newt's only out of the picture for so long. I'm dating you yes, but I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have too. Does that make sense?"_

_"Well, uhhh...no." Yakko replied. "What do you mean hurt?"_

_"I don't want to kiss anyone else. Unlike what you may believe, kissing is a personal matter to me." Aroma tried to explain._

_"..."_

_"It's an emotional bond." Aroma tried again._

_"..."_

_"...you know? Haven't you ever watched anyone you really like getting kissed by someone else?" Aroma tried yet again._

_"...Wakko kissed the girls too." Yakko replied._

_"Not like that. I mean, someone you liked?" Aroma groaned. "Not just a random pretty woman."_

_Yakko shrugged his shoulders. "Guess not."_

_"Okay. Well, when it does happen you'll understand what I'm saying a bit better." Aroma smiled./_

He was starting to understand now, as he felt his ears start to lower. How many times had he kissed some random woman like that and they tried to beat them with a bag or screamed and ran away? And…he just thought it was all in good fun? How many had boyfriends who probably wanted to gouge his eyes out? _Oh no. _Rings didn't even phase him, he never looked. Marriage didn't mean anything. Single, married, no woman was off his radar unless they weren't hot.

He'd seen it thousands of times before, even watched it with Wakko, but it didn't hit home until he saw Renraw do it against Aroma. He felt like-like shoving his head into the ground and making him kiss dirt! _Why the heck am I feeling like this now? _He didn't know, but at the moment, he _really_ wanted to tell Renraw where to shove it. But how…"You stupid jerk, who do you think you are kissing Aroma like that?"

"You know, with those words, I'd swear I struck a chord." Renraw teased Yakko. "Could you repeat that?"

"You heard me." Yakko glared at him. "And I don't care, personally, but she does. Kissing's personal to her!" It was, he never managed it. He even had to promise that they'd never kiss. For Newt. He felt his hands ball up into fists. "Don't. Do it. Again."

"Yeah, whatever. She knows how I still feel now, and she'll get past the doggy." Renraw insisted.

"Excuse me."

Renraw looked down at his feet and saw The Brain. "May I help you, rat?"

"I'm a mouse." The Brain corrected him. "And I would like for you not to make such grand gestures of affection toward my personal interest anymore. If you shall not cease and desist, despite my mere size, I will engage you in a battle of wits instead of brawn ending your superiority."

"…Que pasa?" Renraw laughed. "What did you say?"

"My boyfriend said that if you kiss me again, he will destroy you."

Renraw and Yakko both turned around and saw Aroma.

"What? The mouse?" Renraw looked disgusted. "You're dating the mouse again? What happened to the dog?"

"He was stuck on Minerva." Aroma replied. "So I went back to The Brain. He's the only one who ever treated me right."

Yakko tilted his head at Aroma. Was she serious? If she wanted to lie and play games, he could have played the part! He would have happily played that part. Made more sense than the dumb mouse! Or was she? Did they just get together again? "Who dates a mouse? Twice?" He watched The Brain scuttle up Aroma's leg and stand upon her forehead.

"Say I saw Rico around here somewhere." Yakko added. "Why don't I get him, and your past boyfriends can chase each other? We'll invite your doggy and you've already got the rancid mouse, so let's just add a cat to the mix."

"Cat? Where? Where is that cat?" Runt interrupted as he ran among them. "Where's Rita? Rita should be here! She's definitely with that cat again, definitely! I know it!"

"Well I for one think its fine." Zenny put his own two cents in. "Aroma, The Brain has been better to you than anyone else." He shrugged his shoulders. "Stick with him."

"Yeah. Sure. Stick with the mouse." Yakko's left leg started to jiggle. Was it a joke? Was it not? Had Aroma actually gotten back together with the mouse? A mouse? And Zenny just gave his blessing, wow that was just great. Treated her the best? Well excuse him for not being one of those romancers like Newt.

And what kind of name was Newt for a dog anyway? A newt was a salamander. He should just call the mutt a salamander next time he saw him.

"Hey, I treated her pretty (censored) well!" Renraw protested.

"Yes, I believe until the 'double entendre' idea." Brain answered back.

"But…how?" Renraw practically whined. "A mouse over me? Sure I thought some sister-sister action would be cool, but it's not like I got that far."

"What?"

Renraw just looked over at Yakko, and grinned. "Yeah, I was close."

"You were not close!" Zenny whacked him on the head again. "And you're not dating either of my sisters!" He looked over at Aroma. "So when did you two get back together?"

_Sister-sister action? Son of a- _"You better keep your paws off all the girls, period! Especially my sister!" Yakko grabbed Renraw by the ears and tugged forcefully. "You got that?"

"Hey! I'm not going after her!" Renraw wiggled his poor ears loose. They had been bent out of shape and drooped now. He tried to get them back to their regular formation. "You already know she's not on my radar anymore." He gestured to Zenny. "She's on his. He's been ogling around her since day one when they came. Gave her a blanket, stood up for her, you name it and the wuss did it."

"I was being nice, I wasn't ogling." Zenny informed him. He looked back at Yakko and saw him nod his own approval.

"Zenny isn't like you, bub. Besides, Dot fights with him all the time." Yakko looked over at The Brain and Aroma. "Well, now what? Where'd Dot go?"

"She's around here somewhere. Just about everyone's on this island." Zenny replied. "No one can get off."

"Look, I got Dot back. Everyone's back together, I say it's time to skedaddle. Give me one reason why we shouldn't book it." Yakko asked. While he tried to ignore the white mouse on top of Aroma's head. _If I had cheese and a trap, we'd see who the genius is._

"Slappy Squirrel." Dot replied as she bounced up next to Yakko. "There's some not likable things going on with her."

"You're staying on this island for a squirrel?" Yakko asked. "Eh? What could some bitter old cranky squirrel have done that would warrant that?

Slappy Squirrel's place…

"Skippy still isn't home." Slappy tapped her cane on the floor twice as she took her favorite seat. She scooted her hat forward, letting the four leaf clover charm hang over it. She turned her attention to Snappy. "It's all your fault!"

"You're the one who's at fault." Snappy insisted. "I thought, for a mere moment, out of character. I wasn't the one who said Midge was a deadbeat! And she wasn't. I know Midge, even if she complained every day in her life, she would have kept him." He laid his arm on the couch arm and rested his head in his hand, singing an old ditty. "Prenuts, Coconuts, Guava, no ice."

"Preserve, Cocoserve, Guava, yes ice."

Snappy blinked and whipped his head back at Slappy who just recited the next words in the ditty. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know. Midge must have sang it." Slappy replied. "Cripes, I haven't thought of that song in years."

"No. Midge wouldn't sing it, unless she was thinking of me." Snappy stood straight up. "Considering the circumstances, I doubt she'd ever sing it in front of you. And if she did, why would you remember the words?"

Slappy rolled her eyes. "What's it matter? It's a stupid song anyhow, I don't know how I knew it."

"…buh?" Yakko looked back at Dot as she explained the situation. "You've got to be kidding!"

"It's a rumor." Dot replied. "I doubt if it's true. Seems false to me, but we can't leave just in case." She pointed out to the sea. "We've been thinking of a way to get a message to you, to ask. If it's false, we can all come back in no time flat! But if it's true…"

"Yeah…she'd be in jail the rest of her life." Yakko answered. "Okay, I give. Jail time wouldn't be easy for a cartoon. Think of all the years she'd be there."

"Yeah, and that would be a life sentence." Dot pointed out. "We've gotta play it straight, find out, then figure it out from there."

"Here." Zenny handed Dot a message in the bottle. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Wakko's done it a million times." Dot insisted as she took the bottle. "Care to do the honors Yakko?"

Yakko looked at the message in a bottle and saw a small box on the ground fit for it. "Well, if Wakko can manage so can we. How many gadgets you've got set up?"

"Three hundred. That should be enough." Dot smiled. "Let's see if it works."

"What works?" Aroma watched as Yakko dropped the message in the bottle in a box.

"Multi-combination inventions." Dot answered her. "Don't you know that newbie? Once you get it going on its destination, it works itself out until it hits its destination. It's a cartoon thing. Didn't you even go to an Academy? Ugh." Dot pointed to Aroma's head. "Do you know you have a mouse on your head?"

Just as Yakko was beginning to ready the contraption, Dot just had to say that. "Yes, she has a mouse on her head. She's carrying him around because he's her boyfriend. Mousefriend. Boy-mouse friend. She keeps the dates cheap by making herself the transportation."

Aroma gawked. That wasn't very nice. "I'm not transportation."

"Sure look it to me." Yakko said not looking back at her and trying to look like he was more interested in the gadget. "Don't remember seeing any other boyfriends riding their girlfriends." Then he thought about what he just said. "I mean as transportation, nothing else-ew! Sick. Weird…mouse."

"Is there a reasonable explanation as to why you are prejudice to the rodent species?" Brain enquired.

"Sure, you naturally stink and spread disease wherever your kind infests." Yakko replied.

"Yakko." Aroma frowned at him, clearly disappointed.

Yakko ignored her as he finally hit the little lever to let the machine head into action. Balls were already starting to bounce off each other. "So far, so good."

"How will we know if it worked?" Aroma asked.

"We've only got it set up so far." Dot answered. "If it accidentally launches from the island we'll know."

"Pesto!"

Pesto caught Kiki in his waiting arms happily. "Hey look! Hey there, didn't you used to date me?"

"Oh fer sure!" Kiki squeezed him harder. "You came for us."

"Uhh…yeah." Pesto lied. "Once you were taken, I looked far and wide for ya."

"Oh yeah? Sure you weren't just taken ya jerk!"

Pesto groaned when he heard his sister Sasha. Squit must have blown it by telling the truth. "Chicken Piccata."

"Don't take that tone with me!" Sasha grabbed his beak roughly. "As far as I'm concerned, we're all stuck on the same island but we girlfeathers aren't getting back with youse disgusted old goodfeathers! Kiki!"

Kiki continued to hold onto Pesto. "But…"

"Hey, you can't speak for her." Pesto grinned as innocently as he could muster, putting strain on his face. "You're your own bird, Kiki. Didn't you miss me?"

"Ooh…"

"Girlfeathers ride together Kiki." Sasha warned her. "You bow down to him…and you're no longer a girlfeather. Youse can't even talk to me or Lana, ever again!"

Kiki looked at Pesto, then at Sasha, then at Pesto. "Don't…fer sure, don't make me regret this…Pesto?"

"Traitor! That's it, you're no longer a girlfeather!" Sasha squawked before taking off.

Kiki hugged Pesto harder.

"You gave up being a girlfeather, for me?" Pesto said in shock. He figured she'd drop him fast when Sasha said that. You didn't leave your feather gang, you just didn't. It was…unheard of.

"Don't make me regret it." Kiki said softly. "I missed you Pesto."

Pesto sighed and held her back. She gave up the girlfeather gang for him, and he couldn't let her do that. She'd be unhappy the rest of her life if she had to give it up. One way or another, he was going to get her back in with those girlfeathers.

He had to have a talk with Squit and Bobby. Somehow, he had to-"Ah! Spicy Chipotle Lasagna!"

How did a ball just bounce off his head? He watched as some of the weird Warners and their copies just followed the bouncing ball. Couldn't they keep their crazy games away from him?

"There you are." Rico wagged his tail in triumph as he spotted Rita licking her paw. "I knew I'd find you. I know your smell."

"Hey Rico." Rita stretched, making her body and tail rigid a moment while she flexed her muscles. "Got caught too? This whole island's filled with the cast now."

"Gives new meaning to the saying 'cast-a-ways'." Rico joked, trying to get her to laugh.

"Yeah, sure, where's Runt?" Rita had to ask.

"The mutt?" Rico rolled his eyes. "He's around here somewhere."

"Rita!" Runt ran up in front of Rico, accidentally getting dirt all over him. "I found you! I did! I definitely, definitely did!"

"Sure did Runt." Rita smiled. She looked back at Rico, now covered in sand. "Ew. Better clean up their pal."

Rico glared at Runt and as he put his paw up to lick it, a small ball hit it and bounced off. "Ow!" He watched as an assortment of cast members followed the ball that just fell from his paw.

"Brian!" Pinky hugged his baby girl-mouse-horse with affection. "Good to see you! Did you miss me?"

Brian took her tail and placed Pinky on her back. "I…felt a loss deep within me, father."

"Aww!" Pinky hugged her neck. "I missed you too! Oh, look!" Pinky caught a small ball that came right at him. He looked at it. "Narf! Someone's playing ball."

Everyone following the ball stopped and groaned. Pinky caught it, it was over.

"It should keep going." Dot complained. "I did it just like Wakko always did."

"Give it some time." Yakko replied. "Just don't tell him, maybe it'll fall out of his hand."

"How?" Dot whined. "This was a stupid idea, I can't believe I even tried it. You're Mr. Scientific."

"Have faith." Zenny said placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's no right or wrong way to make it. It'll get there."

"Maybe I should just hit the launch button on it?" Dot asked Yakko.

"No, the ball has to hit it, or it won't work." Yakko replied. "Zenny's right, it's gonna work. Give it time." He looked over at Pinky. "I mean, the weird mouse-bird-horse creature could do something still."

"There is no Aves within Pinky's offspring." The Brain said from atop Aroma's head.

"Why not? Everything else is included." Yakko replied. "It's like a science experiment gone wrong."

"Aw!" Pinky stood up in a huff on Brian. "That's mean! I can't help who I love and she couldn't help who she was! You-you!" Pinky launched the blue ball straight at Yakko's forehead.

"Ouch!" Yakko grabbed his forehead as the ball gleamed off of it.

Dot watched with focused eyes as time seemed to stop and the ball flew in an arch over her head and landed right on the…

Right next to…

The launch button.

"Right next to it?" Dot whined. "No!" She looked at the ball. "Move! Hit it!"

The ball didn't move to the launch button though.

"Well, it's close." Yakko grabbed his forehead and caught a look from not only Aroma, but everyone else on the island. "What?"

"Unheard of!"

"Completely mean!"

"No right to say what you did!"

"Definitely bad! Definitely, definitely!"

Yakko even looked over at Dot, who wasn't giving him friendly looks. "It's almost made it."

'What's wrong with you?' Dot mouthed to him.

Yakko cast his eyes down to the ball on the ground. Now he did it. His unsettled feelings toward The Brain rose over his logical thinking process. Sure, it was weird that a mouse and horse had a kid, but they were cartoons. It was possible and fine. And…

He looked over at The Brain still on top of Aroma's head.

Even if they did get together…it'd be…fine too. He kicked a rock and walked off. Forget it, why was the mice's presence bugging him so much? He just needed to get his mind off everything somehow. Forget everything!

As he kicked the rock though, he missed watching it glance off a tree, then a bigger rock, which in turn hit the ball just right, sending it to the launch button.

He turned back around as everyone cheered and the message in a bottle finally launched from the island.

Burbank…

"Yakko's gone…" Wakko kicked a small can on the side of the street. "Dot's gone…" He kicked the can again and sighed. "I don't know what to do now."

"Aroma and Zenny's gone." 'Arni' added. "I know the feeling all too well Wakko. I'm sorry." He gently took his hand.

"Yeah." Wakko sighed again. "What am I supposed to do though? Everyone on the show's getting kidnapped, the judge is gonna have us back in custody soon, and the proof we have can't be shown to just anyone. Even if we do, the show's over. It might not matter much."

"We'll come up with something." 'Arni' walked alongside him, hand in hand.

"Yeah, what?" Wakko looked around. "It's not like the answer is just going to fall from the sky-"

"Wakko?"

Wakko groaned as he felt his head. He was used to anvil's smashing into him, not glass. He wiped the glass off of him and saw a message that laid in the shattered pieces. He picked it up and grinned. "Well! Maybe it did!"


	26. The Rescue! Nope, cancelled

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Chapter 26: The Rescue! Nope, cancelled.

Ding Dong

"You get it, you're the moocher." Slappy insisted as she refused to move from her chair. Skippy still hadn't come home. All because of Snappy.

Snappy groaned but answered the door. "Oh." He twirled his cane, then pointed it at the guests. "You got a tower, beat it, no more moochers!"

Wakko smiled at Snappy. "We're not here to stay. Mmm…we're here to see Slappy Squirrel."

"Slappy? Why would _anyone _want to see her?" Snappy scoffed. "Frigid old granny! Somebody's here to see you!"

Wakko and Iri came through the door and approached Slappy on her chair.

"Watcha want?" Slappy questioned. "I don't get visitors out of the blue. I ain't got any inheritance." She gave them a closer look. "You seen my nephew Skippy?"

"Maybe." Wakko answered. "But we need to ask you a question. A-and we promise not to turn you in if it…if it's a yes. But it won't be, but…" Wakko scratched his head. "Arni?"

"Me?" 'Arni' whined. "Not fair Wakko, you know her better."

"But you lived with her." Wakko said back.

"Ummm…" 'Arni' gestured to Snappy. "What about him, Wakko?"

Wakko looked over at Snappy. "Could you leave?"

"I told him that thousands of times." Slappy grumbled. "He ain't budging."

"I mean for a little while." Wakko looked over at 'Arni'. "Go take him to the movies or something."

'Arni' walked over to Snappy. "How about a flick?" 'He' brought out a few bucks. "My treat?"

Snappy rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go."

Wakko watched out the window making sure Snappy was still with 'Arni' and out of distance.

"Okay Mister spy detective." Slappy said crankily. "What'dya need ta ask already?"

Wakko gulped. "Slappy Squirrel?" He took a deep breath. "Did…did you ever commit murder?"

"…" Slappy raised her eyebrow. "What are you, insane? Oh yeah, you're a Warner Brother, of course you are." She stood up with the aid of her cane. "No, I ain't ever commited murder."

"Never at all?" Wakko asked. "You never did anything that might _look_ like murder? Been around someone as they died maybe?"

"You think I killed Midge Squirrel?" Slappy was disgusted. "M-midge was a friend you-she gave birth ta Skip and died! I never laid a hand on her!"

"Skippy Squirrel's mother?" Wakko nodded. "So that's her name. You never said her name before."

"Yeah, well this might be a surprise bucko, but it wasn't really pertinent to the show, was it?" Slappy scoffed.

"But could it look like it?" Wakko asked again. "If there's any way it could look like it, then you're in trouble. Someone's after you, saying you killed someone. The same one who kidnapped the cast members. He'll out you if any of them come back, so they can't yet."

"You're saying all these kidnappings are my fault?" Slappy stepped forward closer. "I ain't no murderer. Look at me, I'm old!"

"But you were there when she died." Wakko said. "You need to gather some proof she died giving birth to Skippy Squirrel before Warren gets rid of it, so the others can come back."

"Warren? Who the heck is Warren?" Slappy asked.

"Bad copy. Made evil versions of us." Wakko replied. "So, where was Skippy born?"

Slappy lingered a second before saying, "come with me." She made her way up the stairs and into the attic with the Warner Brother. She grumbled as she opened an old chest and grabbed an old yellowing envelope. She blew on it and gently opened it. Inside was a yellowing paper.

A copy of Midge Squirrel's death certificate.

"Proof enough?" Slappy slipped the old paper back into its envelope.

"Hey, that's great. Don't lose it." Wakko insisted. "I've got to get word back to them, now everybody can come back." He grinned. There was no threat against Slappy Squirrel anymore, there was nothing that could keep the others from coming back to the show.

"I believe than an apology would be in order."

Yakko looked down from the big rock he found. "Huh?"

"An apology to Pinky." The Brain insisted again. "Your infatuation with Aroma Therapy is comprehendible but your actions have escaped the logical tolerance of reality."

Yakko scoffed. "I'm not infatuated. She's boring and she's a copy."

"I am not with Aroma Therapy anymore." The Brain said simply. "That is past. If she were a mouse…I still couldn't be with her. She's nice but…" how could he phrase it? "Dumbed down in intelligence."

Yakko looked offended. "Are you calling her stupid?"

"No, but she is not at the same level." The Brain explained. "It is a mask she asked for, to keep Renraw's advances away. Now, I repeat, an apology to Pinky would be in order." Brain replied again.

"Oh. Yeah." Yakko turned around as he heard the big clomps of the horse and saw a bitter Pinky with crossed arms and a pout. "Sorry, fella."

"Hmph!" Pinky looked away.

"Nothing personal." Yakko insisted. "I was a little mad, misfired joke. Your kid's great, you and Phar Fignewton are great for each other."

Pinky slowly turned his head to him. "What were you mad about?"

"He was infatuated with Aroma." The Brain replied for him.

"Ah? Ugh!" Pinky turned away again. "Now your calling others fat, Yakko Warner! You're a mean cartoon!"

"Not fat." Yakko groaned. "Infatuated means-" He looked at Brain again. "Wait, infatuated? I'm not infatuated with her!"

"Infatuated means he likes her, Pinky." Brain explained, ignoring Yakko's reply.

"Well I like her too, she's nice." Pinky replied. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"He wants to date her without blackmail."

"I do not." Yakko disagreed.

"He doesn't want her dating the canine."

"She could do better, but I really don't care." Yakko added again.

"He is using his logical thought process when I am beside her."

Pinky gasped. "Oh!" He looked over at Yakko. "Oh. Oh and Brain's dating your… I get it now." He tisked and shook his head. "Poor you."

"I am not. It is a ruse, Pinky. Simply a trick to keep someone away." The Brain explained. "Aroma is not of my type."

"Yeah, he likes intelligent." Yakko laughed. "Better keep tabs on Brian when she grows up, Pinky."

Pinky smiled away. "How come?"

"Tabs on me for what reason?" Brian added herself to the situation. "Father, what is the strange simian-like being referring to?"

Yakko enjoyed a good laugh as he saw the expression on The Brain. He got it but neither of the others did. "Cartoons live a long time. Maybe one day."

"Don't count on it, Yakko Warner." The Brain said firmly.

"Okay." Yakko jumped off the rock, feeling a bit better. "But don't uncount on it either."

"Yakko, great news!" Dot bounced up to him as he landed back on the ground. "Wakko did it. He sent a message back. Slappy has a copy of a death certificate of someone. We're done here."

"Great, let's go home then." Yakko looked out at the sea. "Not every cartoon is gonna make that swim." He rubbed his hands together. "Who's ready to make a boat?"

"Of all the nerve." Slappy sat in her chair in frustration. Wakko had informed her Skippy was holed up in the tower. She wasn't gonna go bug him yet, she'd give 'em some time to absorb what happened, then…ugh, he was gonna ask questions. And she'd have to tell him the truth. "I should have never agreed to this stupid show again. If it hadn't been for it, and _you," _she said firmly to Snappy from the couch. "Skippy would be home! This never would have happened. I certainly wouldn't have some yahoo after me trying to pin Midge's death on me."

"Puh-lease. Everyone's at fault except you." Snappy looked back over at Slappy. "…just like Midge."

"I am getting really tired of that name today." Slappy complained. "I help one cartoon out in the past and look what happens. Cripes, I'll never help anyone again. Not that I want to anyhow, but now it's a mission. I'll go out of my way not to help anyone."

Snappy sat up on the couch again. "…Slappy."

"What."

"Who was your mom and dad?"

"My what? I was drawn."

"Who was your best friend growing up?"

"I didn't like many cartoons. What are you buggin' me about this for?"

"…" Snappy moved off the couch to behind Slappy's chair. "I sure do miss Midge's mom. She was a great cook, made the best brownies on Earth."

"Yeah, right. They were stale as crap, I couldn't stand them." Slappy replied.

"Well Midge's dad was a great guy. I asked for his blessing right before I proposed to Midge." Snappy said.

"He was a yutz, and he wouldn't care to give permission to give Midge away. He didn't give one lick about her."

"Oh yeah? What about on our wedding day when he gave me that welcoming hug?"

"What are you talking about? He didn't hug you, he just got drunk in the corner."

"Aha!" Snappy came out from behind her chair. "How would you know that?"

"What do you mean 'how do I know'?" Slappy groaned. "I was there moron!"

"Wrong!" Snappy pointed at her. "Midge invited you, but you were at a rehearsal. Midge was so upset that you blew her big day off, she swore she wouldn't talk to you for a year! Midge keeps her word. So why would, after a year later, would she even tell you such a minor detail about our marriage?"

"…" Slappy couldn't comment back. She slouched in her chair and tapped her cane. Up. Down. Up. Down. "She must've…for some…"

"Slappy Squirrel." Snappy got right next to her chair, sat on the arm, and looked her in the eye. "Tell me one damn thing about you that you couldn't learn by studying. Forget producers, directors, the whole nine yards of that nonsense. Tell me anything that happened off camera."

"…" Up. Down. Up. Down.

"Anything at all."

Up. Down. Up. Down. "…I'm Slappy Squirrel."

"Then prove it." Snappy demanded.

"I can't." Slappy groaned. "I don't remember everything, but I know every movie I was in, every producer, every director, every title, every detail of every-"

"Facts only." Snappy said again. "That's all facts. Why can't you remember? When did you stop remembering?" His voice became tight and his eyes scanned hers back and forth.

Slappy rubbed her head. "...Midge." She confessed. "Something happened with Midge and me. Around the time she was delivering. And what would you expect, I was getting stuck with her and a kid to watch for the rest of my days! I'm lucky I didn't wind up dead!"

"No more screaming at each other." Snappy took a deep breath. "Don't place blame, just go on."

"I ain't Midge." Slappy could tell what he was thinking. "I woke up with my little hat on and my cane, looking like I do now. If I was Midge, I'd be in her clothes. Right Einstein?" She crossed her arms. "Doctors took me off the floor, as is, and said I was in bad shape. Went to surgery, was in a coma and woke up with no memories...but they came and by the truckload."

"Facts." Snappy said again. "All facts."

"Facts, Schmacts Brainiac! I know who I am!" Slappy yelled. "I'm Slappy Squirrel. I'm an old squirrel that'll be lucky to be around long enough to…to see Skippy grow up."

"Well, the truth finally dawns on you." Snappy twirled his own cane, but not in anger. He had an odd delightful smile. He set his cane back down and with a twinkle in his eye said, "Too bad it doesn't apply anymore…Midge."

"I ain't Midge. I ain't Midge!" Slappy grabbed her head. "Snappy you're driving me crazy, your obsessed! The doctor found me, as is, with my-"

"With your little hat and cane." Snappy twirled his own cane again. "Midge had a cane too."

"For show."

"Exactly."

"So?"

"Is yours for show?"

"Your five seconds from being blasted with ten sticks of TNT!"

Snappy smirked. "You look old. Do you feel old?"

Slappy felt her face get hot. Snappy just couldn't drop it. "You. Are. Frustrating!" She yelled as she hit him with her cane. "You act old and cranky but you're not. Enjoy your youth, go skateboard or something instead of wasting time here."

"Ah." Snappy lifted her cane from his head with fluid movement. "Same old, same old. We just got burnt out faster." He looked over at Slappy. "Guess we do act old. Our childhoods sucked though."

"Speak for yourself; I was in the greatest comedies around in my time." Slappy informed him. "I was just as famous as a lot of these brats today. Skippy's fame was just a drop in the bucket to what I had."

"No." Snappy disagreed. "Your mom treated you like you were never good enough, and your father just drank. You spent most of your childhood hanging around your next door neighbor, the real Slappy Squirrel."

"Fine, live in your dreamland Snap." Slappy groaned. "But I ain't living there too."

"Remember Chuckney?" Snappy asked.

"Yeah I remember him, so what?" Slappy should just stop talking to him altogether. "He was just some old crone with a stupid patched tux you hung around with a lot." She stood up from her chair. "Lessons learned. Don't hang around old people, they suck the positivity out of life. Looks like Skip figured that out." A tone of sadness could be heard in her voice, but just a touch. "I'm taking a nap, I'm too old for this."

"Maybe a nap would help." Snappy said as he watched her trot up the stairs. "Maybe it'll help you realize you've _never even met Chuck._"

Slappy stopped and looked back at him. Slappy turned away again, not knowing what to say to that. Instead, she continued to climb the stairs. She must have seen him somewhere. Pictures? Did Midge show her pictures? Then how did she remember his crankiness?

"Slappy! I think you should contact that Wakko Warner back!" Snappy's voice shouted from beneath the stairs.

Wakko Warner? "Why would I call him back up?" Slappy complained.

"Because he said you were being accused of murdering someone. If your Midge…"

_I ain't Midge!_

"Then where's Slappy Squirrel?"

"I'm Slappy Squirrel!" Slappy yelled angrily. "Leave me alone, I'm taking a nap! Go see Skippy, go somewhere, just get out of my SIGHT!"

Snappy's expression lingered on the stairs a few more minutes…then he grabbed an old patched spring jacket and headed out the door.

He strolled all the way to the tower, not an easy feat with his condition. There was no way he'd attempt to get up to that water tower though. He knocked his cane on the side of it. "Get out here already!" He knocked his cane into several more times making the tower vibrate.

Wakko Warner answered the door and looked down at him. "Skippy doesn't want to go back yet."

"Ain't about him." Snappy insisted. "You get down here."

Wakko Warner jumped down with fluid like grace. Little prick. Snappy looked over at the smiling moron who stared back at him. "Yeah?"

"Warn your friends." Snappy replied. "They shouldn't come back yet."

Wakko's mouth dropped. "Why? Slappy even has a death certificate."

"Because I don't think Slappy Squirrel could be accused of that." Snappy looked at the ground a second, then back up. "It's not Slappy Squirrel." He felt his voice soften, but he couldn't help himself. "It's Midge."

Wakko looked at him oddly. "Huh?"

"Slappy Squirrel can't be accused of murdering Midge, because she _is _Midge." Snappy replied. "But…Midge could be accused…of murdering Slappy Squirrel."

"Ummm…" Wakko blinked. "Huh?"

"She woke up with amnesia, and thoughts came back to her, but she got confused." Snappy's tone was left with no snap. "Slappy Squirrel must be dead, and she took her spot in confusion."

"Uhh…huh?" Wakko couldn't absorb it. "You think…that's umm…Skippy's mom and not Slappy Squirrel?" He tried to give him a nice smile. "Grief can be tough, and confusing. I know finding your son out of the blue, and dealing with Slappy…it could be having weird effects on your brain."

"I ain't out of my mind." Snappy snapped. "I'm fully in control up here!" He pointed to his head. "Midge ain't! Slappy Squirrel isn't Slappy Squirrel she's Midge. She's…she's my wife still." He looked over at Wakko. "We've been fighting since day one because of the intensity between us!" He cracked a smile out of nowhere. "It's like our first date every day."

Wakko took a step backward. "…okay." Snappy definitely had strange taste.

"First dates are tough." Snappy corrected himself. "I just haven't been able to put together why I felt so intensified by her. I thought it was Skippy, but that's not all it is." He looked up at the tower. "…I lost time with Skip and her." He looked over at Wakko. "I know it's her."

Wakko raised his left foot up and down slowly. He wasn't going to stop everything just because of Snappy's gut instinct. "Do you have any proof?"

"…no."

"Thought so." Wakko shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

"You think I'm confused too." Snappy glared at Wakko. "I know my wife. Several years may have passed, but I know her. The way she acts, the way she talks, even the way she delivers her shots." He grabbed Wakko by his shirt. "Your girl is in a different shape outside the show. She looked like _you. _If she dressed differently after being with her so long, couldn't you tell? Can't you _see past it?_" He let go of the boy. "No one's throwing her in jail…" He shifted his feet back and forth and gripped onto his cane tighter. "I don't care what it takes…" He looked up toward the tower. "I'm getting my whole family back."

Wakko watched as the bitter squirrel took off, with what could be considered haste considering he seemed to be in some pain. Poor cartoon must have some kind of health problem. That's why being drawn was so much better, you didn't have any unless it was planned out.

"Wakko?" 'Arni' went over to him, 'his' hands full of groceries. "Why were you talking to Snappy?"

Wakko watched as Arni took her left hand and grabbed a single apple, biting just a touch from the corner. She swallowed and covered her bottom lip with her top, then her top lip with her bottom three times before staring back. "What?"

It was clear as a frickin' bell. Is that what Snappy Squirrel meant? Outside, he'd only met her as Slappy Squirrel, it seemed ridiculous to think anything else. But Snappy lived with Midge, married Midge and even had a kid with this Midge Squirrel. _I'm only dating and I can see it with Iri. She steps from left to right when she's uncomfortable. Since I haven't said anything…there it is. _He moved his eyes up to her mouth. _She always gives a half-smirk when our eyes first meet. _There it was. Quick, precise, over in seconds, but that was her.

"You okay?" 'he' asked. "I'll get these up in the tower, then I'll be back down."

"Sure, yeah." Wakko watched as she leaped, then climbed the rest of the way up. _He could be cuckoo. Or he could be missing his wife since he's been dealing with Skippy. _

Or…he could be right.


	27. Even Runt Saw It!

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Chapter 27: Even Runt saw it!

"All aboard!" Yakko rang a small gold bell and pretended to be a ship captain. "Next stop, Burbank, Cali-ow!" He stopped ringing his bell as he felt a bottle break on his head.

Dot picked it up and read it. She looked at it oddly, read it closer and shrugged her shoulders. "Small delay, Yakko. We just got one weird bonky letter from Wakko."

Yakko took the letter that was handed to him.

Yakko,

Slappy might be dead. Someone may have taken her place. You better not come back yet.

Wakko

Yakko read the letter closer as Dot had done to try and make sense of it. "What?"

"I know." Dot complained. "It would've taken two seconds longer to write a better letter huh?"

"Slappy might be dead, but someone took her place?" Yakko read the letter again. "We're getting Wakko letter lessons when we get home." He let the letter fall to the floor. "Whatever it means, the last parts clear. We're still stuck here."

"Aww!"

"Still stuck in a rut." Renraw looked over at Aroma and smiled. "Would you like to be stuck in a rut?"

Aroma didn't get it, but Yakko and The Brain did.

"Mind your diction in front of Aroma." Brain warned him.

Yakko didn't say a word but stole a glance at Aroma. "I think a bit more board right in the center would be perfect." He smiled at Aroma. "Come on, let's go find some more before Wakko changes his mind again."

Aroma went with him while The Brain slid down her leg and jumped off.

"Why are we looking for wood way out here?"

"Are you sure you're not a genius?" Yakko teased. "Maybe The Brain miscalculated." He grabbed some branches off the ground. "Fetch those over in the corner."

Aroma grabbed a few of the big sticks in the corner. "Yakko…you know, I'm sorry about The Brain. I just did it to keep Renraw off."

"Yeah, I know." Yakko said, "Logical, considering you married him. Oh wait, no you didn't."

"I didn't want Zenny knowing about that either." Aroma told him. "Things are rough enough right now, you don't need to be on his bad side."

"Well Zenny's technically my brother right now, so I should be on some side." Yakko complained as he brought the sticks together with her. "Could've at least told me."

"Well, I…I didn't know how to." Aroma confessed. "I didn't really want to. Or-I mean-need too. I don't need to owe you anything else, I just wanted Renraw to back off."

"The mouse won't do it." Yakko said matter-of-factly. "Renraw's not gonna hurt you."

"I know." Aroma replied. "It's still awkward though…I don't want to associate with anyone in a romantic way right now. I just want to be at home, in my tower, with my family and friends again." She sighed. "I don't wanna worry anymore. Renraw, Warren, the whole lot." She chuckled in an odd tone. "Maybe Dot does have it right. Hide in a cute figure, and forget about men chasing you ever again."

"What?" Yakko whipped back around to face her. "You're not turning into Dot. That's her way, not yours. And…it'd be weird if you always looked like her."

"No more troubles though." Aroma reminded him. "Renraw would back off, Warren wouldn't see me as some stupid trophy."

"Corrupted trophy. And Renraw was chasing her, remember?" Yakko chuckled. "You put too much emphasis on looks."

"Oh, _I _do?" Aroma frowned. "Why didn't you dump 'Pleasure' after the way she treated you?"

"Okay, so there's a small bearing." Yakko admitted. "Dot's the way she is because she's comfortable with it. You're the way you are because you're comfortable with it. Anything else is…well, stupid."

"So." Aroma sighed. "Even changing wouldn't detract Warren."

"Doubt it." Yakko looked over at her. "Hey, don't worry about him. Everything'll be fine, I already told you. Trust your blackmailer, I won't steer you wrong." He joked, but saw her face. Reality was setting in more and more for her, which is why he made her pinky swear. Her instinctive gut factor he, Dot and Wakko had was lost on the copies. Especially Aroma. "You pinky swore."

"I know." Aroma coughed. "I'm not turning back. I just…I don't…do we have enough sticks now?"

"A few more sticks. Here, let me take yours."

"Well, here."

"Not that, too short."

"This one then? It's the same length as yours."

"Not thick enough."

"You're picky."

"Well yeah, that's why I'm not stuck with a dog."

Aroma stopped handing over sticks when Yakko said that. "You have a problem with Brain and with Newt? Is no one good enough for you?"

"No, you just shoot too low." Yakko muttered. "Guess any guy's perfect compared to Warren though, huh?" He chuckled. "Heck, you even married me to get away from that psycho. Talk about desperate."

"Is everything a joke with you?" Aroma dropped the rest of her sticks. "How can you just laugh about Warren?" She turned away. "I thought you got it."

"Ah, I do." Yakko mentally hit himself. He put his hand on his shoulders. "I just hate moods that aren't fun, that's all." He turned her back around. "Come on Aroman Noodles, give me a smile? Yeah?" He gave her a big grin trying to coax something out of her. But it didn't work. "Dang lady, freakin' lighten up." He groaned. "No wonder you're his trophy, you'd just stay in one spot no matter what he-"

Yakko touched his cheek, feeling a thick slap make contact and watched as Aroma took off.

He'd gone too far. _Dangit. _Why'd she have to be so damn touchy about every little thing? "Aroma, come back here." Aroma kept up her quick steps, but he kept up with her. "Will you stop? What are you going to do, where are you going to go to get away? We're on an island, there's no corner to sneak away too. Stop running and face me already! You can't just slap a guy and run!" Ahhh! Girls! "Aroma Therapy!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and made her face him.

Her face was wet from tears, visible signs all around with baggy eyes. The action had forced her to meet his eyes only a second, but it was enough. His jokes weren't just annoying, they hurt her deeply. He saw a spark of pain in its watery depths that flashed by and away as she broke that contact.

She looked the same as on the boat when Warren had her. This time, he wasn't even around. The tears were from memories and thoughts, his physical appearance didn't even need to be there. The abuse was more than physical, it had reached into her very soul.

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry." Yakko couldn't say it enough times. "I was off base, way off base, I just-" He pulled her face closer and wiped her tears. "Warners have a tendency of going too far sometimes." She kept trying to turn away, but he couldn't let her. "Now, we're not gonna play cat and mouse Stinky." He said playfully. "Don't cry anymore, I hate it when you cry. You're much more fun when you're happy. Your eyes light up and you have a cute little smirk that shoots your feelings off when I make you laugh." He traced his finger against her chin. "No more frowns okay?" He lifted her chin closer and finally saw a trace of happiness on her face.

Aroma looked at Yakko and finally gave in with a smile. It had hurt deeply how off-handed he had talked, and it wasn't easy when he cornered her, but his hands and voice were such a comfort, she couldn't help but give in and forgive him. She felt her heartbeat moving faster as his hands rubbed her tears away and then the world stopped as he said…

"I'm gonna get you a big mallet so you can just whack me next time, because this crap is so stupid."

Yep, that was Yakko to a 'T'. "I don't think I could whack anyone with a mallet."

"Well, you'll get the hang of it after a few lessons with Dot." Yakko smiled. "Now come on! You grab those back sticks, I'll gather some around her and we'll go." He watched her shake her head and take off. As he picked up a stick he overheard a goodfeather.

"That was…bad."

"Really, really bad."

"What?" Yakko looked over at Bobby and Squit. "Oh, it's just you."

"I thought I was bad with Sasha." Squit cooed. "That was awful."

"No kidding. Compared to him, we're regular Romeo's." Bobby agreed. "Lana should have been here to witness this, she'da come back running to me."

"What are you birds talking about?" Yakko asked.

"The beginning was excellent, that middle part was a triumph too but the ending was just awful." Squit said. "That didn't work in your favor at all."

"It wasn't supposed to." Yakko said. "She's a friend, I messed up, that's it." He bent down to pick up another stick.

"Yeah? Did you know you were one sentence away from a kiss?"

And dropped the stick. "Huh?" Yakko looked back at the Goodfeathers.

"Yeah, but once you said the mallet comment, that chance blew away like yesterday's newspaper." Bobby replied.

Yakko chuckled. "Yeah, right. She's got that du…dog. And she always told me I'd never get a kiss…'cause it's personal." His voice was rougher than he had meant it to be.

"Other boyfriend or not, love triumphs all." Bobby remarked. "I'm pretty sure she forgot her boyfriend let alone her name." he chuckled.

"No kidding, that was awful!" Sasha replied.

Oh great, more audience. Yakko rolled his eyes at the girlfeathers.

"Yeah. Bobby was much more romantic than that." Lana looked over at Bobby.

Bobby perked up. "Yeah, I was. Never let anything happen to you either, there's no way I'd let anyone near you. Did I?"

"No, you were a tough bird." Lana gave a light smile. "My Bobby was a tough bird."

"Lana!" Sasha scolded her. "Don't you do it. Do it and your not a girlfeather anymore."

"Leave ya pretty alone." Pesto finally piped up with Kiki next to him. "You'd be the only one. And since Kiki isn't one, they could talk but you couldn't."

"Pesto." Sasha muttered. "Shaddap."

"I missed you, you know?" Bobby said as he looked at Lana. "It wasn't right, not having you in my wings. I got to think a lot about what I had."

Lana smiled. "Bobby."

Yakko just watched like an outsider as Lana ran to Bobby and Sasha squawked. _Why am I even here? _He grabbed the rest of the sticks and started to leave, finding out he had one more onlooker.

"Don't feel bad! I didn't notice it at first either!"

"At first?" Yakko turned and saw Runt, wagging his tail. He couldn't tell that Rita was a cat, but he noticed that? That's it, things officially turned bad. "Okay, first of all you birds and dogs and whoever else is listening! I wasn't trying to do anything! And if I did, I could get her with a snap of my fingers." He snapped his fingers. "But I don't want a steady girlfriend. Girls tie you down, and I don't want that. I'm free, no rules for me. Got it? Good." He turned to leave again.

Dumb birds. Dumb dogs. Eh, apparently all dogs are dumb.

Aroma handed her sticks to Zenny. "Yakko's gathering the rest." She smiled at her brother. "Zenny? Is Minerva here with you?"

"Never saw her." Zenny replied. "Why?"

"No reason." Aroma looked at her brother one more time. "I lied about me and The Brain."

"Kind of figured that out." Zenny chuckled. "You didn't have to; I'm not letting Renraw get you. He's not bad, he's just the sleaze you dated before Warren took over."

"Yeah, but there's another reason." Aroma confessed. If it bothered Yakko that much, then she wouldn't lie. Besides, she wasn't used to lying to her brother so much. "Iri and I got Yakko and Wakko out by getting their names changed."

"Getting their names changed?" Zenny didn't seem to like that. "How'd you do that, and why you and Iri?"

"…we married them."

"WHAT?"

Yakko lifted his ears and his head as he saw Zenny coming toward him. Looks like Aroma told him after all.

"Keep it quiet." Aroma walked behind Zenny. "I don't want Renraw to know."

"Why not?" Zenny glared at Yakko. "If you bothered marrying _him_, he should be the one lying, not The Brain."

Yakko smiled. "I can if you want." He nodded at Aroma. "How about it darling?" As he expected, Zenny changed his tune.

"No, if she has to pretend with someone, The Brain is clearly the better choice." Zenny looked at Yakko up and down. "This better end soon."

"It will." Yakko informed him. "I need her less than a month and then she's free." He watched as Zenny walked off, not speaking another word, only in glares. "Eep, no wonder you didn't want to say." He looked at Aroma. "What made you change your mind?"

"You did say you should be on a side." Aroma replied. "Well, you're on his bad side."

Yakko laughed. "Well, at least it's a side. What do you think he'll do if I call him brother?"

Aroma gawked. "You better not. I didn't do this just so you could-"

"You got married to Aroma?" Dot yelled from behind him.

Aroma covered her face. Half of the island must have heard that.

"It was supposed to be a secret." Yakko tisked his sister. "How else did you think we got out?"

"So…we're sisters?" Dot looked at Aroma. "I don't do hand-me-downs."

"It's temporary." Aroma replied, hoping Renraw didn't hear that.

"And Wakko's married to Iridescent huh?" Dot chuckled. "Wow. Hope Zenny doesn't suddenly remember that they are both probably living in that tower by themselves."

"Huh?" Zenny groaned as he came over to Dot. "Did you _have _to say that? You know I wasn't that far."

Dot just smiled innocently. "What?"

"He's not alone, Skippy should be there." Aroma replied to make her brother feel better. "Too much fighting, even the boy couldn't take it I guess."

"Yeah, Iri's safe as can be with him." Yakko agreed as he patted Aroma's head. "About as safe as Aroma is with me."

Zenny caught the playful attitude between the duo. _That's what I'm afraid of._

"Not you too." Slappy complained. She had taken a brief nap and awoke to a knock on the door. Lo and behold, it was a Warner Brother asking her about, what else? If she murdered herself. "Snappy is nuts, I'm Slappy Squirrel."

"Just tell me something that happened offset years ago. Anything at all that wasn't caught on camera." Wakko replied. "Then I'll call everyone back."

"…I'm Slappy Squirrel." Slappy remarked. "I know who I am. You know who I am! Hell we're co-stars! Do you think I'm really Snappy's wife? Skippy's mom?" She slammed her hand against her door. "Call everyone back before the damn show is cancelled. This threat is stupid, and I've handled my share of hard times. I pack a punch, so knock it off and tell them to get back here."

Wakko sighed as he looked at Slappy Squirrel. She was sure. She acted old. Then again, Snappy seemed older than he was too. "What's Snappy's condition?"

"Mm. Fibro sucks." Slappy simply stated.

"Do you have it too?" Wakko asked.

"Fibe? No, I'm old." Slappy frowned. "I hurt all over because I'm an old cartoon."

"…are you sure?" Wakko questioned again.

"Yes! Now get everyone back already, we're losing time to make episodes and I'm losing my next paycheck with them gone." Slappy insisted. "I'm not Midge Squirrel. Snappy's close to the situation." She took a deep breath and muttered. "Midge's anniversary with him wasn't very long ago."

"Oh." Wakko nodded, that made sense_. He's seeing things that aren't there_. He grinned. "Okay then, you're clear! Bye, tha-!"

He didn't get a chance to finish as the front door slammed on him.

"Boat's ready." Dot looked at it longingly. "We could go back any time."

"Once Wakko gives the word." Yakko replied. "He said 'yet'. Maybe it won't take so-" He stopped talking as he saw a bottle aimed straight for his head. He took a step to the left and watched it shatter to the ground. He cleared out a few pieces along with Dot and they both held the letter, grinning.

"All aboard!" Yakko shouted. "One at a time." He looked around and saw the goodfeathers and girlfeathers. "Birds last." He smiled over at Pinky, knowing amends in front of everyone would make him look a little better. "Mice first."

As they all boarded, Dot and Yakko took control at the helm, each bickering over who got to steer the boat. In a few minutes, they were off onto the ocean.

"They took off."

"Better warn him."

"Told him, told him, told him they would!"

"Should've locked them up instead."

"Yeah right! They'd just get out. They are us, after all."

"Eh…good point."

The return trip was a success. Everyone gathered happily together under the Burbank sun. Explanations were given, warrants were handed out, and even the judge was considering the extenuating circumstances of the case.

The show was getting ready to kick-off its new season episodes again.

Only one thing was wrong still: Minerva, Warren and his creations were still at large…


	28. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Chapter 28: Found.

"Why dear, where are you going?"

Aroma turned back and looked at Yakko. He was getting his last bits in before divorce was finalized and he wasn't Mr. Therapy anymore. "Meeting Iri and Dot for shopping."

"Want me to come with you?" Renraw asked with little hope.

"Shopping? That's okay."

"Iri might be a little late." Yakko teased.

Aroma looked at him. "Why?"

Yakko opened the closet next to him. Inside was Iri and Wakko making out like their lives depended on it. When they realized what he did, Iri stopped and smiled at Aroma awkwardly. "Hey, sis…" She coughed. "What?"

"Iri." Aroma shook her head.

"I was married to him. We had the tower mostly to ourselves." Iri said in her defense. "He's a good kisser?"

"I'm taking her out to celebrate the divorce coming soon." Wakko grinned.

"Any reason to go out at all." Yakko laughed.

"So?" Wakko frowned. "What'd you do that for?" He then smiled. "We we're comfy." He looked around. "Is Zenny around?"

"Are you dead?" Yakko chuckled. "I wouldn't bear witness to such attrocity. He's out."

"Well good, don't tell." Iri gave Wakko. "Gotta go shopping. This has to be the last time."

"Sure! Just like the other 23 times." Wakko said as he waved goodbye.

"Twenty three times?" Yakko looked at Wakko in shock. "You sly ol' boy!"

"Not too sly." Wakko muttered. "She doesn't want Zenny 'knowing'." He sighed. "It starts friendly, then things happen, then we stop. Then later they begin again. How did you know we we're in the closet?"

"Heard some voices when I walked past." Yakko chuckled. "Who stubbed their foot on an umbrella?"

"It won't happen again though. It's-we were just-we got close." Iri stuttered. "I know, I know. I like a Warner Brother, I'm awful. He's awful. He was blackmailing me, and I still let this happen."

"I won't place blame." Aroma smiled. "As long as you're happy."

Iri's face lit up. "He makes me laugh all the time! I get giddy whenever I'm around him. He's so…" She whined. "I can't though, I can't be with him. Not after everything, and Zenny too. I can't tell Zenny."

"I don't think you have a choice." Aroma chuckled. "Iri, you can say it won't happen again, but I heard what he said, and how he said it. It's not gonna stop, and Zenny's gonna find out. Your gonna have to tell him."

"Huh uh." Iri frowned. "Oh brother dearest?" She pretended. "I know you were awfully mad when I married Wakko Warner, but it's okay, we're getting divorced soon. But you see, I really fell for him though, so I'd like you to know I'm dating him for real now." She scoffed. "I'd sound horrible." She sighed and looked at Aroma. "You and Newt too?"

"…he admits to having some feelings for Minerva." Aroma sighed deeply. "He says he cares for me too though, and it was a long-ago crush with little bearing."

"Do you believe him?" Iri asked.

"I don't know." Aroma looked over at Iri. "I didn't break it off, but I have to talk to Minerva. If she feels the same way…I can't stay."

"If you like him, you should stay anyhow." Iri insisted. "Minerva or not, crush or not, every guy has a crush on their first. He'll forget her over time if you really belong together. Give Sparky another chance." She smiled. "Or is there something else in the way?" She noticed the change in Aroma's expression. "Sis?"

"…" Aroma took a minute before she finally shook her head no. "No."

"No, no one you can be with? Or no, no one you may be with?"

Aroma caught her sister's expression.

"He did say he couldn't be tied down to one girl." Iri said. "But it's been awhile since the 'Guys Night Out'. His thoughts might be different."

Aroma didn't answer back at first. "I'm with Newt, Iri."

"But wouldn't you rather be with me?"

Aroma gasped as she heard Yakko's voice.

Iri smiled at Aroma and kept walking. "You two talk that over a second."

Aroma stood still. "Ummm…Yakko, I-" Then, she saw it. The way he moved, the way he stood, the way he just blinked at her. She couldn't miss it this time.

It wasn't Yakko.

Knock Knock

Slappy was about to gripe at Snappy to answer the door, but the knocking suddenly became urgent along with words she wasn't used to hearing at it. "Police! Open up!"

Slappy and Snappy both got off their keasters and answered the door. Slappy squinted as a photo was snapped of her. "What the heck?" A policeman grabbed her roughly, turned her around and placed cuffs on her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" Slappy yelled. "What's this about? What's the charge?"

"You are charged with the murder of Slappy Squirrel and stealing her identity."

"WHAT?"

"Let go of her!" Snappy yelled as they started to drag her off.

Slappy's mind couldn't think straight as she heard voices all around.

"Murdering an innocent old squirrel is as low as it comes."

"Stop it, let her go!"

"Aunt Slappy?"

"Stop it, you're not taking Midgie away! You're not taking her away from me again! Aah, let go you-!"

"Snappy? Aunt Slappy? AUNT SLAPPY?

Aroma tried not to tremble as she was presented to him. _Don't tremble. Don't falter. You promised Yakko. You pinky swore it. _She watched as Warren approached her. _Don't show fear. Don't cry. Don't- _an image of Yakko's usual jaunty smile passed in her mind.

"Welcome back Aroma."

Aroma watched as Warren approached even closer. "I'm not back." She declared. "I was simply brought here against my will by your creation."

"Oh. Really?" Warren laughed in amusement. "You're not ready to concede yet?"

"I won't." Aroma said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She was going for brave, but didn't pull it off.

"You won't?" Warren laughed and whirled around her. "Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that, won't we? How long does it take to break this thick shell my trophy seems to have grown over herself. Mm." His lip jerked up in a smirk. "Let's find out."

"Good news today." Yakko gestured to the TV as he admired it. "Public apologies up the ying-yang." He twirled the remote around his fingers. "Think maybe I should mention how cold are guards were? Maybe we could get a nice parting gift."

Wakko laughed. "Like Mandy? That'd be a good parting gift."

"Wakko?"

"I mean for Yakko!" Wakko stuttered as he heard Iri behind him. He jumped off the couch and saw both Dot and Iri, each holding one shopping bag full of stuff. Their eyes were wide. "What?"

"Slappy." Dot remarked as she dropped her bag on the floor. "I was so surprised I dropped three of my bags. Wakko! I thought you said we were in the clear!"

"Clear for what?" Yakko got off the couch to stare too. "What is it?"

Just then, a new report came on.

"And in new news today, there is a suspect in the death of Slappy Squirrel, a former famous star who was in retirement in Burbank. The suspect has been accused of masquerading as said famous star and was arrested this evening."

"Clear for that!" Dot shouted as she pointed to the TV screen. "Slappy's been accused of taking someone's identity and killing some kind of 'real' Slappy Squirrel!"

"But-but!" Wakko looked between the news report and Dot. "I thought it-she seemed confident. Snappy just had an anniversary, said he wasn't thinking straight." He groaned. "Sorry."

"Is this all a big setup?" Yakko asked. "It's got to be, right?"

"I don't know, we didn't see anything." Zenny said from the door as he jumped in with Renraw.

"Heard it though, a whole lot of police." Renraw added. "(Censored) crazy out there."

"Zenny, you left with Ren?" Wakko asked in surprise.

"Ha ha!" Renraw laughed. "Yeah, my new 'friend' is afraid I'm gonna go after his unattached sister now. Iri is unattached right?"

Wakko didn't look too fondly at that observation. "She's not currently looking."

"Skip the drama tone, back to Slappy!" Yakko looked at Wakko. "Did you check anything out?"

"It was the opposite, I thought if they could pin anything it would be Slappy to Midge Squirrel. But…she seemed really _really _confident." Wakko stated again. "Really, she told me to call you back. Pretty much demanded, said her check was waiting on the show."

"Check or not." Dot looked over at Wakko. "We shouldn't have come back yet. Ugh. Now what?"

"I don't know." Yakko glanced between Dot and Iri. "Where's Aroma?"

"Aroma?" Iri smiled at him. "What? She's with you."

"No, she took off with you." Yakko stated.

"No, she was with you." Iri said. "Right? You stopped her on the way?"

"I didn't stop her!" Yakko hit his head. "That-that!"

"(Censored)! It was one of the (censored) cartoons of that (censored) imposter!" Renraw yelled.

Yakko didn't bother correcting him, he wanted to use those words too.

"I'm sorry." Iri looked between Yakko and Zenny. "I could have sworn it was Yakko. It was broad daylight, we we're just going to the mall, how was I supposed to know?"

Yakko covered his face. "How long ago did _I _ see her?"

"Few minutes before we met up with Dot." Iri said sadly. "About three hours."

"(Censored!)"

Renraw looked at both Yakko and Zenny. "First time I heard both you say that."

"Yakko?" Wakko asked as he watched him head to the door without even a goodbye.

"You!" Zenny pointed at Wakko. "Watch Iri and Dot, I gotta go." He pointed at Renraw. "You, stay away from both of them. You got it?"

"Don't worry." Wakko smiled. "I'll flatten him with a mallet if he so much as talks to them."

"You, you don't have to get that aggressive." Zenny corrected.

"That's okay, better safe than sorry." Wakko insisted as he waved at him. "Good luck finding your sister."

Yakko rubbed his mouth. He'd run all over Burbank and not even a sign of a single villain or Aroma.

"Check the side streets again? Residential?"

Yakko looked at Zenny who'd follow. "You take residential, I'll check the studio again."

"We've checked the studio twenty times. My sister's not there."

"Where was Warren held up while Rawren did his thing?" Yakko asked out loud. "He wouldn't be too far. It's got to be on the studio lot…she's gotta be on the studio lot."

Zenny grabbed his head. "How could I have let that monster have her again? I've been tagging Renraw to keep him from Iri, and the biggest threat was nowhere near him. And I knew that!"

"I've seen Warren's copies, they're really good. Broad daylight…I walk up to her all the time." Yakko rolled his eyes. "I knew about those things, she knew about those things, everybody knew about them! Why'd she drop her guard? Why'd Iridescent drop her guard?"

"Did he call out to her? Did she walk up to him?" Zenny asked. "The approach must have been just right."

"What's it matter now?" Yakko seethed. "She's gone!"

"She'll be okay." Zenny patted his shoulder. "I know him. Once she agrees to being his trophy, his whole existence will be to play games. That's us in trouble, not her."

"She won't agree to it."

Zenny scoffed. "Trust me, she will."

"No she won't." Yakko looked at Zenny. "I made her pinky swear she wouldn't."

Zenny looked at him. "You made her pinky swear? He's not gonna-he's not even gonna consider playing easy until she's his again. Why did you make her do that? Do you _know _what he'll do to her if she doesn't give in?"

"We're wasting time bickering, let's get out and find her! Every second talking is another second wasted." Yakko took off as quick as he could.

Somewhere on the studio lot.

Somewhere on the studio lot.

Somewhere…where?

"Well, this blows. Say goodbye to our show." The copy that looked like Yakko looked over at Aroma. "You should have stayed put. We had our whole other cast planned out. Perfect replacements. Now there's nothing because you came back." He smiled. "The fun part is, our boss thought our introduction this afternoon was cool. I might get to be the one who plays a game with you."

"You're not Yakko." Aroma frowned. "I won't see you as him."

"You saw Renraw as me." Warren mentioned. "How are those cuffs doing?"

"Fine." Aroma felt the toon cuffs get even tighter around her wrists and knees.

"Do we have a plan B to get our show?" Warren's 'Wakko' creation asked. "Money would have been good. I'm tired of always hiding out. It's boring."

"No malls, no shopping, no one to torture, nothing." The copy of Dot agreed. "I wanted a show! Famous cartoons can do whatever they want, they always have money to pay their way out."

"No," Warren confessed. "Not happening now, they all came back. All that's left now is…" He glanced at Aroma. "Revenge."

"Revenge? You're the one who set Renraw up." Aroma reminded him. "You set the Warners up and had them separated. What more could you want?"

"That's the thing about revenge!" The copy of Yakko grinned. "You can never have enough! And if we aren't getting a show." He stretched his fingers out and cracked them. "Then we still can't strut around other cartoons. And if we can't do that, we are not really happy." He gestured around himself. "This is about all the fresh air we're gonna get."

"Eh, let's ruin their show then." The copy of Dot announced.

"That takes them all out of town though. No more fun for us." The copy of Wakko disagreed. "All we'll have is her," he said as he pointed to Aroma. "And that's for the boss. What's for us?"

"Well…I guess you can push and roll." Warren motioned to a trash can. "Grab her boys."

Aroma felt the copies of Yakko and Wakko grab her and throw her in the trash can. Warren tipped it on its side and placed a tight fitting lid on it.

"Change your mind yet?" Warren asked. "Are you gonna be my obedient little trophy? You know what'll happen. It can all end now."

From deep inside the can he heard a muffle and squirming but eventually. "…no."

"Why?" He yelled angrily as he shook the trash can. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"…I pinky swore."

"Last pinky swearing you'll ever make." Warren stood back up and gestured to his copies. "For you." Warren looked at the landscape below and grinned. "Alright Aroma, say ta ta. But look at the bright side sweetheart." He grinned as his copies started to roll her down. "What toon ever gets to roll off the Hollywood sign, into the town's very heart huh?"

"First my cast gets kidnapped, now this? Charges against Slappy Squirrel? The stunt double disappearing? Minerva Mink still missing?" Phil Porter grabbed his head. "Why didn't I listen to my father and become a lawyer?"

Bonk.

Phil Porter grabbed a Steven King book he kept nearby. It would make a fitting weapon if anyone bad was behind his door. "Who is it?" No answer. He neared the door and slowly opened it. When he looked down, he saw a trash can laying on its side. "What the (censored)?"

"Hey! Some courteousy in front of the gal, please?" Yakko grinned as he popped out from behind the can. "Hi Phil! Dropped off a package, just for you. Got a little message too for you." A small letter fell to the floor. "Bye!"

Phil looked stunned but picked up the letter. After reading it once, he went back inside, bolted his office door, and made a phone call.

"Ice! Ice! Ice! How many times do I have to demand a little ice?" Thaddeus Plotz yelled as he sat his drink back down. He groaned as he got up and felt sand on his feet again. "Sand everywhere, I'm tired of it, it's always between my toes!" Since retirement he had been around the world, in so many places, trying to find a new spot to fit in.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find one. He heard skiing was fun but it was cold! And the climbing, so annoying. So he tried the beach, something he used to enjoy but doing nothing all day, he couldn't take it and there was grit in his sandals every day. He tried different countries he never visited, different sports he never tried.

In the end, he wasn't happy. Now he was just trying to find something in Burbank to enjoy. Why travel and spend vast amounts of money if he didn't even know what he liked yet?

RING RING

Thaddeus dug into his short pockets. He heard someone laugh at him as he walked by. With his figure, he wasn't exactly whistled at for being a hunk. He groaned and answered his phone. "Thaddeus Plotz here." Oh, that felt good to say again.

"Mr. Thaddeus Plotz, this is Chairman of the Board Phil Porter."

Thaddeus rubbed his face. Just what he wanted. "Impressive title, get on with it Phil. Your daddy didn't get you that job for nothing you know." He heard Phil's voice cough and clear itself on the phone. "What's going on?"

"How is retirement?"

"Dreadful."

"Want to come back?"

"Huh!" Thaddeus groaned. "Why? Are those insane Warner Brothers driving you crazy?"

"No, but the psychotic copy of them who, with more research, has actually murdered other cartoons and placed several in hospitals, is currently after me to stop the show. A copy of a Warner Brother just dropped off something in a trash can, and my life has just been threatened. So…I'm getting the first flight out. It's yours if you want it, and if you don't, then the studio's screwed. Bye."

"What?" Thaddeus heard the phone hang up. "Psycho copy? Something in a trash can? Threatening the studio? Agh!" He marched off and dialed up his old secretary's number. "This is Thaddeus Plotz, I need a car here! Now!"

After a quick refashioning, Plotz headed for his old office and adjusted his tie. The studio was ashambles, the works they were making were preposterous, and even this 'Animaniac Returns' abomination made him bury his head in the dirt.

This little stint was over, it was time to take back control.

"Alright, tell me what's been going on." Plotz said as he traveled with his former secretary.

"Sir, Slappy Squirrel has been arrested on account of murder and identity theft. Minerva Mink is still missing, but all the other cast members that had been kidnapped have returned. The Warners had been completely convicted of foul play and are to be placed in asylums in one year. Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner married Iridescent Therapy, AKA Arni, and Aroma Therapy, AKA Pleasure. They can't be held under their last name Therapy. Dot is currently in Burbank as well, taking it as her 'turn for the month'. Renraw is out and writing for the show. Warren has been found, and has been creating copies of the Warners that are responsible for kidnappings and other atrocities."

Plotz stopped in his tracks and took a quick glance at his secretary. Was no one capable of running the studio besides him? "Fine. First thing First, Former Chairman of the Board Phil Porter entered into a legal contract. Track his plane and have officers meet him when he is found. Calling me up in the middle of retirement and dragging all this on me is unforgivable!" _Even if the retirement was awful. _"Second, call up the bomb squad. There's no telling what some maniacal toon put into that trash can. Third, call the cartoon jail Slappy Squirrel is being held, I'll straighten that out. No need to drag the Warner Brothers name down further. Fourth, call up the Warners Judge. I demand an immediate session."

"Yes, sir, right away sir. Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, you don't know how good it is to have you back sir."

"Did you check-"

"I checked everywhere!" Yakko yelled at Wakko. "All over Burbank, all over every inch of every studio, she's not anywhere!"

RING RING

"I'll get it!" Wakko chirped. There was no competition for the phone this time. "Helloooo Nurse! Huh? Plotzy?"

"Plotzy?"

"T.P!"

"No." Plotz groaned as the Warners and Therapy's arrived in his office, instead of speaking through the phone. "Do you always have to do that?"

"T.P., you don't know how screwed up this place was." Yakko patted him on the back. "Good to have you back!"

"I was calling for the Therapy's." Plotz' expression wasn't anger nor frustration as usual. "Aroma Therapy is being taken to the cartoon hospital." He looked over at Zenny. "She arrived in a trashcan at the front of the former chairman's office."

The room was silent. No bouncing, talking or even smiles were expressed as the information was absorbed.


	29. A Different Trophy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get these next chapters out. Right now I am currently finishing moving to our new house and I am editing my second MS by it's deadline for publication, so it's a busy time right now. Still, I didn't forget my A! Fanfiction.:) Enjoy.

Chapter 29: A different Trophy?

"I will take you in, one visitor at a time." The cartoon doctor demanded.

"Is it as bad as The Brain's?" Zenny asked softly.

"…" The doctor took a longer moment. "We think she's going to pull through, but we can't be 100 percent sure yet."

"What happened?" Dot pulled on the doctor's vest. "Please?"

The doctor shrugged her shoulders. "We won't know until or if she wakes up." He nodded again at the small crowd of friends. Pinky and The Brain sat in one chair along with Rita. Runt was on the ground next to Wakko and Iridescent's feet. Zenny sat next to her, then Renraw. Yakko sit at the far corner of the hospital, staring out a window that had its shades closed.

Zenny visited her first, then Iridescent. After them, Yakko took his turn…

Yakko stepped in the room. He'd seen cartoon hospitals before, even been in them a couple times as a guest. He had never gotten hurt enough to need one. It took a lot of abuse and damage to dent a cartoon.

Her legs weren't up in stirrups like he often saw portrayed. She was lying in the bed, her eyes closed, just sleeping off whatever happened. Her face had actually been bruised and cut. He had expected her wrapped in complete gauze the way the doctor spoke. "Any clue at all about what happened?"

"I don't know." The doctor informed him. "We have done X-rays of her though. The damage on the outside isn't the same as on the inside. It shows signs of stress and tension, and considering she was found in a trash can, I can only speculate she'd been rolling around in it at a great distance." He tried to smile at Yakko. "She will either pull through or die since she was drawn though. Great news, if she had been born into the cartoon world she could have suffered brain damage. Anything else?"

Yakko shook his head and held her hand gently. He figured it was probably bruised but it was impossible to see through black fur.

"More guests are waiting to see her." The doctor reminded him.

Yakko got the hint and headed back outside. He couldn't do anything for her in the room. When he got back to the waiting room, he finally saw Newt.

Newt stood up and rubbed his hands anxiously. "How is she?"

Yakko lowered his eyelids at the dog. "What took you so long to show up?"

"Easy." Zenny said. "Sit down Yakko."

Yakko watched as Newt was escorted to her room. Why he should be, he didn't know. He was late, beyond late. Why bother even showing up? _Dumb old stupid freaking drooling scratching barking mutt! _He sat back down in his chair, crossed his arms, and continued to look out the window that still had its shades closed.

_/Aroma stopped handing over sticks when Yakko said that. "You have a problem with Brain and with Newt? Is no one good enough for you?"_

"_No, you just shoot too low." Yakko muttered. "Guess any guy's perfect compared to Warren though, huh?" He chuckled. "Heck, you even married me to get away from that psycho. Talk about desperate."_

"_Is everything a joke with you?" Aroma dropped the rest of her sticks. "How can you just laugh about Warren?" She turned away. "I thought you got it."_

"_Ah, I do." Yakko mentally hit himself. He put his hand on his shoulders. "I just hate moods that aren't fun, that's all." He turned her back around. "Come on Aroman Noodles, give me a smile? Yeah?" He gave her a big grin trying to coax something out of her. But it didn't work. "Dang lady, freakin' lighten up." He groaned. "No wonder you're his trophy, you'd just stay in one spot no matter what he-"_

_Yakko touched his cheek, feeling a thick slap make contact and watched as Aroma took off./_

"Yakko?" Wakko called out to his brother as he stood up and walked out the door. "Where are you going? Yakko?"

Slappy looked down at herself. Orange wasn't her color. She looked in front of her through her speaking window and saw Snappy and Skippy coming her way. She smiled and picked up the phone. When Skippy picked it up, she beamed back with a happy smile. "How ya doin' there kid? Kinda drab in here, sheesh. Otherwise, it's okay, how are you, huh? How's ol' Snap treatin' ya?"

Skippy was silent as he cleared his throat. He held the phone tightly. "…hi. Aunt Slappy?"

"That's my name." Slappy nodded. "Don't forget that Skip. 'Cause that's what I am, I'm your _Aunt_ Slappy. Okay?"

Skippy held his hand up to the window. "When are you getting out?"

"Once all these hoodlums go through legal loops and research." Slappy declared. "Might be awhile, these idiots can never do anything right away."

"Okay." Skippy moved the phone away, then back again. "Umm, bye then." He hung up and walked away.

Snappy took his place. "How you holding up?"

"Doing fine Mr. let's-whack-everyone's-heads-and-get-myself-arrested." Slappy complained. "You yutz."

"It was only temporary time and I couldn't let them just take you. Even if I couldn't do anything." Snappy waved his cane. "They got what was coming!" He smiled. "You're gonna be okay, Midge, I'll make sure of it."

"I ain't Midge." Slappy groaned. "I don't care what anyone says, not you, not these police, no one can tell me I'm Midge. I am Slappy Squirrel!"

"Sure." Snappy chuckled as he laid his hand on the glass.

"You take good care of my Skippy, you got it?" Snappy demanded. "You watch him too, he ain't no kid anymore, he's a teenager. Always trouble. He's got girls always wanting him since he's some teen idol. Don't let his ego get overinflated. Don't let him stay out too late at night. Watch out for so-called 'friends' who want nothin' but a piece of his fame and money. Don't let him-"

"I got it." Snap smiled. "I'm watching him, he's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay too, there's no way I'm losing you. I-I didn't even know I had you."

"You don't. I'm not Midge!" Slappy yelled again.

"Sure." Snap lowered his hand again. "Take care." He hung up the phone and stood up.

Slappy watched as he tried to take Skippy's hand. Skippy rejected the gesture and crossed his arms, walking off alone. Good old Skippy…doing just what she had wanted. Well, it wasn't so good to see now.

Aroma groaned and opened her eyes. All around her was a room of white and a figure in the near distance. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Yakko grinning at her.

"You're awake." Yakko said excitedly but with a soft voice. "I'm Yakko. I'm not the copy of Yakko. And it would say that. Oh, well I am, I can…your brother's…shoot, what could I say?"

"I know you're you." Aroma's voice was hoarse but had a smile within it.

"Good, great." Yakko gestured around. "It's late, but I had to sneak in to see you wake up. You had to wake up, I couldn't go to sleep without knowing. So? How-how are you?"

"I've been better." Aroma joked. "I'm good." She raised her hand and held out her pinky. "I kept the pinky swear."

Yakko tried not to break when he heard that. "Yeah, you did. Good for you. Uh, where were you?"

"L.A. Hollywood sign." Aroma replied. "I took a trip from the top of the sign to…I don't remember stopping."

"Hollywood sign?" Yakko's jaw went slack. "He rolled you from the Hollywood Sign? _The _sign? You weren't even in Burbank." He bit his tongue. All that time wasted, he figured he'd be nearby. While he got his mind around that, he watched the windows. "So easy getting in here, any of those guys could take you just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"I don't think the hospital is used to being guarded." Aroma replied.

"Well then, I better stay. Make sure no one comes. Then in the morning, you can come back to the tower. Everyone will be thrilled." Yakko insisted. "We'll all watch you, take turns. Warren and those evil creations of his will never get near you again."

"Don't." Aroma groaned as she shook her head. "Don't say that. Don't do that. I lived my life in shadows, Zenny always guarding me, keeping me away. I'm not his, I won't be scared of him. I'll survive."

"Are you kidding me?" Yakko's voice was thick. "You-you just got rolled from Hollywood! From the freakin' Hollywood sign to the Chairman's office!"

"Yakko, being scared of him is no life." Aroma replied. "Could you live like that? Trapped in a tower? Guarded everywhere you went? I did it for awhile, but, I can't do it anymore. There's so much more to life than being scared of Warren." She smiled tenderly. "I didn't give in, and I won't. I'd…I'd rather-"

"Don't say it, because it almost happened." Yakko stopped her. He took a deep breath. "Even if by some miracle Zenny didn't require 24 hour post around you, you still aren't free. Say what you want, deep inside, I know your scared he'll come back. I know!" He pointed to himself. "I am."

"You're scared?" Aroma asked in surprise. "But I thought you were never scared of anything."

"Pfftt!" Yakko blurted. "Are you kidding? I'm scared this weird incarnation of our show is gonna get canceled. I'm scared me and my sibs are still gonna get separated. And I sure as hell am scared he's gonna come back for you! He's done it over and over last time, didn't he?" Yakko looked at her seriously. "He's gotta be stopped. No cartoon has the right to do this to another." He bent closer to Aroma. "Like it or not, I'm watching you tonight."

Aroma tried to shrug her shoulders, but they still really hurt. "What could I possibly say to that?"

"Good." Yakko smiled. "Let's see…considering you've been sleeping awhile already, how about a friendly game of paddleball?"

"In this condition?" Aroma chuckled. "Oh, I get it. Maybe you'd have half a chance of beating me."

"I've beaten you twice already!"

"I beat you three times."

"Well, we'll even it out tonight." Yakko laughed. "Anything else?"

"Well, I went through a lot." Aroma sniffed. "So…maybe possibly some kind of…confection would be in order?"

"Ha! Iri knows you well, she already baked the cake." Yakko replied. He looked out the window both ways. "Okay, looks clear." He stared in the distance at the tower.

"You'll be gone five minutes. Nothing will happen in five minutes." Aroma replied.

"Three minutes." Yakko replied. "Anything can happen in three minutes."

"Yakko. It's not his style to come after me that quick again." Aroma explained. "And…before you go, I need your cell. I need to see Newt."

"Newt?" Yakko rocked back and forth on his feet. "Can't you wait to play kissey-kissey face, I don't know, a couple of hours?" he asked sourly.

"No, it's not about that." Aroma sighed. "Minerva still hasn't been found. He's probably thinking Warren has her, and he should know…he doesn't. He doesn't know anything about her. He's been really preoccupied with it and I want him to know ASAP."

Yakko felt around himself. "I forgot my phone. Okay, I'll swing by his place and let him know. Okay?" He numbered things off his gloved fingers. "Cake, Newt, Paddleballs. Anything else?" He headed toward the open window. "I'll look back every once in awhile. Okay, and I'll try to hurry as fast as I can." He looked out the window. "Are you positive that-"

"I'll be fine already, go!" Aroma laughed.

"Newt!"

Yakko watched as Newt answered his door after several seconds of constant pounding.

"What?"

"Aroma's awake." Yakko simply said. "She said Minerva wasn't with Warren, doesn't seem like he even knew a thing about her."

"Really?" Newt's eyes widened. "So she isn't with that possessive freak?"

"No, see ya." Yakko was about to take off but the dog touched his shoulder.

"Are you 100 percent sure? I've looked all over Burbank, she didn't return with anyone else, she-"

"Aroma just dealt with Warren, he could be after her and no one's there protecting her right now. I ain't got time for this." Yakko complained. "Sorry, I don't know about the mink and I don't have time for this."

"You're staying at the hospital with her? There's no overnight visits." Newt said in confusion.

"Newsflash, I don't always play by the rules." Yakko growled. "Can I go now?"

"You're really really _really _positive that Warren does not have-"

"No he doesn't! Night!" Yakko took off, not leaving the dog any more time. He still had a cake and paddleballs to pick up. Best stop and check the hospital first before that.

He looked in the hospital window.

"Still here." Aroma waved at him. "Cake?"

"Not yet. Just got done with Newt." Yakko replied. "Pretty concerned about her still."

"Well, maybe he can rest better knowing his friend is at least not with Warren." Aroma replied. "At least not that I know of."

"Maybe." Yakko looked out the window. "I'll be right back with that cake, okay? And paddleballs of course." He smiled. He headed to the tower, stole the cake, grabbed a couple paddleballs, went back to the hospital…

And saw Newt through the window.

Aroma smiled at Yakko. "Look who else decided to break the rules."

"Yeah. Thrilling." Yakko jumped in and placed down the cake. Forget paddleball now.

"Well, I've got two guards for the night." Aroma tried to sit up in bed, but was struggling. Yakko helped her try to sit up, along with Newt on the other side. "And two arm supports." She gasped as she saw the cake. "Oh, she decorated it and everything. Ohh…maybe we should be good and wait for her in the morning." She looked at the cake with desire. "I can do it, I can wait."

"I am so happy you're okay." Newt smiled at her. He brought out a small thin wrapped present. "I bought this for you. Just something small, but…I think you'll like it."

_Oh great, he brought a present. I don't have anything. _Yakko berated himself. _Of course, he's a boyfriend, he's supposed to have something. But Iridescent did make cake for her. I didn't even do that._

He watched her unwrap the gift and saw the confused expression on her face. And he could see why.

"Oh." Aroma picked up a paddleball from the box. It was nothing like her or Yakko's professionally handmade paddles. Nope, it was a 99 cent paddle ball, probably plucked from the kids section of a store. "A paddleball."

"I figured you did like them." Newt smiled. "I have a much nicer gift at home, but-" He grinned at Yakko. "I figured this would be more appropriate."

"Yeah, sure, uhhh it's nice. It's a nice gesture." Aroma tried to smile. "Thanks."

Yakko wanted to blurt out how lousy of a gift it was, but every time he seemed to talk to that dog, it didn't turn out well and if they didn't get along, Aroma might kick him out. He settled for subtle. "_Real _special."

"Did you stop and tell her brother and sister she was okay?" Newt asked Yakko.

"Yeah." Yakko nodded. He looked over at Aroma as she let out a gigantic yawn. "Well, maybe you didn't get enough after all. You tired?"

"I guess I am." Aroma spoke. "Sorry. I know you wanted to play too."

"Play?" Newt looked over at Yakko. "I thought you weren't playing paddleball anymore." He looked back at Aroma who had shut her eyes. "Aroma?"

"She's tired, leave her alone." Yakko replied.

"Well, at least she is okay." Newt sighed. "I hope Minerva's okay too."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Yakko sighed mockingly. "Great thing to dwell on, another woman when your girlfriend barely survived."

Newt looked offended. "I don't really care what you think, Warner Brother, I am simple here for her."

"Good. 'Cause I thought maybe you wanted to pick at her head about Minerva." Yakko commented. "She was already nice enough to let you know she wasn't with him after all."

"I care for Aroma." Newt replied. "I care for the mink too, she is a dear friend. Your perception is…off. It has been off." He glared at him. "For some time, it's been off. You are not dating her anymore, you cannot call the shots." He held his finger in the air. "I use the term dating loosely as well, since it was nothing more than blackmail."

Yakko sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the hospital and rocked, glaring at Newt. "Why don't you just confess how you really feel to Minerva Mink, and lay off Aroma already?"

"…she would never go for me."

"But you still like her, so why are you with Aroma?"

"Because," Newt replied, "why not? Why should I remain lonely because of unrequited feelings? You see, unrequited means-"

"I know what unrequited means." Yakko finished for him as he continued to rock.

"Just because a person cannot be with the one they want to be with…" Newt looked over at Aroma. "Doesn't mean they have to live their life without no one. Aroma is sweet, she'd never hurt me in a million years, and I would never hurt her. What more do we need?"

Yakko stopped rocking. "That little thing called love."

"And do you love something?" Newt eyed him suspiciously. "Dating her in blackmail is one thing, you wanted her for her 'other assets'. The marriage was a con, a ruse for you to get out. But…are you trying-"

"Not try anything and won't try anything." Yakko interrupted as he rocked. "I'm a Warner Brother, unattached, I don't wanna be chained down to one girl. I dated her for her hotness. Now, we're just friends."

"Oh?" Newt's look seemed unconvinced. "And if she woke up and said 'Yakko, I love you', would you still believe that?"

Yakko stopped rocking and got out of the chair. He looked out the window instead. "Only one of us really needs to be here, and I don't always play well with other cartoons."

"Then leave."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, I'm her husband."

"Temporary." Newt growled.

"Well, here's a better one." Yakko winked. "I can handle anything that comes my way. You?"

"I can too." Newt gestured to the window.

"You better." Yakko warned him. He jumped out the window.

As much as that dumb mutt wanted to think he could handle it, he couldn't. Newt was created to be a cartoon that flirted, chased and pursued a mink for her fur. He was meant to be blown up, to be an average dog villain for a show.

Yakko wasn't exactly drawn to scale to handle everything either. He was a jokester, caused damage, yakked and had two sibs that caused trouble with him. The only thing he had going for him was that he was a more powerful cartoon. He could swim across any ocean, climb any mountain, dive to the very depths of the sea without any gear and never get pulverized.

In the end, it'd be plain stupid to leave Newt alone. The dog and Aroma wouldn't last long against the kind of power Warren and his creations had.

Thinking harder about it, even he might need help, so he took off toward the Tower. Wakko, Zenny and him would surely be enough.

"Wakko and Renraw are watching the others."

Yakko stopped his flight of running just as he spotted Zenny beside a tree. "So, you aren't stupid either." Well, maybe just him and Zenny would be enough.

"Slappy! Another visitor!"

Slappy grumbled but got up. She grabbed her cane and looked outside her bars. This visitation wasn't even at the telephones, it was a special visit. "Thaddeus Plotz."

"Slappy Squirrel." Plotz dusted off his jacket.

"You back in the studio?" Slappy asked. "Is this insanity gonna be over soon? Can I get out now?" Slappy asked crankily. "I've still got Skippy to take care of. These phony charges need to be dropped." She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why do you care so much about some old cast member of one of your shows, that you've physically come down to see me?"

Plotz just tried to smile.

Slappy frowned. "This stinks like a week old cheese wheel. Something's up."

"I will get it resolved." Plotz replied. "For now, you are on bail."

"I'm on bail? Well, better than nothing." Slappy watched as the guard undid the lock on her cell.

"Come with me. We'll work out a story. A week, tops." Plotz replied. "You'll be out, just follow through.

"So! Hi!"

Newt opened his eyes and saw Yakko standing at the window. "Not you again."

"Oh no, not him." Yakko grinned. "I came bearing news! Boss wants a new deal."

Aroma opened her eyes and almost gasped, recognizing the imposter right away. "You!"

"Yep, me. Boss is thinking about switching his trophy." He winked at Aroma. "Next time you meet, and you don't accept, he's switching to Minerva Mink."

"Minerva!" Newt shouted as he tried to attack him.

"Whoah, way too slow!"

"But we're not."

"Ah!" Yakko grabbed his copy and Zenny held his legs.

"Where is Warren hiding?" Yakko demanded.

His copy just smiled. "Oh…I dunno. What are you gonna do? Are you going to kill me? You'll have to kill me or I'll just keep coming back. You can't me hold forever, and no jail will hold me. How are you going to do it, are you gonna try to strangle me? Bake me in an oven?"

"Masochist, what a surprise." Zenny groaned as he kept holding on to his legs. He looked over at Newt. "Police, Newt. Grab the phone and call the police."

Newt reached over on the nightstand and made a call to the front desk, telling them to call the police. As he put the phone down he looked over at Aroma. "You said she wasn't there."

Aroma looked down at the sheets. "He didn't say a word. I thought she wasn't-"

"He kidnapped her. He's holding her for his next trophy!" Newt grabbed his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Aroma cried out. "I'm sorry, I assumed he'd show her off, he's good at showing off his possessions."

"She isn't a possession!"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Stop yelling at her, if you want to be useful, help hold him down." Yakko insisted. He watched Newt stroll over and use what little help he could add to keep the imposter down. When the police came, they placed special cuffs on the intruder's wrists and ankles, and gave him a shot that would freeze him for several minutes.

"Finally. One of them down." Zenny sighed with relief.

Newt sat quietly next to Aroma.

"Newt." Aroma spoke. "I am sorry."

"Minerva can't be a trophy. She doesn't belong there. She's an actress, she belongs here." Newt reasoned. "She's never gone through this. The only kidnappings were on set, between me and her. She was always fine. Now…she's not made for this."

"It's hard." Aroma agreed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't keep apologizing." Yakko put his hand on her shoulders. "You didn't know. How could you?" He smiled at her. "You ain't psychic are you?"

"I wish I were." Aroma chuckled. "Then I'd know when and where to run to not get caught."

"If you don't get caught, Minerva will just be the default." Newt said out loud. "What does 'becoming a trophy' really mean? What will he do to my mink?"

"Trophy is…easier." Aroma said softly. "It's breaking you into the trophy that's tough." She looked at Yakko. "I didn't give in, no matter what he did. But if he has someone else…"

"Uh uh. You pinky swore." Yakko reminded her.

"Minerva's never been through this, forget this pinky swearing!" Newt yelled. "How can I get her out?"

"By me giving up." Aroma said dully.

"Well, you aren't." Yakko replied to her.

"If she does not, Minerva is in trouble." Newt reminded him.

"We'll get her out too."

"How?"

"I don't know off hand. We'll think of something."

"We'll think of something is never an answer!"

"Well what do you want? For your girlfriend to give herself up?"

Newt looked over at Aroma. "…you've gone through it before…she hasn't."

Zenny watched in amazement as Yakko leaped over the bed and grabbed Newt.

"Look at her!" Yakko pointed angrily at Aroma. "We'll figure out how to get Minerva back, but she's not on his menu anymore! You got it?"

"Yakko, let go!" Aroma yelled. She would have got between them, but she was still fairly weak. "Yakko!"

Yakko let go with much reluctance. "The real problem isn't saving anyone, it's stopping him. Warren is capable of anything, he's even learned how to draw cartoons. There's no telling what else he can do. So let's all concentrate on figuring out where he's holding up, instead of figuring out who is the next sacrificial lamb. Agreed?"

"Sounds smart." Zenny agreed. "Aroma?"

"No sacrificing yourself." Yakko wiggled his finger at her and smiled. "Got it?"

Aroma looked over at Newt a second, then back at Yakko. "…okay."

Newt got up and without a word left the room.

"If anything happens to her, it's my fault." Aroma said softly.

"Nothing will." Yakko insisted. "We'll find her, bring Warren down and get life pretty much back to normal. Okay? Now tomorrow, just concentrate on your party and your luck at not getting killed. That's a good skill anyone should be proud of."


	30. Prism Lips

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko and Dot and all of the other characters belong to their own respective owners. This was made strictly for entertainment and no profit is made off of this.

Chapter 30: Prism Lips

"Ten bucks Dot, really, jump on in there, a whole ten bucks."

"I ain't jumping in there! Not for ten."

"Twenty?"

"Don't jump." Warren moved up behind his creation, Wakko and Dot. "You'll be killed you idiots. That's the point." He peaked down from the rail beneath him at the extreme acidic mix he stirred up. "If I can't have the show, I might as well destroy it. Character…by…character. Starting with the one everyone forgets." Warren motioned to his creations. "Go get the giant chicken."

"Hoo hoo hoo!" Wakko jumped up and down in excitement. "Everybody needs a little KFC!" he sang as he grabbed the gigantic cage and plopped it in front of themselves. "Do I get to throw it off? Do I, do I?"

"No." Warren got up close to the cage. "Do you know me, bird? Does anybody know me? My name's Warner, but I wasn't considered good enough. Not considered a good enough copy." He grabbed the bars on the cage and grinned as the chickens legs started to wobble. "If they would have obeyed, it wouldn't have come down to this. Then again, I think I rather like this better. My creations are getting a kick out of it too. Do you know how hard it is to entertain those bloodthirsty psychopaths? Heh." He tisked with his tongue. "I wasn't considered any fun, at all. Oh brilliant, yes, powerful, quite…but fun? That's what they wanted so there they go and create…Renraw. Renraw!" He banged the cage. "Oh the perfect copy, almost got his own show, even started getting some more copies. Zenny, Iridescent and of course…Arrrrroma." He laughed as he rolled his r's. "Renraw had friends, me? Just Warren, no one cared where I went. No one even knew me. Not even my creator could say a single good thing. Renraw even got his own trophy girl, Aroma. Hm." He sighed. "Thing is, you can't just create something and ignore it. Especially when it's powerful, brilliant, and enjoys activities others would shun. You know why? Mister Chicken Boo?" He shook the cage and started to hear the chicken squawk and loose it's feathers. "Because you never know when it's gonna come and demolish your studio, and take out your cast. For good."

Warren stood up. "Alright you two, pitch 'em over."

"I get front!"

"I get the front!"

"SQUAWK! BOK BOBKBKBOBOO!"

"No, one of you get the back, you're gonna lose-!" Warren grabbed his head as the cage fell backward. The shakeup unlocked the door and the chicken went running. "(Censored)! Get that giant chicken!"

Chicken Boo ran as fast as he could, his heart was beating and his breath came in small gasps. His feathers molted as he flapped his wings as quick as he could. He looked desperately for the exit, knowing it was somewhere near. "BOK BOK BOK!" There! The sunlight shone through the hole. "BOK BOOOOOK!" He flapped his wings faster, knowing if he got caught he wouldn't get a second chance.

When he bursted through to the surface he kept flapping and running, too fast for the edge. "BOOOOOK!"

He landed in between the H of the Hollywood sign. He rolled off it, and ran as fast as he could down the hill.

Everyone at Warner Brothers Studio was in trouble, and they didn't even know it yet.

"Dammit! Stupid chicken." Warren crossed his arms. "The rest of you!" He marched down the stairs and entered a collaboration of cartoon copies. "Pesto, you take out Pesto. Squit you take out Squit and so forth. If you have time, take out more."

The Copy of Pesto looked out Warren. "More? I thought we always worked slow."

"Not now. The chickens gone, he'll tip them off." Warren complained. "We work fast. Everyone works. Understand?"

"Got it Boss!"

"Minerva." Warren smiled.

Minerva smiled at him. "Yes, boss?"

"You're not working. Your copy is out who knows where, but I've got different plans for you." Warren winked at his Minerva creation. He looked out toward his drawings."

"What about the others boss?" Wakko asked as he tapped on his boss' shoulder. "The chairman? And Skippy Squirrel's main cast members? All bagged." He grinned.

"Oh." Warren snapped his fingers. "That reminds me." He looked out toward his creations. "No one harm Skippy or Slappy Squirrel! And I mean it!"

"Yes Boss!"

"You don't want me!" Phil Porter begged as he was rolled in in a gigantic cage along with ten cast members from Skippy's hit show. "I-I'm not the Chairman anymore!"

"I know! I was hoping you'd do that. I couldn't really use my guy otherwise." Renraw smiled.

I'm no one really! I was on my way out." Phil Porter gripped onto his bars. "What do you want, money? I could get you money. Do you want the show? I'll get you on Animaniacs Return! How about the cast? I'll gather the cast in one spot and you can blow them up!"

"Wow…he is a naughty Chairman." Dot teased. "He'll go first."

Wakko started to laugh. "This brings an all new meaning to the words Animaniacs Stew!"

"For she's a jolly good car-tooo-oon! For she's a jolly good car-too-ooon! For she's a jolly good car-tooo-ooo-oooooon! Which nobody can deny!" Madame Marie stuck a birthday hat on Aroma's head.

Zenny coughed, Iri covered her eyes and Yakko, Wakko and Dot just grinned and tried not to laugh.

"Madame?" Zenny coughed again. "Madame, it's not Aroma's birthday."

"Oh, I know, what do you think I am, crazy?" Madame Marie giggled. "Pffftt! I couldn't find any hats that said 'I'm-glad-you-didn't-die'. Awfully hard to find." She held up her own cake. "But look! I made this custom made for her. They looked at me a little strange at the store, but that's okay."

The cake was a sheet cake with the words 'Welcome to Being Alive Again.'

"I said it was supposed to be 'Thanks for not dying', but I don't think they got it right." Madame placed the cake in front of Aroma. "It's rice krispies treats with chocolate ice cream…and there's frosting all around. I frosted it myself!"

"You made the cake?" Aroma sighed. "But you had someone else write the message?"

"Yes! Who writes their own messages on a cake." Madame rolled her eyes and looked at the Warners. "Really, sometimes, huh?"

"Oh my god, I can't help it!" Renraw laughed. "Sorry, I-" He started to laugh again, setting off a chain reaction with Wakko, Dot and Yakko.

"Yes, a good old time! Ha ha!" Madame laughed. "Oh! I hear Iridescent made a cake too."

"Yes, nothing big." Iri pointed to her cake in the corner. "Somehow, it was already here." She looked over at Yakko. "Luckily, no one bit into it."

"Hey, she wanted it. She almost died, if she wanted cake, she should have cake." Yakko commented.

"BOK! BO BOK! BOKBBOK BOOK BOK BOK!"

"Is that the giant chicken?" Wakko looked out the window. "What's he squawking about?"

Everyone came over to the window except Aroma who still had to be in bed.

"Is he playing charades?" Wakko watched the chicken over and over. "Two words?"

"Mmm…first word." Yakko sighed. "He's trying to bend backwards. I have no idea what that is."

"An arch. Golden arches? McDonalds!" Dot tried.

"That's one word." Wakko corrected her.

Aroma tried getting up out of bed. Charades could be fun. Then again, there wasn't anymore room at the window with everyone cramming around it.

"Oh, can't you just say it?" Yakko complained. "Dangit, if he could just talk. Okay, okay, he's bending backwards and shaking a leg. Braking a leg. Stage?"

"His foots pointing in either direction." Renraw noticed. "Could be an H."

"BOK BOK B-BOK BOK!"

"Alright an H. Next letter." Yakko laughed. "That's an easy O."

"H-O…" Aroma gasped. "Hollywood."

"BOK BOBKBOK!"

"That's still only one word." Dot complained. "I said one word and it didn't count."

"The Hollywood sign is where Aroma toppled off." Yakko looked at the chicken. "He's trying to tell us where Warren is at!"

"Oh, he's really trying with the second word." Dot groaned. "But I can't figure it out. Chickens would really suck at YMCA."

"S!" Yakko shouted. "The sign. He's actually at the Hollywood sign?"

"We didn't even think to check." Zenny groaned. "I just thought it was torture, a place he picked out…he's actually there? Why would he pick such an obvious place?"

"Maybe he thought this would be his final battle." Iri offered.

"Final battle." Yakko looked down at the chicken. It's legs were still trembling and it had molted many of it's feathers. "Looks like he was fighting or fleeing for his life."

"Why mess with Chicken Boo?" Zenny asked. "He's a minor character, Aroma barely even knows him. That wouldn't play into any of his games."

"Sounds like his games are over." Renraw remarked. "I think Desie's right. He's ready to draw a real battle. Probably against the studio and the cast."

"He already kidnapped the cast." Dot remarked. "It's not like he can beat everybody to a pulp by himself." She looked at Aroma. "No offense. That would take way too long."

"Maybe he's got more cartoons?" Wakko asked. "What if he made a small army?"

"He'd have too." Zenny replied.

"No, I don't buy that." Yakko tried to think. "He kidnapped more than half the cast to stop the show. We came back, and it made him really mad. I think he's getting desperate. I mean, Plotz came back. T.P! Port-a-Potty is gone, something big must have spooked him."

"So what? Is he targeting the studio instead?" Iri asked. "That would take even longer. Cartoons don't just go down."

"Yeah and there's a lot of cartoons." Wakko agreed.

"Yeah…there is a lot." Yakko watched the giant chicken flap its wings desperately. "Who feels like going for a ride to Hollywood?"

"I want to come."

Yakko looked over at Aroma who was getting out of bed. "No way."

"I have to." Aroma insisted. "I have to see his end, or I'll always be living in fear of him." She walked up to Yakko. "Please?"

Dot pretended to shove her finger down her throat. "This is disgusting."

"Yeah, of course." Yakko felt a little strange from her reaction. It was different from last night. Had she finally smartened up and realized she needed protection? At least a little bit?

"We should all go." Aroma insisted. "If we all stay together, we'll be safe."

Near the H in the Hollywood Sign…

Having everyone come up the side of the sign and investigating would surely tip Warren off. Dot, Zenny, Aroma and Renraw stayed below. Aroma insisted on coming again, but Yakko said it'd be enough for her to see him being driven off, arrested.

She agreed and stayed below.

"Let's see…" Wakko looked around along with Yakko. "I don't see anything."

"Got to be something. Check above." Yakko ran and jumped above. A crevice, a crack, something to show there was an entrance. He checked more toward the side and _Bingo. _He gestured to Wakko and they both dug some dirt out of the way and opened up a steel door. They walked inside with caution.

"Wow." Wakko whispered. "This place is huge. How did he make all this? I thought he was a worthless cartoon."

"Not worthless, he couldn't make anyone laugh." Yakko looked around himself. "He's definitely got some brains to make this place." They each crept in closer. "Okay, we definitely found the place. We should call the police now."

"Already did." Wakko replied. "Once you found the entrance." He smiled. "It's almost over."

Yakko smiled too. No more evil creations. No more Warren. No more kidnappings and no more fear. "We're gonna be free to be a family. Permanently." He kept creeping up along with Wakko until they reached a huge opening. The dirt grounded tunnel turned into iron wires and by the end of it, they were standing on huge grates, staring at a vat of bubbling colorful liquid. Prism shapes swirled within it.

"Step back Wakko." Yakko pulled his brother back further. "Cops can handle it from here, we're not going any further."

"How come?" Wakko had to ask.

"Let's just say…the chemical properties involved for prism liquid aren't good." Yakko headed out along with Wakko again.

For once, it felt nice not being followed or questioned. They pointed toward the entrance, explained everything that was going in and the cavalry headed in.

Warren was done for. His plans were foiled forever. Any minute now, he'd be dragged out in special chains, probably tazer frozen so he couldn't move.

"He'll be lucky if he gets taken to an asylum." Wakko grinned. "He'll never get out of this one."

"Wait! Wait! Let me go, I'm innocent!"

"Wait." Yakko frowned as he and Wakko peaked around the cop they were continuing to blurt their story too. That voice was not Warren. That voice wasn't a killer of any kind. That voice was familiar and old. "What the heck?"

Slappy Squirrel was being escorted out in cuffs on her wrists and ankles. "I didn't do anything! The Chairman bailed me out-don't frisk me there-I went unconscious! I don't know how anything happened!"

"Quiet! You have the right to remain silent. You are a suspect in the murder of former Chairman Phil Porter, Andy Adamson, Billy the Dream, Cyrus Call, and Darin the Daring."

"Aw hell!" Yakko covered his head. "He set Slappy Squirrel up?"

"You said the killer was inside." The cop reminded him. "Are you changing your statements?"

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other. If they changed their statements about how they found the place, they'd become suspects and Slappy would still be in trouble. In this case, all they could do was keep themselves clean. There was no way to save Slappy Squirrel, but they could save them. For now.

"No. For the record, we really don't think she did it." Yakko added. "She was probably framed. I mean look at her."

"She is currently being held for the death of Slappy Squirrel and stealing her identity." The cop cleared up for him.

Yakko smiled oddly to that fact he should have known the copy knew. Everyone in Burbank probably knew the story. "Well…"

"She is bitter and she hates the world." Another cop offered. "You have to be brilliant to come up with a concoction like that in there, but you don't have to be young."

"She is bitter, well, cranky," Yakko admitted, "but she wouldn't kill everyone with that weird liquid. By the way, what's inside it?"

"I don't know and I don't wanna know," The cop said as he wiped his forehead. He looked to the other cop and started to make conversation. "I tell you Ferd, We thought it was weird, like someone watched Who Framed Roger Rabbit too many times."

"Great show." Wakko smiled. "Bugs Bunny was in it."

"Ooh, and Jessica Rabbit. Helloo Nurse!" Yakko couldn't help himself. "Oh wait, what were we talking about?"

The cop continued to ignore them. "Jim got no closer than two feet and his sleeve started to melt."

"Ooh, that's bad." Ferd answered.

"He wasn't even a drawn cartoon, he's removed like six generations down." The cop continued with Ferd. "Man, I-" He shook his head. "That wasn't smart, I mean that **** is definitely poisonous! He's got a wife and kids to think about."

"Not everyone's smart in these situations." Ferd answered him back.

"That is lethal. I mean I'm second generation, but I don't even wanna get near it. You can smell it coming from the entrance." The cop covered his mouth. "I think it's bad enough to take out any cartoon." He waved a single time and started to head to his own car.

Yakko looked back at the police car Slappy Squirrel had been thrown into. "I still don't think she could be involved. It isn't her, its Warren."

"There was no one else on the premises." Ferd the cop reminded him again. "We did find something though."

Yakko watched the way every cop around all glared at Slappy Squirrel being driven away. He knew they wouldn't tell him the plans they found, but he didn't need too. It was obvious Warren set this up from the beginning.

"Yakko!"

Yakko watched as Aroma ran up to him. "We didn't nab him."

"There's a car driving away." Aroma pointed out. "Is that the killer?"

"No, just Slappy Squirrel. She was set up." Yakko answered back. He kept staring at her strange eyes. Did she need more sleep? "We'll get him, but you should get back to bed. So says Yakko."

"But he's still out there," Aroma wrapped her arms around Yakko. "Aren't you frightened?"

Yakko didn't move. "No, I'm fine."

"Wakko?" Aroma looked over at Wakko. "Could you give us a few seconds alone?"

Wakko tried to hide a smile. "You bet." He walked off.

_Okay, this is weird. What's she want to say to me? Why's she holding me so close still? _Yakko just beamed his usual smile. "So Aroma, what is it?"

Aroma crept up to his ear slowly. "…I think I love you."

Every atom in Yakko froze. Love, did she just say love? "Uhhh…okay."

"Do you love me?"

Yakko gulped. "Umm…well there's Newt." Yakko didn't really know how to act. This was all new to him. _There's Newt. Boyfriend. But if she dumps him? She'd be free. She's not married to him. She's married to me. But this doesn't feel right. Something's wrong. Aroma'd never up and say this, even if she did like me. _Then it hit him, it could only be one thing. "Oh no…I thought it was impossible to have brain damage as a first generation copy." He lowered his head.

"Brain damage?" Aroma giggled and lifted his head. "Oh, I'm all okay up here." She touched his chin. "Just as much as you are. I just can't take the intensity between us anymore. Don't you feel it?" She tilted his head closer. "Kiss me, Yakko?"

"I…" Yakko's voice slid. _Aroma's hot, you've always wanted to kiss her! No, she's just a friend! And I don't believe it, it's not right. Her mind's been messed up. _"No."

"No?" Aroma gasped. Her glare became deadly as her grip became further. "You can't deny me. Look at me." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her-

"Oh hey, no, that doesn't go there!" Yakko pulled his hand back. He looked back at Aroma. "It's not brain damage either." He looked at Aroma carefully. Not at her body, not at her smile, but at her eyes and lips.

Her lips were glittering a strange prism color.

"Slappy was yelling out about Plotz. Plotz bailed her out, but Plotz wouldn't just leave her here." Yakko too several steps backward. "There's a copy of Plotz." A thought popped into Yakko's head. Not a normal thought where a light popped over it. No, if this were a light bulb it would have weighed eight tons. "He has the whole cast copied?" His mouth dropped open as he pointed at Aroma. "You're not Aroma Therapy!"

"Well, ****." Aroma's copy put her hands on her hips. "How about a kiss anyway?"

"You've got poison on your lips." Yakko took several feet back again. "I don't care what kind of cartoon you are, that's death!"

Aroma's copy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't fear death, I live to be commanded. I was made that way. Now come here, for one little smooch, hubby."

"Where's Aroma?" Yakko demanded. "When? How?"

"Girls gotta pee sometime." Aroma's copy chuckled. "You think ol' Newt followed her in? Ppfftt."

"Where's Aroma?" Yakko pointed at her again. "Tell me!"

"Where do you think she is?" Aroma's copy winked. "She's with Warren, rebelling again like the stupid girl she is. Only this time, I think she'll finally give in. Once she realizes her dear 'friend' is in trouble, and only Warren can save him. That…" She wiggled her finger in a circle and pointed straight at him. "Would be you, baby. Now one way or another, I'm getting that kiss. So you can make this easy…or rough."

"Hey Yakko, sorry to disturb you but-"

Yakko was too slow. Even if he knew he couldn't match her speed. Wakko had come right around the corner. There wasn't even time to make it past the W in his name before it was too late.

Aroma's copy kissed him deeply on the mouth for several seconds before she pulled away. "Well, either way." She rubbed her lips and felt her hand burn. "It's still a friend."

"WAKKO?" Yakko yelled and ran over to his brother. "Wakko!"

"Did Aroma just kiss me?" Wakko asked. He touched his lips lightly with his fingers. "Wow, she's been eating jalapeno's or something."

"Wakko!" Yakko repeated one more time. "We've got to get you to a hospital now!"

"Why?" Iri and Zenny asked as they rounded the corner as well.

"Iri? Umm…" Wakko touched his tongue to his lips. "I think your sister went psycho." He stuck his tongue out. "Eee, my mouth is hotter than when I eat a still burning light bulb!"

"Like I said before, hospital!" Yakko yelled as he pushed Wakko down the way. "Move, move, move!"

"What's going on?" Zenny managed to ask before Wakko keeled over to the ground.

"Wakko!"


	31. Squirrelly Connections

Author's Note: Since it was the winter solstice and a Lunar Eclipse tonight, I thought it would be awesome to give you guys an excellent surprise. Not one, not two, but three new chapters for Animaniacs Return! Enjoy.:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter 31: Squirrelly Connections

"Give in yet?" Warren asked Aroma as he rubbed his hand down her arm. She was currently hanging from the middle of the ceiling. "If you don't, Minerva will become my reward."

"Why?" Aroma asked. "When you just sent a copy of myself out to hurt others?" She tried to ignore the pain in her shoulders. She was still healing from that nasty tumble off the Hollywood Sign. "Just take your sick copy of me and use her as your reward."

"Uh uh." Warren grabbed her hands rougher. "Renraw never had his eyes set on a copy of you. He's always wanted you. You're the trophy."

"Then why even pretend with Minerva?" Aroma cornered him. "That would be like a copy too."

"Damn." Warren muttered. "I'm still going to kill your friend if you don't agree." He looked at his watch. "Make your decision soon. I want to see how much more powerful I need my experimental liquid to become. No good if it only burns the top layer of ink when I pour it over Burbank." He grinned madly. "They have a weak concoction of it, diluted with just the right amount of ingredients. Perfect test subject." He chuckles. "I hope he dies, then not only is that *** out of my fur, but I don't have to go back and work out my equations again."

"Boss?"

Aroma looked up and saw the copy of her jump down toward Warren. She was carrying a huge sack.

"Well." Warren looked at her with displeasure. "Not exactly in pain, are you? Not enough. Damn."

"Sorry, boss. I'm sure I'll be dead soon." Aroma's copy said positively. "I didn't get Yakko though, he caught onto me."

Aroma grinned. She knew he'd be too smart to fall for it.

"I did get Wakko though." Aroma's copy finished. "And I have to say, it really made Yakko angry, so I think technically I accomplished it. They are all in the hospital feeling helpless right now. Well, everyone but Renraw. As promised." She flung the sack onto the floor and the content, being Renraw, tumbled out.

"Renraw." Warren grinned madly as Renraw stood up.

"Oi. So you're the annoying ****er who's been screwing with my life." Renraw looked over at Aroma and winked. "No worries, I'm here. Although I'm pretty sure I can't help since I'm kidnapped too. Bummer."

"Renraw." Warren moved down toward him, face to face. "Congratulations. Today, I take over your life, forever." He smiled. "I even have your girl locked up. Your trophy will agree to be mine."

"Oh puhleeze." The copy of Aroma groaned. "I wish this poison would kill me already. She isn't his trophy!"

"Once, in the past." Warren corrected. "He was crazy about her."

"Not her, just everyone." The copy laughed. "He likes Iridescent too. Haven't you heard him call her 'Desie?'. No one else does. And Dot? My gosh, he couldn't stop staring at her if he tried! I bet anything they weren't the only ones the way he acts. He doesn't have a trophy and he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's a perverted bachelor going from one heart to another." She chuckled and looked over at Renraw. "I know."

"Are you telling me," Warren looked over at Renraw, "she isn't the one you pine for? What if I get Dot too?"

"Just anyone. He won't care who you use for it boss." Aroma's copy giggled. "You could even use me." She winked at him.

Renraw turned for a second, then winked back. "But that was before I knew you poisoned anyone. I don't do psycho's. Well, not…not killer psycho's."

"So. Enlighten me." Warren pointed at Aroma. "This isn't who you pine for? When you had her, what else were you doing?"

Renraw placed his tongue in his cheek as he looked over at Aroma. "A few other…dates maybe…"

"Such a sleaze." Aroma groaned. "What was I thinking with you?"

"****!" Warren slammed his fist against the cement. "This doesn't do me any good!" He looked over at Aroma. "You've been no one." He pushed his fist into his mouth and bit it as he looked back at Renraw. "Always the favorite!"

"Favorite?" Renraw couldn't help a small smile. "No, I'm not, what are you crazy? Wait, don't answer that." He held up his hand. "I'm not the favorite, I'm just a copy that fell more in line with the originals. I'm the favorite copy of the originals." He replied. "But I'm not as good as them, either. Now that they're out and about, I can't seem to hold girls as close as I used to." His voice sounded a bit bitter. "Sorry, that's bad. It's just that, I know I'd have a chance with Desie and Aroma if the others weren't in the picture. I mean, maybe not at the same time…but I don't know, with the right persuasion-"

"What a pervert." The copy of Minerva Mink came over. "So, do I still play a part boss?"

"Then again I wouldn't have met Dot either." Renraw looked over at Minerva Mink. "Are you a killer too? Or just an evil copy?"

"Yes, because he has standards." Aroma's copy laughed.

"Anyhow, if you're gonna be mad at anyone, blame them." Renraw answered. "They're the reason we were all created in the first place. Your misery isn't because I was a success and you were a failure. It's because you didn't match up to them."

"Renraw." Aroma muttered.

"I know, I know. I'm not turning on them, I just-come on. My life's at stake here." Renraw reminded her. "But come on Warren. Surely you see the truth? You've been ****ing with my life and leaving them scott free! Yeah the little stunt to separate them, real masterful, but so what? Look, they have their own show now. They're together. So what's your goal? Stalking me or stalking them?"

"Renraw!" Aroma closed her eyes.

"Have trouble with basics?" Renraw almost laughed. "Creator of cartoons and killing poison liquid, but you forget the Warners? I've heard of cartoon flaws but that's ridiculous. If I wasn't afraid for my life, I'd so make fun of you right now." He risked a small chuckle but looked deeply at Warren. "…wait." He pointed oddly. "You didn't forget? Why have you been coming after me and Aroma then? Unless…" Renraw's smile vanished. "You want them to concentrate on this, while you're doing something else."

Warren let an evil smirk slip away onto his face. "No, I'm simply insane, concentrating all my mindless efforts on just you." Every word that came from his mouth was a pure lie.

"But why get so elaborate? Why go through all the trouble of bagging Aroma again if she's useless?" Renraw looked over at Aroma, then over at him. "You go through a lot of trouble for her. She's more than just a decoy, isn't she?" Renraw made to move but copies suddenly came up on him, only a command away from taking him on.

"That was a close call." Yakko commented as he patted his brothers back. The Doctor said the poison was too weak to do any damage to him.

"It was like a metallic ghost pepper." Wakko smiled at Yakko and Dot as his doctor double checked him. "I'm fine, really."

"Good thing he diluted it too much." Dot grinned. She looked up at Yakko, but he didn't seem as happy. "Wakko's gonna be fine."

"But he almost wasn't." Yakko shot back. "All because I didn't take Warren seriously enough in the beginning." He kicked the hospital bed.

Wakko looked at his bed sheets. "Yakko-"

"You were almost gone, Wakko! An original cartoon, almost blinked out of existence by a mere kiss." Yakko rubbed his neck.

"I'm okay." Wakko insisted. "But…do you think I'll still be able to kiss Iri? Is there enough on my lips to hurt her?"

"Yes." Zenny said as he walked in the door. Behind him was Iri. "We stayed outside until the doctor said he was fine. Thought we'd share our sympathy, but wouldn't you know it." He looked back at Iri. "I find more surprises."

"Oh, knock it off." Yakko said to Zenny as if he were a child. "Your other sister is who-knows-where, my brother almost died, and you're laying into my brother because he and your sister like each other? Come off it and grow up!"

"Ooh, easy Yakko." Dot patted him on the back. She looked over at Zenny. "I think it's a 'cool it' moment, Zen."

"For the moment." Zenny looked at his sister one more time before looking back at the trio. "So now what? We have no idea where Warren is, or my sister. Or why he even cared to set Slappy Squirrel up."

"That's one big nasty crime." Dot replied. "Slappy is in mondo gigantic trouble." She hit her brother on the side of his arm. "How could you just let them take her?"

"Oh and what other choice did we have?" Yakko asked back. "We couldn't change our story, it'd look suspicious and make us suspects. We did say that we thought she was being framed."

"Yeah," Wakko added, "but I don't think they believed it."

"T.P. will get her out." Yakko answered. "Warren underestimates him, he's not Porter. I mean, he wasn't Porter." He remembered. Poor guy. Okay, so he was a schmuck but that was no way to go.

"He used Skippy's cast." Wakko pointed out. "And he's using Slappy. They haven't done anything wrong, why is he going after them?"

"Good point." Dot crossed her arms. "They're just squirrels. Secondary cast members. A teenager and a grumpy old aunt. So why involve them?"

"Dot." Yakko grinned. "Have I told you lately how smart you are?"

"No," Dot smiled, "but how cute am I?"

Yakko turned back to Wakko. "He's got a connection to us, Ren, and the copies. He has to have a connection with the Squirrels somehow to want to hurt them."

"Warren has a connection with the grumpy Squirrels?" Zenny sounded doubtful. "Slappy and Skippy Squirrel never left Burbank the whole time I've been here. They haven't stirred up any problems that were humungous."

"Then maybe not them, but someone connected to them." Wakko looked over at Yakko and Dot. "Snappy?"

"Worth a shot." Iri replied. "I don't know where he came from. Maybe he knew him? Or maybe there from the same place?"

"Or the same country? Same town? Maybe they're friends?" Wakko threw the sheets off him. "Let's go pay a visit!"

"…how about a soda-"

"No." Sky pay replied curtly as Snappy tried to offer him a drink. A soda. His Aunt Slappy was being accused of being his mom and masquerading as Slappy Squirrel. The small cast on his hit show had just been viciously murdered, only tiny parts that didn't disentigrate remained. The culprit? His Aunt.

His life was pure crap, and his so-called father was offering him a soda.

"Okay." Snappy sat on the chair opposite him. "It's not her fault you know."

Sky didn't answer.

"Skippy, I'm sorry about all this." Snappy offered. "Tender moments, ah, I'm not big on them. But your mom's fine."

"My _Aunt._" Skippy replied crisply.

"Yeah, your Aunt." Snappy corrected himself for Skippy. "She's innocent and-"

"Duh!" Snappy threw a pillow at Snappy.

"-And she will be proven innocent." Snappy finished as he batted the pillow away. "But until then, maybe you should-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Snappy got off the couch and headed to the door.

The main cast members were there. Smiling at him. Oddly.

"Snappy, right?" Yakko grabbed the squirrels' hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you! Don't think we ever formally met. I'm Yakko. Usually Warner, still Therapy. Prefer Warner, but don't tell the courts. To the right is my brother Wakko, to the left is my sister Dot."

"Hiya!" Dot waved. She moved out of the way briefly for Zenny and Iri. "These are, oh you met them." She stepped back in the way. "So new guy, where are you from? Did you have any interesting friends?"

"Do you know any interesting people? Psycho people?" Wakko added.

"Or maybe someone who seemed offbalanced like he could actually murder people, but you stayed friends anyhow?" Yakko asked.

Snappy stood there. Not saying a word at first.

Then he closed the door.

"Ah?" He grabbed his chest as Yakko, Wakko and Dot appeared in front of him. Iri and Zenny were hanging around the couch near Skippy. "I hate it when damn cartoons do that!" Snappy yelled as he glared at everyone. "Get out! I don't know this Warren hooha fella."

"Are ya sure?" Dot offered. "We really need that little brain working." She knocked on his head. "Let's get it ticking a bit, hmm?"

"Get away." Snappy started to walk the other way, but Yakko and Wakko both blocked him again.

"I kind of could have died today." Wakko revealed. "We really need you to think." He pulled down his ears. "Long ears?"

"Tail?" Yakko offered. "Pretty straight, a little bent unless we wiggle." He wiggled his tail.

"Black and white, with a bright red nose?" Dot pointed to her nose. "Can't miss it."

Snappy groaned. "If I saw something as weird as you, I'd remember." He leaned against his cane. "Anything else you're here about?"

"That's it then? None, at all?" Dot asked, one more time. "No insane guy kind of like us?"

"Then there's no connection." Zenny answered.

"There's got to be something." Yakko wouldn't give up. "Maybe not Warren, maybe someone else. Maybe…maybe his creator? What was the name of his creator?"

Dot and Wakko both had blank stares. It wasn't labeled in the book.

"Did you know a cartoonist?" Yakko asked quickly. "Ever? At any point?"

"Yeah, a failed cartoonist." Zenny added.

"A failed cartoonist?" Snappy had to stop and think a second. "No."

"Ah! But you stopped to think, why?" Yakko pushed.

"I knew a bloke who wanted to be cartoonist." Snappy added. "I don't know if he made it, I just knew him years ago."

"Name?" Yakko looked over at Wakko who brought out his wacky sack. They dug through it to get the toon records book.

"I forget the first name." Snappy snapped his fingers, trying to think. "Could this save Midge?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, Midge." Yakko went along with it. "So this wannabe cartoonist, do you think he would fail?"

"Uh, seemed to know the art. Art! I knew it, Art O' Reilly." Snappy snapped his fingers with pride. "Yes, Art O' Reilly. He studied all the time, but he had a bad habit of liking them illegal substances. I reckon anything he created wouldn't be any good if he ever made it that far." He scoffed. "Haven't thought of him in years actually." He scratched his chin. "Not since our marriage. Midge knew him better than I."

"Wakko? Anything?" Yakko asked as Wakko went through the books.

"You stole the toon record books?" Zenny came over and looked down the sack.

"Borrowing, we'll give them back." Dot answered. "Wakko?"

"There's no Art." Wakko sighed. "We're gonna need his real name to find him. Arthur? Arturian?"

"I don't know, I just know Art." Snappy sighed. "Midge would know his full name."

"Yeah, Midge. Now when you say Midge, do you mean the Squirrel currently being held in jail?" Yakko asked, making sure. Snappy referring to Slappy Squirrel as Midge was confusing enough. "Okay let's call your long time ago wife, Midge. Let's call the Squirrel being held in jail right now, currently, Slappy. Now who knew this guy, Midge or Slappy? And how?"

"Both." Snappy replied. "He was Slappy's next door neighbor on her right side. He was Midge's neighbor two doors down."

"Bam!" Yakko couldn't help it. "That's the connection, his creator, the one who started this whole 'thou aren't worthy' scenario, used to know her!"

"Eh. Not bad fella." Snappy continued. "He was the one who let me know about Animaniacs Return."

"This all makes sense now." Dot chirped. "He hates Slappy and Snappy for knowing him. That's why he's been playing such an awful trick about Slappy being someone else and setting her up."

"Slappy is someone else." Snappy couldn't agree. "Slappy is Midge."

"Ummm…" Wakko touched his hat tenderly. "I doubt it."

"Yeah. Sounds like he got you back by making you think your wife's alive." Dot mentioned. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

"No!" Snappy yelled. "That is Midge."

"Yeah, uh," Yakko looked back at Wakko and Dot. "So is there anything you can tell us about him? Anything helpful?"

Snappy leaned on his cane. "Yeah, he's gone. Accident, not too long ago."

"Accident, I bet." Dot said sarcastically. "Well, give us any details you got."

Iri and Zenny sat quietly by Skippy. Iri didn't say anything, but she did wonder what he must be thinking. His aunt was accused of being his mom and being a murderer. The murderer part, surely he didn't believe. Did he believe anything else though?

The Warners and Therapy's soon left, with a little more knowledge, but nothing that could help.

"I thought he was just mimicking Renraw." Wakko muttered. "I mean, with his obsession of Aroma, and destroying Renraw's reputation, even sending him away."

"Yeah, but he set us up too." Dot reminded him. "That jerk separated us for years. By the way, anybody hear about the court date from Plotzy yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm not real worried." Yakko smiled. "T.P. may not look good in a bathing suit, but that guy knows his job. We'll be scott free soon."

"One thing I don't get though. We are almost free." Wakko said as he poked at the hat on his head. "We checked up on him at the Hollywood Sign, Aroma's copy took over, he planned all that, right? Then, why didn't he call the police earlier and get us arrested? Put away for good, instead of simply Slappy?"

Dot and Yakko stopped walking.

"You're right, Wakko." Yakko had to admit. "He's got more in store for us then. Something bigger than pinning something on us." He started walking again. "He took us out with the court, but then his contender was Renraw. But really he should be going after us."

"Yeah, I know." Dot added. "He must have something bigger. I mean, he knows how to make one heck of a deadly stew." She stopped. "You don't think-"

"Taking out Burbank but pinning it on us." Yakko nodded his head. "Oh, you better believe it sis! Course he's just a copy, and he'd probably die in the process. Oy, this cartoon is a suicidal sociopath. Sociopath I don't mind, but I draw the line at suicidal's."

"We can't find him though." Wakko had to state the obvious. "We've looked all over Burbank, and all around the Hollywood Sign."

"We even checked the sewers, which I might add, we're not doing ever again with me." Dot looked at Yakko. "So how would we find him big brother?"

"Well, if I'm thinking right," Yakko said. "He'd want guilt on us with no shadow of a doubt. Probably from our Water Tower, and it wouldn't exactly be easy to haul out that much poison to the top of our Tower. So either he has a different plan I can't think of…or he's hiding out near the Tower."

"Uh uh, we already checked the sewers." Dot complained. "Zenny'll stick up for me on this one, won't you Zen." She looked behind her. "Zen?"

"Iri?" Wakko turned around. "I-Iri? Iri?"


	32. Black Satin Dress

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter 32: Black Satin Dress

"I've just got a burning question." Zenny asked as he wiggled his chains around. "Is there a reason my sisters always have to wear a satin dress for you?"

Warren smiled, but looked over at Iri. "Satin's nice, and you look good in blue."

Iri grumbled.

"Well, since you're not very shy," Zenny continued, "I don't suppose you could tell us just why you really felt the Squirrel's needed comeuppance. I understand how you might think the Warners deserve it, or even Renraw, but why hurt the Squirrels? Just because they knew your creator?"

Warren scoffed. "You think that if you ask, I'll tell you? That I'm bored enough I would just start spilling?"

"Well," Zenny said nonchalantly, "I was kind of hoping."

"I'm not stupid. I'm not like you." Warren practically growled. "Besides, you're going back up with Renraw and Iridescent, and you are going to do as I say." He gave Zenny a nasty grin. "I'm done with Aroma Therapy, so I'm just…itching for a reason to make it worse."

Zenny closed his mouth. He didn't want to ask what he meant, but by the deadly maniacal look in his Warren's wide eyes, it couldn't be good.

"And don't bother looking around here again, I'll be gone." Warren added. "I'm way better at picking places than this main sewer. Now, when you go back up. And listen closely, I won't repeat this again." He grabbed Zenny's chain. "You're going to treat Dot like ****. You're going to tell your sister to lie to Wakko Warner, and tell him she's going out with Renraw to appease you."

"What?" Zenny's eyebrow shot up in confusion. Those were stupid requests. Why wouldn't he just threaten their lives not to speak to the Warners? And why was he going to let them go? "Why?"

Then as Warren's smile curled across his face with devilish delight he grabbed Zenny's ear closer…and whispered. When he was sure Zenny got the hint, he winked. "Got it?"

Zenny's head fell limply to his chest. "…yes."

"Oh, and one more thing. You're going to say this exact statement." Warren whispered in his ear again. "Because a game that has no clues is no fun to win. Now you better hurry." Warren laughed as he undid Zenny's locks. "The longer it takes the Warners to figure out the game, the less of a chance she has."

"Oh, there they are!" Wakko laughed. They had gotten so involved in figuring out things themselves, they had forgotten about Iri and Zenny. For a moment, his family thought Zenny and Iri had been taken. Up in front of them though, were a trio of three. "Hey, Renraw is with them too."

"Sorry," Renraw laughed. "I kind of highjacked them for a second. Had some stuff to talk about." He looked over at Iri. "Ready to go back home, Desie?"

"Um, yeah." Iri took his hand.

"What are you holding hands for?" Wakko tried to keep his voice level.

"I forbid her getting involved with any of you." Zenny glared at Wakko. "Besides, they seem to do fine with each other. There is no need to share."

Uh oh. Yakko looked over at his brother.

"You're not gonna listen to him? You're gonna date him?" Wakko asked in an urgent voice. "Iri?"

"We always listen to our brother." Iri bit the inside of her lip. "Even Aroma did with Yakko."

"But you wouldn't do that, just to please him! And-and Renraw? You guys always-"

"Stop Wakko." Yakko held his arm in front of his brother. "Let 'em go."

"What?" Wakko yelled. "I can't…not…"

Yakko and Dot turned to watch Wakko run away.

"Nice thing to happen after almost practically dying." Dot muttered at Iri. "I knew you girls were never any good."

"Don't badmouth my sister you Warner." Zenny said clearly to Dot. "I definitely won't share. Sharing is bad."

"You Warner? You Warner?" Dot yelled, "Why that's-"

"Your last name?" Zenny scoffed. "So?" He looked over at Yakko. "We're leaving."

"Got it." Yakko held Dot back from practically annihilating him. "Calm down." He looked the way Wakko took off.

"That-that-that-" Dot looked over at her brother who was tapping on a wall in morse code.

SOS. THEY ARE COPIES.

"Oh. Copy of the copies?" Dot groaned. "Of course. Better fetch Wakko, he didn't look too good." She scoffed. "That's why it's good to not fall so deep. He should know better."

As soon as they were out of sight, Iri ripped her hand away from Renraw and dusted it against her satin dress she had to continue to wear. "This is sick." She covered her mouth gently with her shivering hand. Her emotions were running wild after the way Wakko looked at her. "He hurt so much, how can I live with myself for doing-"

"It's for her." Zenny grabbed her hand quickly. "I don't like it either Iri, but we've got to listen. The Warners are in the game, and the longer it takes, the less chance Aroma has."

Iri covered her eyes and tried to hide her sniffles. "He could've at least let us take her. That *******!" She looked over at Zenny. "Can't we help? Can't we tell them somehow?"

"He finds out and he'll speed it up." Zenny warned her. "We just…have to hope the Warners are as good of detectives as they were in their cartoons." He felt his eyes slightly water as he rubbed his left eye. "It's up to them." He looked over at Iri one more time. "It'd be worth it to risk if we knew the answer ourselves. But we don't, Iri. We probably hold clues though, which is why we can't talk. Yet."

"Yakko! Wakko! Dot!"

The trio didn't take much more than a few minutes to look out the tower. After not finding the real Therapy's or Renraw, they had accepted the fact they were gone. Out below the tower, Zenny waved with one hand. His clothes were disheveled and slightly shredded. Iri's blouse had been ripped at the back slightly, apparently from getting away.

"There you guys are." Yakko breathed a sigh of relief as he jumped down from the tower with his sister and brother. He watched as Wakko wrapped Iri up in a huge bear hug. "Did you see Aroma?"

"Yeah, we did." Zenny's voice was thick with emotion. "She didn't make it out with us. I promised to come back, but-" Zenny twitched his right arm, it was apparently injured. "-this is…" he held a vial toward Yakko. "This is the cure. With this, we'll be able to survive Warren's attack."

Yakko took the vial. "I knew it." He held his hand around the vial. "I don't believe it." He rolled his eyes. "I mean…this is Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Well except he's trying to make it Who Framed the Warners, right?"

"You already knew?" Zenny asked.

"We figured it out long ago." Dot answered. "Just don't know how he was going to quite do it."

"There's gonna be a bomb at the chairman's building." Zenny said. "When everyone runs away from the area, he'll come to the tower with the copies and vats of oil. He was going to hold you at gunpoint until you dropped it to the ground. Once it hits the ground, the stuff will spread I don't know how far."

"Eyewitness catching us doing that, while elsewhere he's already doing it in other places." Yakko groaned.

"I stole the vial when we got away." Zenny looked at the vial. "It's how he wanted the squirrels to survive it, but I bet he'll want to do it anyway."

"Again with the squirrels?" Dot whined. "Really, save them, don't save them, kill them, don't kill them, this guy doesn't know what he wants to do with those grumpy squirrels. Weirdest fetish I've ever seen."

Iri looked at Wakko. "He won't show up with Aroma until after the bomb. And if we find a way to screw anything up-"

"Aroma is done for." Zenny finished for her. "How are we going to stop him?"

"Even if we bolted out of town to not get caught, he'll still annihilate everything." Dot looked over at Wakko and Yakko. "Any ideas?"

"Well, we could make sure no one was in the building and let the bomb go off." Yakko recommended. "Not like we haven't destroyed it before once. Or twice."

"Great, that gets Aroma." Zenny insisted. "But what about the rest of the city? He's got vats of this stuff, Yakko!"

Yakko looked at the vial in his hand. "A cartoon could survive with this inoculation. Only one." He looked over at Wakko and Dot. "We could pay the Brain a visit, and he should be able to duplicate this. Could he make enough before Warren comes?"

"That's a lot of juice to share." Wakko added. "Do you think we could find a central building in Burbank big enough for everyone to use quickly?"

_I definitely won't share._

_Hmmm…_Yakko thought back to the Zenny copy he met earlier that day. Clearly a copy. Treated everyone badly to make them think the Therapies were against them. Then again, maybe it was a little 'too' copy.

_I definitely won't share. Sharing is bad._

_And the weird phrasing, _Yakko continued to think. He dropped in a speech that sounded more like Runt all of a sudden.

"How about the Ice Cream Shoppe? Plenty of room outside to line up for miles." Dot suggested. "Then we could even get a scoop of ice cream. Free ice cream, free advertising for Toby the Ice Cream man, it's perfect. Yakko, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Yakko smiled at Dot. "Sure, sounds good! We'll head over right away." He patted Zenny on the back. "You guys go ahead and get cleaned up. You're kind of an embarrassment right now." He gestured to Wakko and Dot. "Come on, Sibs!"

"Uh, I thought ACME labs was the other way." Wakko looked behind him. "Yakko?"

"I don't buy it. It's too perfect. And helicopters and planes with a bomb? Uh uh, too flashy. This guy is a genius, so why would he tell Zenny and Iri his whole ultimate plan? That's too much like a typical villain." Yakko stopped and looked at Wakko and Dot. "That wasn't Zenny, I bet anything on it. The copies from earlier, I don't think they were copies." He looked around himself. "I'm betting anything Warren told them to do that."

"Then what does he have planned?" Wakko asked. "And where are we going."

Yakko grinned. "We're going to go visit Runt."

It's so nice to curl up on a biiiig trashcan." Rita stretched her paws as her tail swayed back and forth. "Well home is better, but this is kind of nice is what I meant." She looked over at Runt. "You okay?"

"Yeah Rita, just-Just-defnitely gotta-!"

"Here fella, let me help you with that scratch."

"Yes!" Runt jumped with joy as the annoyance under his collar was yanked out.

Yakko held the piece of paper in his hand. "Turn around?"

"…right here."

Yakko turned his head and saw Aroma coming over in a black satin dress. He tried not to let his mind wander as he saw her holding her arm. "Ha, safe!"

The Trio all ran over to Aroma.

"Good to see you're doing okay." Wakko smiled. "Does this mean the others are around?"

"We're right over here." Zenny and Iri both came from the other side of the trashcans.

Zenny nodded at Yakko. "Thank goodness you won that game fast enough."

"Yeah well the Runt dialogue was a big tip off." Yakko smiled. He looked over at Aroma who still looked…not quite right. "You okay?"

Aroma bit her lip and tried to smile.

"Hey, it's okay! You're fine now." Yakko went over and held her hand. "We can get that ridiculous outfit off of you now." He stopped and looked at Zenny. "I mean, back at the Water Tower. Not in the alley. 'Cause you know that, uhhh…" Zenny didn't even seem the least bit interested in what he said.

"What's wrong?" Wakko went over to Iri and held her close. "Iri? It's gonna be okay, we figured it out."

"Not all of it." Zenny lifted his head and looked over at Yakko. "Yakko Warner. We need to talk."

"You like my sister."

"What? Oh. We're friends." Yakko smiled back at Zenny's comment. "Pretty good friends."

"Not in that way." Zenny looked over at him. "You really like her. You like her in a way you've never liked any girl before I bet. You've dated her, you were close friends with her. Even if you don't like her romantically…I hope you don't…it was all staged."

"What?" Yakko asked.

"Renraw coming back. Me making Aroma date you to keep him away. It was all staged by Warren. He hates us, but he hates you originals too. In fact, I bet it was him that brought us all to sharing the tower in the first place. So you two grew closer."

"Okay," Yakko groaned, "could you get to the point?"

"Zenny, no." Aroma held Zenny's hand. "I should tell him myself."

"Aroma." Zenny groaned. "You already have enough to-"

"-It doesn't change whether I tell them or not." Aroma looked over at Yakko. She took a step forward, took a deep breath. "This satin dress isn't red. Do you know why?"

Yakko looked at her dress. He didn't know but he heard Dot gasp from behind her.

"So it didn't ruin his surprise. This is…" Aroma moved the back of her arm toward him where black ink was leaking out. "…my funeral dress."


	33. I'm the Main Character

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter 33: I'm a Main Character...

"Don't yell in my waiting room!"  
"This is all your ****ing fault!"

"I couldn't tell you!"

"To ruin the damn game?"

"He had her, Yakko, he had her! You think that little scrape is bad what do you think he would've done? She wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Don't say that, Iri." Wakko held her closely as she cried in his arms. "We'll find a way, we always find a way."

"That's right, this isn't over." Dot insisted. "That doctor says he can't get it to quit, but there's got to be a way. We just have to figure it out." She looked over at Yakko who was still seething. "You've gotta calm down, big brother, or we're never going to come up with anything."

Yakko choked an odd laugh. "You know what?" He looked out the hospital window. "Aroma, Wakko, Aroma…I spend way too much time in hospitals these days."

"Big brother." Dot strolled over to Yakko. "We'll figure it out."

"He always leaves an ultimate way to win, otherwise the game is fixed and it's no fun." Zenny reminded Yakko. "He said time, don't waste time. There must be a way to save her, and he knows it. There must be something. We've got to figure it out soon."

"Yeah, 'cause whatever he did to her…" Dot thought about what she almost said. "If we didn't find a cure he could keep doing it."

"Which sounds like the point," Wakko sighed. "If we don't figure it out in time and he hurts others…we're to blame, aren't we?"

"Not via courts. They could never put us away for that." Dot answered Wakko. "But our conscience might bug us, and surely everyone would blame us. They always do."

"More bad rep. Ultimate bad rep. Never put us away, but we're stuck to blame." Wakko added. "Whenever anything big happens, we're always the one with enough imagination to figure it out."

"Yeah, us and no one else." Yakko agreed.

"It's not fair! What are we supposed to be figuring out? I didn't see any clues." Dot complained.

"This is life or death. Probably his ultimate game," Zenny said. "The clues won't be that easy to see. We've got to think really, really hard. Has anything been different about the environment? Anything unusual? Out of the ordinary? Even the slightest thing…"

"I can't believe Sasha still doesn't want me."

Yakko stopped and looked at Squit through the window. The goodfeathers and girlfeathers got back together a long time ago. Everyone except that bird. His girl was still against him. "Oh," he groaned. "Follow the clues." He strolled over to the window and opened it up. "Girl still not yours?"

Squit looked up at Yakko. It was kind of weird, no one really paid attention to birds except other birds. "Uh, no." What was he even supposed to refer to the main character as? Yakko? MC Yakko? Yakko Warner? "No, Yakko Warner, I haven't."

"Actually last name's Therapy now." Yakko laughed. "Well, temporarily. Soon to be…uh, so, girl still got you down? How come?"

"I don't know." Squit replied. "Kiki and Lana aren't even really talking to her much. She's just drifted away. I don't even know where she is right now."

"I know I said little-" Zenny added as he strolled over too. "But this little?"

"Like I know?" Yakko asked. "So what are you doing outside a hospital window? At this exact moment in time?"

Squit lifted his foot. "Someone dropped bird seed."

"Sounds like a clue to me."

Yakko looked beside him and saw Aroma. "Hey, no! You, back in bed!"

"No." Aroma crossed her arms. "You don't get it. You think if I stand still and calm I'll stop? I'm going no matter which way. I'd rather help stop him then sit in a bed feeling sorry for myself."

"You stress yourself out, you'll cause yourself-" Yakko moaned. "Dammit, girl! Please? You'll…" Oh he didn't want to say it. Oh he really didn't want to say it. "You'll go faster."

Aroma shrugged his shoulders. "If I'm going, I'm going."

"Still in denial." Dot whispered over to Yakko.

"I know she is." Yakko whispered back. He looked back at Aroma.

"I was talking about you," Dot whispered back. "She probably is too."

_Me in denial? _That didn't make sense. He wasn't in denial. He knew she was going to die if they didn't figure out something. Duh. "Aroma, get back to bed. This isn't up for negotiations."

"If Aroma's choice is to be up and around in her final…we should respect it."

_Oh no, no, not him…_Yakko turned and saw Newt. "Hello. Newt."

"It's your choice." Newt touched Aroma's arm tenderly. "If this is what you want, then I think you should leave. According to the doctor, it won't make much difference."

"Yeah unless she cuts herself along the way again, that makes a difference, don't it?" Yakko questioned. "Aroma. Every second counts."

"I'm not a china doll." Aroma frowned. "If my cure is out there, I'm not just gonna sniffle around in bed. Now let's go find Sasha."

"You're wrong, you are a freaking china doll, Aroma Therapy!" Yakko grabbed her arm. "One more cut and you'll die twice as fast. One scrape that even a kid cartoon could take could take you out in an hour! Sounds pretty fragile if you ask me! Now stay here and-"

"-and I'll just die in the bed!"

Everyone grew quiet. Even Renraw didn't want to intrude on the silence.

Aroma looked down to the ground. Did she just say that out loud? _We'll beat it. We've got the Warners. They're the best at everything. Zenny, Iri, Renraw, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, it's an unbeatable combination. We'll beat it…so don't start doing that._

"Go track Sasha down."

Aroma heard Yakko's voice as she heard many footsteps leaving.

"It's up to you. Your chances are better if you just stay. I really just…wish you'd stay. Aroman Noodles, come on." Yakko lifted her head. "What do you think, I'm blind?" He rubbed her tears away. "I admit, this one's probably something to cry about, but I don't let others down. Well no one I like. Well, no one I respect. Well…the point is I'll figure it out, okay? Doc said you have two days. That's more than enough time for a Warner to achieve the impossible."

Aroma found herself laughing. "I'm dying and you made me laugh. That's kind of asinine."

"Puts a new spin on the phrase, die laughing?"

Aroma hit him playfully. "Fine. For you, and only you, I'll stay in bed for a little while. But not longer than a day. You've got 24 hours before I decide to go bungee jumping for the last time or something. Deal?"

Yakko understood. She didn't want to bring down her length of survival, but at the same time she didn't want to spend her last moments in a hospital bed. And he couldn't blame her. "Deal."

"No, no, no!" Sasha yelled at Squit. "Go away! I hate you so much, leave me alone!"

"Squit found her," Zenny said as he pointed ahead. They found Sasha toward the other end of the town, almost outside of it. "So did those girlfeathers."

"Come on, Sasha. Every night we go through this." Squit said casually. "No one loves you. I don't want to get back together. Lana and Kiki hate you. We made a decision, don't make this harder than its gotta be. You're too much for everyone and we want you out of Burbank. Now will you just get your ugly beak outta here already?"

"Like seriously Sasha, leave already!" Kiki yelled. "Get out of Burbank before we scratch your beakin' eyes out!"

"Fine, fine!" Sasha cried out. "I'll leave Burbank and I'll never come back. I don't need friends like any of youse anyhow! I know someone who cares!"

"Ooh, they've got copy written all over them." Zenny replied. "Should we go tell her?"

"Not yet, let's try this first." Wakko replied as he ran up to the flock of birds. "Hey, girlfeather. Where are you going to?"

"Nunya business!" Sasha squawked.

"Oh honey, it is our business." Dot stopped her before she took off. "At least more than one life rests on your little answer. Now cough it up, where were you going?"

"You didn't really have to stay, Yakko."

"Eh, if you couldn't leave, I didn't really want to leave. Besides, my brother and sister are just as genius as me. Sometimes I think more. Don't tell them though, kay?"

"Okay." Aroma chuckled as she looked over at Yakko. "But you don't really need to lie down in a bed beside me in a hospital gown, do you?"

"What, you don't think that I look fashionable?" Yakko stood up. "Green suits me, it must be my color." He smiled as she chuckled at him. He span around. "I need a runway. I'll flatten all those Miss America Wannabe's."

"Yakko, sit down." Aroma laughed so more. "If a nurse sees you standing up like that, you might get kicked out."

"Nah," Yakko waved his hand. "My family never got kicked out of anyplace for long. We'd always end up coming back, and they just decided to leave instead."

"I could see that." Aroma tried to look away. The girl was literally on her deathbed but he refused to give up on making her laugh. "Anyone else would be telling me not to give up hope, or to make peace with the ultimate creator of my creator, or be a sympathetic ear. Leave it to you to break that mold."

"Never liked molds, too confining," Yakko responded as he started to wobble on one leg. "Jello needs to be whatever shape it wants."

"Well, I can be your sympathetic ear." Newt insisted from beside Aroma's bed. "What he's doing is downright disrespectful."

"Says you." Yakko stopped balancing on one leg as he held a bone in his hand. "Ooh, lookie boy! What's that? What's that? Do you want that?" He threw it out the window. "Fetch."

"You follow stereotypes," Newt accused him.

"And you follow stereos," Yakko replied back, "with cars attached to them."

"Boys." Aroma rolled her eyes. "Cool your heels."

"Good call, sit Fido." Yakko smiled.

"Stop it." Newt insisted. "Now is not a time for jokes! I am trying to help Aroma accept the inevitable with grace and courage."

Yakko stopped goofing around and sat down on the bed. "If I was gonna go out, sitting and hearing about 'it's better on the other side' isn't what I would choose. But, whatever." He pulled out a harp from out of nowhere. "Listen to the sweet song as we go up the stairway to heaven. Previously performed by Led Zeppelin, now played for the first time on a harp."

"That is a controversial song." Newt complained.

"Well that is a controversial outfit. Suit and tie? Please." Yakko scoffed.

"Yakko Warner!"

"Still Therapy, doggie." Yakko insisted.

"This is a somber moment, have respect." Newt demanded.

"Ooh, somber. Nice vocab word for you doggie, congratulations. I'd give you a Milkbone if I had one." Yakko insisted. "Oh, but yeah, gave the last one to our pet dog, Runt. Has Aroma given you a Milkbone lately?"

"You've no idea."

Yakko gawked at Newt's response.

"You two." Aroma interrupted their play. "I know you two like to tease each other, but don't get carried away."

Yakko and Newt didn't respond back as Wakko, Dot, Iri, Zenny and Renraw marched in. "Well?"

"Sasha was seeing copies." Wakko announced. "They were making her head back to her old fling, which was on the farm of Pinky's in Nebraska. Of course that would lead back to Pinky and the Brain, or their kid. So we checked it out."

"Brain already saw her." Yakko replied. "He doesn't have anything. Pinky wouldn't have anything. Did you check Brian?"

"We checked it all." Wakko shuffled his feet. "We need to go to Nebraska, make sure we didn't miss anything."

"A damn thing," Zenny added. "We'll check that place from top to bottom."

Dot beat her tongue at the top of her mouth. "You can go if you want, Yakko. I'll keep Aroma company."

Keep Aroma company? Yakko put his harp up and looked over at his little sister. Oh yeah, she was hiding something. "Spill."

"We wanted to move fast," Zenny said. "Wakko checked with Brain, Zenny checked with Pinky and Dot checked Brian."

"I checked around her mane." Dot rolled back and forth on her feet. "She's cute for a horse mouse."

"Dot." Yakko said seriously.

Dot groaned as she held up her arm. "I sorta got…nailed."

"You got the shot too?" Yakko yelled.

"She's okay." Wakko assured him. "She hasn't got cut yet, so she won't die. She just needs to be careful."

"Very extremely careful." Yakko got out of bed and pointed to it. "Dot. Yours. Now."

"I promise I'll be extra careful?" Dot smiled.

"Dot, it's really a good idea to listen to Yakko." Zenny insisted. "Maybe you should get in bed?"

"I third that." Wakko agreed. "There's no cure yet, it's best to take it safe. You don't want to end up like Aroma."

"Wakko!"

"Sorry." Wakko apologized. "I just meant, once she gets scratched-"

"Enough talking. Dot. Bed. Now." Yakko demanded.

Renraw giggled. "That never worked for me." He saw everyone suddenly glaring at him. "Okay, bad timing?"

"So off to Nebraska?" Wakko asked.

"Sounds like it was a setup, not a clue." Yakko disagreed. "He wanted Dot hit. A double whammy."

"But you liked Aroma, wasn't that enough for him?" Wakko complained. "Why'd he take out Dot too?"

"I think…nevermind." Zenny decided against it.

"No way, you were going to say something." Yakko insisted. "Do me and Wakko have to get it out of you?"

"Well, it wasn't that…I was just thinking." Zenny held up his hands. "Maybe we should watch Iri too."

"Why?" Iri asked. "I've been fine."

"You think his little injection stuff only works on girls?" Wakko asked.

"No, I…" Zenny waved his hands around.

"No more ****ing." Renraw finished for him.

"Renraw," Wakko groaned. "Could you try and not use profanity for one sentence?"

Renraw laughed. "Not in this case. Think about it, he hates copies. You've got three girls and four guys. Some bumping, voila, copies no more, we get ****ing babies crawling around. Babies then have babies, and before you know it, our little 'species' gets a real name and rights and parking spaces and **** like that. Too many to stop. So knock off the girls, stop any future ****ing."

"Your words are always so eloquent." Yakko said sarcastically. "Are you two serious? Zenny?"

Zenny sighed. "I would have used different words, but I think we're on the same line of thinking." He looked over at Wakko. "He's already getting closer to my sister."

"Not that close," Wakko held his hands up. "We only do little stuff-uh-makeout-no-err…kiss gently on the lips with no-"

"I don't want to hear." Zenny covered his ears. "Yakko…skip, Renraw…look the point is he doesn't want any future for any of us."

"Yeah, but why Dot?" Yakko frowned. "There's only two and neither you nor Renraw has any chance. Whatsoever. At all. Ever."

"This bed's at least cozy." Dot mentioned. "Although there's a small corner jutting-" Before she finished Yakko, Wakko and Zenny had duck tape out and fixed the small sharp corner. "There was like 1 in 99 percent that would've scratched."

"Better safe than sorry," Wakko said as he twirled the duck tape around.

"This is so unfair." Dot crossed her arms. "Why do girls always end up in the freaking bed dying while the guys get to act like macho heroes and save the day?"

Yakko and Wakko both inflated their chests.

"Come fair men! We shall find the cure for our ladies ailment no matter what any beast may bestow upon us!" Yakko proclaimed.

"I am so giving you makeovers in your sleep when you least expect it."

Yakko and Wakko's chest deflated.

"I didn't look anything like Cher last time," Wakko complained.

"I've got red two's."

"Go fish."

"We're not playing Go fish, Iri."

"Might as well we don't have enough cards." Iri groaned as she laid back on her bed. "I feel inadequate. I'm not even hurt and they made me stay."

"They're worried." Aroma replied. "If they're right, Renraw will get you next."

"He already got me, but you know what?" Dot picked a card from the deck. "I'd still kick his ***." She gestured behind him. "Although if you ask me, security is real lacking."

"I will do the best I can." The Brain replied. "I have many traps set around the perimeter. No one will get in or out."

"I wasn't talking about you." Dot replied.

"Hmph." Newt crossed his arms. "My stature and natural male dominance will make them-"

"For everybody's knowledge, our security is really The Brain." Dot interrupted. "Newt's here visiting. Or to feel important. Or something." She smiled and patted him on the head. "Good security dog. You keep us safe and you might get a Milkbone."

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"First of all, you really can't take a fence. Secondly, that joke is too old and you should be shot for making me use it." Dot replied. "Thirdly, I don't get it. What did I say that was offensive? I always gave Runt Milkbones if he was a good doggie." She looked over at Aroma. "Though I could never imagine dating him. I think I'd stick with someone more like me."

Iri groaned and looked out the window again. Why couldn't she come? If she had been Arni, she could've. _I'm not even injured or hurt. I'm strong. I should have been able to go. _"It's not fair. Why couldn't Renraw do this to them and us girls save the day? Girls never get to save the day."

"At this rate, Iri, I don't really care who saves my day. As long as it's saved."

Iri looked over at Aroma and watched her hand begin to tremble. "Aroma?"

"I don't care if it was even a cochroach." Aroma grabbed her arm and began to breathe hard. "I just…I just want to…"

Iri fled to her sister's crying side. "We'll beat it, Aroma. Don't worry. They'll come back with a clue, a big clue. A huge clue that will solve everything."

Dot watched the scene ahead and instantly covered herself a little tighter with her blanket. How hard of a tear would make her the same as Aroma? How fragile was she now? _This is so wrong! I am the Warner Girl! I beat everything, no one's ever got the best of me. I'm not supposed to end up like this. I'm a main character…_

But real life, wasn't always the fairytale it seemed to be.


	34. Goodnight Everybody

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter 34: Goodnight Everybody.

Yakko didn't know what else to say. No one said a word at first.

"Our fault," Wakko whispered softly. "We should have followed her after all."

Sasha looked at her wing. Her blackish red wing. She had left to go back to Nebraska. She had met Butch. She had met Pesto. Well, someone that looked like Pesto. She had been punctured with something. Her wing had been scratched and it bled blackness.

_She doesn't have two days. She's got no more than a few hours. _Yakko looked up to the sky a second. There was no way they could find a cure in two hours. Just like Skippy's cast, another innocent cartoon was going to be killed.

"My wings…" Sasha moved her wing slowly back and forth. "What's this black? What's going on?" Her rage began to flash as she bounced around. "Somebody better beakin' tell me what's going on now!"

Wakko cleared his throat. "Uhhh…Zenny?"

"Me? No way, Yakko."

"Wakko spoke up first."

"What's going on?" Sasha shouted again.

Zenny sighed and step forward. "Umm…"

"It's over," Renraw stepped forward instead. He tipped his head to her. "Sorry. You've been stabbed with a bad needle full of some messed up ****. You won't stop leaking ink until it's all gone."

"Gone?" Sasha winced. "What do you mean all gone?"

"My sister Aroma is in the same situation," Zenny said gently. "There's no cure yet that we found."

"…"

"Do you understand?" Renraw asked. "What I mean?"

"Ima…Ima not gonna be here anymore?" Sasha asked.

"Sorry." Wakko added.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Sasha squawked. "I ain't gonna stop til I'm gone? Who did this ta me? I'm gonna-I'm gonna…" Sasha sagged lower to her feet. "…"

"You've probably got a few hours." Renraw replied. "You wanna do something special before you kick off?"

"Squit, yo, come on over." Bobby called out from the top of their Martin Scorsese statue. "Will you quit sulking already?"

"Yeah, it's pathetic. You're a goodfeather," Pesto agreed. "Now get your beakin' self over here."

"Easy for you to say," Squit said as he flew over. "You've both got your girls. I ain't got Sasha. I ain't ever gonna get Sasha." He sighed heavily again. "Everytime I try to get near she yells at me and flies away. Coo!" He flapped his wings. "Why won't she even stop to talk to me?"

"She will now."

Squit looked down and saw Yakko, Wakko, Zenny and Renraw. "She will?"

Yakko gently revealed Wakko who held Sasha in his arms. Her cut had been deep and she had not been as powerful a cartoon character. She was losing power fast.

"Sasha!" Squit flew down toward Wakko's arm. "What happened?"

"…Squit." Sasha looked up. "You wanna…bum around with me a couple hours? I think I gotta couple hours…"

Wakko set her down. He nodded at Yakko, Zenny and Renraw. The goodfeather and girlfeather deserved a private goodbye.

Yakko tried to look away as he kept walking along with the others. In two days, Aroma would be in that situation. If Dot got scratched, she'd be in the same situation. _One simple prick. One stupid needle. _The girlfeather too? She was a minor small character, had nothing to do with anything! She was smaller though, the scratch bigger…

Warren couldn't have done that just so they all had to watch what would eventually happen? Would he?

"This is bad," Zenny cleared his throat. "But we can't dawdle, or the same things gonna happen to Aroma and eventually Dot."

"There wasn't a single clue," Renraw replied. "All of it was inevitable. He just wanted us to ****ing watch this **** and waste time! Good going, Yakko."

"Hey, I didn't know." Yakko scrunched his eyebrows. "I don't know what to do! It seemed like a clue!"

"Well, it was just a goose chase." Renraw groaned. "Didn't accomplish anything except give a dying bird her last wish."

"Wait! Hey! No, stop!"

"Shutup, I gotta fix it."

Yakko and the others took back off to the statue as they heard the quarreling.

"It…it stopped?" Squit rubbed her feather delicately. "No more leaking?"

"It stopped!" Sasha squawked and grabbed Squit, swinging him around.

"It stopped? How?" Zenny came up behind them first. "What happened?"

"There was a clone of me." Squit said. "I was gonna give him a good beakin', but I-I was too surprised. He stabbed Sasha with another needle and took off." He pointed at a half-full syringe lying on the ground. "It stopped it."

"I'm gonna be alright!" Sasha squeezed Squit. "Squit, I've been an idiot. You don't wanna make me a egg hatcher, I won't be a egg hatcher. Fougheddaboutit!"

"You're gonna come back? Sasha!" Squit hugged her back tightly. "You know, one day, maybe, I wouldn't mind egg hatching. Just…not right-"

"Oh shutup Squit," Sasha complained. "You're gonna spoil the moment."

Yakko bent down and picked up the half-filled needle. The cure. "He does have a cure."

"Brain could study it." Wakko suggested. "Maybe there's enough that he could make more?"

Yakko held the needle tightly. _That didn't make sense. Why stab her, then save her? Was he supposed to drop the needle? Was he in a hurry? Or is this another trick…_He'd already been tricked too many times for his liking. It had to be another trick.

"It's a trick," Renraw spoke up, "Face it guys, there's no reason they'd just save her and drop it."

"He's right, Yakko. It's got to be a trick." Wakko agreed.

"Aroma's dying." Yakko looked over at them. "If Dot gets scratched-wait, hang on-_when_ Dot gets scratched she'll be in the same situation." He clasped the needle even tighter. "Trick or not, we saw it for ourselves." He stood back up."We're going to ACME labs."

"I accidentally dropped it."

"You stupid ****ing bird!" Warren yelled as he grabbed his copy of Squit and throttled him by the throat. "I planned it perfectly! They were supposed to watch as a dying bird got the cure, they were supposed to waste time trying to chase you down, and they were supposed to be gone as we struck! By the time they went back to the hospital, it was supposed to be over!" He threw the bird against the wall. "All that planning." He growled. "Messed up by a ****ing bird!"

"They surprised me, I thought they'd be further." The bird replied. "Sorry?"

"The Warners were supposed to pay. Yakko Warner's crush was supposed to die as well as his sister. Wakko's girlfriend was supposed to die as well as his sister. And Zenny's secret crush was supposed to die as well as his sisters. Everyone's girlfriend, everyone's sister. No happy family, no complete family…" He wrapped his hands into tight fists that grew red. "Crushed. Eliminated. Destroyed for all time." He grabbed his head. "And it would've worked if you hadn't been so stupid! They've got enough I'm sure to cure one!" He groaned and thought about what he said. "They've got enough cure…" he chuckled. "…for only one."

"Go fish." Dot yawned and looked out her window. It sucked being the damn damsel in distress. She had thought a thousand times about going out and looking for herself, but all it took was one scratch. One teeny tiny scratch, Dot thought as she scratched her arm.

"Dot!"

"Hm?" Dot looked over at Iri and Aroma who were looking at her in horror. "What?" She looked down as she realized her arm felt wet. "…oops." She chuckled nervously. "Oh well, it itched. I didn't scratch hard. I didn't scratch hard! I-" She rubbed the ink away but saw more emerge. "Oh crap."

"Yo, girls!"

Dot hid her arm and smiled as her brothers entered into the room.

"We've got good news, ladies!" Yakko wiggled the half-filled syringe in his fingers. "We've got the cure."

Aroma breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Really?" Yakko looked over at Dot. "All you have to do Dot is not get yourself scratched at least a week. Okay?"

"A week?" Dot chuckled oddly. "Uhhh…that long?"

"Some ingredients are really rare," Wakko added. "Brain'll need time to find them and get them."

"Yeah, add in the fact he isn't always great at getting what he needs." Zenny added. "We better help him or it might take a month to accomplish his goal." He looked over at Aroma. "Good thing only you got scratched."

Dot looked away as Aroma and Iri stared at her. "Yeah, uh, good thing. Yeah. Go ahead, give it to her."

"Dot," Aroma shook her head.

"Dot?" Yakko and Wakko both looked at their sister and noticed her covering her arm.

"It's nothing." Dot stammered. "I-I had an itch and I…" She watched as her brothers pulled down her covering sheets. That were turning black. "…scratched it."

"Dot…" Yakko's mouth dropped as he saw how much of her bed was being covered in ink.

"It was only a tiny scratch." Dot remarked. "Aroma's scratch was bigger."

"He must have control over how strong the serum is." Zenny replied. "Dot must have had extra strength."

"I'm not fragile. I'm a Warner Girl, nothing stops me. This thing'll quit." Dot looked over at her brothers. "I'll be okay."

"No you're not! You're drenched in your own-" Yakko covered his mouth. What a sight. "Wakko, washrag, and hurry!" Once he received the washrag he tried to rub the ink away on her arm.

"Gentle!" Dot warned him. "All I did was scratch an itch, so be really really gentle!"

"Ah! When I get my hands on that Warren!" Wakko yelled. He looked over at Iri. "Are you still okay?" He watched Iri nod her head. "Good, good. Good."

"Dot." Yakko let go of her arm. "Your tiny itch runs all along your inside forearm. You've got like 20 cuts."

"Well I didn't just rub my nails down it once. Do you rub it down once when you have an itch?" Dot whined. "It was just an itch. How was I supposed to know?"

"Dammit Dot! Look at this, you've got less than an hour!" Yakko scolded her.

"How was I supposed to know?" Dot yelled at him again. "I'm sorry."

Yakko looked at the cure in his hands. "Only enough for one. It'll be a week before we can make more." He had planned to get the cure for Aroma and keeping an extra close eye on his sister until it was time to give her the cure. That was how it was supposed to be. Everyone was supposed to be fine.

But things don't turn out the way they're supposed to be…

"Take it Dot," Aroma said softly. "You need it more than me."

"Then you'll die," Dot warned her.

"And if you don't take it, then you'll die." Wakko reminded her.

Yakko gulped and looked at the syringe. He looked over at Aroma. Her head was down and she was clenching her bed covers. "We'll get…" He couldn't continue that lie. How was he supposed to get more? He looked over at Dot and handed her the syringe.

"I don't…" Dot looked up at him. "I don't-"

"Take it or your gonna go. We're not invincible." Yakko demanded. "Dot Warner, you take this right now."

Dot bit her lip. "I didn't mean to, big brother, it was just an itch…"

"Don't blame yourself," Wakko stood by her side. "You're extra fragile Dot, it was bound to happen soon."

_No…_Dot held the syringe. If she took it, Aroma would die. Someone would die because of her stupidity! "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Yakko answered. "You didn't know what kind of scratch it took. At least you found out now before it was too late." He heard a small hidden sniffle come from Zenny. He knew Zenny Therapy knew. Everyone in that room knew. If Dot took the cure, Aroma would die. If Aroma took it, Dot would die. "Take it, Dot Warner. Now."

"But-"

"The situation isn't gonna change!" Yakko yelled at her. "Whether you wait five seconds or five minutes, now take it!"

Dot gulped and injected herself with the serum. After a minute of pure silence, Yakko grabbed the washrag again and washed away the ink. It had stopped.

Dot was safe.

"Okay…" Zenny motioned to the door, his eyes downcast. "Glad to see…she's fine. Could you guys?"

Yakko helped Dot up and looked over at Wakko. The Therapy's needed privacy. None of them said a word as they eased out of the room. Renraw took a few seconds to look at the Therapy's before making his decision.

"Iri…" Aroma choked and laughed at the same time. "I really_ really_ want one of those big, huge, awesome cakes you make." Her eyes watered slightly as she held her arms out. "Really big, best you've ever made. Make it red velvet. I haven't had red velvet in a very long time."

"Y-yeah," Iri rubbed her eyes. "Yes, Aroma, I-I'll get started. Best whipped cream frosting I can whip up too."

"Thanks. Zenny, uh, I uh…I want my paddleball?" Aroma asked. "I want all my paddleballs. Even my collectables I never play with. I want them beside my bed for a little while."

"Yeah," Zenny looked away. "You bet. I'll bring every single one. Aroma. Every single one. A-anything else? Sister?"

"I promised 24 hours." Aroma's voice was hoarse. "After that, I'm leaving Burbank. I'm just gonna start walking…I've never left Burbank and I-I think it's the last thing I want to do…is just walk and see new things I've never seen before."

"D…" Iri rubbed her throat. "Do you want us to walk with you?"

"No," Aroma shook her head. "…I want to say my goodbye's here." She closed her eyes. "I don't want anyone I know to see…"

"Okay. Okay." Iri nodded and wiped her nose. "Okay."

"Well, get going!" She laughed oddly. "I don't have a lot of time."

"Paddleballs. Every single paddleball, I'll find them all," Zenny promised.

"And a cake, the biggest enormous red velvet cake I can make." Iri announced. "The best I've ever done. Red velvet, the reddest and velvetiest I can create!"

Aroma looked over at the corner. "Renraw."

"Kind of surprised you noticed me." Renraw stopped leaning in the corner. "I didn't know whether to go with the Warners or stay here." He approached her bed. "You got yourself in some messed up ****."

"Yes, I did." Aroma chuckled sadly. "I really did." She looked over at him. "I never apologized fairly to you for being deceived. I treated you unfairly."

"It made sense, I didn't need any apology." Renraw touched the side of her bed. "Besides, I wasn't exactly the best friend. Boyfriend, whatever. I should have been happy with just you, but I've got a real strong instinct for…nevermind." He sighed. "I didn't mind you as a friend. And we had good times as boyfriend/girlfriend. We could have had more if I didn't mess up. But I figured it was worth it, you never know."

Aroma gawked. "I'm on my death bed."

"I didn't mean that." Renraw frowned. "Well, yeah I did. I mean you didn't love me. You were just charmed by me. I never really got that far with you. You know, you must have kissed me, what? Five times total? I knew you weren't really for me, so I decided what you really were for. I mean…you know, I don't think you'll get it."

"You're a pervert at heart." Aroma answered for him. "You wanted something more, but since you really didn't see it happening, you fell back to your instincts. I get it."

"Yeah." Renraw shrugged his shoulders. "Anyhow, sorry. About this. You know…we weren't meant for each other. But there was someone that liked you. Someone that still really likes you. And it ain't Newt. And you know it. And you like him too."

"Renraw," Aroma shook her head. "I have a little over a day to live. I don't want to waste time with riddles that-."

"Yakko Warner ****ing loves you." Renraw interrupted her. "If you've only got a day, then spend it happy! Even if it didn't work with us…I still considered you a damn good friend." He looked toward the ground. "Don't die with regrets. Tell the guy already."

Aroma looked down at her sheets as Renraw sauntered off out of the room. _Yakko…no. _Maybe it would make her feel better. Maybe she'd die happier telling him she liked him. And maybe she'd be filled with joy if Yakko actually admitted he liked her too. But she would be the one to go in peace. He'd be left alone to suffer and deal.

_Better to die with regrets, then let him suffer._

"Brain!" Yakko yelled as he burst through ACME labs doors. "We're switching gears, we ain't got time."

"We'll volunteer." Wakko said as he came from behind them. "We'll get Renraw, Zenny and Iri too. Oh, and Dot when she's feeling better."

"We'll get planes, paddle across seas, you name it." Yakko said firmly. "What do you need? We'll get it ASAP."

Brain frowned. "Let me guess. Dot Warner has presumably injured herself as well."

"Beforehand." Wakko sighed. " We gave the cure to her, but Aroma doesn't have long."

Brain casted his eyes downward. "If I work 24/7 without sleep…if every one of you manage to get all the difficult ingredients and bring them here within 24 hours…it will still take more time. I must find the right combination levels." He took a deep breath. "There is no way I could do this."

"Make the impossible, possible!" Yakko demanded. "We'll do everything we can."

"Do you think I do not wish to grant Aroma Therapy an increased life span instead of an early demise? I will say this in the simplest language possible. I. Can't. Do. It."

"Well…" Wakko gulped. "Okay, but we still need to get the cure made. If anyone else gets injected, they're done for. We can still help. Right, Yakko?"

"Yeah. Yeah, and we'll make it." Yakko said half-heartedly. "We'll make it in time."

"Of course." The Brain shook her head. "Because one day Ralph the guard would have had a chance at capturing you."

Yakko didn't say a word to his reasoning.

"I need three volunteers." Brain replied. "No more, no less. It will not matter. Return to your tower and make your decisions."

"No, no, please, no!" Iri yelled at her oven. "You did not just burn it, Iri!" She pulled her cake pan out. "Okay, okay, not bad. Not the best cake made though. I can do better, I can do much better." She watched as Yakko and Wakko came into the tower.

"You'll have to put down the baking," Wakko said as he looked at Iri. "Brain needs us to go gather ingredients."

"Not for Aroma, though." Iri shook her head. "We all know that." She pointed at her oven. "This is Aroma's last wish. She wants a big, huge, enormous delicious red velvet cake. Best I've ever made. And I'll be damned if I leave instead of granting it, Wakko!"

"Okay," Wakko held up his hands in surrender. "Okay." He looked toward Yakko. "Not her."

"Fine. Zenny?" Yakko heard scruffing around near Aroma's room. He headed over and peeked inside. Zenny was digging all over the room, scattering everything around haphazardly. "Zen?"

"She wants her paddleballs, all her paddleballs." Zenny said quickly. "Every single one, and they're all over. I don't know if I got them all. I don't think I got them all. She wants all of them, even the nice one's she never played with."

Yakko looked at the paddleballs. "There's a trunk in the back of the closet. She keeps her best one's there."

"Yeah, okay." Zenny placed the paddleballs in his hands onto the bed gently. "Oh, shoot, that one tangled up! I can't let them tangle up."

"Relax, I'll help," Yakko volunteered. "You've gotta be careful with a tangled paddleball."

"You think I don't know that?" Zenny yelled out of nowhere. "Just go away, get away from me! "

"Zenny Therapy," Yakko warned him. "I know your sister's in a jam and you're mad, but don't take it out on me. Brain needs three volunteers. Me and Wakko are two. Iri's out. Dot's getting looking at over again at the hospital."

"Then take Renraw." Zenny scoffed. "Don't stand there and offer me a chance to lose more precious time with my sister. Which I am now doing, I should be back there, not chatting it up with you!"

"If it wasn't for me you'd still be looking for the paddleballs," Yakko reminded him. "Where is Renraw, is he at the hospital?"

"Probably!"

"Fine then, we'll go together." Yakko picked up a few paddleballs. "Come on." He looked over at Zenny. "What?"

"I don't know." Zenny shook his head. "I don't know…if Dot hadn't cut herself…"

"That's not her fault," Yakko frowned him. "And she feels bad enough, don't dredge it up when you see her! It's Warren's fault, not hers."

"I know. I know." Zenny closed his eyes and his voice moved up and down. "My brain knows that. But my heart…it ****ing hates you right now!" He took the paddleballs out of his hand. "Just stay away, just get away from me."

Yakko took a step back and watched Zenny gather all the paddleballs into a big sack. He stood there for a minute, contemplating what happened. _There's no time. The longer we take, the more cartoons could get hurt. _Like it or not, Yakko took off behind Zenny.

"This one isn't good enough either. It's falling too flat." Iri choked as she took her cake out of the oven again.

"It looks great," Wakko said supportively from her side. "It's in your head, it's not flat. And the one beside it wasn't burnt either. Neither were those other three. All of them great." He smiled. "Why not pile them up, decorate them and we'll bring them down?"

"It's not right. It's not the best. She asked for the best I ever made," Iri rubbed her eyes. "Aroma wants the best I've ever made. So I will, I'll make the best. None of these are good enough-don't touch me!"

Wakko pulled his hand away from his shoulder. "I was only trying to comfort you, Iri."

"Just don't. Don't touch me. Don't…" Iri backed up. "Leave me alone."

"Iri," Wakko said softly. "I'm sorry."

"If your stupid sister hadn't scratched herself, Aroma wouldn't be dying!" Iri shot off. "And you gave her the cure instead!"

"She'd be dead within the hour," Wakko reminded her.

"And Aroma's gonna die now, what's the difference? Whatever makes a Warner happy though, right?" Iri grabbed her cakes. "Forget it, I can't do it. This is the best I can make. I'm sorry Aroma." She looked behind her and saw Wakko, standing there. "Just get away from me…"

"…" Wakko headed for the door. Iri would need time to deal with what was happening. He headed for the hospital after Yakko. Renraw would have to be the third candidate.

Plotz cleared his throat. "Squirrel of unknown origin, AKA Slappy." He kicked back in his chair as he watched Slappy Squirrel come in with handcuffs on her arms and legs. "You can leave us alone, guard."

"She's killed cartoons in the most gruesome and vindictive way," The guard stated. "She is not allowed to be left alone with anyone." A flash of green passed by his eyes. "You've got five minutes alone."

"Money. Sometimes it comes in handy." Plots stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "You're in deep trouble."

"I ain't done nothin'!" Slappy yelled. "Some yahoo's set me up! I went with you! You bailed me out and sent me down there and took off!"

"I did no such thing. My secretary was still penciling you in." Plotz sat back down but scooted the chair closer. "Now the situation is even graver. Instead of just being accused of murdering Slappy Squirrel, you are now accused of murdering almost an entire cast and a former chairman. Your future is not looking bright."

"…how's Skippy?" Slappy asked. "Have you checked on that nephew of mine?"

"You are in a very grave situation. Your nephew is the least of your worries." Plotz pursed his lips together.

Slappy shook the chains in her hands. "Are you here to help me out, or are you here to kick me off the show?"

"Truthfully? I don't know. My hands were very tied at the moment dealing with the main characters situations. They've made that judge so mad over the years, the proof does not make him any happier." Plotz groaned. "But even as a minor character, on this lot, you now take precedence. I have assigned you the finest lawyers I could. You will tell them everything and anything they ask. If you don't, you'll lose. And I don't just mean this case, you'll lose everything including your nephew."

"I hate lawyers," Slappy complained, "but I hate jail worse. Fine. What all do I say?"

"I will be in the room," The chairman advised. "We've wasted enough time, we're getting started today."

"Hey." Renraw called as he watched Yakko head into the hospital. "Hang on."

Yakko stopped and looked at Renraw. "We need three volunteers to help Brain out."

"Dot's good." Renraw replied. "She's in there waiting for Wakko. Us three are gonna go help out." He pointed at Yakko. "You're not gonna ***** out on this, you'll regret it."

"Regret what?" Yakko asked.

"Stay and watch Aroma," Renraw said, "I'll take your place. Geez dude, you're see-through. I'll take care of your spot. You…you gotta say goodbye, no ignoring it."

Yakko crossed his arms, "I don't know, I mean my brother and sister-"

"Just go and tell her goodbye. Even she's accepted it now." Renraw replied. "After she plays with her paddleballs and eats her last meal, she's walking out of Burbank and she doesn't plan on coming back. So stop goofing around and say goodbye now." He pointed into the hospital. "Go."

"…there's always a chance," Yakko commented. "If I move fast enough…" Seeing the look in Renraw's eyes though, he couldn't finish. "Right after?" He watched Renraw shake his head. "Oh. Okay. Well, okay." He walked into the hospital, and smiled when he saw Dot. "Hey, hey, hey! Look who's all better." He saw her point ahead of him. She wasn't going to waste time either. "Okay, fine." He walked to Aroma's room, trying to whistle confidently. When he reached her door, he peaked in with a grin. "Hey there, Aroman Noodles! How are you?" He slid into the room and sat right beside her bed. "Renraw and my brother and sister are gonna go do some stuff, so I'm here to keep you company. How you doing?"

Aroma just stared at him. "I'm waiting for cake, then I'm walking off."

"Yeah, okay, heard that." Yakko said. "Never left Burbank, huh? Guess that'll be fun then. See trees and stuff. Well actually it's pretty boring, if you're just walking. If you run though, you might make it to see…I mean…" He cleared his throat, "so…" He scratched his head. "Uuuhhh…"

"You don't have to talk." Aroma looked at her sheets. "I know you're not a cartoon made for these moments. Just say the word goodbye, and go Yakko."

"Well…" Yakko gulped. "…g…"

"I'll tell you what," Aroma cracked a smile but still couldn't look directly at him, "just say your old catchphrase. Blow a kiss and say it. Goodnight Everybody. I haven't heard that for a long time."

Yakko put his hand to his mouth and removed it. He tried to fulfill the wish but his voice was too dry. "G…good…night…..e…" He drew his hands up into fists. "This isn't right, this can't be happening! You're not going to leave, you're not!" He grabbed his head. "You can't leave, Aroma Therapy!" He stomped out of the room, out of the hospital and ran into the street.

He refused to say goodbye. This wasn't over. Somewhere in Burbank, California there was an insane psycho who held the cure for her! Renraw and Dot may have expected him to say goodbye in those last moments, but there was something way more important.

Finding the son of a ***** responsible! "You want to play, Warren? Fine, I'll play! You're gonna regret the day you tangled with the real deal!"


	35. New Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter 35: New Game

Yakko crept up to the Hollywood sign. He was running out of time. What he was going to do could possibly get him in trouble and he may be sent to jail, or worse. Sent away from his brother and sister forever.

He had tried the short way, but the answer to where he could be lied in the Hollywood sign. He set up Slappy Squirrel there, he had that Roger Rabbit dip there, and he even rolled Aroma off there. There would be police 'do not cross' tape all over, and there would probably be investigators or guards making sure no one got near.

When he got near enough to the entrance he only saw one guard. He easily slipped past him and went deeper inside. Once he reached the bridge, he looked down and saw the prism dip below. So toxic, it looked like no one could figure out how to move it yet. _Alright, Yakko, it's all on the line. If you're caught red-handed in this place, things aren't gonna turn out good. I need to move fast. Think fast._

_Squirrel. Art O' Reilly. Dip. Needle. Squirrel. Creator of insane guy. Dip. Needle. Dip. Needle. Come on, put it together! Warren framed Slappy Squirrel to make her look like she was a ruse. Snappy came back. Sky's cast was dipped. _Yakko grabbed his head. _Come on, think! Aroma doesn't have long! _He gripped the bars in front of him tightly. "I can't…"

"Halt!"

Yakko looked back at the guard. Pinpoint verification, he couldn't blame it on his copy, it was in jail. He was about to bolt, when-

"There you go, sir!" Warren ran behind the guard, pushed him forward and into the dip. "Happy landing!" He waved at the screaming officer. He caught his gaze along with Yakko, and his mouth fell into a deep smirk. "Yakko Warner, not a nice thing you did."

"Warren!" Yakko grabbed him by his collar.

"Ooh, ooh, easy, Yakko, don't kill me!" Warren yelled. "I don't want to be dipped! Mercy!"

"You're not going to trick me," Yakko demanded. "Give me the cure."

"Well, don't you know what it is?" Warren gestured below. "It's part of that dip stabilized with my exact ink brand. In other words, if you throw me in, you have your cure. But you wouldn't do that, right? You'd never kill another cartoon, would you?"

"Don't play around," Yakko warned him. "I'm usually in the mood for playing, but not today."

"I'm serious." Warren gestured below. "In order to save her, you have to kill me. But you could never do that. Not even for the girl you secretly like a little more than a friend? Right? Mercy!"

"You are completely psycho, you want me to take you out?" Yakko didn't know how to take this. What was he supposed to do? "I'm not-"

"Accepting mercy? Please Yakko, don't take me out like that guard!" Warren pleaded again. "If there were any other cure, I'd give it to you! What are you doing? What is that?"

"What?" Yakko watched as Warren stabbed his leg with a needle. "What are you doing?" he said, so surprised he lost his grip.

"Please no, you stabbed me!" Warren rubbed his hands against his leg and showed ink on his hands. "I'm going to die. You're the one behind it all, aren't you? No, no, what are you doing?"

Yakko watched as Warren fell backwards down the bridge into the dip.

_This guy is brilliant but suicidal? No way, I don't buy it. It must have been a copy. Trying to set me up. There's gotta be a recorder around here somewhere…_

Why would Warren do that? The top leader, the big Kahuna behind everything, choose that? To try and take down Yakko's reputation via some stupid recorder? No way, too small. Didn't make sense. _Warren's death. Sky's casts death. Slappy being framed for murder of herself. Nothing made sense… _"It wouldn't end like this…there must be someone else…"

Then, it clicked.

Snappy's return-Sky's cast-Slappy's incarceration-the answer was right there!

"Oh holy hell…" Yakko's jaw dropped. "…Slappy really is Midge."

"So, someone genuinely figured it out."

Yakko looked up above the bridge he was on. In a tiny pocket in the cave rested a squirrel a little older than Snappy. "You vindictive…the squirrels? It was all about the squirrels?" He yelled. "Why drag my family into your little shenanigans all these years!"

"Because Animaniacs was her show at the time," The squirrel frowned. "I was trying to get her back. Midge was…she was somethin' special. That girl had a fire burning so bright within her, no one could catch her. I tried constantly to get a date and all I'd get was a- 'Ah, bugger off.' I was no competition. Hell, Snappy didn't even remember me when he was trying to think of animators, did he? Art O' Reilly, the only one? Yeah right! What about Scraggy? Oh yeah, I know, right outside. Didn't even notice."

He hopped down. "I set out to create copies of all the characters on the show, but the studio was hiring more cartoon artists to make 'new' versions. Made it a little harder to get the records for creations. You know, exact line height, exact ink brand. Warren wasn't accepted though, so I hopped him first. Not hard, my special little needle makes ink identifying easy. Once I had his copy, it was only a matter of time before he was taking the risks to sneak me information. Before I knew it, I had every copy available." He laughed. "You know, I always wondered why villains in the plots of a movie divulged every secret all at once. Now I know. Because they can BRAG." He pointed at Yakko. "You didn't know for years you were manipulated by nothing but a little brown squirrel!"

Yakko hopped onto the bridge as copies of Newt and the Mime tried to grab him. "The mime too? You were bored."

"Oh, by the way. I know what you came for. I always knew you would be the one." Scraggy held a syringe in his hand. "The one stupid enough to risk it all, just to save the one you loved. Whether it was your sister or that other girl, I knew you'd come and you'd come alone. The big brother, protecting his family. Or the concerned friend hiding his feelings."

"No joking around," Yakko stood up on the rail, keeping his balance from ending up in the nasty prism below. "What do you want?"

"Midge." Scraggy muttered. "I want what I can't have."

_I don't believe this. Everything we've been through. All the leads, all the lies, Renraw, Warren, and this? It was all about the damn squirrels. _"Sure, okay. Why don't I try to set you two up on a date below a tree with falling leaves and you can watch the sunset together?"

"Don't mess with me!" Scraggy yelled. "You should know better than anyone not to tease me right now. I want Midge, but I can't have her. I never could, even when she was Midge. Even after the real Slappy Squirrel's death, I couldn't have her. I really couldn't have her then, uncalculated mistake. Once she signed contracts as Slappy Squirrel I could never step forward with who she was, she'd go to prison."

"You really thought it through back then. What changed?" Yakko asked.

"I could watch her back then. Just a ways away, I could spy on my beloved. Even in another form, I could still see how limber and alive she was inside. But once she got a hit role on Animaniacs? The show that gave her a caring cast, 24 hour surveillance, and kept outsiders away? Ever tried to walk in on this lot without being a character? It's not pretty," the squirrel muttered. "Then even when the show was cancelled, she didn't leave her studio home. It was a home, to her and her 'nephew'. And now, after years of being gone you all decide to bring Animaniacs back with Animaniacs Return. Like a bad dream, you won't stay away! But it doesn't matter," he muttered, "she's gone. Her mind has been Slappy so long, Midge no longer exists. It's only a crabby, old, cane-walking, tired old soul. So why did I exact revenge against you all again?" He growled. "Because I'm pissed, that's why!"

"Hey." Yakko crossed his arms. "Inward expression would have been better than outward expression. Seek therapy, don't murder the cast. Now, Aroma!"

"You want Aroma back, as much as I want Midge," Scraggy dared him. "Do you love her as much as I wanted Midge?"

"Just tell me where the cure is," Yakko muttered. "Creepy little squirrel, the game's over. There's no court that's really going to believe a little recording tape. It could be anyone's voice."

"You're right," Scraggy smiled. "That's why you're going to hand it over yourself after you kill Aroma Therapy's copy."

"…pardon?" Yakko's eyebrow cocked up. "What?"

"An exchange, nitwit, that's how it stops. I've got powerful components in there that can't be matched up in any other way. You're not going to find a universal cure." Scraggy grinned even wider. "Ever notice you didn't see Sasha's copy? Ever wonder why?"

"You murdered the copy?" Yakko gawked. "Your own creation?"

"The copies are made from the same ink brand, the same size, the same weight, the same drawing paper. Every factor matches up. All you do is throw them into a medium sized pot of that goozey prism dip, and voila. Animaniacs stew," Scraggy replied.

"You…you sick freak." Yakko almost lost his balance on the beam. "You'd make me do that to save her? Why?"

"Because you won't! As I have lost Midge through time, so will you lose because of your weakness." Scraggy warned him. "There's no way out of this. In fact," He looked at his watch, "I think the authorities should be here soon. Especially since I lied about that recorder thing. It was actually a live phone call." He laughed, "So run, run little toon if you really don't want to go to jail like 'Slappy' did. Lose everything you ever had…again."

Yakko looked at the dip below him. "If you didn't want her to be Slappy, then why'd you mess with her? When did you do it, in the hospital?"

"I wanted her to not know who she was! I was going to be the sweet squirrel that helped her gain back her memory. Snappy was gone and Skippy was just born. We could have been a happy family," Scraggy muttered. "Instead when I left after dealing with Slappy Squirrel and then I came back, 'Slappy' was alive and Midge died in childbirth."

"Hm," Yakko cracked a smile, "that squirrel could always get out of a jam." He looked at the prism dip below. "So, what about Aroma? All those years with Warren?"

"Oh, Warren got a little bit more of my personality," Scraggy replied. "He was my first real copy design. Had a lot more of my heart, so when he found his special girl, I guess he went a little overboard. His games bugged me though, loved to play nothing but games. All the games were all him, really."

" Yakko looked below him at the dip. _So Warren's copy was the brilliant one. That's why half the stuff never made sense. He was obeying his master. _Creator syndrome, no doubt Scraggy added that in. All Scraggy had been was an upset squirrel who stumbled upon that dip. Probably while learning how to create his first cartoons. If the ink and dip were related, then the needle shots made sense too.

"There is no other ending for you," Scraggy announced. "You'll lose your family and Aroma. You'll lose everything as I have. Yakko Warner, a failure. The Warner Brothers and their Sister Dot. Tricked for so long, and ultimately beaten." He smiled wickedly. "By one measly brown squirrel."

"Not quite."

Yakko moved as he saw Scraggy barreling toward him. He looked back just in time to hear Scraggy scream on the way down. He looked at the cartoon who had pushed him, also currently looking down.

The cartoon looked back at Yakko. "He made me a little too like him." Warren pulled his hands back, "I didn't do that with my own copy."

"I knew it," Yakko shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't jump off like that. What happened to your creator syndrome?"

"It's a tough disease to beat," Warren answered, "but you can only put up with a dumb squirrel for so long. Damn squirrels." He looked over at Yakko. "You still better run. Oh, wait. Yeah, that's right. You aren't going to, you need to save Aroma." He whistled and Aroma's copy appeared at his side almost instantly. "Hey, Aroma?"

"Yes?" Aroma's copy smiled at Warren.

"Jump into that dip behind you," Warren commanded. Aroma's copy giggled and took the plunge. "I made creations too. Creator syndrome, hell of a thing to beat." He tossed Yakko an empty syringe. "You better go collect it fast before anything vital from her melts away."

Yakko looked at the syringe. "…why are you doing this?"

"Because I won," Warren replied. "You're going to jail, and I don't really want my prize dying. It doesn't matter whether or not Renraw liked her. Ever. Aroma and I have a connection. As soon as you're gone, I'll take her at some point. Use Scraggy's cue with the amnesia," He laughed. "Oh but instead of pointing her back the right way and living happily ever after, I'll transform her into my prize for good, and make sure she never stands up to me again. Only way to take the crap out of the genes."

Yakko bunched up his eyebrows and almost growled, "genes?"

"Yeah. Our little 'species', whatever you want to call us, way too much comedy. Way too funny. Way too pathetic." Warren crossed his arms. "Even our copies suck, I was lucky to get to be the way I turned out. I can't accomplish that and Scraggy couldn't duplicate it. So, there's only one thing left: Take out every one of us, one by one, and save Aroma for myself. I'll make sure the next generations aren't botched."

Yakko pointed his finger at Warren as his teeth pushed themselves together, almost grinding. "You…you knew. You planned this from the beginning?"

"Aroma's probably got five minutes. You've probably got one minute before authorities are bombarding this place," Warren reminded him. "Contemplate all you want, but the future is up to you. If you let Aroma die, I'll go after another one. Maybe…even your sister?" He stopped to look at his watch. "Now you've got exactly four minutes to-"

When he looked back up, Yakko was gone.

Aroma tried to stay strong as she walked down the road. She trudged by Rita and Runt, she walked by ACME labs and she had even passed the squirrels place. She was reaching the limits as she looked at a sign that said 'Leaving Burbank'. She looked out forward, realizing she should have tried discovering the world much sooner. Now her body barely strolled.

What would it be like on the other side? Would her conscience stop existing? Would she become a ghost? The afterlife secret would be revealed to her soon. She wished she didn't have to learn the secr-"OW!"

She looked down and saw Yakko jamming a needle in her leg. A familiar needle. The cure? Aroma felt her head start to swoon.

Yakko stood up beside her, and although his face showed traces of joy, something was definitely wrong. "You're gonna live." He quickly looked around himself. "Aroma, I can't stay and we're in some serious danger. "

"Danger?" Aroma asked. "I don't understand."

"I went to the Hollywood sign to find out what was going on," Yakko began. "The culprit was a squirrel named Scraggy who was obsessed with Midge. Turns out Slappy Squirrel really was her, and he became obsessed with the show. Now that it's returned, he's really mad. He set me up, but Warren threw him off into the dip." He grabbed her shoulder seriously, "he's after all of us. He wants to…well, he's going to knock off every one of us except you. He wants to use you to change our 'species'. Make the next generation like him."

"What?" Aroma gasped swiftly. "I don't-I don't understand everything you're saying. A squirrel? Knocking us off?"

"Warren's completely in charge," Yakko explained, "but the authorities are after me because they think I killed Warren. Which didn't make sense, but now they've got-"

Yakko and Aroma watched as the sound of sirens flooded the air, and vague red lights could be seen in the distance.

"All of Burbank will be after you," Aroma muttered, "Yakko, you shouldn't have come after me."

"If I didn't you weren't going to make it," Yakko looked back at the lights. "I have to get to Wakko and Dot." He looked down at the road. "I screwed up our last chance at freedom. At least mine."

"Get out, get going," Aroma urged him.

"If I take off with them, then what about your fam?" Yakko reasoned. "You copies are okay, I admit, but you aren't powerful cartoons like us. Warren will pick you off one by one if we leave."

"If you stay, you and your family are in trouble," Aroma reminded him. "You'll lose them, for good this time."

Yakko watched as the red lights grew closer. "The longer I stick around here the more risk there is to Wakko and Dot. I've gotta go after them." He looked over at Aroma who was biting her lip. "Sorry."

"Yakko…thanks for saving my life. No matter what, at least I have more time." Aroma put her hand on his shoulder. "Go with your brother and sister, protect your family. All of you are a trio, when one of you is separated; you're at your weakest. Escape, and come back if you figure something out. I'll protect my family the only way I can."

"I don't like the sound of this," Yakko whined. "What are you going to do?"

"Your family, Yakko. Go." Aroma pointed towards the town.

Yakko kicked the ground and crossed his arms. "You….you're gonna give in, aren't you?"

"For my family's protection," Aroma answered. "Wakko and Dot will be gone, the rest of us will be brothers and sisters. All but Renraw. Yakko, could you take Renraw with you?"

"Because he's a target?" Yakko raised his eyebrow. "Do I have too?"

"Once you're all gone, Renraw will be the only male I'm not related to." Aroma rubbed her feet on the ground. "I think if you think about it…"

Yakko slapped his face and rubbed his hands downward. "Yeah, I get it! Okay! Fine!" He rubbed his chin vigorously. "I'll get my family, I'll bring him and you can sacrifice yourself for the greater good. Great plan!" He yelled.

"We don't have anything else. I need to protect them, and you need to protect yours," Aroma insisted. "Go. I'm sure you know where they go in times of trouble."

"Yeah, I know." Yakko jerked his hands behind his head, then crossed them again, then crossed his feet, before finally pointing. "Don't do anything you'll regret, don't move too fast, and don't let him think he's completely conquered his 'prize'." Before he could think of what he was doing, he grabbed her hand. "I'm not leaving you here with a psychotic killer. I-" Yakko held his breath. "I….I-I-I…" His voice slid all over the place in different tones. "…I'm glad you're alive."

"I am too," Aroma remarked. "Go get your family."

"Well, I am, but that's not." Yakko slapped his face. "…just come with us?"

"All of us on the run? We'll really stick it out, and my side of the family will slow you down." Aroma reminded him. "We don't move as quick or think as quick. We're not as good. Plus Slappy Squirrel, you know what happens next when a cartoon loses creator syndrome. So, you better go, and take care. We'll be alright."

"Slappy. You're right," Yakko bonked his head, "she'll be his target first to get the feeling of Scraggy completely out of his head." He looked back at Aroma. "Okay…this day really sucks. Me taking off with Wakko and Dot, leaving you here to deal with Warren and making sure he doesn't hurt Slappy or your family? He always knew it! He always knew the way the game would play out." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "He always wins." He watched as Sasha and Squit flew above him, both sharing a gentle kiss. "…except that one time." Yakko declared as he thought of the copy of squit who had dropped the extra syringe. Just mess one thing up in a game…

"New plan," he said as he grabbed Aroma by her hand. "We're going to play a new game! Everything keeps spinning in the right direction for that idiot. It's high time we take him out of the driver's seat."

"Change the game?" Aroma asked, "but how?"

"By taking the risk that we can't, and he knows that we can't." Yakko smiled. "Head to the tower Aroma, stand in front of the mantel where Cher is and then yell out…"

"Okay, is everyone present?" Plotz asked as he shuffled papers.

Slappy crossed her arms as best she could in a pair of handcuffs. At least with Plotz leading, she'd have a better chance of getting out. Well, she thought she did until Yakko Warner burst through the open window in the meeting room. Anything with the main stars never turned out well.

"Hey! Hi Plotzy," Yakko waved at Plotz. "T.P., got some new problems. Got framed for murder, a murderer is on the loose, we're targets for eradication, oh and some other stuff. Talk to you later. Need the squirrel right now though."

Plotz groaned. "What are you yabbering about?"

"Slappy Squirrel," Yakko looked over at Slappy. "Care to talk while we're running for our lives?"

"Here's a better idea," Slappy scowled. "Leave. You main cast idiots always leave trouble behind."

"Well I could but, in all good conscience, I just can't," Yakko declared. "You're heads next on the 'to kill' list for the psycho."

Slappy groaned and was about to tell him where he could shove it until she looked deep into his eyes. There was no joking around in those pupils.

"I think it's high time you know the truth about whose put you here. Don't you?" Yakko reasoned.

"This squirrel isn't going anywhere!" An annoying guard yelled. Yakko wasted no time and easily got the cuffs off Slappy.

"Come on, move faster!" Yakko complained as he headed out the window.

"You try moving as fast when you're as old as me!" Slappy complained as she made a slow getaway after Yakko took care of the guards.

'Eh, if only she knew.' Yakko helped to pull her out of the window. "Next stop, Skippy's."

Dot tapped her foot in boredom as she held her suitcase in hand. Aroma didn't get to explain much, apparently her brother was in too much of a hurry. But if Yakko didn't have time to yak about something properly, and he made Aroma yell out 'time out' in their hiding spot when things got rough? Something big was going on. Her and Wakko easily packed up. It took a little more time to get Zen, Renraw and Iri to go along until they couldn't convince Aroma to stay.

Which was good. If Yakko said move, then there was little doubt it was the smart thing to do. As she watched Yakko running toward them though she saw Slappy, Snappy, and Skippy all trying to keep up. "What's up with the tagalongs?" Dot asked.

"Don't ask me," Slappy huffed. "Making an old squirrel run like that, oy! This better not come bite me back in the butt."

"You got your money together?" Yakko asked. "Credit cards, everything. This isn't going to be cheap."

"We're just going to pack up for a vacation?" Zen shrugged. "I know you're spontaneous, but this is a little overboard. Especially now that you found Aroma's cure, shouldn't we be-oh, I don't know-taking her to a hospital to have them look her over? How do we know whatever you did worked?"

"It just did," Yakko looked over at Aroma. "You'll be okay." He cracked a smile. "Bet you didn't think you'd be flying today huh? You're leaving Burbank alright, but not to die. Makes it funner that way."

Dot noticed Yakko wasn't looking Aroma square in the eyes. Whatever hell he brought upon them to save her must have been big. Yet her big goofy brother was still hiding everything from her. And from Aroma's awkwardness of thinking she was going to die, to suddenly knowing she was going to live, her gestures were a little unsure of themselves too. "I've got some saved up but I never got paid for the first season."

"We did," Zen handed Yakko his money."I don't know if we have enough for us and three squirrels though," he sighed. "It's not smart. If you're in trouble, you should be running with just your family."

"Which is exactly what he wants. Nope, it's all or nothing this time." Yakko insisted. "Better to take a big risk, than follow his game. Do we have enough for Europe? Foreign country would work well."

"Europe? I'm going to Europe?" Slappy groaned. "I ain't going to Europe! The studio's my home not some foreign country."

"Studio's going to be jailing you for a long time," Yakko answered. "Like I said, if you want to know who's been messin' with ya, just stick…" Yakko raised his eyebrow at Renraw. "With me." Renraw was moving closer to Aroma in distance. "She almost died, what are you doing?"

Dot just looked at Renraw. It was obvious what he was trying to do.

"Comfort," Renraw set his hand upon her shoulder. "It must be hard for you, Aroma. Near death, and it all comes back as a second chance. Your mind must be spinning. Here, hold my hand." He took Aroma's hand in hers. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Renraw, back off my sister." Zen frowned. "Now's not the time."

"It's okay, Zen." Aroma said as she held Renraw's hand back. "I understand."

"We could talk more later? Privately?" Renraw asked.

"Yeah, no, I don't think so-" Yakko said in a huff as he broke the hand-holding. "No privacy time on a plane, which is where we're going. Get some different outfits on, get your fake id's out, Wakko, Dot, Share your I.D.'s around and everyone put on their acting faces. We're breaking out of America."

"So…" Dot groaned as she looked over the seat at Yakko and Wakko. Her brother was currently explaining what had just happened, and it didn't sound like they'd be coming back soon. "Almost out, Yakko. We were almost out of the courts."

"Going back to the sign? You knew the authorities would be there," Wakko agreed.

"I had to check." Yakko gritted his teeth. "I had to risk it, how else were we going to save Aroma?"

"I still say idiot," Dot complained. "You were supposed to be saying your final goodbyes, not going off and ruining the future for everyone."

"If I hadn't, she'd be dead." Yakko reminded them. Again.

"Yeah, sure, but why did you have to go?" Wakko reminded _him. _"Iri and Zenny were here, and they had nothing on them that could backfire." He crossed his arms. "You ruined everything. If we get caught, we'll never get a second chance now." He glanced back at his brother sourly. "Because you had to play hero."

"I couldn't ask them to risk it," Yakko said for the hundredth time. "They aren't as fast, and they aren't as experienced. What if Iri got hurt, huh? Did ya ever think about your little kissee face getting hurt?" Yakko watched his expression. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Look, no biggie. We'll get jobs, we'll talk it out and we'll eventually figure out a plan and go back. Us three thinkers always figure it out. We're just more pressed for time."

"Because everyone thinks you murdered someone," Dot pointed out as she sighed. "Wish we could have made Europe. Liar."

"At least we get to travel in first class," Wakko reminded her. "Maybe we could have made it if we didn't have the squirrels. Speaking of which, what about them?"

Yakko opened the curtains between first and second class. "Bickering about peanuts."

"I mean, when are you going to tell Slappy?" Wakko asked. "When we land? Yakko?"

"What the hell is Renraw doing in Zenny's seat?" Yakko said as he kept looking back. Renraw and Aroma were talking. She wasn't backing away or looking out the window, and he was holding her hand again.

Dot crossed his arms. "Maybe he got bored. Who knows? Can we get back to the issue here? It's Friday. Our next shoot is Wednesday. If we don't solve the problem, Animaniacs Return is gone and so is our chance at freedom."

"We've already talked about it," Yakko answered. "Hey, where'd Rita and Runt go?"

"Storage," Dot said. "We barely have enough money for a start as it is. They'll be fine."

"You should really talk to Slappy," Wakko insisted. "Or Snappy. Both maybe?"

"Why me? You know it all," Yakko pointed at Wakko. "In fact, you're the one who talked to them both before. You even believed Snappy for a short while, right?" Yakko stood up. "You connect better. I'll get Slappy up here, and take her seat. Dot, take over Snappy's next when he's up for his game of Shocking Truth, " he said as he got up and went into second class.

Wakko groaned. "But Yakko always takes care of this kind of serious thing."

"Yakko's mind is currently occupied by Renraw getting close to Aroma." Dot rolled her eyes. "Dunce. For once, I can't argue with Renraw. Guy's waited a long time for him and he never pulled a move." She looked over at Wakko. "Hate to be you. I'll be towards the front 'til your done."

Wakko groaned but watched as Slappy Squirrel bitterly came through the curtains. "…hi?"

"What'dya want already?" Slappy asked, cranky as usual.

"Well, um," Wakko rubbed his head. "…You're Midge."

Slappy scoffed, "not you too. Oy, even the main cast? I'm tellin' ya, it's a lie!"

"No," Wakko crossed his arms, trying to look serious. "The one responsible for everything is called Scraggy. He really used to like Midge. Do you remember him?"

"How would I remember him?" Slappy groaned.

"Slappy Squirrel, he's the one responsible for Skippy's cast," Wakko muttered.

That statement made Slappy sit up straight. "Keep talking."

"A long time ago, Scraggy liked Midge. Midge didn't care though, and married Snappy. Then when Snappy left and she moved in with Slappy, he tried to move in on her. He did something that caused amnesia, and he took care of Slappy too." Wakko stopped to make sure she was still listening. "Slappy must have had an idea about what was happening. Maybe she was still conscious when he said something, no one knows. She took her hat and placed it on you."

"Aha!" Slappy held her finger up. "If I was Midge and just had a hat slapped on my head, I would've been young!"

"Not exactly," Wakko answered. "Scraggy had done something to your mind, causing amnesia. It might have had suggestive brainwashing. Slappy Squirrel could have told you what happened and what to do, and you might have done it but not remembered it."

"….bull honky," Slappy muttered, "ain't no way I'm really Midge."

"Scraggy's been exacting revenge for some time. Against us, against you, against everyone in the cast." Wakko finished. "He even tried killing Aroma and Dot, but they're fine and we're safe. Except, that Scraggy was the one who created Warren. Warren finished him, and now he's after all of us. Especially you, to get rid of his creator syndrome once and for all." He watched Slappy's reaction. "It's true."

"I ain't Midge!" Slappy yelled once again. "I ain't Midge. I ain't Skippy's mom. I took care of Midge. Look at me, I'm old! I move like I'm old, I talk like I'm old, and you know what? In case you didn't know, I do that because I'm old!"

"You're Midge," Wakko tried again. "You're never going to remember being Slappy Squirrel because you aren't her. Everything will always be memorized facts."

"Shutup! You don't know what you're talking about," Slappy insisted as she got up. "I'm Slappy Squirrel!" She pointed to herself before she grabbed her cane, straightened her hat on her head, and headed back to second class. "You! Get out of my chair! I ain't in a good mood and I'll blast you to kingdom come, airplane or not!"

Wakko covered his face. Yeah, this whole plan was about to crumble. He watched as Yakko came back in. "I didn't think it was possible, but she's extra grumpy. She didn't believe it either."

"Who would?" Yakko looked back toward second class. "I still barely believe it." He shrugged his shoulders. "Snappy always knew. Speaking of which, I'll get him for ya."

"Yakko?" Wakko groaned. "Can't you do it? You'll do better. Renraw's not going to start dating her here. She's still with Newt."

"I know she's still with Newt," Yakko answered. "Of course she's with that dog. Newt. Like I forgot? I just like the back, more sociable. Besides, Snappy will be easy. You'll probably just hear a giant I told you so."

A few minutes later after explanation….

"I told you so!" Snappy snapped his fingers and pointed at Wakko. "I knew it, I always knew it. Slappy is Midge."

"Yeah, but she doesn't believe that," Wakko reminded him.

"She never would. Scraggy, though?" Snappy's eyebrows bunched up. "That damn little squirrel. He was after Midge for years. Creepy guy. Actually, he's the only reason we ever went out," He smiled. "Back then, he was almost like a simpering puppy, always hangin' on. Figured he was harmless, never even remembered him. But yeah…Midge grabbed me one day, kissed me roughly, and told him I was with her and to shove it." He twirled his cane around in the aisle. "Midge was cute, I was happy to pretend. Then our pretending turned real. He finally shoved off after I shoved a bomb up his…well, anyhow, haven't thought of him since. Come to think of it, I think he was into cartoon making. The guy just hasn't registered with me for so long."

"Okay," Wakko shrugged his shoulders, "but he's gone now."

"He's lucky." Snappy stopped twirling his cane and slammed the end of it on the ground. His eyes glared into Wakkos, giving the appearance he was going to do something. Wakko backed up a little in his seat. "I lost everything because of him."

"Uh….yeah. I understand," Wakko tried. The guy looked like he was ready to kill the next thing he saw. "He's gone, and it's the past now. Just thought you should know. "

Snappy stood up. He looked back into second class toward Skippy and Slappy. "If you ever find him alive, don't arrest him." He looked back at Wakko coldly, "just bring him to me."

Wakko felt a sudden shudder as he watched Snappy slip back into second class. He didn't know which was worse. Slappy not believing him and thinking he was psycho, or Snappy basically staring at him like he would break him in half at any second.

Who knew a small cranky squirrel could master a killer look?

Then again, Wakko had to think. Snappy thought Midge was dead for years, and didn't know where to find Skippy. If it hadn't been for Scraggy, life would have been different. _What if Iri had been taken away? For years, believing she was someone else. Old to boot?_ Wakko shook the thought out of his head. At least his duty was done.

Then again, it didn't make things easier. Yakko's thinking was…weird now. He was doing the exact opposite of what Warren expected. Instead of just the three of them escaping to another country to not get caught, he grabbed everyone, including the squirrels. And they weren't going to Europe either. They weren't even leaving California!

Yakko was going to contact his old boss. He'd have a different identity, under the same job, in the same place.

Nothing made sense. Wakko sighed and put his feet on the back of the chair in front of him. They wouldn't have long pulling such a move. He was guessing they were all supposed to come up with an amazing plan to get out. After all, it was their specialty…

But, how were they going to make it out of this one?


	36. Warren Is Down But Not Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Authors Note: Well, we have finally reached the end. Thanks for reading everyone, and knowing me I'll be bringing and tidying up another old favorite. This next one has never actually been on this site before so hope you enjoy it. So now, enjoy the last 4 chapters of Animaniacs Return. Thanks for reading.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter 36: Warren Is Down but Not Out

"Minerva, how about some more pop?"

Minerva tucked her hair back and took the pop. "Sure, ma." She opened the can in no time flat. Not being around the lot, or having to look impressive, she stayed plopped on the couch and watched television sans makeup. She had decided to take some time off since her part in the show wouldn't be for some time again. Some time? They were trying to weasel her off the show, she knew it. She'd even seen that blasted chairman holding auditions for 'potential doubles'. Potential doubles, yeah right! They weren't even minks that looked like her. All because she didn't want to degrade herself enough with their writers' scripts.

She had thought about telling someone, but she was beyond mad and flat out left. It wasn't like she'd be gone for too long, as much as she hated it, she was under contract. They would have to terminate her. And of course, Newt wouldn't care. He was too busy playing boyfriend/patsy to Aroma. Her mother's house wasn't a great distance away, but she needed time to veg out and complain about it.

"Min, maybe there is something else?" Her mother asked. "You're a bright girl, you could do better than that show. What about a soap opera maybe?"

"Ugh," Minerva stuck out her tongue. "Soap opera? Nuh uh." She groaned. "Too small for movies, not 'ambitious' enough for the show. Smack dab in the middle of I-don't-know-where. I quit my old job, I really shouldn't have. I was doing good selling perfume and makeup."

"Could you get it back?" Her mother asked her.

"Doubtful." Minerva said. "Not after the second season, and I've been to the store. Someone else in there. I better start looking, I know my time is running out."

"Well, there are always jobs around here. The town is smaller, but it's nice. You could move back in again?" Her mother said, hope rising in her voice. "It's nice to have company."

"I don't know." Minerva tilted her head back. "I like living on my own. I'm not young; I can't really live with you without being seen as lazy."

"In today's economy, I think you have that right." Her mother sighed. "But, I suppose I know what you really mean. You want your independence. I would probably miss mine too." She patted her daughter on the leg. "The offer is open though."

Minerva's attention became distracted as she stared at the news reporter on TV.

"Later on News at Eleven. Animaniacs Return or Animaniacs Lost? This once again rising show, often worshipped or hailed as insane, has been a cult hit, but the studio is having problems that may end up cancelling the show at its height. One of the main stars, Yakko Therapy, has been accused of murder and is on the run with family and friends. More news at eleven."

Minerva frowned, "Oh no, this isn't good." She picked up the remote and pressed guide to check out information on the other channels. "Possible cure for outbreak?" She clicked enter to watch the new program.

"Sad news indeed. Two more lives have been taken through what has been dubbed 'needling'. An injection that can cause a single scratch to end a toon's life. It all began in Warner Brother's studio parking lot, but cartoons are beginning to take refuge in and around the state of California, worried about where this toxin is coming from. Reports are coming in of a possible cure that will reverse the effects, but no new coverage has been added to this rumor."

"Oh my goodness, Minerva." Minerva's mother gripped her daughter's shoulder. "You'd better stay here a few more weeks. Call your friends, I don't want you leaving this apartment."

"I have to go back for the show," Minerva insisted. "It's my job. I'll be careful."

"Just promise you'll be careful?" Her mother asked.

"I promise," Minerva smiled.

"Aw jeez, they said the legal name," Yakko complained as he pointed to the TV. "Yakko Therapy." He groaned and looked at Aroma. "Would have been better the other way around."

"What, her as Mrs. Yakko Warner?" Dot smiled at her brother. "You want her to be Mrs. Yakko Warner?"

Yakko looked back at his sister. "Knock it off."

Dot approached her brother and whispered in here. "I think you should knock it on. Renraw's gonna make a move soon you know."

"Anyhow," Yakko stood up and fixed his tie with beard and hat. "I've got to get to work. Dot, you and the others come up with any crazy idea to get us out of this. I'm open to anything. Oh and you know, fixing dinner or cleaning is always a good idea, this place has been empty awhile. Meanwhile, I'll work per hour for the ol' boss as Mickey McWhiskers." He straightened his beard. "This thing itches."

"How come Brain doesn't have the cure yet?" Wakko said as he went over to Yakko. "There's got to be a way besides, well…you know."

"I don't know, it may be tougher than he thought," Yakko said. "The only real way to stop this is to nab Warren."

"But what if we don't?" Zenny had to ask. "Look, I know you guys are the champions of fast ideas, but we don't have long. If we don't figure it out, and we can't make our deadline, then what?" He looked over at Yakko. "You seem to be settling into your old life pretty good. Do you think this it?"

"Well, if it were, I wouldn't be going as Mickey McWhiskers," Yakko said nonplussed. They didn't have much money, and they spent it all on rent for an apartment (hotel for all of them was too dang expensive without sharing the same room.) Zenny was lucky he even came up with the idea. "We'll figure out something."

"You have to figure out something fast," Iri said as she came into the room. "I was in the kitchen, getting a sandwich. I just saw the news. An inoculation against the needling has been found!"

"Well that's good news," Aroma smiled. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"The cure was not found by The Brain," Iri told him, "it was a simple balance of ingredients found by their 'top writer Renraw'."

Renraw's mouth flew open. "Oh crap."

"Don't they know Renraw's missing?" Wakko whined.

"Warren!" Yakko shouted. "Dammit, the inoculation is probably the needling. Everyone's going to line up for it." He looked at Iri. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Iri said. "Noon. Tomorrow."

"Okay, so…we need a fantastic plan now." Dot urged her brothers. "Anything?"

"Uhhh…" Wakko looked around the room. "Send Renraw back and set it straight?"

"He'll be expecting that," Aroma spoke for him. "Renraw will be in danger. Warren will torture him to find us. That's too dangerous. Right Yakko?"

"…right." Yakko looked over at Aroma. "Idea one, let's get more. Come on sibs, we need to think fast."

"Have Brain head over and claim he has the cure instead?" Wakko suggested.

"Getting there," Yakko agreed, "doesn't quite have the right feel to it." He held his hands out and brought them back inward. "Warren has been getting away for years, he's a total nutcase, and he's even committed murder. Sibs, we gotta bring him down. For good."

"For good," Dot agreed.

"For good," Wakko added after her.

"Right, now we really need to concentrate." Yakko nodded at his brother and sister. "Two gallons of pepsi, peppy music, a song and dance routine, coupled with some pizza. It's time to remind Warren why we are the Warners."

Three hours later…

"It's risky," Dot said as she looked at her brothers. "It's really, really risky."

"If we pull it off though, Warren's done." Wakko looked over at his brother. "Yakko?"

Yakko beated his tongue up and down on the roof of his mouth. "The idea is insane. It's bold. There is a lot of destruction, cost and risk in it." He grinned. "It's perfect."

"Now you know the ****ing plan," Renraw said as he held Aroma's hand tightly in hers. "Were gonna go set these ******* straight then deal with Brain." He watched as she shook her head, slipped on a pair of shades and banged the door to a studio meeting in. "Surprise! You need to stop the inoculations tomorrow."

"Then couldn't you have told us outside of the meeting?" Plotz complained as Renraw came over with Aroma.

"No way, this place is too ****ing dangerous," Renraw said as he brought Aroma to the other side. "I'm not even letting my girlfriend out of my site."

"Oh no, you brought the instigator back for Warren," Plotz grumbled. "We have enough troubles with this mysterious needling."

"Brain has the cure, mine doesn't work." Renraw said, "but he wants something in return. A bigger shot in the show."

"Fine, fine, for the cure I don't care." Plotz banged his fist on his meeting desk. "Give him whatever he wants for the show. Animaniacs Return won't be around much longer anyway."

"Zenny will take over Yakko's spot for the show," Renraw answered. "I'll still write the episodes, Aroma can be Dot, and Iri can be…oh **** I don't ****ing know, something. We'll use the copies 'til Yakko gets his *** cleared. We'll save the show."

"Fine," Plotz agreed, "now let's contact The Brain already, get his cure distributed so my studio lot isn't considered ground zero anymore. And you, why did brazenly march into my office and tell me you accidentally stumbled on it?"

Renraw blinked. "…****. Attention?"

"Just get out!" Plotz yelled, "get out now!"

Renraw yanked Aroma out of the room, "Well, that didn't go too smooth. I think that was pretty close to the real deal Warners."

"Are you sure we should go through with this?" Aroma asked him. "This really doesn't seem like a good idea, Ren." She sighed. "I just…I think they are putting too much on the line."

"Why, are you worried about Yakko?" Ren asked. "Don't be, that ****er can take care of himself. You, however." He looked over with a soft look in his eyes. "Yakko never said anything to you, did he?"

"About what?"

"About you two."

"There is no us two. We're friends."

"Oh, well then-"

"I'm dating Newt," Aroma said before he could continue.

"The dog likes Minerva," Ren said. "What you're doing is stupid babe, Minerva likes him too. If he knew, he'd dump you. Especially after all the **** you put him through. And if there's nothing in between you and Yakko, then I want to know it straight. Do I got a chance of landing you again?"

"Hey!" Yakko looked around the corner at both of them. "Ren. Hurry up."

Ren looked back at Aroma, squeezed her hand and headed onward.

"Told you he'd go after her," Dot said from behind him. "Told ya, told ya, told ya."

"I don't care," Yakko grumbled. "Why should I care? Come on, we need to make sure the squirrels are okay in the tower. Whatever you do, don't say a thing about the tower. If we want this to work, not a word can be spilled. Got it?"

_Oh, I got it. _A man straightening his tie down the hall and proceeded to the elevator. Once in, he dialed a number on his phone. "Boss, you were right. They are up to something. Renraw stopped the show, with his arm around your girl. Huh? Oh yeah, they did. The squirrels are in the tower. What? Yeah, Renraw. Looked like they got back together but in the hall, it didn't sound like it. Although it sounded like it was, and that Yakko guy was on the side. He looked downright pissed. Yeah, definitely. "

"I hate this idea," Snappy complained. "It puts you and our son at risk."

"It puts Skippy and his aunt at risk."

Snappy looked back at Midge. "Midge."

"It's Slappy," Midge complained. "I don't care what anybody says, I know who I am!" She stomped off and sat in the chair. She caught Skippy looking over at her a second. "What?" She looked the other way, ignoring him.

Snappy opened the door to look out the tower. Slappy was still in denial of who she was. No matter how much evidence anyone could give her, she wouldn't change her mind. _Classic Midge. _He twirled his cane, wondering how much more life would change. Would the Warners plan actually work? It seemed ill conceived, but if anyone could trick them, he guess it would have to be them.

"Snappy."

Snappy looked down and his heart stopped. _Warren?_

"I don't understand, I don't have the cure." Brain pointed to some tubes nearby. "It is much too-"

"Doesn't matter," Renraw said. "Look rat, you've got to give us anything. If they go with what 'I' gave them, everyone will be needled."

"It was simply a way to draw you back," Brain insisted. "You were foolish for coming."

"Yeah, it was better for thousands of cartoons to be needled instead," Renraw complained.

"You need a better plan than this."

"The Warners came up with it, we've got nothing else." Aroma said beside him. "Please, Brain?"

"A fake cure will end more lives when they stop being so careful," Brain warned them.

"It's going to attract Warren," Renraw said. "That's all we need, and then we can nab him. Then there will be no more needling."

Brain closed his eyes. "This is a risky and insane plan. However this situation has grave circumstances if I do not find one, however fake it will be. Fine, I will proceed to the chairman and enter into discussions about the inoculations."

_That's what they think. _Warren backed up from the outside window of ACME labs. So, the Warners were battling their wits against his? Well, he welcomed it. Brain was creating a fake inoculation, and Aroma and Renraw were supposed to be a couple to make him enraged again. It didn't work as well when he knew that truth, and he wouldn't get mad and screw everything up. He may not know their total plan yet, but he would. _Let's see, I'm rambunctious idiots trying to figure out my next move. I'd assume it was to mess with Brain and his fake inoculations or the Squirrels. God, I want those squirrels…_

No, he'd go for the last thing first.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Wakko warned Yakko as they turned the corner. "You're a suspect for murder."

"Which is why this will work," Yakko said.

"Yeah, but…" Wakko groaned. "I don't know, I'm having second thoughts. If this backfires, we'll never get out of this one. No talking, no evidence, nothing will get us out of it. We're putting everything on the line for this."

"We have no choice, Wakko." Yakko hit his brother on the shoulder playfully. "You got the spray can?"

Wakko shook the spray can. "After this, Animaniacs is gone forever."

"It's already gone," Yakko took the spray can. "Plotz hates the show, he won't reinstate it. Just as well, this show isn't the same. I though uncensored would be fun, but it's awful. I just care about getting our names cleared so we can all see each other again. For good."

"Are you going back to San Diego?" Wakko asked. "Alone?"

"Huh? No way, you can come with!" Yakko jostled him. "I'd love to sell cars with you, Wakk. Lot of suckers out there, really good money. Who knows?" He sprayed a message on the wall. "Dot could come too, selling was made for us. We could even start our own company. Warners Cars."

"It's that secure, huh?" Wakko asked as he looked around.

"You bet, my boss would never sack me. I sell more cars in a week than any of his others have sold in a year." Yakko looked around too. "Think anyone notices yet?"

"Oh my god!"

"…yep. Time to start the show."

"Okay, the squirrels are in place in the tower. We made sure one of Warren's guys heard that." Renraw wiggled his fingers together. "And Brains got the inoculations going on, he's on his way over now. Warren is bound to show up for either one. Then, he'll come for you." He looked over at Aroma. "You really going to do this? I know it's part of the plan, but you could get hurt. Again."

"Warren needs to be stopped, once and for all. Only the Warners can ever accomplish it," Aroma answered.

"Did you think about what I said though?" Renraw reminded her as he pushed his fingers together. "You and me?"

Aroma pushed her tongue into her cheek. "Um, Renraw-"

"Yakko of course," Renraw answered. "Right?"

"No, I just don't think it'd work. You tried to get with my sister after all." Aroma stopped talking. Maybe he'd get the point. "I like being friends."

"With me or Yakko, *****?"

"And it would help if you didn't cuss every second," Aroma reminded him.

"Well, excuse me for not having the saintly mouth of-"

Aroma gasped as Renraw was knocked out. Clearly copies of the cast. "No. No, no, you are supposed to be going after the others first!"

"Sorry for disturbing your plans," Warren said as he held out a huge burlap bag. "Really? You really expected to trick me into going after Brain or The Squirrels? I admit, I want the squirrels to hang, they irritate me worse than a mosquito bite, but I'm not stupid." He grabbed her arm roughly. "Come on."

"Okay, Yakko!" Wakko shouted as they both ran down the street spraying on any walls they could find. "Are we moving to the next phase yet?"

WHeeeooo! Wheeeeeeoooooo!

"Police Sirens? I guess so." Yakko jumped up on a fence. "Hear ye, hear ye! We are here to inform you that Animaniacs Returns sucks! And you suck! And it's time you find out what the Warners really stand for! Lock your doors, 'cause we're not playing today!" He grabbed an Axe from behind him and started chopping down a telephone wire. "There she blows!"

"Get out of here!"

"Thanks for the memento!" Wakko shouted as he came running from someone's house. "Nice goods on that one, Yakko!"

"Get off of me!"

"Ooh, come on doll, one more kiss." Dot grabbed cuffs and pinned the man on the ground. "We're just having a little innocent fun."

"And so, the inoculations-" Brain stopped as Plotz answered his phone.

"What? What do you mean the Warners are reaking havoc?" Plotz looked out the window. "I haven't heard a word about the stu-they're not reaking havoc at the studio? Well then where? Where? Where?

"If there's one thing that annoys me," Yakko watched as people started to seal up their homes. "Is how unfriendly people are when you visit a residential district!" He looked over at the next corner. "Helloooooo Nurse! Hey, are you over eighteen?"

"Run Diana, run!" The girls' mother grabbed her by the hand quickly.

"A residential district, we'll never survive this." Dot whispered to her brothers. "Add insult to injury Yakko, that girl wasn't even sixteen years old."

"We've gotta make it as bad as we can," Yakko reminded her. "Hey ho! Warners coming throu-ough! Paid promotional visits brought to you by Plotzy, the annoying chairman of the studio that brought you us! Animaniacs Return! If you have any problems, take it up with the show!" He looked over at Dot. "Think we're getting closer?"

"Everyone is ringing about them!" Plotz threw the phone against the wall. "They've gone mad."

"It seems so. Therefore, the inoculation?" Brain asked. "Yes or no?"

"Advertising has already been paid to get everyone over here." Plotz said. "Then again, having a 'fake' cure also looks bad. And what are the Warners doing, why are they making a mockery on the side of this?"

"They want to be arrested."

"Why?"

"I do not comprehend their plan myself."

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm a legal resident, I should be allowed to come out here and mingle!" Yakko complained as he was pushed down along with Dot and Wakko. "So are they, what the heck?" He felt handcuffs on his arms. "This is absurd, we're just spreading the good word. People want to hear from us, they worship us. We're gods!"

And with that last statement, Yakko knew the deal was sealed. One way or another, it was over.

"I'm afraid that even now I don't know what the hell your plan was," Warren said as he jumped over a nearby fence. His copy creations went after the cops and cuffed them themselves. "I can't…see it. You come back and you make a riot in a residential neighborhood? To get arrested, why? I'm not there. You pretend to have Renraw get back with Aroma, why? To make me mad? You tell The Brain to come up with a fake inoculation even though Renraw stopped the inoculations. Why?"

Yakko grinned at him. "What do you mean? Aren't you smart enough to figure it out?"

"You said The Squirrels were in the tower, then Renraw said I was supposed to overhear that. Then when I checked it out, they were being dragged away be me?" Warren pointed at Yakko. "I demand to know what's going on!"

"…no." Yakko smiled. "Figure it out. As for us, we deserve to go to jail. Right sibs?"

"Right," they both chimed in.

"Why? Why are you destroying the show yourselves?" Warren demanded. "What are you planning?"

"Figure it out, Einstein," Dot smiled. "We're eventually going to get arrested so if I were you, I'd skedaddle and figure out your next dumb move. After all, that's what they are compared to us. Dumb."

"Completely stupid," Wakko agreed. "Really? Dip? And Needles? I've seen way more original things that that written on a whoopee cushion."

"No kidding, you always lead a straight trail." Yakko looked over at Warren. "So come on, come up with something original. Whatever you come up with is always copies. And you know what? You can't beat the real deals with a few copies." He groaned. "Actually, it's irritating."

"Annoying," Dot added.

"Like a bad mosquito bite," Wakko said, "but not much more than that."

"No kidding. And look at this plan. So simple, and you don't know if you're stepping in or out of it." Yakko added. "You haven't come up with one original thing."

"Oh yeah?" Warren grabbed Yakko roughly. "I made everyone believe you killed that dumb squirrel on the ledge, that didn't have anything to do with a single copy!"

"Try again," Dot yawned. "Been there, done that."

"Have the T-shirt," Yakko added as he slipped out of the cuffs and out of his hands. "Complete amateur." He pulled a recorder out of his pants and clicked it. "Complete confession. Thanks, helpful. Besides that, you're pretty boring."

"I am not boring, I am a genius! I will get rid of all of you, I will get every single cartoon on this lot needled whether you like it or not. Nothing will stop me!" Warren yelled. "Starting tomorrow, everyone will get that inoculation."

"No they won't, Renraw said it was messed up," Wakko reminded him. "It's over, your little game's done. They were really boring by the way. Monopoly is more exciting. And your copies are wearing pretty thin, especially since the police are on their way. Oh, did you ever make any copies of policemen?"

"Probably not, he's an idiot and his copies are as dumb as him," Dot added. "So Warren? What are you going to do?" She looked around at all the pretty red lights. "We're all boned. You going to attack them with your copies? You've got enough to take on all the police?"

"Ooh hey look Sibs, we did enough damage the SWATS are here too," Yakko whistled. "That's impressive. Hey guys! You must be really good at swatting flies, but are you good at anything else? Doubt it!"

"The plan…" Warren looked around him, surrounded by lights. He only had about fifty copies left and only twenty followed him. Dot was right, most of them were dumb and suicidal. "…was to trap me."

"Hey sibs, he finally figured it out," Yakko laughed. "About time." He winked at Dot and Wakko. It'd all be okay now.

"I might get away if I call all the copies." Warren looked at the cops trained on him. "Every single one I have. But then I wouldn't have enough to make any more plans."

"Well, freedom or no?" Yakko crossed his arms. Either way, it was over. Warren wouldn't go after them without at least twenty or thirty copies. His others would be too stupid to get him out. If he used the twenty of thirty, he wouldn't have enough copies to pull off anything major. After all, there was a big cast, but it wasn't neverending. In the meantime he put the recorder in his hand and kicked it to a policeman. "Confession clears my name, and puts him in the suspect chair." He heard with pride the words Warren spouted on the recorder.

"Fine." Warren glared at Yakko. "You win. The originals won. Fantastic for you. But you should know by now." His eyes narrowed. "I don't like being a sore loser, and you left Aroma wide open with Renraw."

"Who is safely away from Burbank, California now," Yakko chuckled, "by the time you get to her to try and take on 'revenge for being tricked', big baby, she wouldn't be near enough before you got caught. And you'd definitely get caught, if you don't think we could chase after you, you're wrong."

"We all drank Red Bull and ate energy bars," Dot laughed.

"And I've still got more," Wakko insisted.

"You may be right on most of those counts." Warren looked around him, "but one. That wasn't a threat."

Yakko stopped smiling. "What? You had us messing everything up, you had Brain dealing with a fake inoculation, why would you go after her first?"

This time, Warren smiled. "I decided to do the last thing, first, since I couldn't figure out your plan. You underestimated what was more important."

"No way, but you had her, YOU had her." Yakko pointed at him in frustration. "You had her once and you let her go, to get to us. To get to the originals. I mean you like her, but you wouldn't put her first above revenge against us. You let her go. You…put her in the hospital but you let her go and you needled her too. You wouldn't grab her that fast, and Renraw and Zenny wouldn't be pushovers."

"Not together, but one alone was fine. I'm surprised you didn't plan more. Thinking I would leave her alone for the bigger fish first." Warren tisked his tongue. "Thought you finally had me pegged?"

"Sure, you bet," Yakko said. "You think I'd leave Aroma unguarded by no one but Renraw?"

"Oh no, too late." Warren pointed at him. "You want to make me think that you guys aren't you, you're actually Iri, Aroma and Zenny that were faking it. That the guy pretending to be me was Yakko and that Aroma was actually Dot and Renraw was actually…Wakko?"

"I don't know," Wakko shrugged his shoulders, "my mind is all messed up."

"Mine's not. You are Yakko, Wakko and Dot." Warren looked over at Yakko, "and yes, I did bag her. Underneath your very nose. And this isn't over. I may not have known your plan, but I didn't leave it to chance!" He began to run and quickly ducked the first shooting as all the copies came to his aid. "Go ahead, head to your tower to find her!"


	37. Last Game Played

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter 37: Last Game Played

_I couldn't trust in that plan. _Zenny knocked his head on the back of the barn door. He knew the Warners full plan, but it was insane. They couldn't guarantee it would work, that Warren would have to approach them to find out the insane plan that didn't make sense. He played his small part, dressed up like Warren and took the squirrels away, revealing later who he was. He got whacked hard for that one, too. Afterward he was supposed to stay next to Aroma with Renraw, just in case he went after her next. And he did. For a little while, but he couldn't believe in such a stupid plan. Warren was a genius he wouldn't fall straight into the cops himself, no matter how curious he was. Yakko and the others were putting their reputations on the line for nothing.

He was going to come back to the former barn of Pinky's family. They had another barn built for them outside of city limits, so it was deserted and perfect. He was there with Aroma and Renraw, but his conscious bugged him again.

It would just take a few minutes to see The Brain and tell him the whole plan. Maybe he would know something more? That mouse was a genius, and had to have something better. Something better than complete incompetent nonsense. By the time he reached him and explained, he had nothing though. The mouse continued to the chairman's and he made his way back…

To an empty barn. Zenny sighed, knowing he screwed up. Iri was safely outside the limits, waiting for them to arrive. Gone just a few minutes…

"Zenny, you idiot!" Yakko stormed in and grabbed him. "Where the hell were you? You and Renraw together could have held him off long enough to call us, but not alone. Why'd you leave her?" Yakko yelled again.

"The plan was insane, it made no sense! You were putting your lives on the line and it wasn't going to work. I told you that," Zenny reminded him. "I just took off a few minutes to tell The Brain the real plan. I thought maybe he knew something better."

"Yeah, well_ our_ incompetent plan worked." Yakko let go of him. "Now he's got your sister to help him 'feel better'." He looked at him in disgust. "Damn copy. It was a fool proof Warner plan," He groaned and kicked a soda can, "they never look like they work, but they do. It's psychological predictability, not genius."

"Okay, I screwed up. I know I screwed up," Zenny admitted. "I should've trusted it. It was just a few minutes. Now what?"

"The cops have him now," Yakko answered. "He still has an incredibly smug smile on his face though."

"Shoot," Zenny murmured. "Now what?"

"Now what? Now what?" Yakko scoffed. "We were supposed to be going out for victory sundaes. We won. But now? We won, but he grinned and told us to check the tower."

Zenny held his breath. "And?"

Yakko moaned. "Trouble. You see…"

/Yakko could see a shadow of someone and a bigger shadow above the tower. Wasting no time, he ran over and slid to a stop in front. "…"

"Hey. So, why are you hanging by my tower?"

"Our tower."

"Right. Our tower. Don't get strung up about it."

"Well, I wish it was about that." Aroma looked at the rope wrapped around her chest. "Sorry, Yakko."

Yakko heard his phone ring again and picked it up quickly. "Let me guess, Satan?"

"Close enough. Satan doesn't get only one call in jail."

"I think Jeopardy would have let me have it." Yakko looked up at Aroma. "I assume there's a reason I can't climb up there and untie her?"

"You've got a large vat of my former creator's dip on the top of your tower. I have some magnetic cartoon fields holding it in place. Aroma and two new special guests are on the other side. If any of them lose their body weight, the vat falls."

"Big icky spot on the ground?" Yakko asked with sarcasm. "Oh no, wait, I'm guessing this stuff burns everything around it and is actually going to spread a ways, melting everything in its path?"

"Now you're getting it."

"Okay, give me a second." Yakko looked at the phone, banged it on his head once, and began to speak again. "So obviously you're a little mad at us. If I say sorry?"

"By noon tomorrow, one of those three will die. With the right maneuvering, two can escape."

"But the dip gets pulled in one of their directions." Yakko looked up at Aroma. "Pickle."

Yakko moved around the tower and saw Slappy. "Ooh, should have known you'd be on his list."

"Get me down from here already or I'll-"

Moving on, Yakko went farther and saw the special guest. "Ooh. Minerva, hey, did you want something?"

"Now is not the time to tease me," she warned him. "Get me down from here, my lawyers will hear about this."

Yakko didn't answer and moved toward the front again, to Aroma. "So…I can't really get you down yet."

Aroma smiled, "I kind of guessed that." She gave him an odd look. "This is it, isn't it?"

Yakko stood still. "We'll figure it out."

"Hey, why is Aroma strung up to the tower?" Dot asked as she and Wakko approached.

"She's part of a cartoon magnetic field, if we let her down, the vat falls," Yakko informed them. " We have 'til noon tomorrow to figure it out. In that time, we could do something, I bet." He shouted up to Aroma. "I'll tell you what, stay right there, I'll go figure something out with Wakko and Dot. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging." /

"So, the lot is boned." Dot crossed her arms as she and Wakko entered the barn. "Even if we get Aroma, Slappy and Minerva out, the studio can't survive that uck. Game over. And one of them dies?" Dot scratched her head. "Toughie."

Yakko looked out the barn door. "Behind bars he still holds the cards. Seriously, he literally probably has an ace up his sleeve."

"No offense Yakko, but your girlfriend gets into too much trouble," Dot said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Yakko reminded her.

"Well your wife gets into too much trouble," Dot corrected itself.

"Can't help but agree," Yakko said. "Of course, if Warren would leave her alone, then she wouldn't be."

"It's all my fault," Zenny butted in. "My sister's up there because of me. I'll take her place."

"Mister Chivalrous, can't switch bodies." Dot teased him. "We'll get everyone out. He doesn't need to switch, right Yakko? Yakko?" Dot looked over at him.

Yakko looked back toward her. "It was his fault."

"Yakko," Dot scolded him. "He thought we were insane, which made him sane actually. Switching with her won't do any good."

"And how come you're defending him now?" Yakko frowned. "You always diss him and all the copies. What is making you stand up for him?"

Dot scoffed. "Well, n-nothing, I-stop looking at me like that."

Yakko's gaze turned from annoyance to surprise. "Dot?"

"Shutup," Dot crossed her arms. "You got it wrong."

"Got what wrong?" Wakko questioned. "Zenny, are you sure Iri made it out?"

"Safe and sound, I got her call." Zenny handed Wakko his phone. "Her numbers in there if you want to talk."

"Ooh, get on Wakko's good side since you're on my bad side?" Yakko grunted.

"Hey. I am trying to take Aroma's place because I know it's my fault. I'm her brother, do you think I really don't care?" Zenny accused him.

"Is this really true?"

Yakko's eyes rolled as he saw Newt walk in. "Stroll on in, we're in the mood for company."

"What is wrong with you?" Newt growled. "Aroma's life is on the line and you are still doing skits?"

"That's not a skit, open your ears." Yakko grabbed his ears and pulled them out. "Aroma could die."

"I'm replacing her," Zenny insisted.

"Instead of who is replacing who for whom, let's come up with an idea that works," Dot suggested. "Besides, once her pressure is lost, it goes. There might not be any leeway, best not to risk it."

"I quite agree, sis," Yakko nodded his head. "Any ideas? How do we get Aroma, Slappy and Minerva out?"

"Minerva?"

Yakko looked over at Newt. "Zenny didn't tell you that over the phone? Probably not, complete focus on his sister."

"Minerva?" Newt asked again. "That's it, I have to replace her. That's no place for her."

"Newt." Yakko groaned. "What about Aroma?"

"She'll be fine." Newt tapped his foot. "She's always in danger, she'll be fine. Minerva is not, she's not used to this."

"Yeah, Aroma does land in danger a lot," Yakko said. "Always looking to get into trouble, that one."

"I know it's not her fault," Newt said. "But Minerva is-"

"I get it," Yakko said. "I wish you would." He looked over at Zenny. "Nobody's dumping their life on the line. There's no reason to think it'd work. If it did, we could put sandbags on it. He's too smart for that."

Dot sighed. "So, now that everybody's had an emotional go can we concentrate? We are going to need twice as much pizza tonight, Yakko."

Yakko nodded and dialed on his phone. "Calling out now. Supremes?" He felt Zenny's hand on his shoulder.

"I hope…" Zenny couldn't finish. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." Yakko took his hand off him. "Don't get all mushy. You'll replace her if you have the chance too, yada yada. Best not do that though." He looked over at Dot. "My sister has seriously bad taste in men, you're probably the best she can do." He watched her start to fume. "It's true."

"Shutup!" Dot yelled. "Jerk. Now really isn't the time."

"Yeah, you're right." Yakko gestured out the door. "Everyone but Wakko and Dot, out." He watched them all head out reluctantly.

"Jerk," Dot crossed her arms. "You know, I never said a thing to Aroma."

"Yeah, right." Yakko laughed. "That's 'cause it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me in that way-and-and besides! She's got a lot of baggage; this is the third time her life's been in danger since we met. She's worse than Zelda."

"Only because of Warren," Dot smiled. "After him, your princess is free and clear, Link."

"Hey? Can we knock it off your crushes and figure something out? If I let Iri's sister die, I don't think I'll hear the end of it," Wakko said. "Oh, and Yakko would definitely be crushed by the loss of his-" He made quotation marks in the air. "friend."

"Okay, what do we know about cartoon magnetic fields?"

"…"

"Yeah okay, we're definitely in for a long night."

On top of the tower…

"So…" Dot cleared her throat and tapped her foot. "Are we really doing nothing but this?"

"No choice," Yakko said as he emptied his pockets. "It's acidic, lower the acidity and chances of death have to go down. Sugar, sugar, sugar. Wakko?"

Wakko opened up his bag and emptied every sweet treat he could.

"Still prism," Dot said. "Wakko, don't you have a candy store in there?"

"Easy, a store will spill it over," Yakko warned. He grabbed some more treats out. "Wakko, do you have big bags of sugar?"

"Lots!" Wakko started to pour a huge bag marked sugar into it. He threw the empty bag away. "Think that's good?"

"It's still prism," Dot said.

"Changing slightly," Yakko held his hand over the dip. Seeing that his glove wasn't burning, he took a deep breath and stuck his hand in. He immediately pulled his hand out. "…well the hand survived."

"You idiot!" Dot hit him. "It's bad enough we're stuck on the side of this massive death trap."

"We had to make sure," Yakko said as he looked at the bubbling mixture. "In any case, this vat can't handle anymore or this dip will spill over."

"It toasted your gloves, there's not a shred left," Wakko looked over at Dot. "How strong is ink in copies?"

"Mmm…" Dot looked over at Yakko. "So, Warner's Cars, huh? Sounds good, I can deal with that."

"According to what I see, I'm guessing…Minerva and Slappy will survive but their hair will probably be gone." Yakko looked down into the bubbling sludge that claimed his glove. "Copy ink is usually cheap, saves on costs. Better take a sample from everybody."

Wakko and Dot went to get samples from Slappy and Minerva, while Yakko handled Aroma. They each came up with a small piece.

"One of Slappy's or Midge or..whatever, from the hat." Dot dunked a tiny piece of the hat and quickly brought it out. "Okay, half survived. Good sign, she's got good ink."

"Probably does, her life force is stronger since she appears older than she is," Yakko reasoned. "Wakko?"

"It was tough, she's not very cooperative." Wakko held a piece of hair in his hands and dunked it in. "Ooh! Not much there."

"Still there though," Yakko reasoned. "She'll be fine." He yanked out the tiny piece of Aroma's original dress.

*POOF*

"Uh oh," Wakko remarked. "It didn't even hit the dip."

Dot kept her eyes down low. "Sorry, big brother."

"Well…okay, so she has sucky ink. Copies usually do, saves on costs. Did I say that already?" Yakko asked. "Yeah, well…"

"We could throw everything at it once it falls," Dot reminded Yakko, "but right now this suckers reached maximum capacity, big brother. The acid is too strong, Warren knew to fill it up high. Probably guessed what we could do. Can we make it tip in another direction?"

"Cartoon magnetic field." Yakko looked below him. "There's no way it could balance without it. Every cartoon can make one."

Wakko groaned, "but only that cartoon chooses when to take it down and how. Oh, I wish we couldn't defy gravity as much now."

"Okay, when it wobbles, we can take it over?" Dot suggested.

"Yeah, but when it wobbles it's still gonna splash." Wakko reminded her. "This is a really strong field. How long ago did he set it up?"

"Don't know, don't wanna know." Yakko held his foot over the dip. "Okay, I have doubts." He put his foot back down. "The best material to stop needling was our copy selves. Ink."

"Okay, I didn't really just want to be reminded of that," Dot said in disgust. "So?"

"Ink along with base should neutralize it. Strong ink." Yakko looked over at Wakko and Dot. "Any volunteers?"

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding." Dot gulped. "Nuh uh, no way."

"Aroma's ink is weak, she's a copy. Our ink is strong, and it just might be strong enough to let me survive. Or maybe…if not, I'm positive the ink will lessen the damage to anyone below." Yakko looked at his brother and sister. "What do you think?"

"I think our turned to me in that statement," Dot frowned, "and I don't like it. You're not in danger."

"Okay, just a suggestion." He smiled at Dot and Wakko. "I think with our expertise this will be a fool proof plan. It was only a small part of the dress, her whole self will be fine." Yakko laughed, "so you guys want to try Warner Cars? I know it's not super classy, but trust me, it's the closest thing to a fun job out there."

"Well, I'll miss acting," Dot stretched. "There might not be a studio left in the morning though. Better prepare."


	38. A Refreshing Dip

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter 38: A Refreshing Dip

Yakko heard the voice on the phone. There was still a good chance someone was biting the dust that day. Overnight several authorities came to their tower to try and take control of the situation. So much focus was on that deadly dip, that no one even cared about their 'activities' much. Warren, the leading reason for so many deaths, was sitting pretty behind bars, not saying a word.

The phone rang. "Dominoes delivery service," Yakko answered.

"Decisions, decisions. Are you pitching the amnesia woman, the hot woman, or are you pitching Aroma?"

"None," Yakko declared. "Don't you only get one call?"

"Yes, but apparently they think I am important enough to call you to give you any hints I can. There's really not much hints to this game though, I set it up to play itself out without me. Hang to win by four."

"Yeah, I know. We're kind of tired of your games though, loser. Nothing's original, no spark anymore." Yakko chuckled. "What happened to our marriage, dear? I suggest we may need counseling to find that special something again."

"Not very long, it's over. You may have won the battle, but I won the war."

"Fine, be that way. I'll be at my mothers." Yakko hung up on him and headed over to the tower.

Aroma swung back and forth in the breeze. She had to think positive. She's survived so far, and it was almost over. Warren was in jail, everyone was safe, and she'd be fine in the end. Yeah, of course she would.

"Whoah lady, flash the whole crowd why don't you?"

Aroma clenched her legs tighter as Yakko approached. "Do you always have to make an entrance?"

"Yep." Yakko smiled. "It's my style. So, anyhow, uhhh…I think you might be fine. I can't guarantee this will work. I really can't."

"Oh." She noticed the hesitance in his voice. "Okay. Well, you did save me once. Maybe even twice, if I think about it. Most friends don't put themselves in this position more than once. So, thanks."

"Yeah. You really need to knock off this near death thing, it's not becoming. You're turning into one of those whiny characters in shows and stories yelling 'help prince, save me'. Not good for your rep, it'll be harder to get work," Yakko teased. "Um, anyhow, Zenny wanted to trade-"

"I told him to back off," Aroma interrupted him. "I refuse to let him take my position."

"Oh, okay." Yakko said. "Newt is hanging on over Minerva's position."

"Yeah, I know." Aroma sighed. "She's been yelling about it for some time." She smiled. "I've always known. Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, but being dumped on your 'could be death day' must suck," Yakko said.

"Well, I did marry someone else and then dumped him for a killer who had Minerva risking her life." Aroma half chuckled. "I think I kind of deserve it."

"Yeah, you might be a little too high maintenance." Yakko laughed. "Oh, look at that." He looked at his watch. "Changing your mind might be a good idea."

"Not on your life," Aroma said, "and you better not be getting any ideas, either."

"Who, me? I've got a saving life limit you know," Yakko said. "Besides, I'm fairly confident." He looked up at the vat. "That our plan will work."

"For the thousandth time, back off!" Slappy shoved her foot in Snappy's face. "You were right in the beginning, I was old. You have to stay around to take care of skip. So if some know-it-all ends me, you've got to be around."

"You're not as old as you think," Snappy shouted. "Please, Midge? Slappy? Let me take the risk. You can live with Skippy the way you always have, no matter what you believe."

"No!" Slappy turned away. "Just take care of Skip if anything happens. Crabby jerk."

"You should really get going. If your plan doesn't work, you could get hurt." Aroma warned him. "Even the cops are starting to back off more. I really think this is it, Warren has no more use for me or this town. You need to really get out of here."

"Yeah, good idea." Yakko looked upward at her. "But before I go-" He leapt up onto the rope. "I figured I'd better do something more of my style."

Aroma's eyes grew wide as Yakko laid a big wet kiss on her…cheek?

Yakko looked back at her and grinned. "Sorry, Aroman Noodles, I know you hate kissing people you don't like, but if this doesn't work then at least I went out with a small bang."

"If what doesn't-"

No more time was wasted as Yakko pulled out the thickest coat he could find. "Winter time, Alaska. Should cover most of you. He looked back at her and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I lied, I don't really have a saving limit. Get the coat on and I'll cut you down. Run for the other side of the tower as fast as you can when you hit the ground."

Aroma looked up at him in shock. "Yakko?"

"You better get going," Yakko insisted. "Could get pretty sticky."

"Yakko!" Aroma shouted. "What are you doing?"

"You're a copy, there's no way you'll survive." Yakko said as he gripped on tighter to the rope. "You really need to get going, it's all going to fall this way. He can knock off a squirrel or a pretty Mink any day. Heck, the only reason he picked Minerva was so Newt would show his true colors to you. It's coming this way."

"Yakko!"

"Don't get melodramatic on me, I'm sure I'll survive by at least about eighty percent," Yakko said as he smiled. "Now I'm not kidding, get going."

Aroma nodded but lingered her attention on him a few moments more. "…if you don't survive this, I'll kill you."

Yakko laughed. "You hang out with Dot too much."

"Yakko, I'm serious." Aroma warned him. "This isn't a game."

"Just wait," Yakko said. "This isn't goodbye, okay? Go already. Seriously, it's fine. Hurry up and get out of here!"

"Eighty percent?" Aroma looked upward at the vat. "You've messed with the chemistry of it?"

"It's wide open up there." Yakko reminded her. "We did what we could, but there's no guarantee, so get out of here."

Aroma didn't leave. "You wouldn't leave people down there unless you were sure they'd be safe. You would have annoyed them to death." Her feet were unsteady. "If the dip is anything like the needles…if it's not strong enough…" She covered her mouth. "You'll change the dip enough with yourself?"

"Oh, well, I prefer the term secret ingredients?" Yakko chuckled nervously. "I'm strong enough, don't worr-no way!"

Aroma jumped up and hung onto the rope again. "Ingredients beget ingredients. Chances jump with more."

"Now isn't the time to be stupid," Yakko warned her. "Let go. Get out of here!"

"And leave you to die? If any ink sheds from me, it could save you."

"If any ink sheds from you, your toast!"

"Buttered as well?" Aroma tried to laugh. "No?"

"You're being an idiot," Yakko shouted at her. "We don't need…hang to win by four."

"What?" Aroma asked.

"Hang to win by four, only hint he gave." Yakko looked over at Aroma one more time. "Get up in front of me." Yakko navigated himself behind her as she moved up front. "Comfy?"

"Umm…okay." Aroma tried not to blush, they were extremely close with not an inch of space between. "Yakko?"

"Uuhh…yep?"

"You do way too much for your friends," Aroma laughed. "Is it time?"

"…almost."

"Okay." Aroma tightened her body up and closed her eyes. She took another deep breath, feeling Yakko's heart beating right along with hers. One way or another, after the vat fell, Warren could never do anything else again. Her ears quivered a moment as she heard a tilting grinding sound. The vat was tipping.

The rain hammered down on her in massive loads as the grinding became louder. She kept her eyes closed, still feeling Yakko closely behind her. Her snow suit felt beyond wet, almost slimy as she felt it become lighter.

/Pleasure still didn't smile. "So Gabby? Where are we going again?"

"It's Yakko." He reminded her. "Yakko Warner?"

"Gabby, Yakko. Whatever." Pleasure just sighed. "So Hello? _Where_ are we going?" She looked at her fingers and blew on the fingernail polish.

"Just a little restaurant." Yakko smiled. "Ready?"

"God, it better not be that little." Pleasure said in disgust. "If I have to go through ten dates to a 'little' restaurant I will totally hang myself."

Yakko just raised an eyebrow. "…okay."/

Oh, she had treated him so bad at first. He had a lot of Renraw's spirit in him, at least to her. Who knew they'd actually become good friends instead? Playing paddleball, hanging out…real good friends. She didn't want to ever destroy that. Then again, with Yakko pressed against her, she could feel him trying to cover her hands as best he could. She knew why as she felt a sudden burning on them.

/Aroma tried to stay strong as she walked down the road. She trudged by Rita and Runt, she walked by ACME labs and she had even passed the squirrels place. She was reaching the limits as she looked at a sign that said 'Leaving Burbank'. She looked out forward, realizing she should have tried discovering the world much sooner. Now her body barely strolled.

What would it be like on the other side? Would her conscience stop existing? Would she become a ghost? The afterlife secret would be revealed to her soon. She wished she didn't have to learn the secr-"OW!"

She looked down and saw Yakko jamming a needle in her leg. A familiar needle. The cure? Aroma felt her head start to swoon.

Yakko stood up beside her, and although his face showed traces of joy, something was definitely wrong. "You're gonna live." He quickly looked around himself. "Aroma, I can't stay and we're in some serious danger. "

"Danger?" Aroma asked. "I don't understand."

"I went to the Hollywood sign to find out what was going on," Yakko began. "The culprit was a squirrel named Scraggy who was obsessed with Midge. Turns out Slappy Squirrel really was her, and he became obsessed with the show. Now that it's returned, he's really mad. He set me up, but Warren threw him off into the dip." He grabbed her shoulder seriously, "he's after all of us. He wants to…well, he's going to knock off every one of us except you. He wants to use you to change our 'species'. Make the next generation like him." /

Yakko had risked everything to get her that cure. He was always around, every time she needed him. Even now, he was trying to protect her fingers, the gloves long gone. But if Warren really wanted only her to make the next generation, then did he really believe his own games were over? Or did he predict everything Yakko and his family did, including holding on with her to survive? Her body was getting colder as she could feel the liquid closer to her, the snow suit was disappearing. Her hat was even disappearing as she felt the sharp acid on her ears. Then when it all seemed as if it was over, something came down on her head.

Yakko's hands fumbled to hold onto hers as they tumbled off the tower.

"What'd we miss?" Wakko shouted as he and Dot ran beside the overturned vat they'd seen barreling down the tower. "Oh no."

"Everything's fine, it was weak enough." Dot tried to overturn the vat. "Hey, boys in blue, hello? Some help here?"

Zenny got on the other side, as several policemen came to their aide. "Okay, one, two!" His side lifted first and as he saw underneath, he quickly threw a blanket at the duo.

Yakko was beneath a barely clothed Aroma anymore. He grabbed the blanket and whipped it over the both of them fast. He tried to wake her up. "Hey? Aroma?" He checked over her hands, very hot and a little smaller, but overall she survived. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Aroma groaned and looked up at him. The cheering around her must have made her ears hurt. "Ohh…"

"Yeah, those took a little beating," Yakko touched her ear gently. "A little smaller. Pretty healthy though. Congrats, we lived. It's over."

Aroma took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, probably trying to clear her vision. "It's never over…I was supposed to survive. That's why he left the hint. He always knows…"

"He's jailed."

"He'll get out."

"Not this time."

Aroma groaned. She was about to say something, but she realized something. "Thanks, Yakko."

"Hey, it was kind of fun." Yakko smiled. "Aroman Noodles."

"Yakky Wakky," Aroma teased him. "Umm, did your clothes-"

Yakko wrapped her up tighter in the blanket. "Hey, Zenny, how's it going?"

"Fine." Zenny shooed at the cops. "Some privacy here?" He tossed Aroma and Yakko some clothes. "Close the vat back up a second."

When they opened it up a second time, Yakko and Aroma were back to their normal clothed selves. Aroma caught Minerva, Newt, Slappy, Skippy and Snappy all clapping.

"The Studio's saved," Minerva remarked. "Thanks, although I'm probably out of here anyway. You okay, Pleasure?"

"Just fine," Aroma replied. "Newt."

Newt nodded. "Aroma."

Yakko bowed his head between. "Such honorific display, Sensei." He watched the faces of his brother and sister. "Okay, I'm your older brother. I know what's best." He started to walk backwards. "Oh come on!"

"You almost died, so we're going to finish the job!" Dot declared as she and Wakko ran after him.

"Warren. Visitor."

Warren looked up and saw Yakko, alone. "Still here. No worries yet."

"Yeah, not so sure." Yakko leaned on his cell. "You might not have many copies, but you sure have a grudge. You also made sure to give me an easy clue to figure out, meaning you wanted Aroma to survive. You knew we'd change the composition, it was a scare tactic. This wasn't your ultimate revenge, just another game."

"Well, you are getting to know me." Warren glared at him. "One day, we'll play again. For now, the games are over."

"Actually, I don't want to play anymore." Yakko smiled. "In fact, that was the last game you'll play. I never really put a lot of my power into things, heck there's just too much! Running around the studio lot all day, you know I've got a ton of packed up energy." He pointed at Warren. "Anyhow, I came by to say I'll be ready the next time. If there's a next time. By the time you get out, you might have already expired."

"What?" Warren groaned.

"A game. A new game." Yakko waved at him. "Your cartoon magnetic field was a great idea. Although, I think it could have been better."

"Much better," Dot said as she waved from the corner.

"Much, much better." Wakko waved from the other side.

"So yeah, enjoy prison. Oh and enjoy your cell too." Yakko laughed. "You're not leaving it."

Warren got up and approached them, only to feel something smack his nose.

"It's mime time." Dot winked. "For at least five years. Don't worry, we've fixed it so it only affects you. Welcome to our cartoon magnetic field."

"You bet." Wakko added. "Not just one, but a combination of three cartoons."

"Yep," Yakko patted Wakko's back. "It pays to have relation."

"What?" Warren felt all around him. "What the ****?"

"And I've got another one," Renraw appeared in the distance. "In five years when theirs fade off, you've got one mile for one year before they get you again."

"You can't put a cartoon magnetic field around another cartoon, it's illegal!" Warren declared.

"So is murder," Yakko answered. "I think we've been allowed to do whatever we like."

"In fact, we're allowed to visit. Every day if we want. Isn't that great?" Dot asked. "Happy times ahead."

"You bet," Yakko pulled out a paper. "By the way, on coincidence I noticed you don't actually have a car…"


	39. New Special Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs, it belongs to Steven Spielberg, Warner Brothers Studio, et al. I claim no rights to any of this, it was made purely for entertainment and for writing practice. No profit is made off of this. There are original characters featured within.

Animaniacs Return

Chapter 39: New Special Friend

"So, she returns." Dot laughed as she got up from her outside lounge. "Any celebrity interviews this week? We've had lots of fun so far, almost enough to open our dealership soon."

"Yeah, I hear." Aroma cleared her throat. "Zenny, Iri, and I are wondering if you're sure you don't want to stay?"

"On the studio lot with no job?" Dot drifted her tanning shades down. "Not really. I think we're moving up in the world instead."

"Okay," Aroma looked around. "Yakko's not here? I wanted to give him something."

"I bet you do." Dot giggled. "What?"

"Paddleball." Aroma handed it to Dot. "Brand new condition, it's the nicest one I have. It's the one he first saw of mine. Could you give it to him next time you see him?"

"…maybe." Dot pulled her shades back over her. "You know, he'd probably choose to start our business here instead of San Diego if you just told him how you felt. The doggy is gone, right?"

Aroma laughed in an odd manner. "Dot, your brother has saved me more times than I can count. I was a different cartoon before he met me. He's changed me for the better, and he's…he's too good." She squeezed her purse tighter. "I can't, look how much trouble he's gone through for me. Why would he want me more than a friend? I've got too much baggage. Besides, Iri, well when she was Arni…oh, I just know I stand good at friend. So…" She cleared her throat. "I better get going back; we're being requested by the chairman this afternoon so…"

Dot watched Aroma take off and yawned as she looked at the roof where Yakko stood looking over. "I don't know Yakko, do you think you're too good for her?"

"Here Skip, have some cereal before you run off." Slappy poured Skippy some cereal.

"Thanks," Skip muttered as he took a bite. "…aunt."

Snappy looked up from his newspaper and watched as Slappy poured him a bowl. "No dynamite today?"

Slappy glared at him, but backed off and ate her own cereal.

Snappy ruffled his newspaper once and went back to reading it. Slappy might never accept the truth, and as hard as it was to deal with, he had to accept it. She lived a large majority of her life as Slappy Squirrel and if her memories as Midge never came back, then in the end that was who she was. She refused therapy and didn't want hypnosis. She wouldn't let him tell Skippy the facts. She wouldn't let anyone know, anything. A grumpy old crabby squirrel.

"Where are you going tonight?"

"A rager."

"I don't think so Skip."

"Everyone I know is going to be there."

"I won't, I'm more hip staying at home."

Snappy hid his chuckle and flipped to the next page. Whether 'mom' or 'aunt', Skippy and Slappy cared for each other the same way, either way.

"Snap, get your feet off the table!"

"Don't have to yell," Snap snapped back as he brought his feet down. "Old crab." He opened his newspaper again and hid a smile. Just like old times.

"Renraw?" Aroma stopped as she saw Renraw driving on a motorcycle. "New bike?"

"Yeah, pretty, isn't she?" Renraw stretched out his hand. "Want to go for a little ride?"

"Not…particularly," Aroma answered, "besides I need to get going."

"Well, that is what the ride is for." He patted the back. "Yes?"

"No." Aroma waved goodbye. "Sorry, I gotta go!"

"Sorry, I gotta go," Renraw mocked her as she took off. "****, what does it take with that woman?"

"Something you don't have."

"Oh. Hi." Aroma's voice became stilted as she saw Minerva passing with groceries. "Doing good?"

"Yeah." Minerva lifted her groceries higher. "Just grocery shopping. Trying to make…a dinner."

"Usually he did," Aroma said. "But, then again I can't cook well. Um, hope you enjoy your date."

"Aye, Aroma." Minerva groaned. "I…sorry."

"Don't be," Aroma held up her hand. "It was never anything serious anyhow. It just lasted so long because I got married, and then I got into trouble and…circumstances. It's fine, Newt and you will be happy together. He is Mister Romance, so watch yourself."

"Yeah, I will." Minerva said. "Although, you do have a Mister Romance of your own. Completely weird taste you have, but if he makes you happy, go for it. Just don't be surprised if you have to start carrying frying pans to keep him off other women walking down the street." She touched her chin. "Actually, I'd worry for yourself. No telling how far he would want to take it. Are you still married?"

"Lot of excitement, we'll get it done soon." Aroma insisted. "It's not like that though, we're just friends. Just good friends. Gotta go."

Aroma kept walking until she reached the chairman's building. "Finally." She walked to the door and headed to the elevator.

When the door opened, Yakko stood in front of her with an odd smirk. "Hey," he said. "Looking for me?" He grabbed her arm and yanked her inside before the elevator closed.

"And so…" Plotz looked around the room. "Despite the appearance of one of you, I think we can step forward with plans on a different project."

"Thanks, sir," Zenny nodded. "Sorry, Aroma must have gotten held up. She'll be here soon."

"Okay, can we talk?" Aroma clung to the side. Yakko's wolvish eyes she had seen before they became 'just friends' were in full swing. "Yakko?"

"We've talked too much." Yakko put both hands on the wall above her shoulders. "You once said that you wouldn't let me kiss you because you only kissed guys you cared for."

Aroma gripped the side of the elevator as Yakko thrusted his mouth onto hers. Far from the sweet kiss on the cheek that would have been his last big bang, he was giving her a full blown hello nurse kiss. And she just couldn't help herself.

"Ha, I knew it!" Yakko pointed at her in accusation. "You had a boyfriend and everything, and I still got you. Damn, I must be good. I need to seek an invite for the Playboy's Mansion." He laughed. "Oh wait, I can't do that anymore, I only get one bunny." He looked her up and down. "Nice bunny."

"Hey, wait." Aroma tried to push him back. "What happened to friends?"

"What happened to kissing? That's funner." Yakko said as he went back for seconds. "And you kissed back again, you can't help yourself. You've got an addiction and it's called Yakko. Poor girl."

Aroma touched her lips. Damn it. "I'm not used to this from you."

"Well, better start?"

"I don't get it," Zenny said, "why wasn't Aroma at that meeting, Iri?" He found his answer as he opened the elevator door. "Aroma?"

"Zenny, hi! Ohh…" Aroma smoother her shirt back out and fixed her top buttons. "Brother."

"Don't look at me," Yakko held his hands up in defense. "I kissed her a few times, my regular skit, she's the one who went wild." He winked at her and Aroma blushed. "Although I confess I really didn't mind."

"Liar," Zenny accused him.

Iri caught the look in Aroma's eyes. "Sorry Zenny, I don't think he is."

"You missed the entire meeting," Zenny pointed at Aroma. "How long have you been in this elevator?"

"Aye, now, ease up on me missus," Yakko said, a little extra giddiness in his voice. "Mr. and Mrs. Therapy were just having a therapy session. I think we had a breakthrough." He bent down towards Aroma and took her hand. "Dearest Aroman Noodles, I would be honored if you would be my divorced wife but go to Joe's Snacks and Grill with me tonight?"

Aroma chuckled, completely forgetting about her brother. "I do."

"Awesome, I am getting fish sticks." Yakko grinned at Zenny, "I know, it's hard with friends, isn't it? Part of you wants to slug me while another part-"

"Wants to slug you!"

"Okay, so it's both parts. Nevertheless, I take leave with Aroma's heart." Yakko winked at her. "And maybe something else."

"And maybe something-? Yakko!" Zenny yelled as Yakko ran past the elevator and out the window. He looked back at Aroma. "Aroma?"

Aroma shrugged her shoulders. "Well…you did start the dating." She saw the unpleasant look on his face. "So, how'd it go?"

"About time you got back," Dot said as she crossed her arms in front of the tower door.

"Busy," Yakko said. "Busy, real busy." A giddy look fell onto his face. "What's up?"

"Animaniacs Return got cancelled," Wakko said.

"No surprise there," Yakko said. "I figure the 'we're gods!' speech in the residential neighborhood had to do it."

"They want to talk about a new show." Wakko continued.

"Oh," Yakko groaned. "I really wanted to-"

"They want to follow us around with camera's part of the day. The real world kind of thing, Animaniacs style," Dot said. "The show was good, but they liked everything behind the scenes much better than the actual show. The romance, the intrigue, the mystery, apparently they want to even make a film over everything that's happened, including a book deal."

"A book?" Yakko scoffed. "Who the hell would want to read all this crap behind the scenes?"

"Apparently a lot," Dot said. "There's even that fanfiction stuff popping up about it."

"Oh no," Yakko grabbed his head. "Fanfiction? Not incest crap is it? I mean, nobody's making me a puppy lovin' boyfriend or anything out of character? If we do this, the fame will get worse."

"All our friends would be a part of the project," Wakko smiled. "Including our old water tower roomies."

"Ooh." Yakko rubbed his chin. "Very interesting. I see potential. So, are we uncensored again?" He grinned at Wakko. "I've got some great ideas this time."

"No, it's not uncensored and it's not twenty four hours," Dot warned them. "Same perverted old brother."

"-with a girlfriend, I might add."

"A sad, mixed up girl." Dot sniffed. "I give it a week. She'll eventually get tired of getting grabbed at and drooled over." She looked over the tower, at where the vat used to be. "Those were some strong fields we put up around him, but do you think it'll last? And will we have permission to do that next time?"

"I don't know," Yakko admitted.

"You don't know?" Dot groaned. "Come on, this is a great moment. Say something memorable, not I don't know."

"Okay," Yakko cleared his throat. "As Aroma's new boyfriend, whom I may add I never made any promise that I wouldn't howl at other woman too, I solemnly think that in five years, I will be brave and heroic enough to defend my uh…country…girlfriend…the right to wear woolen socks if I so choose."

"That sucked." Wakko groaned. "Dot's right, they're probably going to want something great to end the book deal and movie on. If you don't want them shoving words down for you-"

"Okay, okay." Yakko sighed and looked at the sky. "Warren is a badass, but we'll take him on if he comes back. So say the future owners of Warner's Cars. When you want style, you want Warner. Also brought to you by the letter-"

"Oh forget it, they can make you say some lovey dovey speech about protecting your beloved," Dot complained.

"Ew." Yakko tapped his foot. "Alright, alright. Cue dramatic music. Wakko."

Wakko grabbed a violin and played a deep mysterious tone.

"Seriously, I don't know what to do if he comes back, but if he wants to play more games, he's also going to play our games." Yakko looked up at the sky. Would Warren ever come back and try to take Aroma? Well, he better think twice. She wasn't boyfriend to a mouse or a wimpy dog anymore. And if he laid one hand on her, that guy would end up with so many cars, he'd make sure his boss could retire to Tahiti the rest of his life.

Besides, Aroma was no sweet obeying 'prize' anymore. He had changed her. And oh boy, that elevator moment really showed how much he changed her! He tried to put that out of his mind a minute as he looked back at Wakko and Dot.

Finally free. No more courts.

The car dealership could wait a little longer, they'd give the new show a little try, and he'd keep his eye close on Warren.

He was now their special friend.

And he'd be getting the heart around his neck to prove it tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
